Point of Light
by ArcanineTales
Summary: If there was one thing Rey couldn't do, it was turn her back on her friends when they needed her, even if that meant sacrificing her own freedom. Most would call such compassion a selfless strength, while others would see it as a foolish weakness. Unfortunately for her, Kylo Ren considers it an opportunity to be exploited. Post-TLJ. Full-Throttle-Reylo. COMPLETE!
1. Trade

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and you don't need to see my identification. Move along.

Cover art note: The current artwork was made by QuinnyIlada on DeviantArt and I received permission to use it here. Her artwork is wonderful so be sure to go give her gallery a visit!

 **Point of Light**

AN: For _years_ I've told myself I'd _never_ step into the vast expanse of Star Wars fanfiction. Mainly because I consider myself a mediocre writer at best, and don't really feel adequate to do the fandom justice. But this idea came at me with a vengeance, so I thought I'd give it a shot and add my support for the Episode IX hype.

Originality Disclaimer: I have scanned through all of the summaries for the Reylo fanfics on here and although my story follows a similar pattern/theme as a few others, I don't think there are any out there with this _particular_ plot. (Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong though.)

 **Chapter One – Trade**

* * *

Rey let out a nervous breath as the blueish-white lightspeed lane around her suddenly melted into black space and the mammoth dreadnought _Supremacy_ appeared through her cockpit view port. She quickly flipped a few switches on the control panel as various warning lights and alarms sounded.

The Y-Wing she had "borrowed without permission" from Leia was beyond its last legs, though there really hadn't been much else to pick from, since the Resistance was still pitifully short on ships and manpower after the battle on Crait only two months ago.

The _Supremacy_ loomed ahead, its massive engines giving off a menacing hum even at a distance. Rey tipped her head at the sound of her astromech companion beeping worriedly. "I don't like this either Artoo," Rey replied with a dismal sigh. "But what else can we do? I can't just leave them to die. I have to do _something_."

Rey still wasn't sure how Finn, Rose and Poe had managed to get themselves captured by the First Order some twelve standard hours ago. According to Leia, the trio had been tasked with a simple reconnaissance mission on some nameless moon looking for prospective supplies. The mission had obviously gone sour, because not long after their capture the First Order publicly announced over the HoloNet that they were willing to make a trade for the three prisoners.

For former Supreme Leader Snoke's murderer, Resistance fugitive Rey.

It hadn't surprised Rey that they blamed Snoke's death on her. In fact, it made sense that Kylo would blame the killing on her, otherwise he never would have claimed his grand new title. None of that mattered to her though. What mattered was the safety of her friends. Despite Leia's fervent attempt to talk her out of surrendering herself, as it was clearly a trap, Rey was determined to follow through with it.

R2-D2 broke her out of her thoughts with another dubious string of beeps. "A plan?" Rey repeated with a disparaging laugh. "We'll see about that soon, I guess."

The astromech let out a long, plaintive whine, but Rey could only cringe in reply when a telltale rattling suddenly erupted from the starboard engine. "Can you look into that? I've got to concentrate on... not getting shot down." R2-D2 chirped compliance and got to work, but not without a warped grumble.

Switching on what she guessed were the proper channels, Rey dearly hoped the bridge's administrators weren't napping on the job. "Calling Supremacy, this is Y-Wing Sunburst, please respond."

After a few tense seconds of static, a man's voice crackled to life on the comm. "Y-Wing Sunburst confirmed. State your intent or prepare to be fired upon."

Rey rolled her eyes but leaned in again to reply. "This is Resistance fighter Rey. Here to surrender," she spoke clearly but hated the way that last word tasted on her tongue. "I repeat, my intent is surrender. Awaiting extraction."

There was a pregnant pause, and Rey could imagine the administrator scrambling to notify his superiors about this new development. "Copy that Sunburst," the man said, sounding a little more nervous than before. "Tractor beam is locked on. Extraction commencing."

Rey leaned back in her seat and sighed again as the fighter lurched forward from the tractor beam's pull. She couldn't help but wonder how different things might have been had she stayed with the Resistance the past two months. Instead, as soon as the small band of Resistance fighters had established a new base, she and Chewie had taken the _Falcon_ into the outer rim, in search of a Kyber crystal to power her new lightsaber.

Granted, she still had Luke's cracked blue crystal, but the ancient Jedi texts Rey had "liberated" from Ahch-To's library made it a point that each aspiring Jedi needed to find their own crystal, the one that called out to them specifically and reflected the same essence of the Force in their heart.

With the help of those same texts, and after about a month of following their vague and cryptic directions, (and almost another month just to find a route back to the inner rim and locate the Resistance) Rey had finally managed to find a suitable crystal for the hilt that still needed work. All of which was safely tucked away in the knapsack on her lap.

Not a lot of good it would do her for all the trouble it was to find when the First Order was about to apprehend her and confiscate her belongings.

Rey suddenly missed Chewbacca's protective presence and encouraging grumbles, but she was firm in her resolve not to endanger him and the _Falcon_ needlessly. As it was, she felt bad for bringing Artoo along, but the droid had acquired a funny little habit of following her around after Luke's passing and had been quite adamant about going with her when she went looking for a ship to borrow.

The Supremacy quickly filled her view port as her fighter drew ever closer to the nearest red lit hangar bay. It was both amazing yet discouraging to see the flagship almost completely repaired after the _Raddus_ had quite literally ripped the starboard wing clean off some two months ago.

It was a blatant testament just how much the gap had grown between the First Order's wealth of resources and the Resistance's lack thereof.

As her fighter passed through the red magnetic field of the hangar bay, Rey felt a wave of anxiety surge through her arms and legs. Execution most likely awaited her at the end of the day, and whether the First Order would actually hold up their end of the bargain and release her friends was anyone's guess. But as far as Rey was concerned, there was no other alternative. Her friends needed her, and she would not turn her back on them.

Upon setting down in the massive hangar, Rey had expected a squad of troopers ready to swarm around her cockpit, unceremoniously drag her out, cuff her and otherwise manhandle her to a holding cell.

None of which happened at all. As her fighter's view port hatch slid open, Rey stood to see two perfectly symmetrical lines of white armored troopers standing before her, as if forming the path in which she should walk. Her eyes followed the path to its end only to lock onto Kylo Ren's imposing dark clad form.

The silence in the air was eerie as he met her gaze, his arms held behind his back as if he was patiently waiting. Rey wasn't sure how long she hesitated there, standing in her cockpit, expecting the coiled tension in the air to erupt all at once. But it never did.

Kylo raised his head ever so slightly, and if Rey hadn't been so focused on him she would have missed the prompt. _Don't make me come and get you._ She could almost hear his thoughts through the Force. Perhaps she did, though it wouldn't have surprised her, considering the undeniable bond they still shared.

After climbing out of the cockpit, she held fast to her knapsack as she strode down the lane between troopers, who stood so still that they might as well have been statues. Rey turned her attention back to Kylo as she approached him, perplexed by his lack of concern at apprehending her.

His black attire hadn't changed much since she'd seen him last, though his belt, gloves and cape now had notable blood-red trim. His black hair was slightly longer and was beginning to resembled a mane around his neck. His brown eyes were as calculating and just as hard to read as she remembered.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever until she came to a halt only a few feet away from him. When he didn't make a move or say anything, Rey finally made an impatient gesture and raised both hands expectantly. "Well, here I am." She chanced a cursory glance about the huge hangar and noted three small shuttles parked on the opposite side from where they stood. "Where are my friends? Are they hurt?"

"Your friends are fine," Kylo finally told her as he brought a comlink up to his mouth. "Bring them out."

Rey looked across the hangar, close to where the shuttles sat, at the sound of a door hissing opening. Seconds later, two troopers emerged from the door with a shackled and struggling Finn between them. Behind him, Rose and Poe were also pulled by a pair of guards respectively as they were all led towards the shuttles.

"What are you doing?" Rey snapped, eyes darting from Kylo to her friends and back again. "This was supposed to be a trade! My surrender for their release. You have to let them go!"

"I _will_ let them go," Kylo responded calmly, unperturbed by her obvious aggravation. " _Eventually_."

" _What?_ " Rey nearly screeched at him. She knew she shouldn't feel surprised by the treachery, since Leia had warned her of such an outcome, but it didn't make things any easier to accept. Especially not by _him_ , of all people, and so causally at that. "Where are you taking them?"

Kylo seemed to study her for a few seconds before replying. "They will each be transported to three separate star destroyers for detainment." He no more than finished speaking when the prisoners started shouting and thrashing as their guards began leading each of them into different shuttles. Finn and Rose seemed to be putting up the biggest fuss though, as if they expected to be executed soon and didn't want to face it alone.

"No!" Rey cried and felt her body lunge in their direction instinctively, only to be caught by one of Kylo's arms barring her way at the waist. "You can't separate them like this!" she yowled, turning on him with a snarl that quickly melted into a frown and a plea. "Please, don't do this."

"There will be conditions."

Rey nodded, attention darting between him and her friends worriedly. "Anything."

"You will do as I say." It was a statement, though Rey nodded again, as if it had been a question.

"Any disobedience and they will be immediately separated."

She nodded again.

"Cause any trouble and they will be executed, one by one."

Wincing as though he had stabbed her with a knife, she nodded a fourth time.

"We have an agreement, then." Kylo released her and Rey stood, watching passively as her friends across the hangar continued to struggle. "Change of plans Lieutenant," the Supreme Leader spoke into his comlink again. "The traitor and the girl are to be transported together."

"What about Poe?" Rey complained worriedly as her friends calmed down considerably and were finally led into the two different transports, not having noticed her at all.

"For a prisoner, you sure are demanding," Kylo commented with a raised brow. "Keeping them _all_ together is too much of a security risk. But don't worry, the pilot will have his little droid to keep him company."

Rey had momentarily forgotten about BB-8, but she was suddenly aware of his distinctive orange-white tint against the gray-black interior of the hangar as he too was loaded into the same shuttle as Poe, beeping atrocities and complaints at their white-armored captors.

She had also forgotten about the blue and white astromech that had been quietly sitting in his Y-Wing housing until now. R2-D2 had lowered himself to the floor and blew out a string of rebuking beeps in Kylo's direction, causing the dark haired man to bristle for the first time since Rey had landed.

"Get that droid _off_ my ship," Kylo growled and aimed a pointed finger at the mech, though oddly enough, his command was directed at Rey and not his subordinates. "Before I have it sent to the factory for recycling."

Rey took a second to look up at him, puzzled as to why he would even be giving her an option on the matter if the droid aggravated him so much. Again though, his eyes bore straight through her own, giving nothing away except a sparking irritation.

Blinking and turning towards the astromech, Rey crossed back over to him and knelt down to speak quietly. "I'm sorry Artoo, but you have to go. Tell Leia and Chewie that I'm sorry, but things didn't go as badly as we thought." She paused to glance back at Kylo, still standing ridged though patient. "Tell them, I can't put my finger on it, but something about Kylo is _different_..."

R2-D2 warbled dubiously but begrudgingly moved to reconnect with the starfighter. He beeped sadly one last time and ignited the engines before lifting off and retreating back through the magnetic field. Rey sullenly returned to stand in front of Kylo just as the two shuttles carrying Finn, Rose, BB-8 and Poe left the hangar in the same manner, leaving the aspiring Jedi to her fate.

The feelings of loneliness and abandonment all too familiar to her.


	2. Visions

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, and Biggs is right, I'm never gonna get out of here...

 **Point of Light**

AN: Thank you for the kind reviews guys! They mean a lot to me! Also, I forgot to mention my quote challenge in the first chapter.

Quote Challenge: I will be keeping a running tally of points for all my reviewers that can pick out any iconic/fun Star Wars quotes riddled throughout the story. (the quotes in the disclaimers don't count!) I may or may not have a bonus of some kind planned for whoever ends up with the most points in the end. (I can only give points to reviewers with accounts, otherwise I can't send you a PM when you win!)

I plan to update every Friday, so you guys can count on a new chapter every week! :]

 **Chapter Two – Visions**

* * *

Mind still reeling from all the new developments, Rey found herself numbly following Kylo as he led her across the hangar bay, the two lines of stormtroopers from earlier finally dispersing to other tasks in the area.

The Supreme Leader hadn't said a word for some time and Rey desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he still sore at her for rejecting his offer two months ago? Did he just intend to kill her and her friends later, while deriving some sadistic joy by toying with them first? Did he even feel anything except anger anymore?

Was Ben Solo even alive anymore, buried deep inside that dark, titanium shell of Kylo Ren?

Almost as if he sensed her thoughts, Kylo halted and turned his head to regard her briefly. "What I'm about to say might sound strange, but you are to remain silent. Understood?"

Rey couldn't wipe the confusion off her face, but she nodded compliance just as the door in front of them opened with a hiss, revealing a very complacent looking General Hux.

"Ah, Supreme Leader, I see you've apprehended the fugitive yourself," the red haired general greeted amiably, though his brows quickly furrowed with concern. "Why isn't she in binders?"

"General Hux," Kylo replied but ignored his other comments. "Perfect timing. Allow me to introduce my new apprentice."

"Uh-" Hux's reply apparently got caught in his throat as he swiveled his gaze from Rey to Kylo and back again. "Huh?"

It took all of Rey's willpower not to have a similar reaction, though as it was, she had let her mouth drop half an inch before promptly clamping it shut again and feigning a neutral expression.

"A-Apprentice?" the general sputtered, suddenly indignant. "Have you lost your mind? She killed Supreme Leader Snoke!"

Surprisingly, Kylo didn't rebuke the insubordination, though his tone darkened considerably. "Which is precisely why she qualifies to be my apprentice."

"What- But you-!" The general was obviously at a loss for words as his face became redder and redder with rage. "That doesn't make any sense! She ought to die for her crimes!"

When the redhead's hand began to gravitate towards the blaster at his hip is when Kylo seemed to have lost his patience. "Remind me again, _General_ ," the Supreme Leader hissed through clenched teeth as he raised a menacing hand to paralyze the other man. "Which one of us decides who lives or dies on this ship?"

"Y-You do, Sir," Hux wheezed with great effort through the invisible grip around his throat.

"Indeed I do," Kylo said darkly, though his temper seemed to ebb as he dropped the general and continued on his way through the doorway, not hesitating to make sure Rey was following behind or caring to see Hux's venomous glare sent in their wake.

After a silent moment of striding down the wide and brightly lit hallway, Rey finally allowed herself to smirk despite her dire consequences. "Your anger management seems to be improving. You didn't toss him across the hangar."

She wasn't sure what sort of reaction such a joke would get out of him, but she hadn't really expected the sidelong smirk he sent back either. "And you're still as gullible as ever."

Rey bristled at that, though she didn't slow her pace behind him. "Hey, my friends were in trouble, what did you _expect_ me to do?"

Kylo merely shrugged but kept focused on his path. "Didn't say you were a coward."

Not knowing just how far she could press an argument without overstepping their "agreement", Rey chose to drop the debate and switch gears. "What's this business about being your apprentice anyway?" She noted idly that any officers or troopers they passed in the hallway either gave the pair a wide berth or hurried by as if there were a fire somewhere.

"It's the only way I can justify keeping you alive," Kylo replied, barely tipping his head her way.

"Why _are_ you keeping me alive?" Rey genuinely wanted to know. She didn't see any reason to continue on with some false sense of hope if he just planned on having her and her friends executed next week. "Why go to all this trouble?"

For the first time since Hux confronted him, Kylo stopped in his purposeful stride and half turned to look at her, a flash of sincerity in his eyes. "Because... I had another vision."

Rey halted in tune with him, suddenly feeling a strong curiosity for his explanation that she was beginning to forget about all the atrocities he was responsible for. For betraying her trust. For crushing her heart when she had held out so much hope for him. She didn't realize she was nodding for him to continue until he started speaking again. "At some point in the future, you help me conquer an important system. You stand beside me, as my equal, in victory."

Rey suddenly caught a glimpse of that vulnerable, gentle spirit that she was so sure he still harbored somewhere deep inside. So overcome by that flash of familiarity, she was unable to stop the name that spilled out in reply. "Ben, you know that would never happen."

The glimpse of Ben vanished in that instant, replaced by Kylo's hard scowl as he turned back to his path ahead. "We will see."

* * *

A strong sense of déjà vu came over Rey as she once again found herself alone in an elevator with Kylo. She wasn't in binders this time, but the silence between them was the same, and much like last time, she felt like a prisoner.

She wanted to break the quiet, to get to the heart of his intentions. She was tempted to ask him when exactly he'd had his vision, but she didn't want to give away the fact that she too had seen a vision about a month ago, during that fateful moment when she touched her new lightsaber crystal for the first time.

She was also somewhat afraid to find out if they'd had their visions at the same time, because what would that mean? That their bond through the Force had reconnected with a vengeance? That their futures were inescapably intertwined? That maybe somehow _both_ of their visions turned out to be true? There were just too many variables and Rey decided that she just couldn't think about it anymore, a headache forming between her eyes from all the stress.

The elevator door opened with a hiss and Kylo stepped out into the short deserted hallway which only seemed to lead to one door on the other end. Rey followed without a prompt and watched him stop in front of the door's apparatus to input various commands into the system. He stepped away and motioned for her to move closer. "Stand here and say your name and a long phrase."

"Any phrase?" Rey turned a quizzical look from him, to the panel and back again as a red light scanned over her body. "Rey."

" _Name accepted. Please provide voice recognition material,"_ said the computer terminal.

Kylo nodded and Rey wracked her brain for a long phrase without just blurting out random words, though it occurred to her that it was just a stupid computer and it didn't really matter what she said. But then she remember something she read in one of the Jedi texts she had been studying and thought perhaps her favorite points would summon Ben forth again, even if just for an instant. She took a deep breath.

"Passion, peace, strength, knowledge, power, serenity, victory, harmony, freedom. The Force."

She kept her gaze locked with his as she spoke, noting the smallest shift in his expression with each word, but ultimately, he merely raised a dubious brow when the computer cut into their silent exchange. _"Voice recognition accepted."_

"Did Luke teach you that nonsense?" Kylo wondered aloud as the door swished open and he walked in, breaking eye contact with a scoff.

"No," Rey grumbled and followed after him, crestfallen that he disregarded her favorite highlights so thoughtlessly. "And it isn't nonsense." She tried to defend her beliefs, searching for the right words as she inspected her new foreign surroundings. "It's comforting... especially when I'm afraid."

Half expecting him to lead her to a prison cell, Rey was surprised to see she was standing in the biggest, most luxurious living quarters she had ever seen. White light poured out from various panels throughout the room, illuminating everything with a pale glow. To her immediate left, Kylo moved to a workbench to retrieve a small black device before returning to stand in front of her and attempting to affix the small mechanism to her left wrist. It looked a lot like a chrono but she was more interested in surveying the expansive chamber.

Farther on to the left was what looked like the refresher, and next to that was clearly a kitchen, with counters, food storage containers and a powered down kitchen droid. Closer to the center of the chamber was a partial wall that divided the kitchen from what seemed to be a bedroom, with a monitor that nearly took up the entirety of the wall, a couple comfortable looking chairs, and an enormous bed with an elaborately designed headboard that seemed to have archaic drawings etched into the black metal.

The black walls were decorated only by a number of gray tapestries with the black First Order insignia pasted to the center of each one. Typical. The right side of the chamber appeared to have a number of wardrobe or weapon cabinets, as well as a computer terminal and another door that remained closed. Probably a large closet, if she had to guess.

"You don't seem to be afraid of much, anymore," Kylo commented idly as he made minor adjustments to the band to fit her arm better.

"I must be getting better at hiding it then," she replied back just as absently, not really concerned by whatever he was attaching to her person. "I don't understand," she said, suddenly wondering what he planned to do with her. Programming the terminal at the door was a telling hint. "Is this supposed to be my room?"

"No," Kylo answered simply, brown eyes briefly glancing to meet hers. "It's my room." He nodded his head toward the door that Rey had assumed was a closet before returning his attention to programming the mechanism. " _That's_ your room."

Rey almost felt affronted, though she knew she was probably pushing her luck to complain. "A ship this big and I couldn't get my own chamber?"

That got a smirk out of him, albeit a tiny one, but he didn't look away from his work. "It's to keep you close enough to monitor without impeding your privacy."

"Are you sure you're not just lonely?" Rey wondered with a skeptical expression, suspecting there was another reason he wasn't telling her. When he didn't reply, she tried again. "Won't this give people the wrong idea?"

"And what idea is that?"

"That we're, well, you know..."

Kylo nearly snorted as he continued to poke at the device. "Why would I care?"

"Well maybe _you_ don't care, but what if _I_ do?"

Kylo shrugged indifferently as he made one final adjustment on the device. "You're my apprentice now. People will have ideas no matter what room you stay in." He gave her a pressing look. "Besides, why should you care what your enemies think of you?"

Rey didn't have an answer to that, so she dropped her gaze to her wrist, fitted with a new binding that blinked green every five seconds and indeed displayed the time as she first suspected. "What is this supposed to be?" she asked, suddenly curious and hoping to change the subject.

"A tracker, mostly." Kylo answered and crossed over to the door to her new room. He pressed a panel on the wall and the door popped open to reveal a small room compared to the rest of his chamber, but to Rey it was bigger than the sleeping area of her AT-AT home back on Jakku. There was a small bed, a desk, a nightstand and a tiny wardrobe alcove stocked with black and gray uniforms or outfits that appeared to be designed just for her.

"Just, how long ago did you have this vision?" she asked, almost incredulously. He had obviously had the opportunity to prepare all of this ahead of time.

Kylo hesitated a moment, and Rey wondered if he would even answer her. "Almost a month ago."

Rey almost felt her heart stop with that. She was certain that was around the time when she first touched her new Kyber crystal and it had given her a new vision of her own at the time. After severing their Force bond two months ago, with the _Falcon's_ ramp closing to add a finality to it, she thought she had succeeded because they hadn't shared a single moment together from across the stars.

But with this new development of simultaneous visions, both involving each other, had the Force connected them again, as if it was the will of her new crystal? The will of the Force by means of the crystal as a catalyst? But wasn't her crystal just a reflection of her own impression in the Force? Her questions only seemed to be rounding on themselves now...

"You're hiding something," Kylo said, suspicion lacing his tone as he eyed her and his gaze drifted to the bag hanging at her side. He didn't demand an answer, which was surprising in itself, but waited for an explanation, passive.

Fascinated by this new patient demeanor he apparently gained control of, Rey complied with his unspoken inquiry and opened her bag to reveal its contents.

Basic survival supplies lined the bottom, above that, the only Jedi text she had risked to bring despite knowing she might have been thrown into a cell without it, and on top of it all were the bits and pieces of her unfinished lightsaber. Sitting safely in separate transparent cylinders were the two Kyber crystals. One was Luke's, cracked and blue like a torrential ocean. The other was hers, a faded violet, the kind of hue found in a glorious sunset.

"You found your own crystal," Kylo commented, his voice slightly intrigued. "Impressive." Rey expected him to demand Luke's crystal, but he didn't, and instead turned away to cross back over to the workbench where he accessed various drawers and panels. "You can use anything you find here to build your lightsaber."

Rey followed him and inspected the various parts and tools eagerly. She never had nearly as much at her disposal on the _Falcon_. "You're free to roam the ship on your own. The tracker lets me know where you are, and if it gets damaged I'll be notified immediately. It monitors your specific vitals, so don't get any ideas about planting it on some unsuspecting trooper."

Rey didn't bother asking the "what ifs" for any of those scenarios. She could guess easily enough that her friends would pay the price for any disobedience on her part. She had to give it to him, he truly seemed to have thought of everything ahead of time.

No binders, no torture, no physical cage. Yet still a prisoner.

"Any questions?"

Rey had many, but held it to just one for the moment. "Will I be able to visit my friends?"

"Perhaps," Kylo said and added with another smirk, "for good behavior."

She didn't get the chance to even form a proper reply when his comlink began beeping incessantly from its place on his belt. "What is it?" he answered the call, sounding somewhat annoyed, as if he had wanted to say something more along the lines of _"this had better be important"_ instead.

"Captain Peavey, Sir," the man on the other end of the comm said, his tone tight with anxiety. "You are needed on the bridge. It seems General Hux has gone and done something... foolish, without your consent."

The Supreme Leader let out a noise that aligned somewhere between a growl of aggravation and a groan of frustration. "I'll be right there," he answered the captain and headed for the door. He gave Rey a passing glance as he went and made a sweeping gesture at the rest of the chamber. "Make yourself at home."

Rey didn't respond but as soon he was gone, she did as he suggested and headed for the kitchen, wondering if the powered down droid she spotted in there could actually prepare a decent meal. For the past two months, she would admit to not eating the most nutritious food, as it was often whatever she and Chewie could dig up from the various planets they had checked for crystals.

Granted, the Wookiee was skilled at hunting when there were things to hunt, but not so much at making the food taste that great. Rey would openly admit that she was no better at cooking for good taste, but she could at least say she was extremely skilled at _appreciating_ good tastes. Her anticipation was tangible as she drew near to the inanimate droid. The dim lighting in the room brightened as the sensors detected her movements and before she could begin searching for the droid's on switch, it came to life as well.

"Hello Master," it spoke in a very monotone way and it apparently had the most basic of protocols, as it didn't seem to differentiate her from Kylo. "What may I prepare for you today?"

Rey smiled widely at the proposition, and for the moment, she was able to forget about all her problems. "What are my options?"

* * *

AN: Originally I had Rey quote the Jedi code word for word, but decided it was more her style to simplify it, so I went with Ashara's version instead. (points to everyone that knows who Ashara is...xD) Her version is actually sort of mixed with the Sith code, oddly enough... (But Rey wouldn't know that...)


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and you don't want to sell me death sticks. You want to go home and rethink your life.

 **Point of Light**

 **Chapter Three – Dreams**

* * *

 _Four figures shimmered into focus on an ever changing plane. One moment, they stood over a swampy marsh, the next a harsh desert with rolling sand dunes, an ocean with no end for hundreds of miles, a frigid blizzard with only white hues in every direction._

 _The four figures were all male by the sound of their voices. The first was a very tall human, with a deep, but soothing voice, though he spoke with a disheartened sigh. "What are we going to do with these two?"_

 _The second figure, also human, turned a smile to the first, his gaze and demeanor was amiable and pleasant to watch. "Guide them, of course." His voice sounded vaguely familiar._

 _Everything about the third man was hauntingly familiar as he regarded the first two with a deep, raw sadness. "I don't think the boy will let_ anyone _guide him anymore."_

 _The fourth figure was very short and not human. He had an ancient look about him and when he spoke he had a kind voice, though it was a higher pitch and almost childish in nature. "Oh? So sure of that, are you?" He smiled upward and nodded a greeting as a fifth figure approached. "Perhaps, just the right_ motivation _, he needs,_ hm _?"_

* * *

Rey woke with a start to the sound of the chamber's door sliding open harshly. She found herself sprawled over the workbench with the pieces of her lightsaber laid out around her and she realized bashfully that she must have fallen asleep working on it.

She looked up to see Kylo standing near the door, having deduced her predicament in the same amount of time. He had a strained look on his face, but she couldn't decipher anything else from him. Although he did exude a sense of unease in the Force, something she was sure hadn't been there earlier.

Rey stared at him, desperately wishing she could know his thoughts, but concluding to herself that she probably never would. Neither of them voiced a greeting but Kylo moved to inspect her project curiously.

"Interesting design," he commented, slightly intrigued as he headed for the refresher, a suggestion rolling off his tongue in passing. "Except you may want to rethink where you're placing those field energizers."

The fresher door closed after him and Rey turned to regard her fragmented lightsaber with a frown. After a closer look, she realized he was right and she could clearly see the mistake she'd made. She sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes. Fixing the problem was going to create an avalanche of other problems though, requiring a number of tweaks and adjustments, forcing her to rework the entire design all over again.

She opted to come back to it after a night of some proper sleep. Pushing up from her seat at the bench, she yawned and crossed the chamber to her room. She frowned as she walked, unable to shake the perplexed feeling about her calm, neutral interactions with Kylo.

They each represented two warring forces, after all. By all rights, they should have been at each others throats bickering. Instead, it was as if they had agreed on a ceasefire, much like when they shared a Force connection months back.

And although he held her friends captive, she could feel no real danger from him. As if his ploy was a farce or a bluff. She could still sense animosity inside him though, and she imagined it as a vicious, snarling, writhing creature that he had managed to muzzle and tether down to a certain extent.

He still clearly hated the Resistance, despite its remaining numbers being nearly inconsequential. Which meant he still hated her friends, specifically Finn for being a traitor and Poe for being the biggest annoyance in an X-Wing the First Order ever had to deal with. Rose was just another rebel face to him if Rey had to guess.

Once inside her small room she shut the door behind her and settled onto the bed to sleep. She tried not to think about him but instead found her mind drifting back to the dream Kylo had so unceremoniously woken her from. If she could even call it a dream anymore.

Strangely enough it had started as the vision she received after touching her new crystal nearly a month ago. Then, in subsequent sessions she would dream that same vision over and over again, each time adding more details or expanding the length of it.

Her frustration with the dream-vision was that the Force was obviously trying to tell her something, but she just couldn't seem to understand much about it. She could only recognize Luke out of the five figures and the image of fifth person was always shrouded and hazy.

The only thing she really took away from their conversation was that they were talking about two people, and she guessed that those two people were probably herself and Kylo, what with the way Luke spoke with regret about _the boy_.

As her mind began to succumb to sleep, she idly wondered what sort of _guidance_ the second figure meant, and just what sort of _motivation_ the fourth had mentioned.

Rey had so many questions. She desperately wished Luke was still around to answer them.

* * *

 _She had asked for Luke, but instead Rey found herself staring through the eyes of someone else, face to face with a scowling General Hux. "What was it you said again, Rebel?" The redhead's voice dripped with venom as he stalked around in front of his victim._

 _Rey was suddenly aware of stinging pain, not her own, but the person she had come to light on by will of the Force. Head, arms and torso all flared with agony, but the person merely hissed and did not cry out._

" _Ah, yes, I remember," Hux snarled and prodded the torture machine to give his victim a nasty shock. "You had an urgent message for me, about my mother, was it?_ Do tell _."_

 _Rey's apparent avatar whined and stifled a howl of agony but regained composure when the torment subsided and fixed the general with a determined glare. "She's a kriffing moof-milker for not drowning you as a- Ahhh!"_

" _Oh that will do," Hux smiled wickedly as he turned a knob on the machine, raising intensity to dangerous levels._

 _At hearing the captive's voice, realization hit Rey like an armored tank. That's Poe! Hux is torturing my friend! I have to help him!_

 _Rey didn't know if she could influence the outcome in a dream or a vision, but dream or reality, she was determined to try. She was about to attempt a Force push when Hux was suddenly lifted two feet off the floor, gasping for breath and clawing at his throat in vain._

 _A door rushed open and Kylo Ren stormed in, right arm outstretched towards Hux while his left made a flicking motion to stop the machine. He approached the general with a menacing glare, his hand clenching tighter with each step. "I don't recall giving you permission to torture the prisoners, General." His voice was low but threaded with a tightly wound rage._

" _M-My apologies, S-Sire," was all Hux could manage as his eyes began to dial back._

" _Hm," Kylo nodded as though considering the apology. "I can't remember General, what's your breath holding record?"_

 _Hux gurgled but could no longer reply, and just as he was about to lose consciousness, Kylo dropped him, coughing and gasping for air on the floor. "M-My mistake, Supreme Leader. It- It won't happen again."_

" _See that it doesn't!" Kylo growled at him, no longer hiding his ire. "Now don't you have an army to run?" Hux bowed low and retreated, not risking another word as he disappeared through the doorway._

 _Still scowling, Kylo spared a single glance at Poe and moved to a terminal to speak into the comm. "Get a medical unit up here immediately." There was a prompt response on the other end and he turned back to Poe, as if to survey the damage._

" _Have a change of heart there, oh King of the Galaxy?" Poe mocked and spat what appeared to be blood on the floor._

 _Kylo locked eyes with him, and Rey could see the annoyance bubbling forth, though he was holding it at bay remarkably well. "Does your insolence ever get tiring?"_

" _Nope, keeps me young, actually." Rey nearly snorted at Poe's retort, but was afraid Kylo might sense her presence if she did anything. "So... Are you supposed to be the good cop now? Cuz, I'm still not talkin'."_

" _If I wanted information, I'd have it already." Kylo scoffed and stepped back as a team of medics arrived and surrounded Poe with medical equipment. "Patch him up and stick him in a bacta tank," he told the team as he turned to leave. "I want him healed by morning."_

 _Poe's eyes narrowed on the dark warrior. "What's with this sudden display of mercy? Did you actually grow a conscience or something?"_

 _Kylo halted at the door. "Maybe." He turned his head slightly, and Rey wondered if he actually meant it. "But mostly, you're no good to me dead."_

* * *

The next morning, unsure what had woken her, Rey sat up in a delirium as her foggy mind gradually remembered where she was.

She could hear muffled movement outside her door and went to inspect. The door hissed open and she wasn't surprised to see Kylo nearby, fully dressed and standing at one of the cabinets, equipping his gear for the day. He turned and gave her a short nod, which apparently equaled his morning greeting.

She hadn't considered the fact that he might have been _getting_ dressed when she walked out. Rey blinked at him and had to fight back the heat crawling up her neck as the image of his bare torso appeared in her mind unbidden. Making a mental note to be more careful in the future, she tried to focus back on her unusually realistic dream earlier.

She didn't want to agitate him needlessly, but if one of her friends was hurt, she wanted to know about it. "I had a dream last night."

Kylo sent her a quick glance but didn't respond as he latched his utility belt.

"One of my friends was being tortured," Rey said, watching him carefully as he froze for a fraction of a second. Anyone else might have missed it, but she knew his movements well enough now that it was obvious her words had affected him. "But you stopped it."

A tense silence lapsed as Kylo clipped his comlink and lightsaber, not looking at her. He sighed. "You're abilities have grown even more, it seems."

"It's true then?" Rey demanded, voice rising with both surprise and righteous fury. "Hux tortured Poe?"

Kylo turned his head to give her what appeared to be an almost guilty expression. "He isn't _permanently_ damaged."

"Can I go see for myself, at least?" Rey wanted to know, trying her best to remain diplomatic. "Shouldn't there be _some_ kind of compensation for this?"

Kylo turned away again and sighed through his nose before selecting a black and blood-red cape from his wardrobe. "Meet me in hanger bay eight in two hours. I'll take you to see him."

"Really?" Rey asked in a deadpan, incredulous tone as he strode over to stand in front of her for a moment, their eyes linked. "No catch?"

"No catch," Kylo replied dully as he snapped his cape in place and turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fleet to organize."

* * *

Rey didn't know how long it would take her to get to hangar bay eight on a ship so big, though she figured she had enough time to use the fresher and grab a bite of something in the kitchen. She was on her way out with some jerky in hand (the kitchen droid told her it was probably Bantha meat and it was amazing), when she passed the workbench with her lightsaber parts still lying there, momentarily forgotten.

She paused long enough to regret not finishing it. She felt so vulnerable without a weapon, and although Kylo ordered her not to cause any trouble, she was about to traverse an enemy ship. Trouble was going to find her, sooner or later. It always did.

She walked on and out the door, somehow surprised that she had been allowed to leave the chamber. She headed for the elevator, feeling odd. A sense of freedom hitting her even though she was still a captive on a ship. A very _large_ ship. A ship she could easily get lost on if she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, but a ship nonetheless.

After the elevator descended to the nearest floor and the doors popped open, Rey stepped out into a bustling hallway. Troopers and officers were all striding by with a purpose and very few spared her even a glance. Although with troopers, it was hard to know what they were looking at behind those blank helmets.

"Do you need directions getting anywhere?" a male trooper asked to her immediate right. He appeared to be stationed there, unlike the rest of the white clad soldiers marching by. "I was instructed to guide you if you needed assistance."

"Yes, actually," Rey replied and felt relieved that she wouldn't have to sort her way to the hangar by herself. Granted she could figure it out easy enough, but with all the commotion and people to maneuver around she was glad to have a bit of direction to lean on. "How long would it take me to get to hangar bay eight?"

"Well, you're on the right floor, but you'll need to take the main causeway to section B6, which is two hallways to the right and one to the left." He gave directions even though she didn't ask for them, obviously knowing she didn't have a clue where she was. "You're looking at twenty minutes at a brisk pace."

Rey considered that for a moment and consulted her new chrono-tracker. She still had over an hour to burn, causing a surge of curiosity to course through her. Yes, she was in enemy territory, but she was free to roam. May as well learn as much as possible while she had the chance.

The trooper must have taken her hesitation as a sign of uncertainty. "Would you like me to guide you there?"

Rey was about to decline the offer, but she caught a hint of something curious in his voice. _Boredom,_ she deduced after a gentle touch with the Force. He was nearly dying of boredom. She smiled knowingly at him and nodded consent. "I'd like that."

"FN-2000 at your service, Ma'am," the trooper said with a salute. "Right this way."

"I'm Rey," she said and followed him as he started for the nearest hallway junction, frowning a bit. "Do you have a nickname?"

He seemed hesitant to respond, nodding or saluting fellow troopers or officers that passed by. "...My old squad used to call me Zeroes."

Rey figured that would have to do. "It's nice to meet you Zeroes."

"A pleasure, Ma'am," Zeroes replied, obviously relying on years of drilled in protocol as he spoke.

Rey was not blind to the sneers and nasty looks she was collecting from some of the high ranking officers she passed, but with an escort she seemed to be less of a target for any harassment. "I seem to have almost an hour to burn before I need to be in the hangar. Is there anything interesting on the way? Flight simulators? Library?"

Zeroes seemed to calculate his answer carefully before responding. "The closest flight simulators are in the cadet training center two floors down, as well as a menagerie one floor up, but both would take you roughly forty minutes out of your way. There is a library just down the hall here though."

"The library it is then."

Rey dearly hoped her friends could forgive her someday, but while they lamented in prison cells, she was bursting with excitement after first stepping into the massive chamber of the library. Rows upon rows of books and holobooks lined the glowing shelves, and it was unclear just how many floors there were, with flights of stairs going up and down.

Fascinated, Rey spent some time perusing some of the shelves but quickly noticed one wall lined with a number of smaller chambers. "Holo-projection rooms," Zeroes explained dully, an expression coming from someone who had grown up around the technology. "Walk in, name a topic, and the computers do the research for you."

Rey could hardly contain herself as she practically dove into the nearest small, square shaped room, with Zeroes opting to wait just outside. "Show me various types of planets," she requested the system.

The world around her seemed to explode with vivid sounds, wondrous atmospheres and exotic creatures, all of which simultaneously took her breath away. "I'm going to need more than an hour here."


	4. Reconnect

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but you better watch yourself. I have the death sentence on twelve systems.

 **Point of Light**

 **Chapter Four – Reconnect**

* * *

Rey was enthralled by the sights and sounds of an exotic, wild and colorful planet called Felucia. In many ways it reminded her of her time on Takodana with it's thick jungle areas, but Felucia had more vibrantly colored plants and animals. Rancors were a unique species on the planet and although she had certainly heard about Rancors before, she knew little more than that they were big, ugly and had a bad attitude. She was just starting to learn more about them when she felt a familiar presence approach from behind.

"You found me," she said, not turning around but still fixated on the mighty beasts thrashing about on the monitors.

"You're wearing a tracker," Kylo replied, deadpan, as he stepped into the small chamber and waved a hand at a sensor near the doorway, causing the visuals and sounds to pause. "It's time to go."

Rey turned to him and offered a sheepish cringe. "Did I stay too long?"

"No," he said, his response somewhat delayed for some reason. "My council meeting ran short." He turned and trudged back through the doorway, his neutral, almost content state of mind replaced with one of agitation. "Let's get this over with."

Rey couldn't help but quirk a curious expression as she followed him. She was about to question him about his mood swing but she realized Zeroes was still standing just outside the chamber, her loyal sentry. "Will that be all then, sir, ma'am?" The trooper had been careful to address the Supreme Leader first, though Kylo merely waved a hand and kept on.

Rey frowned after him but stopped and gave her guide a small smile. "Yes, Zeroes, thank you for your assistance. You were very helpful." An odd feeling passed over her then, as if she were seeing the trooper in a new light. An individual and not just a mindless drone; what Finn might still be had he not defected.

"My pleasure ma'am. Anytime." Zeroes offered a salute before heading off in another direction, completely unaware of her silent epiphany.

"There you go again, playing nice with your enemy," Kylo mocked with a roll of his eyes as they left the library.

"It doesn't hurt to be polite." Rey bristled but didn't slow her pace behind him as they turned down the lane towards the hangar bay.

"And in the future, if you ever face him on the battlefield, you'll hesitate, and he will kill you without a second thought."

"Or maybe we'll both lay down our weapons and start a truly astounding revolution."

Kylo scoffed as he accessed the hangar's doors. "You're a dreamer."

"Idealist."

"Same thing." Kylo locked his gaze with hers as they waited for the huge double-doors to crawl open, his brown eyes flashing a challenge.

Frustrated, Rey huffed at him and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Idealist, dreamer, whatever. But if you're saying Zeroes is my enemy, then what are _you_?"

"Your master," Kylo responded flatly as the doors opened with a thunk. He spoke with a straight face but as he strode towards his large, distinctive black shuttle, Rey caught a glimpse of the slightest smirk on his face.

"I am _not_ calling you that." She scowled but kept after him, not ignorant to the trail of amusement he left in the Force. "You'll have to think of something more appropriate."

The fierce looking shuttle's ramp was already down and it appeared to be prepped for take off. "You're options are limited," Kylo replied as he headed up the ramp without a pause. "I prefer you didn't call me Ben in front of my subordinates."

Rey frowned as she stepped into the ship behind him. Calling him Kylo was too much like condemning him and she wasn't ready to give up on him yet. She could still see a glimmer of goodness inside, even if it was deeply shrouded in a contorted mess of bitterness, pain and... loneliness. She didn't realized she had prodded him through the Force until he froze mid-step and sent her a sharp look.

"Careful with that," he warned her in a low tone. "It's a mutual exchange when we connect, if you remember."

Rey stared at him in surprise. Had she really just undone all her efforts to sever their connection? Without realizing it, at that? She shook her head slightly, deciding it didn't matter anymore. Considering her circumstances as his captive, what would it matter if the Force connected them from time to time?

She moved closer to him, suddenly curious. "Well?" They were alone in the shuttle, the lighting from above was dim and the only sounds came from workers and technicians from other ends of the hangar outside. "What did _you_ see?"

He sneered at her, as though the words he was about to speak were sour in his mouth. "Concern, compassion... _hope_." He scoffed lightly and brought a gloved hand up to her chin, causing her to set her jaw stubbornly in response. "You still think there's a chance that I'll turn from this path. That you can somehow salvage Ben Solo from this... _monster_."

"I _do_ still believe Ben is in there somewhere," Rey said firmly and raised her own hand to his chest, where she sensed his heartbeat. "I just need to find a way to reach him."

"That could prove entertaining," Kylo replied through an amused breath. He slid his hand from her chin and entered the cockpit, eying her sidelong as he went. "In the meantime, you still need to use a different name."

Rey followed him after a moment and took the co-pilot's seat as he began the pre-flight sequence. She watched him as he worked the controls deftly, and she idly contemplated, trying to make her decision. She still didn't want to call him Kylo, and she _refused_ to call him Master. "I suppose Ren will do."

Kylo shrugged indifferently as he pushed on the control yoke, causing the ship to lift and surge forward. "If that's your preference."

* * *

Kylo navigated through the _Fellfire_ as though he had grown up on the star destroyer, never once consulting a terminal for directions or even hesitating at a junction, but rather strode onward without a second's pause. He was also characteristically silent as he accessed the medbay doors.

Rey followed him as he led her through the medbay, passing room after room with injured troopers and officers either resting in beds or healing in bacta tanks. Most of the rooms were cordoned off only by curtains but Kylo honed in on one of the few with plastoid walls and the only one with two imposing stormtroopers standing guard near the open doorway.

The guards stood to attention as Rey followed Kylo into the small room and he stationed himself by the inner doorway, his broad arms crossed impatiently as he waited for her to commence her visit.

Poe was lying on a medical bed in the center of the room, resting with his eyes closed until he heard the two enter. He appeared ok, despite the torture he had endured the day before. He blinked in astonishment as he watched his female visitor approach his bed. "Rey?" Bewilderment quickly shifted to anger as he gawked from her to Kylo and back again. "What are you _doing_ here? You- You shouldn't _be_ here!"

Rey winced a little at his harsh tone but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't expected such a response. "Actually, I surrendered myself, so that you, Finn and Rose wouldn't be executed." She left out the fact that the three of them were originally supposed to be released, hoping to lessen any extra judgment on Poe's part.

"You _what_?" Poe nearly spat, the aggravation in his face was unmistakable. Rey could understand his feelings though; that he felt like his mistake of getting caught in the first place was just compounding even more by her surrender. It didn't lessen the sting of his words. "Are you _stupid_? How could you throw away your freedom like that?" He was sitting up now and his fists were trembling at his sides. "You were our last hope..."

"Maybe it _was_ a foolish gambit," Rey replied after his ire faded and his eyes dropped to his lap in a sullen sadness. "But I have no doubt that it was the right decision." He met her gaze again, listening intently. "Because what's the point of fighting the darkness if all my friends die in the end?"

The two rebel fighters shared a quiet moment, Rey smiling slightly as her words sank in and Poe watching her in serious contemplation. The pilot's eyes shifted to Kylo standing guard near the doorway and then to Rey's hands, his brows furrowed with confusion. "Wait a second, why aren't you in binders?"

"Well, you see..." Rey frowned and shifted her feet apprehensively. Already, her visit with Poe was gravitating too much into a negative realm and she didn't want to make it any worse. "That's a complicated explanation..."

"You're more of a guest than a prisoner," Poe concluded suddenly, his gaze returned to her with concern. "He's attempting to manipulate you. To turn you against us!"

Rey had anticipated this sort of reaction and reached out to place a hand on his arm to calm him down. "Even if he is," she said in a low town, though she suspected Kylo could hear everything they said and could suddenly feel his piercing gaze on them from his place by the door. "It won't work."

"It's time to leave," Kylo announced gruffly before Poe could make a proper reply. "Now."

Rey shot her taskmaster an annoyed glance but turned back to Poe to give his arm a pat and an encouraging nod of her head. "It'll be ok. I'll come visit when I can."

She moved to leave but paused when Poe reached out to grab her arm briefly. "Be careful." His tone was laced with danger and his narrowed eyes were focused on Kylo. "You can't trust him, at all."

Rey's mouth parted slightly in surprise, but any argument she might have made got stuck in her throat. Poe had no idea what she could or couldn't trust about Kylo Ren. She had seen more of his mind than anyone else in his life. She could trust that he would act according to his nature. And she knew his nature very well by now.

She couldn't say that to Poe though. The pilot had already made up his mind about the Supreme Leader, and he wasn't about to alter his thinking anytime soon. Rey nodded compliance and Poe released her, a bit reluctantly. "I'll be careful."

* * *

The cockpit was quiet as Kylo directed his hawk-like shuttle into another star destroyer's hangar bay. The readout on the dash displayed _Finalizer_ _docking complete_ as they landed, but Rey didn't pay much attention to where they were or why. She was still contemplating her visit with Poe.

"Come," Kylo beckoned as he made for the ship exit. Rey obeyed, idly wondering why he required her presence if he just had some _Supreme Leader_ business to tend to.

She found herself once again trailing behind her tall guide as he weaved his way through the second star destroyer. The interior of the _Finalizer_ appeared to be _identical_ to the _Fellfire_ and it explained why Kylo was able to navigate through the ships so perfectly.

Her curiosity piqued as their route through the starship started to become long and arduous and most of the officers they passed gave the pair quizzical looks, as though seeing their Supreme Leader on such a lesser ship was a foreign concept. "Just what sort of business do you have here that can't be accomplished over a comlink?" Rey finally asked as Kylo accessed a door terminal.

"Not my business," he muttered and turned to her just as the door swished open. "Yours."

Rey's mind whirled as she looked past him through the open door, where a hallway with barred cells stretched out in front of her. The detention center. She blinked back up to him in surprise. "You mean-?"

"Extra compensation," Kylo said through a carefully suppressed smirk. "For good behavior."

Rey suddenly felt a spring of joy well up inside her chest and she couldn't contain the smile that cut across her face as she moved to give him a hug without thinking. "Thank you!" It was an instinctual reaction and she quickly released him when she felt his body stiffen in response.

Thankfully the hallway where they stood was mostly deserted, with only one or two troopers passing by at junctions on either end. Kylo cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Rey had to wonder why the contact bothered him when he said himself he didn't care what other people thought about their shared quarters. A gentle touch with the Force told her everything she needed to know.

Fear. He feared someone would see her as his weakness, and use her to get at him. The same way he used her friends to get at her. It was ironic, really.

"Have you forgotten," Kylo said, as if speaking her own thoughts. "I'm the one who detained them in the first place?"

"No," she replied with a sad smile, her fluid topaz meeting his jaded garnets. "I just, I think I caught a spark of Han in you just now."

She could see the guilt and pain flash in his gaze before his reflexive scowl came forth. It was a good sign to her though. That somewhere deep inside, he still regretted the murder. He still clearly saw the blood on his hands.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" His voice dripped with disdain, despite both of them knowing he didn't hate his father.

"Well, yes, actually," Rey said with a frown and shifted her eyes to the floor. Even though his reply had been meant as nothing more than a clever retort, it still sent a pang of sadness through her heart.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and raised a hand, as if to touch her face but let it drop, no doubt remembering his earlier concern. "I forget that Han meant something exceptionally noble to you."

Rey felt tears edging her vision as she met his gaze. "I only wish he had meant the same to you."


	5. Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?

 **Point of Light**

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! And a special thanks to Aki8210 for attempting to participate in the quote challenge. To clarify, I am only asking for readers to find iconic/fun Star Wars quotes (from the movies, cartoons, etc.) and not every chapter will have one, so don't stress!... This is meant to be fun... ^^;

Also, please notice the new cover art! It was made by QuinnyIlada on DeviantArt and I am super excited to get to use it here! (If you're reading this Quinny, thanks again!) Enjoy your Friday update guys! :]

 **Chapter Five – Feelings**

* * *

Rey wiped at her wet eyes and tried to compose herself as she marched down the detention center hallway, leaving a brooding Kylo to wait by the door. She hadn't intended their exchange to be so emotional, but she couldn't help it. Her heart would always ache so terribly whenever she thought about Han; the father she never had. The father Kylo took for granted.

She took a deep, calming breath and drew herself up to focus on her task at hand, which was finding Finn and Rose and ensuring their safety. She passed cell after cell, all of them housing various prisoners, both human and otherwise, until she came to a halt, suddenly standing in front of a sullen Finn hanging his arms through the bars of his cell.

He raised his head slowly at her approach, obviously not anticipating to see her standing there. "Rey!" he shouted quite loudly and placed both hands on the metal bars as if to pry them apart just to get to her. "Is it really you?"

Rey chuckled lightly, the pain in her chest finally dissipating at the sight of her best friend. "Yes, Finn, I'm _really_ here."

Finn's brown eyes flashed with excitement as he turned to throw an exclamation over his shoulder. "Hey Rose, it's Rey! Rey's here to bust us out!" He turned back to Rey and nodded his head towards a control panel just down the hall. "That's where they control the cells-"

"Finn-"

He kept on. "-so all you gotta do is use some of your Force influence on the operator and-"

"Finn!" Rey interrupted more forcefully as Rose came forward. The dark haired woman appeared to have been sleeping on one of the bunks in the cell but at the sight of Rey had instantly sobered to wakefulness. Rey smiled at them both but quickly frowned at what she would have to tell them. "I'm not here to break you out, I'm sorry."

"What?" Finn asked, clearly confused. "Then how are you even here?"

Rey figured it wouldn't do any good to hide the truth from them, since they would discover it themselves sooner or later, just as Poe had. So she told them everything, hoping Kylo would give her enough time to explain this time. He did, and idly, Rey had to wonder why he seemed to have so much more patience with this visit compared to her visit with Poe.

"His apprentice?" Finn nearly spat the words with contempt after hearing her explanation. "Tell me you're joking."

"Well," Rey hesitated with a wince, not caring for the title herself. "I'm more of a guest, so long as I don't cause any trouble. Poe thinks I'm being manipulated..."

"Well he's right!" Finn snapped and rattled the bars in frustration. "You can't trust that lying snake!" His eyes went wide suddenly and he looked her over carefully. "He hasn't hurt you or... anything, has he?"

Rey felt an uncomfortable blush burn her cheeks at the implication and shook her head fervently in response. "No, he's hardly touched me." She sent a wary glance back down the hall, but Kylo hadn't moved from his place by the door, and she doubted he could hear anything from such a distance. "He- He wouldn't hurt me." _Not physically anyway..._

"You," Rose said softly, as if something just occurred to her but she needed another moment to process it. Both Rey and Finn turned to her expectantly. The former maintenance worker had been unusually quiet until then, though Rey had felt her calculating eyes throughout the exchange. "You have _feelings_ for him!"

"What?" Rey reared back a bit. It had merely been an exclaimed observation but it seemed more like an accusation which she felt she needed to debunk forthwith. "No, I-" But she couldn't, her own words catching in her lungs as the same realization hit her like a blow to the head. "I _do_."

"You _what_?" Finn nearly howled, indignant as his gaze flipped between the women but ultimately landed on Rey. "Are you _crazy_?"

"No dummy," Rose scolded lightly as she prodded him with an elbow. "She's in love."

"Yeah!" Finn huffed. "With a lunatic. That makes her _crazy_!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Rey replied, feeling as though her face had shifted another shade entirely. "I never said I was _in love_!"

"You don't need to," Rose replied through a grin. "It's obvious."

Finn slammed against the bars, attempting to display his frustration with the both of them. "Rey, don't let him fool you. He's just trying to get you to let your guard down and then-"

"And then what?" Rey snapped, feeling exceedingly agitated by the whole conversation. She needed time to process her own feelings and having Finn shouting at her wasn't helping. "If he wanted to kill me, I'd be dead already."

"Rey," Finn sighed out, apparently feeling just as frustrated. "I just want you to think about what you're doing."

"Keeping you from being executed is what I'm doing!" Rey felt her fists shaking at her sides now. She needed to leave before she said something she would regret.

"Is that what he told you?" Finn persisted, ignoring any of Rose's attempts to make him back off.

"You don't understand my circumstances at all," Rey murmured dismally.

"Maybe not," Finn said, his eyes meeting hers earnestly. "But, do you realize how many people he's killed? He even killed his own father! He almost killed _me_!"

"I know he has a lot to answer for," Rey sighed out in reply but set her jaw in determination. "But if I can help turn him, then we could win the war by tearing the First Order apart from within. Don't you see? No more sacrifices, no more fighting. No more _losing_."

"I'd like to believe you Rey," Finn said sadly, unconvinced. "But you're being deceived. You do remember who trained him, don't you? Who his master was?"

Rey didn't reply but dropped her gaze to the floor, fists still shaking at her sides in frustration. He could be right, but she felt so sure of her own theory, and she wasn't ready to give up on it yet. To give up on Ben, who she was sure was just lost in a dark realm and in need of a guide to light his way home.

Her prolonged silence seemed to spark a sense of urgency in her female friend and Rey was surprised by the fire in her tone. "Enough, Finn!" Rose yowled and shoved him away from the gate. "Can't you see she needs to sort this out herself?"

"Alright!" Finn growled in frustration but wasn't about to challenge his cellmate. He sighed and sat down on the floor, trying to make himself as resigned as possible as he sent Rey a worried look. "Just, promise me you'll be careful?"

Rey chuckled despite all the raging emotions surging through her mind. Finn and Poe seemed to be on the same wave link, and she was grateful for Rose's understanding. "I promise."

* * *

Back on the Supremacy, Rey could practically feel Kylo's curiosity as if it were her own. She hadn't said a word to him other than, "Let's go," after her visit with Finn and Rose and he could no doubt sense a number of her writhing emotions as she strode beside him, only a step behind.

"Was it really so hard to see them in a detainment cell?" he asked, apparently misinterpreting the cause of her agitation.

Rey thought carefully about her reply for a moment. She wasn't about to admit the true reason she was upset, and she decided it would work in her favor if she went along with his suspicions. "Would it be possible to transfer them to more comfortable quarters instead? Like house arrest?"

Kylo came to a halt in the hallway and contemplated her request momentarily. He also seemed to be waiting for any passerby to walk out of earshot. "That would require... equal compensation on your part."

Rey bristled at his words. After her discussion with Rose and Finn, her mind instantly shifted to thinking he was implying something lewd. "L-Like what, exactly?"

Kylo raised a brow at her reaction but replied without a question. "If I'm to convince my subordinates that you truly are my apprentice, I'll need you to start shadowing me throughout the day." He sighed in a bothered manner and glanced away briefly, as if what he was about to explain was long and boring. "Observe my council sessions, fleet coordination meetings, and any planetary management issues."

"Sounds riveting," Rey deadpanned and gave him a blank stare. It came as a surprise to her that he was asking this of her and not just outright demanding it. She considered it as a step in the right direction for him.

"It comes with the title, unfortunately." Kylo grumbled with a nod but matched her stare expectantly.

Rey eyed him warily, trying desperately to understand his motives behind everything he did, but ultimately giving up. She leaned in a bit closer to him, hands on hips in a demanding way. "My friends will get fancy, comfortable suites, good food _and_ enrichment activities? _All_ three of them?"

"Fine." Kylo sighed and nodded but narrowed his eyes as he added through something like a growl of annoyance, "nothing _too_ fancy, though."

"Alright, it's a deal then," Rey said and moved to follow after him when he started down the hall again. "So when does this... trade of interests take effect?"

"Tomorrow," Kylo answered as his imprint in the Force suddenly spiked with a jagged, piercing edge, causing Rey to wince in response. "I'll have them transferred in the morning and you will follow me to the bridge for your first observation."

Rey didn't understand what had agitated him so much until she saw the ginger haired man converging on them. She felt her own emotions flare up at the sight of him and ground her teeth together in order to keep from lunging at him then and there.

Kylo paused his stride and Rey kept to his side in tandem, though she didn't try to hide her scowl as he did.

"Ah, Supreme Leader," Hux greeted with an obviously feigned pleasantness as he halted some feet in front of them. "I see you've decided to take your pet for a little stroll. It's a wonder she hasn't maimed you yet, considering how _powerful_ she must be."

"Tread lightly, General," Kylo warned in a dangerously low tone, the hand nearest his lightsaber twitching involuntarily. "She knows what you did."

"Oh?" Hux replied, his voice as innocent and obnoxious as humanly possible. "I assume you're referring to my little game with the rebel pilot yesterday?"

Rey could take no more of his taunts. She felt her anger burst forth like the ignition of a hyperdrive and lunged at the redhead. "Stay away from my friends, you spineless slug!"

"Whoa, easy there," Kylo said as he caught her around the waist and weathered her writhing without much effort.

"It appears she needs a tighter leash, Sir." Hux sneered. "She's clearly still too wild to be wandering your flagship alone."

"Then I suggest you make it a point to avoid her," Kylo replied through clenched teeth. "I don't think she likes you much."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Hux whined, somehow sounding indignant and condescending at the same time. "She obviously needs more training."

"What did you say?" Rey nearly snarled and pressed against Kylo's hold, though not enough to challenge it. "I'm not some Akk dog learning to heel!"

"Oh?" Hux replied, as if to say, _You mean you're not?_

Kylo's gaze darkened with that. "That's enough, General. Move along, before I let her at you."

Hux huffed in response but obeyed and skirted the pair as he strode off without another word.

He was just barely out of earshot when Kylo released his hold on Rey and she nearly snarled in the general's direction. "He is so impossibly irritating! It's no wonder you get so agitated whenever he steps into firing range!"

Kylo actually let out an amused breath at that, a ghost of a smile flicking over his mouth before returning to a thin line. "You know..." Kylo hesitated a moment, as if wondering if he should say something. "Not too long ago I ordered for your pilot friend to be tortured for information."

"And I hated you back then." Rey glared at the memories that flashed through her mind but blinked them away and turned up an earnest look at him. "But you wouldn't do that now."

"...No, I wouldn't." Rey sensed that he was holding something back but still couldn't read his thoughts no matter how much she wanted to.

"He's plotting something," Kylo said, changing the subject as he cast his attention back down the hall, his suspicious gaze tracking the general carefully. He turned back to Rey with a dire expression. "You need to finish your lightsaber, _soon_. And I don't want you wandering the ship alone. If not me, take a trooper escort like you did this morning."

Rey frowned at him but nodded her agreement. "I'll work on it tonight."

"I'll help you." Kylo reached for her left wrist, gasping it in his gloved hand, causing Rey to tip her head in confusion by the sudden contact. "This is also a distress beacon." He poked at a tiny button on the tracker strapped to her wrist and the small display started blinking wildly.

Not even a second later, Kylo's comlink began beeping loudly. "Press it at even the slightest threat, and I'll converge on your location within minutes."

Rey couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his concern. "You don't think I can handle myself?"

"It's not about your capability," Kylo answered neutrally. "It's about how clever Hux can be when he sets his mind to something."

* * *

"This is impossible," Rey growled in aggravation as she let her fragmented lightsaber clatter to the table in numerous parts and pieces. "Even with the Force, how am I supposed to get all these tiny components aligned and fitted _at the same time_?"

She had begun working on it as soon as they returned to Kylo's quarters, and although she had finished fleshing out a schematic for it, constructing the thing itself was proving exceedingly difficult. Which was especially frustrating for her, because she _knew_ mechanics, probably better than anything else in her life. Failing at such a task was like a slap in the face.

Kylo turned from the dresser across the room, where he shed most of his equipment, and crossed over to sit beside her on the bench. "Don't trust your eyes," he instructed as he closed his own. He raised his own lightsaber into the air telekinetically and began disassembling it, piece by piece until a cracked, blood red gem floated in front of him. "Trust the crystal, it's a physical manifestation of the Force, which makes it a natural channel, if not a catalyst for the Force itself."

Rey blinked at him in awe. "You just made more sense in three seconds than a stack of old books and ten hours of reading _ever_ could."

Kylo nearly sneered at the compliment as he opened his eyes to regard her, his weapon still hanging in the air like shrapnel. "What, did you think you were actually _stronger_ than me back on Starkiller base?" He scoffed derisively. "No. The crystal chose you because it has a will of its own. Just as they all do."

Rey narrowed her eyes to slits. "I _did_ defeat you back then, though."

"I was _wounded_ , by a _bowcaster_ ," Kylo retorted with a gesture to his left abdomen. "Ever been hit by one? It _hurts_."

"I guess you're right." Rey frowned as her gaze shifted to the spot on his torso, covered by the black fabric of his uniform. She successful resisted the temptation to reach out and touch the old wound, wondering if it still caused him any pain.

"Don't get distracted," Kylo warned, an amused lilt in his tone, as if he knew where her mind had wandered but refused to answer her unspoken question. "I'm only doing this once."

Rey's gaze snapped up to see the pieces of his lightsaber shifting to reassemble and within seconds the complete hilt settled back into his grasp, as if it had never been torn apart and put back together at all.

Kylo nodded to her. "Your turn. Close your eyes this time. Focus."

Rey obeyed, but contorted her forehead in frustration as she began lifting the countless components. "But mine is so much more complicated, with so many pieces..."

"Doesn't matter," Kylo replied with a grunt. "There are legends of Force users that could alter the course of ships the size of destroyers with only telekinesis. The only limitations you have are the ones you place upon yourself."

Rey smirked, though she didn't open her eyes to look at him and managed to keep her focus despite forming a reply. "Could you do it then? Move a huge ship like that?"

"Maybe, if I was angry enough," Kylo replied idly as he watched her progress. "Good, keep going."

Rey sensed him move back to his wardrobe across the room but kept her focus on her crafting, almost _feeling_ the weapon taking shape in front of her, as if it were a part of her body now.

Finally, after some unknown moments of mental exertion, the last piece slid into place and three separate metal shafts twisted and became one with a click. Rey snapped her eyes open and snatched her finished lightsaber out of the air, relishing the feel of it in her hands. She had finally done it! After a month of trial and error she had finally succeeded!

"Thank you-!" Excitedly, she turned to regard her instructor but quickly turned away again at the sight of his topless form. "Ugh, can't you change clothes in the fresher?"

"I _could_ ," Kylo replied flatly but made no move to concede to her wishes.

"But you won't," Rey sighed in exasperation and willed herself not to turn back around and argue with him until he was done changing. When he came back to her field of vision, fully garbed in his nightwear, she gave him a caustic look. "At least give me fair warning next time."

"It's my room." Kylo shrugged indifferently. "And I'm not the one bothered by it."

Rey grumbled incoherently at him. Honestly, he could be so entirely incorrigible at times! "You said I don't get my own proper quarters in order to keep tabs on me," she paraphrased dully and studied his expression carefully. "But I don't believe that anymore. What's the _real_ reason?"

Kylo didn't reply for a good long moment, but he finally sighed in a bothered manner. "It's to protect you."

"Excuse me?" Rey responded vehemently. "I can defend myself just fine, especially now that I have-"

"You've seen how crazed Hux is because you're on this ship," Kylo cut her off. "If you had your own quarters, he would find a way to sabotage the chamber or have you assassinated in your sleep. He wouldn't dare try anything _here_ though, not in my domain. That's why I'm positive he will try something outside, while I'm away."

Rey listened to him, thoughtful for a moment. It was oddly comforting to know he cared about her safety. She was all too familiar with the concept of looming danger during the vulnerability of sleep. She couldn't argue with him about that, but there was _one_ thing she couldn't sort out herself. "If Hux is causing so much trouble for you, why do you even keep him around?"

That got a smirk out of him, albeit a brief, dark one. "Entertainment?"

"You're joking."

"He serves his purpose for the moment," Kylo muttered seriously with a scowl. "Though I will admit, his existence lately has become more of a whim than a necessity."

"What... do you suppose he's going to try?"

"No idea, so you'll have to stay sharp and be prepared for anything." Kylo nodded to her new weapon. "Does it work?"

Rey had momentarily forgotten about the saber in her hands and she came to a grim realization that Kylo was becoming more and more of an irreversible distraction to her. She would need to sort that out along with her new feelings for him later. For now, he was right. If the saber didn't work, then she would have to spend the rest of the night fixing it.

For a moment, Rey merely stared down at her new weapon, her new partner in combat. It was easily three times longer than Kylo's or Luke's, but that was due to the added length of a shockstaff on one end, while the other end would, hopefully, ignite with a flash of plasma.

She took a deep breath and pressed the trigger at the hilt's center, causing the violet beam to come to life with an eager hiss and the stinger on the other end to crackle with a static-like anticipation.

"Impressive," Kylo commented, hardly enthusiastically, though that wasn't a surprise coming from him. "The only one of its kind, I'd wager. What do you call it?"

"ShockSaber seems fitting to me," Rey declared as she moved to a more open space in the room and proceeded to bend into a short form with the weapon. "Shall we test it out?" She sent him a challenging grin, only to falter when he waved a dismissive hand.

"Not in here," he said as he crossed towards the kitchen. "Tomorrow, in a combat chamber."

"You're no fun," Rey grumbled but deactivated her saber and followed him, the prospect of food boosting her mood even more. "What could we _possibly_ damage?"

"Only _everything_..."


	6. Chains

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but it's not my fault, they told me they fixed it. I trusted them!

 **Point of Light**

AN: Concerning a review by 420blazeit, when you say stockholm syndrome patient, I take it you mean Rey is acting like Belle from Beauty and the Beast? (from which my plot and Reylo itself is highly based on) Therefore I choose to take your criticism as a compliment that I'm actually following the pattern started by Disney itself.

As for Finn and Poe, yes their concerns/warnings are often ignored because they don't see the _whole_ picture and are both extremely biased (for good reason) because of what Kylo did to each of them personally. That I have them in character is also actually a compliment.

Sorry for the rants guys and many thanks for everyone that reviewed! Enjoy chapter six!

 **Chapter Six – Chains**

* * *

 _Kylo stood at the top of an enormous staircase that led into a grand palace, his back to the building as he overlooked a ruined and burning city. Crowds of the city's inhabitants filled the streets below and they all bowed to him in silence, surrender, and obedience._

 _He looked to his right, and Rey was standing there beside him, looking out over the crowd before turning to meet his gaze, a small smile on her lips. "Looks like we won, in the end."_

 _Kylo returned her smile. "Together, we will_ always _win."_

 _The peaceful scene was suddenly ripped away, the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he found himself on an ever changing plane. "Rey?" he called out, panic rising in his lungs as a world of lava erupted around him._

" _Relax Ben," a man's voice sounded from behind him, an amusement in his tone. Kylo swung around just as the landscape shifted to a serene field with rolling grassy plains. The man was a shimmering bluish-white figure. He was young, around his own age he guessed, and there was an odd familiarity about him that could not be placed. "That was just a vision." The man made a sweeping motion with one hand. "_ This _is a dream."_

" _Who are you?" Kylo studied him carefully but was nonetheless puzzled._

" _What, you don't know?" The man shrugged, feigning offense. "You've asked for my help many times. But you know, it felt like you were using the wrong name, so I never obliged."_

" _...Grandfather?" Kylo was struck speechless as he looked upon the ghostly figure before him with a new reverence._

 _The man smirked but did not answer the question directly as the scenery shifted to a plane of sand and storms. "That vision of the future," he began solemnly. "Do you want it to become reality?"_

 _Kylo blinked at his presumed relative, his mind whirling back on the vision with Rey. "Of course I do. Ruling the galaxy with Rey at my side._ Nothing _could stand against us!"_

" _Is that what you saw?" The shimmering man tipped his head, curious. His gaze hardened suddenly, causing Kylo to feel like he had failed some great test. "Remember this Ben. Hate and power will never lead you to your vision's future. Learn from Rey and let her_ guide _you."_

 _The man and the dream were beginning to fade but Kylo reached out for him to stay. "Wait, I don't understand. Grandfather!"_

" _Let go of your hate, Ben," his grandfather said, voice fading into an echo. "The tighter your grip, the more you will lose."_

* * *

Kylo woke suddenly in his bed, but not in a startled or panicked state, rather, he felt calm and reflective as he pondered over his dream. The same, recurring dream he'd been having for the past month, the same one he had mentioned to Rey.

The image of having her beside him as they conquered entire planets always left him feeling invigorated, but then came his grandfather's advice to shut him down. Kylo wasn't ready to give up his hate and power, but he _was_ willing to keep Rey as close as possible, whether that meant he was allowing her to guide him or not, he couldn't know.

He hoped his grandfather would clarify that advice at some point, if he was even real and not just a figment of his imagination, but in the meantime he would just enjoy the relief of loneliness that came with having Rey nearby. He still couldn't understand it perfectly, but ever since their Force connection had begun, he would feel so much more in control of his emotions when she was nearby, be it physically or through their bond.

It was almost like her presence had a cooling effect on his rage, pain and dominance. He felt his anger was no longer his master, there was relief in his lungs when there was usually only a burning ache, and his compliance came so much easier whenever she asked something of him. All of which had no apparent negative effects towards his strength in the Force, in fact, he could almost feel his powers _growing_ by her close proximity.

Then, when Snoke had threatened to destroy his newly discovered commodity some months back, Kylo had come to the sudden conclusion that he wouldn't be able to continue feeding on the scraps of lies and power his master had been providing. Not after he had tasted what true control and mastery was like.

He had thought, wrongly, that if he killed his master to save her, Rey would accept his offer and stay at his side forever. And then he would never have to be without her calming aura. He could stay in control, have his limitless power, and rout his loneliness all at once.

When she rejected his offer, he had been left with absolutely nothing. No master, no control, no calm. All of which were replaced by a burning anger in his bones and a hollow emptiness in his chest that threatened to devour him.

Only time had dulled the pain, while the prospect of his vision filled the void.

Now, having her nearby almost constantly, it was like he had discovered a new drug that alleviated all his maladies, a rare and expensive spice he was now addicted to. In fact, he had found himself growing increasingly agitated when Rey wasn't close by, or at least in the next room. Another reason behind his decision to have her begin following him during his morning regiment, though he would never admit it verbally.

Turning over on his bed, Kylo became acutely aware of a muffled rattling noise in the direction of the kitchen. He raised himself on one elbow, not quite sitting up as he watched Rey walk out from behind the partition that separated the bedroom area from the kitchen and bar alcove.

She noticed his awareness almost immediately and paused in her movements, probably feeling conspicuous under his gaze, some jerky in her hand was partway to her mouth before she offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Kylo swiveled his head slightly in answer, feeling oddly captivated by the sight of her. She had only the foremost portion of her dark hair pulled back into a band behind her head, keeping it out of her face while the rest pooled around her shoulders. He also noted that instead of her earlier gray outfit, she had donned one of the uniforms that had been provided in her room, consisting of a black sleeveless tunic kept bound tight by a wide black leather belt and black pants that reached all the way down to her boots.

The set appeared to fit her well, despite having it custom made and not knowing her exact sizing. "Black suits you." Kylo had to fight off a complacent grin to see her succumbing to his way of thinking so soon. She even donned the black leather gloves that wound up to her elbows instead of her usual tan bandage tape.

Rey scrutinized him for a second, probably unsure of how to take a compliment from him. "Don't get used to it. I'm only wearing this until my other clothes dry."

Kylo raised a dubious brow at her. "You washed them yourself? We have laundry rooms for that, you know."

Rey shook her head. "I don't trust to get them back if I send them in. And I'm used to washing my own clothes."

"Suit yourself," Kylo replied with a shrug as he finally got out of bed and moved to his dresser to pick out his uniform before heading to the fresher. Normally he would have changed clothes after his morning shower, but after his new roommate's obvious displeasure with his uncouth custom the night before, he decided he would at least _try_ and compromise. He paused at the fresher door and added over his shoulder, "be ready to leave in an hour."

"I'm ready now," Rey replied as she sat down at one of the plush chairs in front of the wall monitor and proceeded to flick it on with a remote while still munching on the jerky in her hand.

Kylo's only response was a grunt of carefully concealed satisfaction. He could feel her fear and uncertainty had almost completely faded as she adapted to her new environment without hesitation. _Before long_ , his thoughts trailed as the fresher door closed behind him, _you'll have forgotten why you ever even surrendered to me_.

* * *

Rey appeared thoroughly captivated by some program on the monitor when Kylo next exited the fresher. So engrossed in what sounded like a documentary about a lush and vibrant planet, she almost flinched at Kylo's proximity when he moved to stand beside her.

"Alderaan," Kylo murmured at the screen depicting a herd of large horned nerfs trampling over thick green grass with a vast blue sky stretched out overhead. He remembered his mother would tell him stories about the planet when he was a child. He had both loved and hated those stories back then because his mother was somehow happy and sad at the same time whenever she related to him how grand her home world was. A world he would never see.

"It was beautiful," Rey commented with a breath of both awe and disappointment.

"It was my mother's home." Kylo surprised himself by the reverence in his own tone, though it was void of any real feeling.

"I just can't understand how anyone could consciously make the decision to destroy an _entire planet_ like that." Rey pinned him with a severe gaze. "How the First Order could destroy _multiple planets_ the same way."

As he met her blazing eyes squarely, Kylo was suddenly grateful that it had not been by his hand, or command, that the First Order utilized Starkiller base to obliterate the Hosnian system. Though he still felt a flash of guilt for watching it happen, for allowing it to take place. "You can't understand it because you don't understand the dark side. Sometimes, the greater good requires sacrifice. Most people are not willing to make those sacrifices."

"Killing is killing," Rey insisted as she jabbed a finger at the monitor. " _That_ was mass murder on the grandest scale. How can you or anyone justify _so much_ killing?"

"I'm not justifying it," Kylo corrected calmly. "I'm saying I understand _why_ the people in charge made the decision to do so."

Rey turned away from him, chin raised stubbornly. "There has to be a better way."

"Perhaps," Kylo replied, a cryptic element in his tone as he turned and crossed to his computer terminal before punching in a few commands to connect him to the Captain of the _Finalizer_.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" the man's voice crackled to life on the intercom.

"Captain," Kylo returned passively. "I have new instructions for two of your prisoners. Former trooper FN-2187 and his cellmate are to be transferred to any available standard apartment quarters. I want guards posted at all times and the prisoners are not to leave their quarters until I order it so."

"Sir?" the captain questioned hesitantly. "This isn't standard prisoner procedure. May I inquire why-"

"No," Kylo snapped back, though he kept his tone calm and clipped short. "You may not. Also, I expect you to pass these same instruction on to the captain of the Fellfire for that insufferable rebel pilot, Poe Dameron. Am I clear?"

"Sir! Very good sir. I shall execute your instructions immediately, Sire."

Kylo didn't respond and terminated the connection, idly wondering why everyone under his command seemed to question him while any orders from Snoke had always been obeyed instantaneously and without question.

"You forgot something."

Kylo turned to see Rey had drawn close to him, her arms folded in front of her and an annoyed look on her face. "What?"

"We agreed my friends would also get enrichment activities." She moved even closer and reached out with one hand to prod his shoulder accusingly. "Which means _not_ locked up in their quarters all the time."

"I'm altering the deal," Kylo muttered, eying her for an instant before turning away to resist the sudden temptation of some sort of physical retaliation of his own. "I can't have them wandering the ships, it's too much of a security risk."

"That's not fair!" Rey growled at him in frustration, the sound inciting some kind of primal urge that Kylo had to forcibly stamp down before he acted on it.

He turned on her, though he kept his expression carefully guarded, his tone as calm as possible. "Perhaps you've forgotten the position you're in," he paused to hold her gaze pointedly. "I hold _all_ authority on this ship, that includes you."

Rey didn't reply but held his gaze stubbornly, a sense of betrayal flashing through the Force as she scowled and probably just barely bit back a scathing remark. Kylo told himself he didn't care about the disdain in her eyes. He was sick of people around him trying to undermine his authority.

His comlink beeped, effectively severing their stare-down as Kylo moved to answer it. "Yes?"

"Ah, Supreme Leader," Hux's voice sounded from the device. "Did you plan on joining the council meeting this morning? Shall we wait for you?"

"Yes," Kylo replied and swept over to the exit, gesturing for Rey to follow. "I'll be there shortly."

"Very good, sir."

Kylo stowed the comlink on his belt and was half surprised that Rey actually obeyed his beckoning. He blinked at her as she drew near, bewildered by a pang of guilt that threatened to overshadow his satisfaction.

"Unlike some people, I hold to my promises," she told him, obviously noting his moment of surprise, her peeved expression holding fast.

He smirked at her, the guilt dissipating in light of a soft affection as he brought a hand up to her chin. "I'll give you what you ask for, eventually."

* * *

Kylo came to a halt in the brightly lit hallway, just outside the door to the council chamber. He hesitated to input the access code on the terminal and turned his head to give Rey a pressing look. "I need you to remain silent through this meeting." Rey gave him a quizzical look in return, her mouth slightly parted to retort but he held up a hand to silence her.

"This is the high council of my fleet. All of them prideful, arrogant, obnoxious. If you undermine their authority without my direction, I will be forced to execute discipline." He glanced away briefly. "And, I'd rather not."

Rey rolled her eyes but grumbled her understanding. "Don't say anything, I got it."

"Don't _do_ anything either. Unless I say so." He turned to the terminal and began entering the code. "Just stand behind me, and try to ignore anything these bigots throw at you."

Rey sighed in a bothered manner. "You obviously despise these people. Why keep them in power?"

"Because," Kylo said just before the door hissed open. "They still serve their purpose."

Kylo strode into the large chamber, furnished only with a huge rectangle table where a number of men and women sat in chairs along its length, though most were blue holograms and only a few of the men were actually sitting there, in person.

"Supreme Leader," Hux greeted, his distaste for Kylo's tardiness and general existence carefully masked, though he did little to hide a sneer as his gaze shifted to Rey. "You brought your apprentice. I suppose that explains your delay."

"She is here to observe, General," Kylo replied crisply, giving Hux a pointed look and ignoring any innuendos he might have been suggesting as he took his seat at the head of the table. "Shall we begin?"

Kylo could feel the tension in the room, though most had been captivated by Rey's presence as she had followed him to his seat and proceeded to stand a few feet behind him, by all rights, a statue. There was also a vein of fear roaming around from the few people that were physically present, as they had apparently noticed Rey's not so subtle weapon strapped to her back.

"Very well," Hux replied and began to open up various topics and issues that the fleet was facing, but only about half of the council was participating, while the other half remained distracted by Rey's foreign, looming presence.

"Is she _really_ the one that murdered our former leader?" asked one of the colonels physically present from a few rows down the table, his expression was dubious as he eyed Rey with obvious contempt. The rest of the room went eerily silent and Kylo sent the man narrow gaze, a warning he did not heed. "She doesn't look like much."

There was a gasp or two from other members, followed by some murmuring, but Kylo merely placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands in front of his face as he kept his piercing gaze on the offender for a long, tense moment. He could sense Rey's annoyance and confusion with the situation, though she remained silent and still behind him.

"Perhaps you would enjoy a demonstration, Colonel?" Kylo finally replied rhetorically and turned his head to give Rey a telling nod. He projected a thought at her, one she apparently received without trouble as she nodded back.

She was a blur in the next instant as she unhinged her weapon, vaulted off the end of the table, landed with a back flip behind the colonel's seat and ignited the blade of her shocksaber just shy of the man's throat, all in one fluid motion.

"Im- Impressive," the colonel manged to sputter as the rest of his body had gone rigid, his expression petrified as he stared at the purple blade humming under his chin. "C- Call her off, please?"

Kylo didn't bother to mask his complacent smirk as he motioned for Rey to return. She obeyed immediately, deactivating her saber and calmly pacing back to Kylo's side. _Well done_ , he projected to her silently.

 _Not too much flair?_ she thought back, not seeming too bothered by their formerly unexplored telepathic link.

 _I like the flair._

Neither of them so much as glanced at each other between the private exchange as the room remained quiet for another moment. "Would anyone _else_ like a demonstration?"

When no one replied, Kylo nodded to Hux. "General, you may continue."

* * *

Kylo couldn't help but revel in the humor rolling off of Rey's mind in waves as they exited the council chamber and the door hissed shut behind them. She snickered lightly and kept her voice low so as not to attract too much attention in the hallway. "I think that guy actually wet himself when he thought I might decapitate him." Her expression quickly shifted as she crossed her arms. "But he deserved it. What an obstinate human being, judging me by my form!"

Kylo released an amused breath as he led her down the hall. "That obstinate old man helps me keep order over countless soldiers."

"I think you could do better." Rey tipped her head to the side, giving him a skeptical look.

"Maybe," Kylo replied with a shrug and was about to add more when he felt a sudden disturbance, sharp and dangerous and familiar. He pulled to a breaking halt and held out an arm to signal Rey to do the same. He gave her an urgent look, his voice layered with warnings. "Whatever happens, stay behind me."

"What? Why?" Rey wanted to know, clearly confused as she studied him, but there was no time to explain the situation.

Kylo fixed his gaze on the approaching figure clad in black cloth and gear, attire much like his own. The person's black and silver helmet the mark of one if his knights. Kylo internally groaned with displeasure. Of his six knights, why did it have to be _her_? He put on his best steely expression and took a step forward with a nod of acknowledgment. "Vallis."

" _Supreme_ Leader," the knight replied with a female voice warped by the helmet she wore, though it did nothing to mask the derision in her tone towards his new title. "It seems I'm the first to return from our Wild Space assignments. Did you summon us back for a new assignment or just to gloat about your new promotion?"

Kylo's gaze narrowed considerably at her question; apparently, he needed to have a long discussion with Hux later. "I _didn't_ summon you back," he spoke very carefully, leaving an unspoken question for her to answer.

"Oh? Is this your new apprentice?" Vallis both sidestepped the matter and his person to get a better look at Rey. "The girl that killed the old prune _and_ his red pawns?"

Her dubious tone was not lost on Kylo as he tensed and tracked her movements with the utmost attention. He didn't reply to her question, allowing silence to answer for him as Vallis reached up to release the seal on her helm with a hiss before sliding it off.

Fiery dark red hair fell away and pooled around the shoulders of her black cloak, her emerald eyes were striking amid her light-complexion, while her delicate nose and thin mouth projected a false sense of vulnerability. She was human and only a couple years older than him, if Kylo remembered correctly, standing at nearly the exact same height as Rey. A jagged, pale scar had been carved horizontally across the bridge of her nose while two more adorned her chin diagonally, the only defining features aside from her attire that revealed her hazardous occupation.

By all rights, she was outwardly beautiful, though Kylo was well aware of what prowled dangerously underneath her charming exterior. He did not like the way her calculating green eyes studied Rey, as though she were a shiny new toy that both fascinated and captivated her. "You _are_ a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

"Same to you," Rey replied without missing a beat, clearly not deceived by the knight's comely appearance or her façade of pleasantness. "Strange that you go to such lengths to hide it."

"Oh a _sharp_ wit too." Vallis' gaze flashed with a sudden mischief and she shot Kylo a brief glance. "Does she do any fun tricks?"

Kylo had to clench his teeth in response and only barely managed to hold up his hand in time to stop Rey when she stepped forward with a flash of anger. "For the last time, I am _not_ an Akk dog!"

"A temper too?" Vallis gave Kylo a telling smirk, her excitement sending a menacing spark through the Force. "Oh do let her go, Ren. I would _very much_ like to play with her."

"Stand down, Vallis," Kylo grumbled and pushed Rey back a step farther behind him. "She isn't ready for you yet."

"And yet, she _somehow,_ single-handedly murdered old Snoke and his guards?" Vallis replied with a curious tip of her head, not taking her predatory eyes off Rey as she attempted to circle around on her, one hand gravitating to the jaggedly shaped lightsaber clipped to her utility belt. To Kylo she seemed like a hungry Nexu, salivating while flanking its prey. "Just a quick spar. I won't leave her so broken that she can't be mended back together."

Having lost his patience, Kylo once again stepped between them despite Vallis' attempts to get around him. "I said _no_." He unclipped his own lightsaber and held it at his side, the red blade still dormant, a final warning.

"My, he really has taken to you, hasn't he?" Vallis commented to Rey with another sneer, her gaze narrowing to malefic cat-like slits. "Curious, that."

Kylo could feel Rey's emotions seething behind him, but she resisted the urge to make a scathing retort. "I think you have somewhere else to be, just now, Vallis," Kylo growled dangerously, his thumb ghosting over his saber's ignition switch. "I imagine whoever actually summoned you would like to know you've arrived."

"I hope you haven't lost sight of the _real_ goal, Ren," Vallis replied, again evading his unsaid question as she finally retreated and turned away with a complacent smirk. "Through victory, our chains are broken. And the Force shall set us free." Replacing her helmet over her head, she strode away down the hall, numerous troopers and officers swerving away to give her a wide berth.

Kylo scoffed bitterly. What a fantastic lie that was. He had tasted victory many, many times. Victory over the death of countless beings, the death of his father, the death of Snoke. He had felt no more free than beforehand. The screams of innocent people still cried out to him when he slept, sometimes his father's horrified face still haunted his mind when he closed his eyes, and Snoke's death had only traded the burning pressure of his influence for the constant draining demands exacted upon him as new Supreme Leader.

If anything, he had acquired even more chains. Guilt, loss, burden. Three cords that tethered him to a mighty beast with a will all its own. The mental image summoned up a phrase in his mind that Luke had drilled into him countless times during his training.

" _Never forget, Ben. Once you start down the dark path, it will forever dominate your destiny. It will consume you."_

Kylo had to wonder if there was really no way to break free from that dominance. These chains.

"What did she mean?" Rey's voice cut through his reverie, sounding genuinely curious and slightly perturbed.

"It's a verse derived from the old Sith code." Kylo watched Vallis continue down the hall, a creeping suspicion nagging at his thoughts. "Not something a Jedi should be concerned with."


	7. Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but this is getting out of hand, now there are two of them!

 **Point of Light**

AN: I feel the need to apologize in advance for the side pairing at the end of this chapter, (I tried to keep it short!) but it has a purpose, and it won't pop up again except for a reference or two.

As always, my thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope you enjoy chapter seven!

 **Chapter Seven – Dance**

* * *

Kylo strode down the hallway leading to the Supremacy's bridge with Rey only a step behind him. He could feel her curiosity and concern through the Force as if it were prickling the back of his neck. He anticipated her questions but did not pause or slow his pace.

"Just who was she, anyway?" Rey wanted to know, keeping in step with him. "She had a lightsaber."

"Vallis is one of my knights," Kylo answered plainly, feeling a sense of satisfaction as officers and soldiers deferred the path in front of him. "One of six students that pledged their loyalty to me after I destroyed Luke's temple."

"I definitely got an overwhelming sense of loyalty from her," Rey deadpanned with unveiled sarcasm and sent him a baffled look. "Why do you keep surrounding yourself with people who seem to despise you?"

Kylo met her gaze squarely, careful to keep his expression neutral. "It's easier to dispose of them when they fail me."

Rey merely looked away with a dismal sigh. "I should have seen that coming."

"As for my six knights," Kylo continued as if she hadn't replied. "I use the term _loyal_ loosely. They have their own agendas in Wild Space. I just assign them to a broad spectrum of missions without a time-frame."

"You keep them busy but out of your way," Rey translated as she turned back to study his expression carefully. "You don't trust them enough to keep them close."

Kylo didn't reply to her prompt but opted to change the subject as they neared their destination. "Unlike the council meeting, you may ask questions or make suggestions on the bridge." He paused in front of two large double-doors and gave her a weighty look. "Just, try not to cause too much trouble. Hux already has a grudge against you and he won't make this easy."

Rey frowned and glanced up at him, a distant look in her eyes. "I still don't understand what that was about," she said, her mind obviously not in the moment. "Why was Vallis so fixated on fighting me? She's never even met me before."

"Don't concern yourself with Vallis," Kylo told her. He wanted her to forget about his knights. They were _his_ concern, not hers. "I'm sending her back to the Beyond as soon as possible."

He didn't give her a chance to pursue the matter further as he accessed the door terminal and strode onto the bridge. "Captain Peavey," Kylo said, regarding the older officer briefly as he surveyed the massive chamber suspiciously. "Where is General Hux?"

"He said he was hampered by a delay of some sort, sir," the captain answered with a salute and a nod of acknowledgment to Rey. "He should be here presently, though."

"Fine," Kylo said, his suspicions working out in the back of his mind as he glanced around the bridge. "Give me a summery of our current status."

"Sir," Peavey began with another nod. "Of the three main systems currently under siege, only one seems to be giving the fleet a considerable amount of trouble. The General thought it prudent that we reroute the Supremacy to reinforce the attack on the next rotation."

Kylo listened with a fractured attention, his mind still attempting to piece together Valiis' inconvenient return and Hux's unusual absence. He was also somewhat distracted by Rey's presence behind him as she studied the bridge curiously, from the technicians in the trench below, to the wide view of the stars that the huge windows allowed.

"Am I allowed down there?" Rey asked and gestured to one of the data pits on either side of the elevated walkway where they stood.

Peavey paused in his briefing and Kylo turned to give her a nod of approval before refocusing on the captain, though his mind still wandered around with her, as if she were doing something much more interesting.

Peavey continued to speak about fleet matters but Kylo tuned him out, only pretending to listen. He could hear Rey asking the technicians questions about their tasks, what the different images on their terminals meant and how much authority they each held over their respective divisions.

It baffled him, that even though she walked around behind their seats with her imposing shocksaber strapped to her back, the workers did not seem nervous or intimidated by her presence. Her calm aura and curious nature putting them at ease.

"What do those readings indicate?" Rey asked one of the technicians, a young woman with black hair.

"Life signs, droid signals, hyperdrive activity, shield readings," the tech answered dully as she pointed to each red bar of light. "It's my job to scan and monitor enemy ships for various statistics."

Rey seemed especially intrigued by this concept as she leaned closer to the monitor and studied it carefully. "How far away can you detect life signs? How accurate is it, really?"

The bridge doors hissed open and Kylo broke off from their exchange and turned with a raised brow to see a rather disheveled looking Hux stride onto the main walkway. His red hair was slightly mussed to one side and he was fussing with his collar as if it had been upturned a moment earlier. "Run into some trouble, General?"

"A minor mishap with an elevator," Hux answered as he straightened and clasped his hands behind his back. Interestingly, he wasn't exactly lying, Kylo sensed. "It's been sorted. Captain, what did I miss?"

Kylo narrowed his gaze at Hux and once again tuned out the captain's reply. He could practically smell Vallis' stench on the general, her scarlet essence creeping around him like an ethereal creature. If his suspicions weren't clear before, they certainly were now. Hux had been the one to summon Vallis, if not all his knights, back from their Wild Space assignments. Now, the only question was why? Unfortunately, the list of possibilities was _very_ short.

"Very good," Hux said and turned to Kylo after hearing Peavey's briefing. "What are your thoughts on rerouting the Supremacy, Supreme Leader?"

"It's fine," Kylo replied thinly and he could feel Rey's proximity as she returned to his side after her venture in the trench. He could also feel Hux's annoyance at the sight of her, like a sharp flare from a burning sun. Kylo decided he needed some time to ponder over these new developments and turned to head for the exit, Rey following behind him. "I leave the fleet to you, General. Do as you see fit."

"As you wish, Sire," Hux replied with a barely concealed complacent tone before the doors whooshed closed behind them.

Kylo didn't pause outside in the hallway but strode onward with a purpose as Rey caught up to match him at his side, her face turned upward in question. "What was that about?"

He glanced at her, slightly astounded. "You didn't sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"That shroud of darkness clinging to him."

Rey appeared thoughtful for a moment as she glanced back towards the doors leading into the bridge. "Do you suspect he'll try something soon?"

"I don't know," Kylo admitted truthfully. "I need some time to think about it. But first, I believe I promised you a sparring session."

* * *

Kylo shed his cloak as he led Rey into his personal training chamber, a large square room, void of any furnishings that might impede movement. The black flooring was crisscrossed with small grids for extra traction and the bright lighting from above was reflected by silver panels in the walls.

"Nothing and no one to harm here except each other."

"Do you _have_ to put it that way?" Rey sighed drearily but walked out into the middle of the chamber and unhinged her new weapon. "Nothing too fancy, alright? I just need to get a feel for it."

"We're here now," Kylo replied with a dangerous smirk as he stepped into position across from her. "Let's make the most of it, shall we?"

"Why is it _always_ all or nothing with you?" Rey shook her head in compliance and shifted into a defensive stance, catching a smug smile of her own. "Fine then, I'll try not to leave a scar this time."

Kylo's only retort was a grunt of annoyance as he lunged, the spit of his lightsaber igniting only a second before he raised it overhead. Rey met his attack as her own saber screeched to life, lifting the violet blade to meet his scarlet one in a cross lock of plasma above her head.

There had been a time when Rey had stared into the sparking energy between their blades and had been entirely petrified, her back against a sheer cliff. Now though, she regarded their crossed sabers with a steady focus and Kylo could sense a solid confidence in her. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, and she in turn projected no killing intent herself.

This duel of theirs was more an elaborate dance than a spar, Kylo concluded as he forced her back with powerful thrust and spun to regroup on her. Oddly enough, he was ok with that. A dance resolved without a winner, without a loser. He didn't need to win in order to achieve his goal.

Rey growled in frustration at his unmatched brute strength but shifted her hold on her shocksaber and took up a lower, more grounded stance in preparation for his next assault. His blade came down at an angle and she spun her staff before raising it to block, the momentum knocking his strike off kilter enough for her slid in closer and give his left leg a jab with the stinger on the other end.

Kylo snarled at the pain and numbing effect it had, causing him to stagger away and kneel a moment as Rey circled him, spinning her weapon in a taunt. He focused on the pain in his leg and used it to fuel his adrenaline, forcing himself to a stand despite his leg's sluggish response time.

Rey blinked at him, astonished by his fast recovery but she quickly readied her defenses again as he charged for her, once again striking with an overwhelming weight and force. She managed to deflect his blows, but just barely, sometimes giving way to him and shifting out of his slicing path by a hair's difference.

He tried not to dwell on her heavy breathing and groans of effort as she deflected blow after blow, but he couldn't ignore a sudden primal urge in his gut. He could feel a haze creeping into his vision, a cloud forming around his better judgment, a darkness overtaking his senses. His goal shifted without warning; he wanted her weapon out of the way, wanted her pinned against the wall, wanted her at his mercy.

Rey seemed to notice the change too, her awareness honing in on his features worriedly as she redirected his saber away and retreated a few steps. "Ben? Ben that's enough! Something's wrong!"

She hadn't been scared earlier. She was now. Kylo could almost taste it in the air, but something in her voice alerted him, brought him back and washed away the menacing fog that had blinded him. He looked down at the red saber in his hand and switched it off with a heaving breath, as if the action took a toll on his very life-force. His stunned leg finally gave out and he dropped to his knees, feeling exhausted.

"Ben?" Rey moved closer cautiously, her own weapon powered down though still gripped in one hand, her other held out tentatively to him. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and nodded silently, idly clipping his weapon back to his belt and raised his hands, trembling in front of him to be scrutinized. How had he lost control so easily? It had only been for an instant, but if Rey hadn't called him back, what could have happened? After Snoke's death, he didn't claim to be afraid of much anymore. This new occurrence terrified him.

"Ben." He met Rey's gaze and noticed she was kneeling in front of him now, very close, her weapon stowed and her expression brimming with concern. " _What_ happened?"

Kylo hesitated, struggling on what he could possibly tell her, but suspecting she could probably detect a lie, he opted for a form of the truth. "I don't know," he said with a frown and brought a hand up to his forehead. "I think I'm just tired. Haven't been sleeping well."

Rey nodded, accepting his answer as she reached out one arm to help him up. "Well, we're done here. Think you can make it back to your room to rest?"

Kylo accepted her assistance and stood with a heave of effort, his left leg still sizzling from the shock of her weapon's stinger. He gave the thing a nod of new found respect. "I'd say your new lightsaber works pretty well."

Rey offered up a sheepish grin. "And it didn't leave a scar." She glanced down at his leg, concerned again. "Well, hopefully."

* * *

Armitage stepped out of an elevator and strode towards his chambers. Having left the bridge in Captain Peavey's capable hands, he hoped to get at least a few hours of rest before returning to his many, exhausting duties.

He felt his face contort with frustration. Overtaking three main systems shouldn't have been taking so long, but he felt the true problem behind their setback was Kylo Ren's lack of attention on matters, or rather, his _distraction_ with that _girl_. Well, that problem was soon to be dealt with. Soon, he would be rid of both Force users. Soon, he would have _all_ the power.

Soon, the galaxy would have perfect order.

The door to his chambers hissed open and he stepped into the dark room, idly wondering why the lights didn't automatically brighten upon his arrival. The door closed behind him and he was left truly in the dark, feeling his way blindly and silently cursing faulty technology.

It wasn't until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end that he suddenly understood why the lights didn't respond. "Vallis?"

"Arm, my clever boy," the female knight's voice purred behind him and Hux felt a slender hand curl around his waist seductively. "What took you so long?"

"Apologies, my sweet," Hux replied and turned around to face her, or at least, where he guessed she was. "Running an army can be very _taxing_ on one's time."

"Excuses," Vallis muttered, though her tone sounded playful as she yanked him closer by his collar. "I take my payments in advance."

Hux didn't reply as he was pulled into a forceful kiss and allowed himself a rare sense of pleasure. As much as he despised force sensitives, his life was aligned by priorities. And for the moment, he hated Ren and his new apprentice more than anything else. He wanted them gone and Vallis offered him the power to accomplish that goal. Furthermore, her price was not all that exacting, if he was being completely honest.


	8. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but you were right, the negotiations _were_ short.

 **Point of Light**

AN: Friday update time! Admittedly, I think I may have rushed the pacing in this chapter, but I'm at a loss as to how to fix it... Then again, maybe I'm just being overly critical on myself. x.x

 **Chapter Eight – Nightmares**

* * *

 _Rey knew she was dreaming the moment she tried to run but found herself bound in place amid a field of tall grass that nearly reached her waist. Something large and ill-tempered had roared and her initial instinct had been to turn and run, but had quickly come to terms with being unable to do so._

 _The creature roared again, sounding guttural and vicious, the noise accompanied by thundering footfalls and the swishing of grass as it closed in on her location. She reminded herself again that she was just dreaming as the towering creature stomped into view above her. She recognized it as a Rancor, a truly hideous monster and one that she had only just recently learned details about._

" _H-Hello there," Rey squeaked out, her options limited, she hoped maybe it wasn't too hungry and would settle for pleasant conversation instead. This_ was _a dream after all, anything could happen, right? "You're a big fella, aren't you?"_

 _The Rancor studied her for a moment. Saliva dripped from its closed maw, its huge prong-like tusks defined it as a male and somehow, its beady eyes alluded to a peculiar type of intelligence. Rey tipped her head at him, curious, and went so far as to reach out a hand to him. "You, aren't here to hurt me," she spoke softly, attempting to influence his primal mind with a slight touch of the Force and not knowing if such a thing was even possible in a dream._

 _The hulking creature bent his neck down to give her hand a sniff and rumbled low at her when it felt her gentle touch of the Force. Rey was so close to touching his gnarled face, why she felt compelled to do so wasn't a concern for some reason, but the beast suddenly reared back and snarled, his attention drawn away from her and towards something else, something out of sight in the field beyond._

" _What is it?" Rey asked, not really expecting an answer but feeling the need to ask anyway. The beast turned back to her and roared but when she didn't move to run, he rounded back on the other threat and charged off to meet it. Rey watched him go, baffled. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed he was protecting her. But that was silly, he was a bloodthirsty monster, with very little brains inside such a smashed-in face._

 _A sudden, terrible cry of pain reached her ears, and her eyes went wide with a horror she didn't understand. She had only just met the creature, why did his screech of agony horrify her so much? She was impelled to go see what happened to him, but was still unable to move from her spot, the grass too thick and tall for her to see anything. Frustrated, Rey focused her thoughts on waking up._

 _Feelings of dread only seemed to multiply as the Rancor's cries faded but were suddenly replaced by a man's voice. Ben's voice! He's in pain!_

* * *

Bolting upright in bed, Rey threw her covers off and lunged for the door of her small room. She called her saber to her from the floor as the door opened and she stepped out into Kylo's chamber.

It was dark except for the dim white light shining from small panels in the walls, and Kylo was in his bed moaning and crying out in a disconnected pattern of words. Rey was sure his cries were louder when she first woke up, but perhaps the Force had just been amplifying the sound through their uncanny connection.

Rey sighed out a breath of relief, having thought he had been under attack by assassins or whatever else her wild imagination had come up with. Although, she supposed he _was_ under attack, in a way. She doubted whatever nightmare he was dealing with was lucid, as hers had been. Against her better judgment, she crossed over to the side of the bed he occupied and simply stood there, studying his features as best she could until her eyes adjusted to the scant lighting.

Kylo's brows and mouth were in a constant state of stress and every few seconds he would toss his head, spouting a loose string of words again, clearly upset by something happening only in his mind.

Rey had to wonder, if _she_ dreamed of Rancors, what sort of frights had _he_ conjured up with all that darkness locked up inside his heart? A new sound escaped his throat, a pathetic sound, a sound Rey could only name as a whimper. It should have astounded her, possibly even made her laugh had he been awake, but in that moment she could only commiserate with him. She only wanted to find a way to help him.

Setting her shocksaber against his nightstand and taking a deep breath, she eased herself down onto the edge of his mattress and reached out a hand, letting it hover over his forehead as she closed her eyes to concentrate. She dearly hoped he wouldn't wake up in a frenzy. She wouldn't know what to do with him if he lunged at her out of fear and pain and anger.

The seconds ticked by as she tried to calm his writhing thoughts. She wasn't getting any images from him, but ideas seemed to jump out at her in jumbled heaps. _Sharp pain. Constant torment. Hard to breath._

One by one, Rey sorted through them, tossed them away like refuse, and replaced each one with a new idea or feeling. Once she felt she had rid his mind of the worst terrors, she retreated from his consciousness and opened her eyes, only to link up with his usual brown ones, glinting a sharp blue from the pale light behind her.

Rey found herself suddenly full of questions yet entirely unable to ask them as his gaze somehow seemed to paralyze her in place. When had he woken up exactly? And wasn't he startled to see her sitting so close? Had he known she was there all along?

Kylo didn't so much as flinch as he stared at her, his expression unreadable for a long moment until he finally chose to break the silent barrier. "How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Rey replied hesitantly, wondering if he was upset by her intrusion upon his dreams without permission. "I just, projected positive feelings through the Force, hoping it would help you through your nightmare."

"It did." His response was instant, simple, but his voice betrayed curiosity as he sat up, not seeming to care that his proximity made her a little nervous even though he wore a sleeveless nightshirt, making her turn away bashfully. "What feelings?"

She sent him a timid glance. "Promise you won't laugh?"

He nodded, eyes focused and serious.

"Joy, at seeing a baby Porg for the first time. Pleasure, from eating a delicious new type of food. Affection, when surrounded by my friends."

"I didn't see any of that," Kylo admitted, but his eyes gleamed with eagerness. "I just felt your calm become my own." They watched each other for another moment as a comfortable silence passed between them, as if a perfect balance had finally settled there, despite reality's circumstances. "Can you do it again?"

Rey nodded silently and moved her hand to brush over his dark bangs after he laid back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. Using the catalysts she had mentioned, she imagined herself inside the black void of his mind, handing out the feelings to him, as if he could simply take them and benefit.

She hadn't realized she closed her own eyes again until she opened them, the task done. She looked at Kylo's face; he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Slowly, carefully, Rey stood up, but the man didn't so much as twitch a finger.

She grabbed her weapon and headed back to her room, shooting him one last glance before her door hissed shut behind her. Maybe now they could _both_ get some proper sleep.

* * *

Rey woke again a few hours later from a dreamless sleep. She sat up in her bed as her mind eased into awareness and she soon sensed Kylo's consciousness outside her room. She got up and changed into her gray outfit before hesitated at her door. _Are you decent?_ she asked, mind to mind.

 _Yes._ Kylo's reply was delayed and Rey imagined him rolling his eyes in regards to her concern.

Her door opened and Rey stepped out to see him standing at his wardrobe just as he finished clipping his cloak into place. He turned to her and crossed the short distance to stand in front of her, his eyes intent and focused. "What did you _do_?"

Rey blinked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. It wasn't an accusation, but rather, there was a foreign awe and wonder in his tone. "I already explained it to you. I just projected my feelings into your mind with the Force."

"I haven't slept so well in _years_." His expression was so vulnerable and full of emotion that Rey was acutely reminded of his plea to join him some months ago, as if tears were ready to stream down his long, defined face. " _Thank you_." He never sounded more genuine to her than in those two simple words, and Rey could only guess at the sort of relief he was experiencing after going years without proper, peaceful slumber.

He raised his gloved hand to touch her face but stopped himself and it hung there between them for a moment, as if he were suddenly afraid she would shy away if he touched her. Rey stared at it briefly, surprised by his sudden uncertainty yet drawn to the tenderness it gave him. She moved closer and leaned her head into his touch, smiling warmly. "You're welcome."

Kylo blinked at her, looking unusually baffled by her actions and briefly seemed unable to respond. He dropped his hand and turned away, though he sent her a cursory glance as he spoke. "As compensation, you don't need to follow me today. Explore the ship as you wish. Just, be careful and keep a guard with you at all times."

"You don't have to give me anything you know," Rey told him with a smirk. "I _wanted_ to help you last night." She gave him a hopeful look. "But I _would_ still like more freedom for my friends."

"That's," Kylo said, pausing with an almost pained look. "Going to cause a lot of problems..."

"What problems?" Rey wanted to know with an earnest expression. "Just assign an entire squad of guards to them. I'll even talk to my friends first and make sure they behave themselves."

"That isn't the problem," Kylo replied, his tone almost miserable, as if denying her pained him physically.

Rey reached out and gripped one of his arms to keep him from turning away further, idly admiring the feel of his solid muscle through the cloth of his taut sleeve. "What _is_ the problem, Ben?"

"It's _complicated_." Kylo sighed out in frustration, though Rey could hear it in his voice that he was nearing a breaking point. She could sense that he would give in to her request if only she applied the right amount of pressure.

Rey weighed her options quickly. She didn't have a lot of time to work with because he was about to head out for his morning rounds. She bit her lip apprehensively as she considered what she was about to do. It was a bold move, she knew, but she doubted he would be in any frame of mind to deny her anything afterward.

Drawing up a wellspring of determination, Rey stepped closer to stand directly in front of him. When he looked about to question her, she placed both her hands on his chest to lean against him and stretched herself upward to give his mouth a fleeting kiss. Neither expecting the spark of something foreign and wild that surged between them when their lips touched.

Rey retreated gradually, though she allowed her hands to linger on his torso as their eyes locked, both captivated by the sudden, new experience. Kylo didn't say anything for a moment and he scarcely even moved, probably fearing he'd frighten her off if he so much as twitched.

Finally, after the spellbound haze had worn off, he cleared his throat and raised his arms, as if to encase her around the waist but hesitated, still apparently afraid to touch her. "I suppose that counts towards _one_ prisoner."

His complacent smirk was absolutely impossible, and Rey could only sneer at him with a roll of her eyes. "Typical."

"You're move," Kylo replied with another indifferent shrug, though his eager imprint in the Force betrayed his stoic façade.

Rey inched closer to him timidly, feeling his eyes burning into her with anticipation. He was ready for her this time and leaned down to meet her halfway, his entire body seemed to be coiled with a tension that she had never sensed in him before. She closed the gap between their lips for the second time and Kylo finally enclosed his arms around her middle, either to claim her body as his or simply to keep her from escaping as quickly as before, or both.

Rey decided it didn't matter, coming to the sudden conclusion that she didn't really _want_ to pull away from him this time, because kissing him just felt so _good_ , so _right._ But then that spark from before shifted and it seemed like the air between them, around them, was charged with a powerful energy that startled her. She turned her head, breaking contact with a gasp and clung to his uniform, feeling a little lightheaded and delirious. "What _was_ that?"

"That was two," Kylo answered, either avoiding her real question or oblivious to it.

Rey kept her eyes averted, feeling her breath hitch slightly. She had an odd sense that she had been drowning, and wasn't sure if she could commit to a third venture, wondering if he would even allow her to come up for air next time.

Kylo's face still loomed only inches from hers, waiting, neither demanding the third kiss or withdrawing from it. Nor was his hold about her midsection severe, but uncharacteristically gentle. Rey realized he was leaving a window open for her to escape if she wanted, and she was seriously considering the option, because things had somehow escalated to a point she hadn't expected.

In fact, she had momentarily forgotten why she was even kissing him to begin with... Her friends. Right. She had hoped to win a bit more freedom for them and had very nearly accomplished it. She was suddenly aware of an internal war between her mind, heart and body. _This is becoming too dangerous_ , one said. _Just one more_ , another argued. _His mouth is right there_ , the third urged.

Kylo's breath was warm against her cheek, seductively so, while his arms seemed to pulse with fire and longing around her waist and Rey guessed he was waging an internal war of his own.

In the end, she felt it was too cruel to the both of them to build up so much anticipation only to back out. _Please_. She was unsure if that was his voice through Force or her own treacherous heart, but she finally gave in to the unrelenting impulse and raised her hands to coil around the back of his neck as she moved to kiss him a third time.

If there were sparks last time, there were explosions firing off this time. The Force practically growled around them, rising in pitch and intensity until it was roaring in her ears, as if it was excited beyond reason, that or it was simply Rey's own senses interacting with her partner's, either way, it was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Rey felt her mind beginning to weaken as a fiery pleasure raced from their point of contact and paved an electric path through her body, making her tingle. She wanted desperately to linger against him, to lose herself in is touch, his sweet breath, his undivided, passionate attention. But something in the back of her mind was crying a warning, barely noticeable and unclear above the deafening drone of the Force and her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Reluctantly, almost painfully, she managed to extract herself from their kiss, and her awareness began to clarify as the crackling energy around them seemed to die out with an almost angry hiss. She was suddenly grateful that he was still holding her steady, because her legs felt shaky and it would probably take another moment to recover.

"What are you _afraid_ of?" Kylo grumbled with a scowl, clearly irritated that their third kiss was once again interrupted prematurely.

"It's- It's the Force," Rey started, feeling foolish but unable to word it any differently. "It feels like a starved animal, finally able to feed... on whatever is happening between us."

"Maybe it is," Kylo huffed impatiently and tightened his hold on her slightly, as if knowing their contact would end soon and he hoped to extend it. He moved to nuzzle the sensitive skin of her neck between ear and chin, attempting to prolong their exchange. "So what."

Rey tried not to let his reaction bother her, but she was beginning to feel trapped despite all the glorious feelings he was inducing upon her body. She gripped his shirt tighter and clenched her teeth, stubbornly resisting his ploy as she bumped his head with her own to make him stop. "That was three," she said, hating how miserable she sounded.

He did stop, but didn't back down as he brought his face to mere centimeters from hers, a smirk splayed across his mouth. "Did you forget about the droid?"

Rey blinked at him, bewildered by his question for a moment before it dawned on her what he meant. At first she felt affronted that he would even deign to suggest such a mundane detail, but her irritation was veined with an amusement, realizing he must be feeling desperate if he was grasping at straws like that.

Apparently, he had enjoyed kissing her as much or more than she had enjoyed kissing him. She smiled back, eyes narrowed knowingly as she gave his chest a playful shove. "BeeBee-Ate goes where Poe goes, and you'll get the fourth at some other, undisclosed time of my choosing."

"That sounds like a loan," Kylo replied as he finally loosed his hold around her but added with what was very near to a growl, "I want it right _now_."

Rey finally managed to disentangle herself from him and rolled her eyes mockingly. "And of course, the Supreme Leader _always_ gets what he wants."

"Yes, he _does_ ," Kylo replied matter-of-factly and made a snatching movement for her but she stepped out of his reach with a yelp. He would have lunged for her in pursuit but his comlink beeped and he stopped to answer it with a grumble. " _What?_ "

"Ah, Supreme Leader," Hux replied on the other end, not at all sounding perturbed by the clear aggravation in Kylo's voice. "Will you be running late again this morning?"

" _Yes_ ," Kylo hissed at his comlink, glaring at it as though he intended to toss it in the nearest trash compactor before returning his intense gaze back to Rey.

"Very well, Sire," Hux replied thinly, the call terminating with a beep.

Rey felt the full extent of Kylo's attention on her again and she retreated a few steps with a nervous smile as he converged on her with slow, steady strides. "You'd better hurry," she told him, trying to divert his obvious intent. "You're already late..."

"They can wait a little longer," Kylo muttered as he backed her up to a wall, though he didn't pin her there but merely raised a hand to lift her chin gently. "I don't think you realize what you've just started."

Rey thought that sounded a little too much like a threat, though she had to secretly agree with him as her body almost ached to be closer, as if demanding his attention, his touch. She didn't dare attempt to speak a reply, not trusting her voice or whatever her muddle mind would come up with. If he chose to pursue another round of contact, she wasn't sure she would have the willpower to resist him again.

She had to stifle a sigh of relief when he released her chin, backed away and headed for the exit in one fluid motion. She watched him leave, not moving from her spot as he threw her a final glance, his brown eyes glinting anticipation of a later time as he stepped outside. _Yes, later._


	9. Shift

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but remember, your focus determines your reality.

 **Point of Light**

AN: I'm glad my reviewers seemed to enjoy chapter 8... I had my doubts about it. Anyway, this is the chapter where I feel the story really starts to grab some traction, so strap yourselves in! xD (and don't worry, patskat, the fluff is coming!)

 **Chapter Nine – Shift**

* * *

"Where to first, ma'am?" Zeroes asked Rey after she had stepped out of the elevator and into the bustling hallway. Her mind was still reeling from her... heated exchange with Kylo earlier and she wasn't even sure she was in the right frame of mind to be venturing out at all, much less knowing what her destination should be.

"Apologies, ma'am," Zeroes said when he didn't receive an answer from her, mistaking her silence for annoyance. "But Supreme Leader Ren has ordered for you to be accompanied at all times."

"That's alright, Zeroes," Rey told him with a slight smile, finding the trooper's stiff manners somewhat refreshing. "I welcome the company. And I think I'd like to visit the library again."

"Very good, ma'am." Zeroes didn't ask if she remembered how to get there, instead he stepped right out into the flow of traffic to lead her there, as if he was once again bored out of his mind and eager to get moving.

The trooper wasn't exactly much for conversation, giving Rey's mind an opportunity to wander as she followed behind him robotically. She began to wonder what she was even doing anymore. Yes, she had succeeded in saving her friends from certain death, but that didn't change the fact that she was quite nearly free to roam an enemy ship. The enemy she had sworn to fight, resist and hate with every living breath in her body.

She had been telling herself that she didn't have a choice. If she stepped out of line, her friends died. But she still felt like maybe she should have been trying to work a way out, for both herself and her friends. After all, she _had_ just convinced Kylo to give them more freedom. If she could somehow coordinate with them and attempt an escape, then maybe... No. She would need Kylo's permission to visit her friends without him and without an escort, for that to work.

Then there was Kylo himself. Rey could now be honest with herself that she did indeed have feelings for him. Although she still resented his brief flashes of darkness and arrogance, she was still able to overlook his flaws and focus on his hidden tenderness and vulnerabilities.

He could have had her executed as soon as she surrendered. Could have had her tortured for Resistance locations and intel. Could have locked her up in a dark cell to rot. Could have... used her in all the ways she feared.

Instead, he treated her as a guest. Protected her from his subordinates, helped her build her lightsaber, complied with most of her requests, and respected her enough to resist his obvious impulses.

She couldn't just _leave_ him... again.

For some reason, she had this nagging feeling that she should wait, that she should stay, that she should be patient.

" _Do you know what a true Jedi knight would do right now?"_ Luke's words echoed in her mind, a memory from her time on Ahch-To. _"Nothing."_ He lectured on but Rey could only remember the words that struck her nerves. _"Only act when you can maintain balance."_

Rey had to wonder, was she somehow keeping balance by waiting? Was she not supposed to be proactive at all? Despite the guilty feelings it gave her, she thought maybe she should be trying to spy and dig up First Order secrets behind his back; she certainly had enough freedom to get away with it.

Somehow, a subtle sense through the Force told her not to pursue that last thought. It didn't feel right. _There is another way_ , the non-voice said in her mind. _Wait for it, and it will come to you._

Rey didn't feel startled or frightened by the blossomed thoughts in her mind, they felt familiar, warm, safe. It was a sense that had always been there, a whisper, a helper. If that was the light side of the Force, then she knew she could trust it. She _would_ trust it.

In the meantime, she was going to enjoy educating herself about the galaxy. She smiled with anticipation as Zeroes led her through the library's doors, idly wondering what else she could learn about Rancors.

* * *

Rey sat inside one of the library's study chambers, watching the various screens while Zeroes stood guard just outside the closed door.

Not surprisingly, she soon learned that Rancors had no known natural predator on their native homeworld of Dathomir, which was another tangent of study all its own. Although she knew her dreams shouldn't be taken too seriously, as there were always some forms of nonsensical attributes to every dream, she got the odd sense that it actually meant something important.

The fact that the bull Rancor had charged off to meet some great threat, which caused him substantial suffering, meant that it had been something abnormal to its native habitat. An unnatural predator.

Rey suddenly felt a strange pull in her gut as the Force shifted around her. _Danger_. She had grown accustom to the warning and reacted instantly by unhinging her saber and charging for the doorway

"You have no jurisdiction here!" she heard Zeroes proclaim to someone before the door whooshed open. "Stand down!"

His shout of an order was quickly drowned out by the discharge of his blaster and the crackling of a lightsaber, soon followed by a screeching deflection and his howl of agony. By the time Rey exited the chamber, Zeroes was being impaled into his right shoulder by a red saber, Vallis looming over him as he slumped to the floor.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Rey roared at the knight and attempted a Force push, succeeding only in knocking her off kilter but enough to make her discontinue her assault on the trooper and graciously extract the blade from his torso.

Vallis repositioned her saber and took up an aggressive form as she began to circle Rey much like she had when they first met, only Kylo was not standing between them now... Kylo! Berating herself for not thinking of it sooner, Rey quickly tapped the panic button on her tracker, deciding this certainly qualified as an emergency.

She moved to place herself between Zeroes and the knight, not taking her eyes of her and noting that she wore her helmet, making it impossible to decipher her intentions, though her imprint in the Force was apparent enough. The fierce, raw, killing intent was unmistakable. Vallis fully intended to kill someone here and Rey got the distinct sense of being locked on to like a starfighter on its quarry.

"No one to protect you now," Vallis taunted, her helmet warping her voice menacingly, her steps precise as she hunted for the perfect opening. There were officers and cadets in the library, but most were either cowering in fear or simply watching, unsure of what course of action to take or even which side to align with.

Rey resisted the urge to snap back with a quip and risked a quick glance down at an unconscious Zeroes, his wound mostly cauterized. "You're going to pay for that." She grit her teeth in a snarl and ignited her shocksaber.

"Oh?" Vallis nearly cooed, sounding playfully curious despite her obvious viciousness. "The pet _does_ have fangs."

Rey felt the anger building in her chest, but she let it settle there and closed her eyes briefly. The Jedi texts admonished the use of defense, not attack, a strategy she was truly struggling to adopt after so many years of implementing preemptive strikes on her opponents, a technique that had kept her alive on a harsh world.

She felt the Force overtake her emotions, diluting them, allowing her to sense her adversary's movements a second or two before she made them. Rey opened her eyes and Vallis lunged in that instant, a silent strike for the throat that would have been lethal had Rey not seen it coming and dodged low. Pivoting her shocksaber, she managed to clip the knight's left shoulder with the stinger end, effectively stunning her there and forcing her to use only her right arm to wield with.

Vallis retreated, hissing with pain and agitation and Rey did not pursue with an attack like she normally would. Thinking that the more time she bought, the more time it would give Kylo to arrive and deal with the situation himself.

Vallis recovered quickly, though her affected arm hung loosely, she rounded back and refocused on her target. "I wonder, is it a chore to please him every night, or do you enjoy it?" the knight nearly spat at her, causing Rey to narrow her gaze in return. She wanted to talk now? Was that her ploy? To somehow level the playing field after she had been disadvantaged? "Do you submit to him willingly or do you make him work for it?"

Rey scowled at the implications but managed to fight off the temptation to give in to her anger. She tipped her head and sent the knight a dubious look. "You seem to have some wild fantasies about your boss for being one of his subordinates." Rey eased back into her defensive stance and watched with a smirk of satisfaction as Vallis' body stiffened and moved to advance again. "I'd almost guess that you had a thing for him at some point."

Vallis snarled and lunged, but Rey had seen it coming well beforehand. She had effectively turned her opponent's ploy against her and the Force remained Rey's steady guide, giving her a heightened awareness and a fluid energy in her muscles. She matched the knight's strikes perfectly and even offered a riposte or two, knocking her back a little more each time.

Growling in aggravation, Vallis relented and began pacing dangerously some steps away. Rey imagined her eyes were wild with rage and frustration behind that blank mask. She couldn't help but wonder, what was the knight gaining from all of this? She was sure to get charged with insubordination among other crimes, and that was only if Kylo didn't outright kill her upon arrival.

"I know about your friends on the other ships," Vallis said darkly, pausing briefly in her pacing to observe Rey's wide eyed reaction. "When I'm done with you, I'll be sure to pay them each a _personal_ visit."

For the first time since meeting this twisted and clearly disturbed woman, Rey felt the cold chill of fear surge through her mind. She could vaguely hear the Force warning her, pleading with her not to give in, but she couldn't fight back the anger this time as it practically boiled up in her bones. "You stay away from them!" she snarled and stepped forward into a savage assault.

She was only partially aware of the energy in her body shifting, as if one entity had left her with a dismal sigh and another moved in to take its place with a complacent sneer. Trading keen awareness for desperate aggression and effortless movement for taxing ferocity, Rey struck out in a random pattern, receiving only frustration for her efforts as Vallis blocked each blow in turn.

It was as if they had swapped roles in an instant of time and Rey realized too late that she had made a grave mistake.

"Unbalanced," Vallis hissed smugly as their blades locked. "Your friends weaken you. Your chains, you should cut them off."

Rey no longer had the patience to form a reply, instead choosing to roar furiously and shove off from their stalemate in order to raise her weapon for another unrelenting assault. Only, Vallis had apparently anticipated the move and ducked low in order to dodge and strike, a ruthless slash at Rey's left outer thigh going unchecked.

Fiery agony seemed to slice its way into her leg and Rey cried out, staggering, almost collapsing to the floor but knowing she would die if she went down. She steadied herself on her good leg and let her left hand go to the wound tentatively. Much like Zeroes' wound, it had been mostly cauterized, but flesh and muscle had been carved away; she wouldn't be able to fight much longer...

Panting out of pain and exhaustion and fighting off a new wave of lightheadedness, Rey gripped her weapon tightly and refocused on Vallis, who was circling like the dangerous predator she was, relishing in her assumed victory.

Rey knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but by sheer determination she rooted herself in place and faced down her enemy, blocking blow after blow when the assault came. So out of focus and delirious, she didn't even notice Kylo's presence until she felt his sturdy arm wrap around her waist to support her weight as his red lightsaber came into existence against Vallis' above her head.

With one fluid motion, Kylo eased her back with his left arm and shoved Vallis away with his bladed right, following up with a brutal arcing upward slash, effectively splitting the knight's helmet cleanly up the center and knocking it off to reveal a surprised and bloodied face.

He had apparently only nicked the woman's chin and nose, though the force of the hit knocked her sprawling onto the floor.

Momentarily forgotten, Vallis sputtered and snarled as Kylo moved to gently settle Rey on the floor, briefly taking stock of her wound and checking her head for any other serious injuries. "Stay," he told her firmly and turned back on Vallis, readjusted a threatening hold on his saber as he bore down on her with a menacing glare. "You go too far this time, Vallis."

"How did you get here so fast?" Vallis growled as she finally found her footing again and furiously swiped at the blood dripping from her face. "I know for a fact that you were on the bridge!"

Kylo tipped his head curiously, still moving on her. "Did your playmate tell you that?"

" _You_ -" Vallis' voice was suddenly stolen away, her body seizing up unnaturally as Kylo raised his free hand, fingers curled tensely.

"I suppose you've served your purpose, Vallis." Kylo positioned his weapon for the killing blow. "But that time has come to an end."

The knight's eyes burned with fear and hatred as she hung centimeters off the floor, unable to resist the Supreme Leader's unquestionable strength in the Force. She gurgled something incoherent, probably something obscene and scathing as Kylo moved to deliver his sentence, only to pause at the last second.

Rey had somehow found the strength in her body to stagger over to him and wrap her arms around his middle from behind, her voice weak and failing. "No Ben, please don't." As much as she wanted to see the offending knight receive due punishment, she didn't want to see Kylo killing anymore; she had grown so _tired_ of all the killing...

"If I let her live, she won't stop trying to kill you," Kylo grumbled in agitation, only sparing Rey a scarce sidelong glance as he continued to glare at his misbehaving knight. "I can't risk that."

"Then let someone else execute her after a proper trial," Rey pleaded, her legs buckling beneath her, forcing her to latch onto him even tighter. "Not you."

"What's the difference?" Kylo nearly spat with contempt at the idea, his invisible hold on Vallis not relenting as she writhed and gasped for air.

"You," Rey replied weakly, tears prickling at her eyes as the pain, exhaustion and emotional toll overwhelmed her and she had to rest her head against his back, between his shoulder blades. " _You_ are the difference."

That seemed to pull him out of his raging trance, though his paralyzing grip on Vallis remained as he sheathed his saber and turned to catch Rey before her hold on him slackened completely and she lost consciousness.

The last thing Rey remembered was the thundering sound of Kylo shouting orders to someone, his strong, protective arms scooping her up and pulling her close to his warm body. "I want a medical team standing by in the medbay, and put that traitor in the highest security cell we have. I'll deal with her later."


	10. Madness

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but what an incredible smell you've discovered!

 **Point of Light**

AN: Try not to get confused as we backtrack a little here in order to get Kylo's viewpoint. Also, I feel the need to apologize for all the cliché content in this chapter. Sometimes I just can't help myself...

Many thanks to everyone that reviewed! It means the world to me to know people are enjoying this!

 **Chapter Ten – Madness**

* * *

Kylo felt unusually distracted, annoyed and uneasy, yet he managed to stand stoically on the bridge, Captain Peavey droning on about fleet matters. Admittedly, the fleet should have been his top priority, however, after his unexpected and rousing exchange with Rey earlier, he could scarcely focus on anything else.

He was certain that she really had no idea what she had awakened in him, both physically and emotionally. Before, he had been annoyed and impatient for her presence. Now, he actively craved her intimate touch like nothing else he had ever experienced, and was becoming increasingly agitated with each passing moment without her nearby.

He was absently aware of the bridge doors sweeping open behind him as Hux strode in, speaking incoherently into his comlink. _Great_ , Kylo thought bitterly. _Another irritation_.

"Ah, Supreme Leader," Hux greeted as he drew beside him and stowed his comlink, his tone oddly cheerful. "Are you alright? You seemed unusually distracted during the council meeting earlier."

Kylo stifled a blatant scoff, seeing through the general's mockery of concern. "I'm fine, General. I just have a great many things on my mind."

"Yes, of course," Hux replied with the slightest smirk. _Or perhaps just one thing,_ Kylo could almost hear his true thoughts as the redhead turned to Peavey. "Captain, what is our status?"

The captain had only just begun his summery when Kylo felt a disturbance mere seconds before his comlink started shrieking incessantly; Rey had activated her emergency beacon. He grabbed his comlink and read the text on its tiny display. She was in the library three flights down.

"Sir?" Hux questioned, appearing completely placid, yet his surge of fear through the Force was almost sickening. Kylo resolved to deal with him and his obvious involvement later. "Is there a problem?"

Kylo didn't bother to make a reply but stormed off the bridge, barely having the patience to wait for the doors to open for him. Troopers outside scrambled to get out of his way as he headed for the nearest turbolift but knew it would take valuable seconds for it to reach his current floor. He stepped to the edge of the walkway where a sheer drop to the other floors opened up and he peered down for all but an instant. The cavity was designed for maintenance and medical teams on hovercraft to quickly and proficiently access different floors during an emergency.

Kylo determined this to be an emergency of the utmost importance, though he didn't have or require a hovercraft. Not sparing another second, he honed in on his destination three floors below and leaped off the edge. Using the Force to slow his decent, he landed just shy of his original target point with a jarring thud and a roll to absorb his impact. He quickly got back up and leaped into a sprint, ignoring the new pain in his legs from the unlikely landing despite all his precautions.

He paid little heed to the workers and troopers populating the hallway as they were gawking at him for his crazy stunt and taking amazed glances upward, wondering exactly where he had leaped from.

He was close enough now that he could sense Rey's distress through the Force. She was afraid, desperate, in pain. That last aspect sent a wave of sheer rage through his body and he found himself running even faster down the ship's corridors, officers and troopers scattering from his path. He finally reached the library doors and glared at them as they seemed to inch open; he helped them along with an impatient shove of the Force.

He didn't take much stock of the scene before him, he simply moved to act as his awareness processed everything in tandem. A trooper lay unmoving to his left, while Rey was nearly crumpled on a wounded leg, her new saber barely managed to block her assailants strikes. Vallis attacked relentlessly, her red blade swinging high overhead for a lethal blow.

As if time had stopped for him, Kylo was there with his own red saber, intercepting the assault and simultaneously supporting Rey's weakened stance. He pinned Vallis with a deadly glare. She had made a grave mistake, targeting Rey when he had so clearly ordered her not to.

Of one thing he was certain. There would be no forgiveness, no mercy for such an offense.

* * *

Rey's shocksaber hung from Kylo's belt, bumping his leg with every step he took as he carried her to the nearest medbay. He made a silent vow that he would never let her out of his sight again, except of course for practical matters. If Hux had gone to such an extent to get rid of her, then there was no telling what he might try next. In fact, he couldn't even ensure Vallis' incarceration with the general around, pulling strings and undermining his authority.

There was also the matter of Rey's friends on the other ships. He could no longer guarantee _their_ safety either. He absently entertained the thought of finally releasing the rebels. If Hux managed to kill even one of them, Kylo would lose all his leverage, and Rey could choose to leave at any moment. He truly found himself at an impasse, one he was thankfully distracted from as she began to stir in his arms.

"Hey," he murmured softly as he walked, meeting her glossy hazel gaze. One of the first responding troopers in the library had administered a pain reliever, causing her mind to wake sluggishly.

"Hey," she replied belatedly as she blinked at him, clearly disoriented. She winced and whined, moving a hand to her injured thigh tentatively, it still causing her great pain despite the drug in her system.

"Hang on, we're almost there," Kylo told her as he rounded one final corner and converged on the medbay just down the hall.

"Thank you, Ben," Rey said weakly, her eyes drooping and her head lolling until she lurched to nestle against his shoulder.

Kylo idly wondered what she was thanking him for. What he'd done, he would have done on any day. He was also slightly amused at how she still insisted on calling him Ben despite having agreed to use Ren when they weren't alone. Granted, it was the least of his concerns at the moment, and something he could address with her later.

More importantly, he wondered what the chances were of her choosing to stay with him even if he released her friends. If he could prove that he could make her happy here, would she stay? The thought of her leaving caused a suffocating sensation in his throat and he was sure he would very nearly do whatever it took to keep her close.

In fact, he had to consciously focus on not snapping at the medical team when one of the nurses asked him to set Rey down on one of the medical beds. A part of him wanted to keep hold of her, but the more practical side of his mind agreed that allowing the medical team to get to work on her injury was for the best; that was why he brought her here after all.

"We'll begin prepping her for a bacta tank immediately," the head nurse told him in a somewhat bossy tone. She was squat with short black hair weaved through with gray strands, revealing her older age. Her name tag read "Sarla" and Kylo guessed she was probably Captain Peavey's age, a relic grandfathered in from the empire. She made an expectant gesture at him when he didn't seem to get the hint from her earlier statement. "Please wait outside, Supreme Leader."

Kylo took a few hesitant steps back, eying Rey's motionless body worriedly. He didn't want to leave her; he no longer knew who he could or couldn't trust on this ship.

"She'll be _fine_ ," Sarla insisted through an amused smirk. "Despite substantial blood loss, her wound is not life-threatening."

He still didn't move.

Sarla bristled in response and huffed at him. "It's not like she's having a baby or anything! Go on, shoo."

Kylo grumbled something incoherent, thinking it wasn't just anybody that could order the Supreme Leader around like that, but he finally obeyed regardless and exited the small medical cubicle, the door hissing shut behind him.

He paced there briefly, still uneasy. He wanted to stay at Rey's side, but he knew there were other matters he could be tending while the med team patched her up. Turning with a fresh determination, he headed for the brig, but not before ordering a full squad of troopers to stand guard outside the medbay.

* * *

Kylo strode by cell after cell of one criminal or traitor after another as he approached the highest security cell in the detention center. It was designed like a vault, a cage with no bars but solid durasteel panels for the walls, floor and ceiling, with ray shields encasing the entire thing when not admitting or expelling visitors.

A squad of troopers stood guard around the circumference of the vault and Kylo made to approach the soldier with the distinctive white pauldron. "Lower the ray shield Sergeant, I'm here to see the prisoner."

The sergeant offered a quick salute and nodded before accessing the comlink on his wrist. "Control, lower the ray shield on prisoner cell Deadlock, by order of Supreme Leader Ren himself." There was a crackle of a reply shortly before the shield powered off with a dying hum.

Kylo stepped up to the door to interact with the terminal and bypass the security measures before it admitted him. The door whooshed open, revealing a small, dimly lit cell inside. Kylo stepped in and the door clamped shut behind him, leaving him alone with his traitorous knight.

Vallis sat on the floor in one corner, her hands in binders and resting in her lap. She turned her head to regard him, somehow placid, bored and bitter all at once. "Oh? A personal visit, so soon?"

"Why did you betray me, Vallis?"

"I attacked your pet, not _you_."

"I specifically ordered you to leave her alone." Kylo grumbled, his hands forming fists at his sides. "How much did Hux pay you?"

"He didn't pay me, silly." Vallis scoffed but then tipped her head with an odd expression. "At least, not in the way you're thinking."

Kylo narrowed his gaze, determined not to dwell on her suggestion as he grit his teeth, growing with irritation. "I want answers. What is Hux planning?"

"You'll be surprised to know, I have no idea," Vallis replied in a monotone. "Armitage is a clever boy, he only gives me snippets of information. Engaging your little pet was of my own designs."

"Rey isn't my _pet_ ," Kylo corrected darkly, becoming weary of her jabs.

"Isn't she?" Vallis quipped with a new interest in her voice, her sneer practically dripping with venom. "She is certainly full of surprises. She even managed to reign you out of your blood madness. _You._ Kylo Ren, the Raging Ralltiir Tiger."

Kylo scowled, briefly annoyed at the use of the old title his knights had given him. He had hoped Vallis hadn't noticed his compliance to Rey's intervention; he didn't need any rumors starting that he was going soft. In the end though, he decided it didn't matter. Within a standard planetary cycle she would be charged with sedition and executed shortly thereafter.

"You're not the same knight that swore allegiance to me." He almost let out a dismal sigh, feeling as though another tick mark was scratched upon his tally of unfaithful people in his life.

"What can I say?" Vallis shrugged indifferently. "Wild Space changes a girl." She narrowed her own gaze. "Don't expect your other knights to come back especially happy to see you."

Kylo shook his head in frustration, teeth grinding as his patience waned. "What did you hope to gain from all of this? You would have known the outcome long beforehand."

Vallis raised her eyes to the domed ceiling of her cell, feigning boredom. "Well, things didn't exactly transpire the way I planned. You arriving so soon in all your _splendid grandeur_ , for one thing. Secondly, it seems my cohort was disinclined to offer assistance for fear of linking himself to my crimes." She sent Kylo a wicked smirk. "I suppose I have your little "Rey" to thank for sparing my life. I'll be sure to thank her _properly_ the next time we meet."

"That won't be happening," Kylo hissed derisively and turned to leave, determining there wasn't anything of further value she could tell him. This had just been a waste of time.

"She thinks there's still good in you," Vallis spat and let out a string of bitter laughter. "Foolish girl. She may have some astounding skills, but she is far too sentimental for her own good. It's going to get her killed."

Kylo paused in front of the door and accessed the panel. "I'm working on training that out of her."

The door swung open and he stepped out, but it didn't close behind him fast enough to drown out his former knight's reply. "You better. This meager cage won't hold me for long."

Kylo glared hard at the glossy black floor at his feet; he wouldn't deny that keeping her alive for any length of time was a liability. However, something deep inside his chest urged him to respect Rey's wishes on the matter. "Sergeant." He turned to the trooper with a resolved gaze. "You are to keep this cell closed no matter the circumstances. No one is to visit her, not even General Hux, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" the sergeant affirmed with a salute. "No one is getting in or out of this cell on my watch, sir!"

* * *

Five hours was the estimated lapsed time for Rey's recovery in the bacta tank, and although Kylo had spent a small portion of that interrogating Vallis, that still left him with quite a bit of time on his hands. By rights, he should have been tending to any number of duties, the fleet's movements, new weapon developments, planetary uprisings.

Instead, he sat in a rather uncomfortable chair in the medbay, close to the tank where Rey floated, unconscious and modestly dressed in swimwear. Granted, he was spending a majority of the time meditating, trying to get a feel for the energies on the massive ship around him. Admittedly, patience in meditation was not one of his strengths and he struggled for quite a while to get a read on a just few people in the immediate area.

First and foremost there was Rey, bright and golden yellow and wrapped in her warm cocoon of unconsciousness. Farther out were the nurses and doctors scattered throughout the medbay, their impressions of various greens and browns leaving no ill intent in the Force. Farther yet was when it got _really_ taxing on his concentration, in the hallways, elevators, living quarters and nearest mess hall.

Soldiers, officers, workers all seemed to meld together in a chaotic, roving mess and it was nearly impossible to hone in on a single imprint. Instead, he tried to take stock of how many seemed seditious and red in nature compared to those who projected stalwart blue obedience. One in ten was his final, rough estimate, and although it wasn't too bad, it wasn't exactly good either.

Kylo came out of his trance, thinking hard. Where had he gone wrong exactly? What had he done to cause morale to begin breaking apart like this? What had Snoke done so differently that he could command the Order so perfectly? Was it morbid fear? Was it Hux, sewing seeds of distrust and disrespect?

Too many questions, not enough answers. He needed to think of a way to confront or deal with Hux, and soon. But the general was a complex and aggravating threat. Although Kylo knew without a doubt that Hux was behind most of his current woes, there was no solid evidence to back up his suspicions, and any punishments or judgments he made against him would only cause even more backlash and mutiny from his subordinates.

Kylo sighed and leaned forward in his chair to drop his head into his hands. This problem was not going away anytime soon, but meditation always left him feeling drained and he was ready to call it a day. He was about to check on the tank's timer when it coincidentally started beeping erratically.

Rey was awake, though she appeared groggy and a bit startled by her predicament of being submerged in water and bacta with a breathing apparatus clamped over her mouth and nose. _Calm down, they'll get you out in a moment,_ Kylo told her silently and effectively quieted her troubled mind.

He made a mental note to address her apparent fear of water later as a few of the nurses shuffled into the cubicle to tend to their patient. "Alright, sir," Sarla said, regarding him with that same bossy stare. "I'll have to ask you to step out again while we get her dressed."

Kylo's only reply was a roll of his eyes as he got up to obey again. He was in no mood to argue and the sooner they got her out, the sooner he could take her back to his quarters and rest. Outside the med cubicle he leaned against one wall and crossed his arms over his chest to wait impatiently.

Moments later, the door parted and Rey came into his view, fully dressed in white medbay patient robes and sitting in a hover-chair with her gray clothing folded up in her lap. She still appeared about as tired as Kylo felt, her eyes were drooping and her head lobbed every few seconds. Sarla pushed Rey's chair out and stood in front of Kylo with a datapad in her hands as the rest of the med team exited the cubicle and dispersed into other parts of the medbay.

"Alright," Sarla said. "Her wound has closed up nicely but she should refrain from using that leg for at least twelve standard hours, although the drugs in her system will probably make her sleep most of that off anyway." The elderly nurse glanced down at the 'pad in her hands and then sent Kylo a wicked smile. "Also, congratulations sir, our tests show that she's expecting."

To be honest, Kylo wasn't paying much attention to the nurse's words. He was tired, Rey's sleepy awareness was hitting him through the Force like an ocean wave and the old woman spoke in such a boring monotone that it threatened to put him to sleep where he stood. Coincidentally, once the full impact of her last few words registered in his mind, he and Rey managed to chorus in perfect unison with very similar wide eyed expressions. " _What?!_ "

"I am most certainly _not_ expecting... _anything_!" Rey screeched, clearly indignant and suddenly wide awake.

Sarla laughed and waved a hand at both of them. "I'm kidding!" she nearly yowled in amusement. "I was just making sure you were paying attention. Judging by the delay, I'd say you weren't."

"Twelve hours of bed rest," Kylo replied through grit teeth, his hands flexing in and out of fists. This nurse was really testing his patience, something he was scarcely devoid of on good days. "Is that _all_?" It didn't bother him that the common assumption of his subordinates was that he and Rey were... involved. What bothered him was the insubordination, the disrespect, the lack of proper protocol. It was clearly way out of hand.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," the old woman said, seeming to catch the hint of his sour mood as she gave Rey a pat on the shoulder before she shuffled away to other duties. "Try to take better care of her this time?"

 _I intend to_ , Kylo thought to himself as he turned his full focus to Rey. She appeared alert now, though there was still a dull exhaustion behind her eyes that demanded more sleep. He motioned at the right armrest of her hover-chair. "Can you manage the controls or do you want me to push you?"

Rey's gaze lingered after the old nurse, her sluggish thought process probably still hung up on Sarla's suggestive comment earlier. She gradually met his gaze, her face having gained an extra shade of pink before she registered his question. "I think I can handle it," she finally answered, blinking down at the control panel on the armrest, probably grateful for the distraction, and gave it a few experimental taps, causing the chair to whine and obey with immediate movement.

"Good," Kylo said as he stepped toward the medbay exit. "Let's go then, you need rest."

The hover-chair buzzed as Rey directed it to follow behind him until her attention was apparently distracted. Kylo sighed in both irritation and exhaustion as he turned to see she had diverted her path to a patient in one of the other medical cubes. "Zeroes?" she ventured. "Is that you?"

Kylo followed her, grumbling to himself and intent on refocusing her attention. He should have just pushed the chair himself and not offered her an option.

"Yes, ma'am," Zeroes replied gruffly, his imprint in the Force was insecure, probably because he wasn't wearing his helmet. He was lying on a bed with a medical droid hovering over him and tending to stitches on his shoulder wound. "Good to see you in one piece, ma'am."

"Thanks, but what about you?" Rey wanted to know, her fascination through the Force was unmistakable. She was clearly surprised by the trooper's appearance. His skin was dark, his short cropped hair was black and he had one pale scar running straight down his right cheek from his eye to his chin.

"They said I'll be back on my feet sometime tomorrow, after another dip in the tank." Zeroes shifted on his bed uneasily, his gaze drifting between her and Kylo nervously. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you ma'am. Instead, you ended up saving _my_ life. Thank you."

"It- It was nothing Zeroes," Rey responded a little bashfully. "If it hadn't been for you, Vallis would have trapped me in that study chamber. You did more than you think."

"If you say so, ma'am," Zeroes replied with a dubious shrug.

"If we're done here?" Kylo muttered impatiently as he moved to the door and gestured for Rey to follow him out.

After exchanging farewells with the trooper, she directed her chair to follow after him again. This time, Kylo would not be tolerating anymore tangents.

* * *

Unfortunately, Rey's small room was not big enough to accommodate the hover-chair, making Kylo glance over to his bed across the room and contemplate giving it up to her for the night. Apparently, either he was getting lax in guarding his inner thoughts or Rey was getting better at reading him.

"I'll be _fine_ , Ben," she told him firmly as he helped her out of the chair. "I can hobble around just fine without putting any weight on the leg. I've had worse injuries than this back on Jakku, trust me."

Kylo resisted the urge to argue with her and felt a brush of annoyance when she waved his assistance away as she stubbornly limped into her room and over to her bed. He followed close behind her anyway, ready to catch her if she lost her balance. He felt a pang of unease from her when she settled onto her bed and became sharply aware of his nearness, his broad presence in an already small chamber.

She hadn't invited him in and this was the first time he crossed that invisible boundary since her arrival, though he felt he had good reason to be there even if she didn't. His body literally ached to touch her, to find an excuse to move even closer and help her get situated with her blankets and pillow.

The dark side exacted a chronic pain on his body, and although Rey's proximity somehow relieved it considerably, touching her _banished_ it completely. The memory of their intimate moment earlier that morning flashed through his mind and he could see it clearly in her eyes that she had just recalled the same imagery.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, unsure of his intentions and Kylo couldn't stamp down the feeling of regret in his chest. He was making her feel trapped and for the first time in their roiling and volatile relationship, he actually felt guilty about it. He suddenly realized that he wanted her to only feel safe in his presence. Safe. Needed... Loved.

He took a couple steps back, sensing that this was not the time or the place to address the matter. It had been a long, tiring day for both of them. He had endured the dark fire in his marrow this long; he could certainly wait until she was ready to relieve his pain willingly.

Rey relaxed considerably in response to his retreat, making herself more comfortable on her bed though still profoundly wary of him. The tense silence that had lodged between them finally dissipating as Kylo cleared his throat to speak and scratched at his neck, feeling awkward for the first time in a long awhile. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Rey paused from fussing distractedly with her bedding, perking up at the prospect of food to give him a sheepish grin. "Maybe some jerky?"

"Of course," Kylo replied through a breath of amusement as he turned to retrieve her request, pausing briefly in her doorway to cast her a lingering glance. _Anything_.

* * *

AN: So I've always had this thought that dark-siders have to deal with this constant pain, a price for power, so to speak. Another reason why they're always so edgy, in my mind. It could be that I picked up this notion from a book or something, but if that's the case, I can't put my finger on it. If anyone happens to know where this idea came from, (if anywhere besides my own crazy head) please lemme know in a review!


	11. Worth

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but this weapon is your life!

 **Point of Light**

AN: I must admit, I don't feel like I'm portraying Rose very well in this story. Realistically, she should probably have similar, jaded opinions about Kylo, yet conversely she is dating an ex-trooper, so things get a little convoluted there... (she's also the one that says they should be saving what they love and not fighting what they hate.) At any rate, I am aware of this discrepancy, but I just really needed her to be a counterweight to Finn and Poe.

 **Chapter Eleven – Worth**

* * *

 _Kylo found himself chasing shadows on a dark, stormy world with very little moonlight, exerting himself in a seemingly never-ending task of purging the realm of its monsters, red saber in hand. The buildings around him glistened from the pelting rain and every flash of lightning would reveal a new beast to be vanquished at the end of a tenebrous alleyway._

" _I told you to let her lead you, Ben."_

 _Kylo flinched and turned to see that same young man from his former dreams. "Grandfather?"_

" _Take your own advice, Ben._ Let go _. Rey knows the path. All you need to do is follow her."_

" _What do you mean?" Kylo growled in frustration, his shadow killing mission forgotten as another strike of lightning flashed overhead. "Are you saying I should leave the Order? Join the Resistance? Forsake everything I've done?"_

" _No."_

" _What, then?" Kylo clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his lightsaber._

" _The path is not meant for you to see."_

" _I don't understand!" Another flash of lightning._

"That _is why Rey is there to guide you."_

* * *

Kylo wasn't sure what woke him up, but he turned over in his bed, feeling a vague and distant disturbance. Moments later, his comlink beeped and he sat up to answer it.

"Supreme Leader," Peavey's voice came across the channel, his tone clearly nervous by whatever news he had to disclose. "Vallis has escaped. She slaughtered the squad guarding her then stole a shuttle from hangar bay four and burst into hyperspace from within the hangar, causing quite a mess in the process."

"She _what_?" Kylo nearly snarled as he ripped his covers away and shot out of bed in a fit of anger. He had expected Vallis to at least _attempt_ an escape, but actually succeeding would have required help not only from Hux, but from other subordinates as well. The ray shield operator, the camera monitors, shuttle lock downs, hangar bay magnetic shields, he could clearly see all of it had obviously been planned and plotted carefully.

"I'm sorry sir," Peavey replied shakily. "We're still investigating the situation. General Hux is seeing to it personally."

"I'm sure he is," Kylo grumbled back with a derisive scoff. "Keep me updated, and dismiss the council meeting today, I won't be attending."

"Yes sir," Peavey confirmed and the com disconnected with another beep.

Kylo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off an aggravated headache before becoming aware of Rey's presence in her doorway, realizing she had been there all along and having heard the entire conversation. She donned one of the black uniforms again, no doubt her gray outfit needed some mending after getting ripped and tattered by her duel with Vallis.

He narrowed his gaze at her standing there and checked his chrono. "It hasn't been twelve hours yet."

"And I told you," Rey replied with a roll of her eyes. "I've had _much_ worse, _untreated_ injuries than this back on Jakku. I'll be _fine_." She crossed over to him with only a slight limp in her stride and gestured at the comlink in his hand. "How did Vallis manage all that, anyway? I know she's skilled, but..."

"She had help," Kylo answered, deciding to let the issue drop about her injury. He hesitated in elaborating but ultimately determined it wouldn't hurt matters if she knew the truth about his subordinates. In fact, it came as a relief to finally have an opportunity to share his problems with someone he could trust. The _only_ person on this entire ship he could truly trust. "Morale within the Order has been steadily declining after Snoke's death. I don't know how he's doing it, but Hux is slowly but surely gaining popularity."

"So why not just exile him or lock him up or something?"

"Doing that would only cause his loyalists to defect or turn on me in a mutiny. It's a delicate matter that I haven't sorted out yet."

"Have you ever..." Rey bit her lip in hesitation, as if knowing he would have something derisive to say in reply. "You know, showed any _appreciation_ for your troops?"

"Why would I?" Kylo nearly snorted with contempt for the idea. "They're soldiers, they do what they're told. Period."

"I just think, maybe you'd be a more popular ruler if you showed a little more kindness here or there, is all."

" _Kindness_ ," Kylo repeated, his tone dull and dubious. "In the _First Order_." He wondered if she even realized how ridiculous she sounded, yet at the same time he got an odd sense of a dismal groan in the back of his mind, nothing more than a whisper or an echo, _Ben, let go._ He was startled for a moment and just barely fought off the urge to look over his shoulder.

Rey sighed in apparent defeat of her own argument and waved a bothered hand at him, completely oblivious to his hallucinations. "Fine then, what are you planning to do in the meantime?"

"Nothing," Kylo replied simply, dismissing the notion that his grandfather just spoke to him as he crossed over to his computer terminal and began entering commands. "I'll allow Hux to think I don't suspect his treachery. To think I'm too distracted to notice."

"Distracted with what?" Rey questioned as she followed him and Kylo gave her a pointed look that caused her to blink innocently at him. "Me?"

"You must admit," Kylo replied with a smirk as he turned back to the monitor and tapped another key on the panel. "You are _very_ distracting."

She made a face and looked about to retort when his call to the _Finalizer_ went through and a male voice crackled to life from the terminal. "What is your bidding, Supreme Leader?"

"Captain, I have more instructions for prisoner FN-2187 and his cellmate. Starting today, they are to be given a tour of the ship everyday by a full squad of troopers. You are also expected to forward these instructions to the _Fellfire_ for rebel pilot Poe Dameron and his droid. Is that understood?"

There was short pause and Kylo imagined the captain sharing an odd glance with his nearest aides before making his stammered reply. "Y-Yes Sire, I shall implement your orders immediately."

Kylo terminated the call and turned to meet Rey's beaming smile. "Get ready to leave," he told her, fidgeting slightly under her coiled stare. "I'll take you to visit them again."

Rey placed both her hands on her hips and tipped her head at him, her smile turning lopsided. "I was beginning to think you forgot."

"Things have been a little chaotic since our... agreement." Kylo had to turn his head to keep from looking at her, the memory of kissing her flashed through his mind and was dredging up a strong desire to do so again.

Although he could only see her in his peripheral, he could practically still feel her smile as she moved closer suddenly and stretched herself up to place a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you," she said before stepping away from him and towards the fresher.

Kylo remained frozen in his spot, afraid of what he might do otherwise. Her kiss, chaste as it was, still sent waves of relief throughout his body, the pain in his bones and muscles disappearing for a few glorious seconds until she departed from his space.

As he accepted and endured the pain when it inevitably returned, Kylo found himself confounded by her actions and wondered how her mind even worked at times. What he was giving her, was only a portion of what she was already entitled to have, yet she thanked him anyway. He didn't like the new pang of unworthiness that blossomed in his chest, the feeling that he didn't deserve her bright unselfishness or her warm willingness to accept him despite his darkness.

Kylo turned just in time to see her disappear into the fresher, his mind churning over a new dilemma. How could he follow her if he wasn't even worthy to? How could she fix him when he was already so broken beyond repair?

* * *

Rey's imprint through the Force was practically bursting with optimism as Kylo led her through the corridors of the _Finalizer_. She walked closely beside him, just slightly behind and matching his long strides despite her barely noticeable limp. He also got a vague sense that she wanted to hold his hand, though she seemed to know better, clearly aware of all the soldiers that surrounded them.

Although he longed for her touch desperately, he had to mentally scoff at her sentimentality. Why she was suddenly so much more amiable toward him was puzzling, though her proximity was anything but unpleasant and he wasn't about to complain about it.

He forced himself to refocus on his path as they neared their destination. After landing in one of the Finalizer's hangars and consulting a terminal for her friends' location, it wasn't much of a surprise to find the prisoners' tour had paused in the ship's only recreation area.

The rec room doors opened to reveal a massive chamber, with one wall lined by rows of tables and booths installed with either holo-games or various card games, while the opposite wall housed flight and blaster simulators, and at the room's center was placed a large Grav-Ball court with a provided circumference of spectator seating.

The chamber was somewhat noisy, with a Grav-Ball game almost constantly in session by a regular rotation of contestants and audience alike, the fake laser fire and explosions coming from the simulators, and the dull drone of conversation from the soldiers sitting at the various game tables.

"Finn, Rose!" Rey greeted excitedly as she moved from his side to approach a round holochess table where her friends sat on either side of it playing Dejarik, surrounded by a squad of troopers.

The pair appeared to have been entirely engrossed in their game when they both shot to attention at her voice. "Rey!" They both got up and rushed to meet her in a hug, making the squad of troopers twitch nervously until Kylo waved a dismissive hand at them.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked in a frantic, worried rush after they parted. "Why are you wearing so much black? You haven't been corrupted yet, have you? Has that monster done anything... weird to you?" His voice dropped into a horrified whisper. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Finn!" Rose practically snarled at him and gave him a punitive shove as Rey could only stammer uselessly in reply. "What kind of questions are those? Seriously? Can't you just ask how she's doing like a normal person?"

"I'm just worried, ok? Do you really blame me?" Finn raised his hands in surrender but moved onto another topic as he faced Rey again. "Anyway, what's going on? First we get transferred to a nice apartment instead of a dingy cell and now we get a fully escorted tour of the ship? How did you pull this off?"

Rey shrugged with a bashful smile. "I can be very persuasive?"

"Oh that's _it_!" Rose yowled before giving Rey's arm a tug and proceeded to lead her away, squeezing past the surrounding troopers. "I have to hear _all_ about this! Hey, stormies, do you mind? Ladies, coming through."

"Sir?" the sergeant asked with sudden concern, his helmed attention switching between the departing women and Kylo.

"It's fine," Kylo replied with a wave of his hand. He gave Rey a nod when she shot him a questionable glance of her own. "Just stay in the room."

"Hey wait!" Finn whined and reached out a hand after them but seemed to know better than to actually follow. "Don't leave me here with-" His words trailed off into a grumbling growl of annoyance until he finally resigned himself to his fate. He gave Kylo and the surrounding squad of troopers an insufferable glare that quickly shifted to one of possible interest as he tapped the playing table. "I don't suppose any of you play?"

"You know they can't," Kylo answered for the silent stalwart squad, his tone held very little interest as his attention drifted across the room to Rey. "They're on duty. And you wouldn't last five rounds against me." It was clearly an exaggerated insult, considering it took at least four rounds just to get units into proper position for victory.

"That sounds like a challenge," Finn replied with a narrowed gaze as he flicked the board to reset the pieces to starting positions. "And you don't exactly have anything better to do except stand there, right?"

Kylo in fact had _many_ things he should have been tending to, none of which could be dealt with from his current location however. He took one more glance across the chamber to Rey, wondering just how long this visit was going to take. "They're _girls_ ," Finn commented with an exhausted roll of his eyes, somehow seeming to know what Kylo was thinking. "This could take _forever_."

"Do not mistake my participation as camaraderie," Kylo warned in a low tone as he finally moved to take a seat across from Finn. "You are still very much a traitor, kept alive only at my whim."

"Threats," Finn hissed with obvious animosity as he directed his first beast to move. "Let's see some action."

Kylo was scarcely entertained by the game, having played it as a child many times on board the Falcon with Chewie or Artoo and rarely with his parents. It renewed memories he'd long forgotten and therefore generally avoided it altogether. He was intent on finishing it quickly and the match was well into its final rounds when some rather high pitched screeching erupted from across the room.

The commotion drew his and Finn's attention, both determining the sound had come from Rose as she was flailing her arms whilst making other strange excited sounds and Rey was attempting to discretely calm her down.

Finn raised a brow and turned back to Kylo in question. "Any idea what that was about?"

Kylo considered the question and, judging by the amount of embarrassment he sensed emanating from Rey, he had a pretty good idea, actually. "Yes."

"Care to share it?"

"No."

"Oh come on! Why am I the only one left in the dark here?"

"I'm sure your little girlfriend will enlighten you later."

"Do you _ever_ get off that high Bantha of yours?" Finn nearly spat with revulsion. " _What_ in the _galaxy_ does she even see in you?"

Kylo let the insults roll off his back and merely smirked complacently, noting how the guards stiffened in their stances and even inched away a bit, probably anticipating one of his notorious fits of rage. "Perhaps she simply enjoys the taste of true power and authority for once."

"As if!" Finn scoffed derisively as a first response but quickly bristled and glared darkly in return. "You don't deserve to breath the same recycled air as her, you know that right?"

That hit a little too close to its target, and Kylo found his body coiling tightly before he could stop it. _I know._ He felt his anger and agitation beginning to spiral out of his control. He needed to remove himself from the situation before he did something Rey would regret. He flicked at the board for one final move, securing his winning strike and ending the game with the dying cry of Finn's losing monster.

"Looks like we're done here," Kylo ground out as he stood abruptly and made for the exit, shooting Rey a mental thought. _Time's up._

 _So soon?_ Rey's reply had flecks of disappointment though she sounded mostly compliant as she and Rose crossed back over to Finn. The threesome joined briefly in another hug before she parted from them after a few farewell exchanges that Kylo couldn't quite hear.

He tried to calm his writhing emotions before Rey caught up with him but she was already suspicious and giving him gentle prods through the Force. "Did Finn upset you? Did he say something stupid?" There was both humor and annoyance in her tone as she shot a quick glance over her shoulder at the former trooper. "He doesn't always think before he speaks, you know."

"Clearly."

Rey leaned forward as they walked, trying to get a look at his expression. "It was about me, wasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter. He's wrong." _He isn't_. Kylo's chest ached at the thought, the truth.

"I'm sorry," Rey said, her feelings were genuine as they flowed into him like a cool chemical. Although she seemed to know better than to reach out and take his hand directly, Kylo felt her delicate knuckles brush his slightly in a featherlight touch, an appeal, a supplication. "I shouldn't have left you alone with him."

"It's fine," he said with more ferocity than intended and added more softly with a guarded glance, "it wasn't your fault."

A long silence settled between them as they traversed their way back to the hangar. He was still apparently expelling agitation through their link by the time they stepped into his shuttle, the ramp clamping shut behind them. "Hey," Rey said, finally allowed to reach out and grab him by the arm now that they were alone. "This is new, this pain I feel from you."

Kylo turned reluctantly to meet her concerned gaze in the dim lighting of the cabin. He knew he was sulking, but he couldn't seem to pull himself out of the pit he had unwittingly backed into. He nodded slightly, averting his eyes. "It is."

"I want to help," Rey said, her voice on the verge of tears as if the ache in his heart were her own. She gave up on trying to hold his attention and instead moved to embrace him fully around the waist, her head coming to rest against his sternum. "But I don't know how."

Kylo felt his breath catch in his throat, the feel of her warmth, her concern, her affection soaking into him. So consumed by the pain, the guilt, the denial, he didn't respond right away, but eventually raised his arms and encircled her smaller frame in return. The comfort she projected at him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The pain and the guilt were still there, but seemed inconsequential now. It was like he had just discovered another new commodity that he could never put a price on.

Another aspect of her existence that he could never truly be worthy of. He lowered his head to nuzzle her hair, committing to memory her unique scent. It reminded him of the Tintolive trees from his childhood on Chandrila, despite the only shampoo in the fresher being Jogan flavored. "This is enough."


	12. Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but remember to always stay away from power couplings.

 **Point of Light**

AN: Happy Friday-Update guys! As always, my thanks to those that reviewed! And sunshinekats, your comment about Anakin being a Reylo shipper amused me immensely. xD Enjoy chapter twelve everyone!

 **Chapter Twelve – Monster**

* * *

Unlike Finn and Rose, Poe had not opted to spend his first outing in the recreation area but instead the academy center where senior cadets were meant to be polished and groomed for active duty. His specific location was in the combat training chambers, the shooting range.

Initially, Rey wondered about that, since it seemed like a bad idea to allow a prisoner to visit a room full of blasters, _especially_ the hot headed Poe Dameron. But then Kylo explained that the training center only had practice blasters, with harmless built-in settings that reduced the laser fire to little more than a sting should it make contact with an organic.

He led her into the heart of the _Fellfire_ , characteristically silent as he walked, his thoughts guarded though his aching pain was still throbbing at her through the Force, even after their brief embrace in his shuttle.

The guilt he was projecting was almost unbearable and she could only wonder at what he was anguishing over. Was he finally regretting all the innocent people he'd killed over the years? Did he regret nearly killing Finn? Was it about Han or Luke? She wished he would talk to her about it, knowing all too well how hard it was to keep things bottled up and festering, though she didn't want to nag him about it either, sensing that he would tell her when he was ready.

Why the Force was allowing her to feel his guilt so substantially was a mystery though. Unless, she guessed, it was to make her aware of it for some reason. But then, just as she told him, although she _wanted_ to help him, she didn't know how. If only she could take his pain and wish it away. On the other hand, this guilt he was feeling, perhaps it was a good thing, a step in the right direction.

If that was the case, she wouldn't be helping him any if she could somehow make it disappear. She sent him a miserable glance, one that he did not acknowledge as he forged onward down the hall. She would need to let him suffer through it, even if that meant suffering along with him.

"This is it," Kylo announced as he stepped up to a pair of double-doors that quickly yielded to his presence. By all appearances, he looked completely placid and stable, but inside, Rey knew he was still hurting, a mangled mess of emotion that threatened to burst forth at any moment.

With him in such a state, she wondered if visiting Poe was even still a good idea, knowing how much the pilot seemed to aggravate him. Deciding it was too late to back out now, she followed him into the training center and was instantly bombarded by the clamor of blaster fire hitting targets, mock explosions and drill officers shouting commands. Soldiers without white armor, cadets she guessed, filled the area and were either shooting at targets to her left or rolling and diving in drills on courses to her right.

It seemed like chaos and Rey wondered how in the world she was supposed to carry out a conversation during her visit with all the noise, yet Kylo marched onward through the chamber as if he were in a tranquil forest. Several paths diverged from their walkway, but he kept focused straight ahead as they passed one shooting lane after another until converging on one in particular that was conspicuously surrounded by a squad of fully armored troopers.

Poe soon came into view as she got closer, and although he didn't notice her approach right away, BB-8 quickly did and began beeping furiously and bumping his leg to alert him. Rey couldn't help but smile at the little droid, giving him a nod of a greeting before Poe turned to see her and pulled off the hearing protection he had been wearing. "Rey!" he exclaimed and pushed passed his guard of troopers to give her a quick hug, something she wasn't entirely uncomfortable with but was all too aware of the vein of agitation rolling off of Kylo. "You're not dead! What about Finn and Rose, are they ok?"

Rey pulled away from him, wary of Kylo's volatile temper as he spoke to the sergeant in charge of the squad, though his glare was aimed and practically shooting daggers at the pilot. The noise in the room was deafening and Rey didn't bother replying until she led Poe into a nearby and vacant obstacle course, where the durasteel walls on either side would at least help cut out _some_ of the racket.

"They're fine," she told him, noting absently how Kylo followed only a partial way onto the course and leaned against one wall, arms crossed, the squad of troopers standing guard behind him. With all the background noise, she guessed that she and Poe would be able to talk privately, at least for a moment, until Kylo's patience wore off. "I went to visit them first. Finn is still incorrigible and Rose is still excitable."

"And you?" Poe asked with clear concern as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "How are _you_ holding up?"

Rey didn't get a chance to reply as Poe's hand was suddenly flicked off her shoulder by an unseen force, followed by an obviously projected thought directed at Poe, though it was unclear if he had received the message properly. _Hands_ _off_.

Rey turned to give Kylo an affronted look, he didn't appear to have moved an inch and regarded her placidly, though his expression was clearly perturbed. _Take it easy Ben, he doesn't mean anything by it._ He didn't reply to her and gave no indication that he even heard her thought, but she knew for a fact he did; their link was absolute at this point.

Poe, going completely oblivious to their silent exchange, took a single step toward the Supreme Leader and made a rude gesture, raising his voice to be heard over the blasterfire in the background. "Hey, can we have moment here, pal?" So he _had_ received the warning...

Kylo merely raised his head a slight margin, another silent warning projected strongly toward the pilot. _Don't touch her again_.

Rey wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the jealousy practically pouring out of him, his former burden of guilt momentarily forgotten. On one hand it was almost flattering that he felt the need to protect her in such a way, on the other hand it gave her a distinct sense of being owned, and that was not a feeling she appreciated on _any_ day. Unkar Plutt's tyranny flashed through her mind unbidden. She sent him another look, one much more severe and forceful. _I can handle this_ myself _, Ben_.

Again, he didn't reply, though he did glance her way for a telling instant. Whether or not Poe had received Kylo's second warning thoughts, the pilot was at least perceptive enough to catch the hint as he turned back to Rey with an insufferable expression. "Good grief, possessive much?"

Still in a miffed mood, Rey regarded him as well, unintentionally turning her ire on him. " _Don't_ ask if he's done anything to me, or if I'm pregnant, because he _hasn't,_ and I'm _not_." She was getting extremely tired of hearing those suggestions and was certainly not in the mood to hear them again.

"I- I wasn't going to ask that!" Poe stammered, either startled by her fierce tone or staggered by her insight into his thinking. He often followed a line of reasoning much like Finn's. He cleared his throat, probably hoping to reset his train of thought as a momentarily forgotten orange and white droid beeped out a question by their feet. "Yeah," he said with a nod. "When are we escaping?"

"What?" Rey snapped and ventured a cautious glance back to Kylo, but she doubted he could hear the conversation. "Poe, I already told you, that was never the plan."

"So what _was_ the plan, exactly?"

"I _told_ you," Rey said, feeling frustrated with him. "Keeping the three- four, sorry Bee- alive." She subconsciously formed fists at her sides and found herself frowning down at the droid distractedly. "I'm not exactly in a position to mount an escape-rescue, especially when you're on a separate ship from the others."

"So, what then?" Poe grumbled as he raised and dropped his hands in a display of frustration himself. "We just wait around and twiddle our thumbs while the Resistance dies out?"

"The Resistance won't die out just because we're captive. You know that."

"That's not the point!" Poe snapped and moved to pace slightly as he made wild gestures. "We should be out there, fighting! Not in here, just... waiting to die."

"Believe me, I know how you feel Poe," Rey said and took a deep breath, trying to impart a calm impression on him. "But my feelings tell me to wait. To be patient."

"Your _feelings_..." Poe sighed out, exasperated until he followed her example and took a calming breath as he ran a hand through his hair in an agitated mannerism. "What are we waiting _for_ , then?"

"I'm not... sure exactly," Rey replied hesitantly, offering a timorous expression as her gaze flickered over to Kylo; he hadn't budged an inch, though he was still watching carefully.

Poe sighed and rolled his eyes with disfavor. "Oh, I suppose it has something to do with our new _emperor_ over there?"

Rey winced at his derisive tone, suddenly glad for all the background noise and again dearly hoping Kylo couldn't hear him. "Well, maybe... I think so."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Poe practically howled, his ire returning tenfold, his expression a blend of disbelief and outrage as he made a pointed motion at Kylo. "Think of all the people he's killed, all the suffering he's caused!"

"I am well aware of all the things he has to atone for!" Rey shouted right back, her emotions getting the better of her for a moment. "But we've tried open warfare against the First Order, it hasn't worked at all. It's time we tried something different. After all, it was Vader's redemption that tipped the scales against the Empire."

Rey was quickly realizing that Poe was not in a state of mind to be reasoned with, his eyes blazing with anger and what she could only guess was betrayal. He didn't seem to hear her argument at all. "He's a _monster_!"

"The monster you see isn't his true self," Rey told him firmly, resolutely, calmly, despite facing down his rage. "I can bring out the light in him, I've _seen_ it." She would admit that she had developed feelings for Kylo over time but never considered their relationship to be a romance with delusions of grandeur. Though she supposed if that's what it took to end a war, she wouldn't complain. "I can help him turn back."

Poe clenched his jaw, his fists. "You're asking me to let you sacrifice yourself to a wild beast."

"He isn't a wild beast!" Rey retorted fervently before softening her gaze and turning it on Kylo briefly. "I truly believe he cares for me. He even saved my life yesterday. He isn't completely lost yet and I have to give him one last chance to redeem himself."

"Are you talking about _love_?" Poe practically spat the word at her feet. "You think he _loves_ you? You think such a creature even has the _capacity_ for love anymore?"

Rey's gaze hardened at that. "I think he's capable of more than anyone could _ever imagine_."

Poe stared at her for a long moment, as if, maybe her sincere words had finally reached him. They didn't. "And I think your _feelings_ have clearly blinded you!" He shouted and placed both his hands on her shoulders, giving her a jarring shake. "You're just fooling yourself Rey! Wake up and smell the caf!"

Rey glowered at him in response, she did not appreciate his reaction _or_ his opinion. She knew for a certainty that she was not wrong about Kylo and she was fully cognizant of herself _and_ her feelings. She realized too late that Poe was just frustrated with his situation and his lack of control thereof.

In hindsight she knew she should have been more understanding with him, but she never got the chance to rectify their argument as his hold on her shoulders released and he was suddenly slammed into the nearest durasteel wall with a grunt of pain.

Rey turned with a chill of fear to see Kylo approaching steadily, one hand outstretched, his darkened attention focused on Poe's pinned form. "No, Ben stop!" She rushed over to intercept him, to distract him, anything to make him relent his assault, but he was too focused now.

She didn't know how she was going to keep these two bullheaded males from killing each other, or rather, Kylo from killing Poe, considering the unarmed pilot was no match for the dark warrior equipped with the Force and a lightsaber.

Rey placed both her hands on Kylo's torso and tried to push him back, to keep him from advancing, with meager success. He halted and regarded her briefly, but only annoyance and irrelevance flashed back at her as he made a pulling motion with his outstretched hand, effectively yanking Poe along the wall by an unseen tether. Rey was no longer between them as Kylo turned and gripped Poe by his jacket, slamming him against the wall again and growling savagely. "I told you, _not to touch her_."

Despite his precarious situation, Poe somehow managed to smirk through a wince of pain. "Yeah, that's it, show her the monster that you _really_ are."

"You want to see the monster?!" Kylo snarled, indignant as his grip tightened and he dug his knuckles into Poe's shoulders even more.

"Ben, _stop_!" Rey shouted and continued to heave at him, trying to push him off balance, but he was rooted in his stance with stubborn determination, nothing short of the Force would budge him. She didn't want to resort to that though, guessing that it would only enrage him further and escalate this whole altercation even more.

Poe's derisive attitude was not helping. " _Ben?_ " The pilot scoffed and sneered bitterly. "You think calling him a different name will change what he is?"

Rey felt her emotions snap in response to the question, tears pricked her eyes as her throat began to ache. _Had_ she just been fooling herself this whole time? Was she destined to go on like this forever? Attempting to constantly keep this hurting, misunderstood, volatile man in check whenever he lost his temper?

 _No_. Rey set her jaw and moved to press herself against Kylo's side, her hands grasping at either side of his shirt as her forehead came to rest against his tense arm muscles. She closed her eyes and reached into the Force, searching deeply, deeper than she had ever dared to venture before.

Kylo's mind was chaos. Instantly his roiling, possessive jealousy met her like a roaring wall of red hot fire, but surprisingly it parted for her, as if she had every right to pass. Beyond that, glowed a gentle, flickering blue flame, somehow cool and warm at once. It gave her a tender, affectionate, _safe_ acknowledgment, as if she alone were welcome in this secluded part of his consciousness.

Rey honed in on that flame and tried to ignore everything else. The blazing wall of his anger, the shadows of guilt flitting about, the hulking monster of malevolence lurking in the darkness, the lightning and thunder of fear and doubt, all of which she was genuinely curious about.

In this moment though, all she needed was that one bright spot of goodness, his spark of light. "Ben," she said, her voice cracking as she pleaded. " _Please_ , stop."

Kylo's body retracted a fraction in response and the flame billowed. Rey opened her eyes and looked up to meet his brown ones. He appeared stunned and surprised that he had allowed her into such a guarded and sacred place in his mind.

 _No_ , Rey thought with sudden realization. That hadn't been his mind at all, but the blue flame of his heart, his most inward feelings and intentions.

Kylo released Poe and disentangled Rey's hold on him as he stepped back from them both, his lost gaze flicking between them as if he had been in a blind trance of rage. Rey sensed a sudden flash of fear from him. Fear of what though? _Ben_ , she thought to him. _What are you afraid of?_

He didn't reply, but hardened his expression into his reliable stoic mask and retreated for the exit of the chamber, his back to her as he marched with a hasty stride past the loitering troopers. "As you were, Sergeant," were his only words before he stepped out of sight completely.

Rey watched his departure with concern and puzzlement while Poe, who had been completely oblivious to their entire silent exchange, watched in both confusion and astonishment. "Poe," Rey began with a frown and resisted the urge to wipe at her welling eyes as the squad of troopers converged on them. "I'm sorry-"

"No," Poe replied with a breath of amazement, his gaze now held a softer, yielding element as he motioned for her to follow Kylo. "I think you might be on to something, after all."

"But after everything you said-"

" _Go_ ," Poe replied sternly and fixed her with a nod of determination as the troopers took up positions around him. "Finish what you started."


	13. Dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but not to worry, we are still flying _half_ a ship. (No pun intended)

 **Point of Light**

AN: Cliche chapter is cliche and oh-so-cheesy! xD I'm sorry if they seem a little out of character in this one, but as far as Rey's abandonment complex goes, I feel like I'm justified by how I portrayed her. For anyone that's never had to deal with abandonment (minor or major) it is one of _the worst_ feelings, and I speak from experience that it can affect you _long_ term. Bah, I babble, read on and enjoy!

Also, thank you Moonshadow for the suggestions. I will try and work on Kylo's sarcasm. (Yes it's very tricky to get right) This will give me another reason to re-watch 7 and 8 again so I can study it more closely. (as if I need _another_ excuse to watch those...)

 **Chapter Thirteen – Dragon**

* * *

Rey didn't need Poe to tell her twice, though she paused to give his shoulder an encouraging pat and the droid at his feet a positive nod. "Take care of him Bee."

The little astromech beeped back at her enthusiastically. _Of course!_

Rey stepped out of the training course and back into the chaotic hallway, where the shooting lanes and obstacle courses continued firing off with laser fire and explosion and shouting. She focused on Kylo's presence but was surprised to find he was nowhere in sight as the double doors of the exit clamped shut in that instant. He was in full retreat, as far as Rey could tell, and he was getting further and further ahead of her with his healthy head start.

She tried to hurry after him but it didn't help that cadets and their commanding officers crossed in front of her at every junction. She had gotten used to walking with Kylo, where everyone just made a path for him, as if hoping to avoid his unwanted attention.

Without him, there was no respect or deference, just a suspicious wariness from those that noticed her and she had to pause and weave in order to get to the exit. She briefly entertained the thought of activating her lightsaber and seeing how much _respect_ that got her, but she refrained, not wanting to make matters any worse.

She was no closer to him once the doors opened for her and she stepped out into the much quieter, yet still crowded hallway. On the contrary, Kylo had gotten even farther away from her and although she could still sense him, she couldn't see him for all the people. She stared at the numerous officers, troopers and workers as they passed by, feeling disoriented as a sense of worry overtook her.

 _Ben, wait! I can't see you, and I don't remember the way_ , she pleaded through the Force and started weaving her way through the crowd in his direction. Granted, had she been paying more attention when they arrived she could have backtracked her steps, but she had been too distracted in deep thought. And, although she had spent most of her life exploring and scavenging the inner guts of star destroyers just like this one, the intact hallways and paths were a foreign maze to her, with every crisscrossing junction looking exactly the same as she found herself becoming frantic.

If she could find a quiet, secluded place to concentrate then maybe she could get a better read on his location, but he would get even further away if she took the time to do that. She could feel his imprint still pulling away, though his stride had slackened in response to her thought. She wondered if he would actually leave her here, abandoned and forgotten... again. She came to a halt in the middle of the hall, soldiers skirting passed her like a river around a boulder, her throat aching for reasons even she couldn't fully comprehend. _Please, Ben. Don't leave me behind._

There was a poignant pause in his movement and Rey got a sense that he let out a sigh of defeat. _Second junction on the left, third on the right, the next left, the hangar is at the end of the corridor..._ He started moving again. _I wouldn't have left you here._

Rey hastened forward again, following his new directions and working her way around all the people. From all the odd looks she was getting, she was both glad and partially surprised she didn't get stopped for questioning, since she wore no identification or ranking badge. In truth, she wouldn't have had the patience or the mental acuity for it and probably would have resorted to pulling her saber into the negotiations out of sheer frustration.

After rounding the last corner at a slight skid and nearly tumbling into an unsuspecting trooper, Rey practically dove into the open hangar at a trot, glad to finally be free of the crowded hallways. She honed in on Kylo's shuttle and noticed that he had paused to wait for her at the bottom of the ship's ramp, only to ascend it when he noticed her approach.

She followed him into the cabin, where he stood motionless, his back to her as the ramp closed with a clunk behind her. The lighting inside the shuttle was dim as usual and without any crew or soldiers around it was quiet except for the muffled activity in the hangar. Rey got the distinct notion that it was like their sanctum from the world around them, their temporary haven from the turbulence outside.

She could feel her own anxiety crushing down on her, melding with his as she moved to embrace him from behind. Kylo stiffened in response but made no other movement as Rey rested her forehead between his shoulder blades. She closed her eyes in concentration and ventured into the Force again; needing to know what state he was in before she could even speak.

That raging wall of his fiery anger had been reduced to a line of licking embers, but as she drew nearer to the blue flame of his heart she was all too aware of how the shadows of his guilt and the lightning of his fear had drawn so much closer, with greater numbers and intensity. "Please Ben, let me help you. This fear, this pain, I feel it too." She opened her eyes and raised her head, craning and trying to get a hint at his expression. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

Kylo hesitated in his response, but he finally turned his head to her and raised a hand, palm up, to the side that she could see, before clenching it profoundly as he spoke. "I'm afraid of losing everything I have... Including you."

Rey frowned deeply at his answer. Although she was glad he had chosen to confide in her, she didn't appreciate his implications. She released her hold around him and moved around to face him with a stern expression. "Ben, I may be your prisoner, but you don't _own_ me. When I surrendered, I gave up my freedom, not my pride."

"That's... not what I meant. I'm sorry," he said, tipping his head as though considering her words carefully. "And you were never truly a prisoner. You could have left at any time... You still could."

"But my friends would have died if I left."

"...Maybe."

Rey sighed wearily. "We could circle around this forever." She studied him attentively for a moment, her heart aching at the raw misery apparent on his face. She couldn't help but ask the question she had been wondering over, the subject that had caused this entire episode to ensue. "Why do you allow yourself to get so jealous of Poe? He's my friend and I don't think of him as anything... more."

"...I don't care for the way he looks at you," Kylo grumbled, hesitant to answer. "The way he touches you so casually."

"The way he _looks_ at me?" Rey repeated, incredulous. "Ben, he's my _friend_. He's entitled to look at me, same as Finn." She rolled her eyes and made an exasperated gesture. "And honestly, we can't have you losing your temper every time another male touches my arm."

"I'm _sorry_ ," Kylo replied, his tone genuine and miserable. "I admit, I lost control for a moment, but you..." He paused, his gaze shifting to meet hers, curious and astonished. "You somehow pulled me out of it... Again."

Rey could feel his emotions calming with each passing second, like a dying sandstorm over the Jakku wastes. "I asked the Force to show me your mind, your intentions." Tentatively, she raised her right hand and placed it over his chest. "Instead, I think it led me... _here_."

"You could see my feelings," he added with a knowing nod, though he didn't seem perturbed by the invasion of his privacy. "All of them."

"Only vaguely," Rey replied, brows furrowed with concern. "There's still so much conflict in you Ben. So much pain, guilt, fear, anger. How do you manage to cope with all that, _every day_?"

Kylo let out a long, exhausted sigh, as if he were finally releasing a heavy burden that he was forced to carry for years. "For the longest time, my purpose as Snoke's pawn kept me going. I truly believed, and still do, that the Order is the only salvation for a galaxy floundering in anarchy." He paused for his words to sink in but not long enough for Rey to form a retort. "But then I met you, and my goals began to diverge."

Rey blinked at him, captivated. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the Order is no longer my only purpose in life." He hesitated again, gaze diverted momentarily. "And I..."

"Yes?" Rey prodded with a slight smile, somewhat amused that she would get to use his own tagline. "Say it."

Kylo let out an amused breath himself as he grasped her hand from his chest and brought it up to kiss her inner wrist tenderly. "I... love you."

Rey smiled gently back at him. She had suspected he did, but imagining it and hearing him say it were two very different things. "Oh Ben," she said almost sadly, wondering if he really knew what he was saying. "Do you even know what that is anymore? Love isn't possession, or jealousy, or anger." She gazed up into his vulnerable brown eyes and moved her hand from his mouth to comb some of his dark hair behind his ear and let it linger there. "It's putting the other person's needs above your own. It's feeling the other person's pain in your own heart. It's unwavering trust even when the other person has failed you in the past."

Kylo closed his eyes briefly at her words but then regarded her again with a new sincerity as he eased his head into her touch. "Teach me, then," he said, his voice almost a whimper, his entire being seeming to respond to her will, her command. "I will do anything you ask."

Rey could hardly believe what she was hearing, amazed at the contradiction laid out before her. Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, proud and fearsome warrior of the dark side, yet here he was, asking for her instruction, her request.

"You could release my friends for one thing," Rey suggested, hopeful, but she frowned with doubt when he glanced away in response. She guided his gaze back to her with her other hand and peered up at him intently. "I _won't_ leave you this time, Ben. You have my word."

Kylo stared down at her, thoughtful, deliberating, _agonizing_ over her offer. Rey knew as she stared back that this was it, this was the moment when he either proved himself redeemable or disappointed her to such a great degree that she was sure it would leave her heart shattered forever. She sensed his decision before he even spoke and she felt such a significant relief blossom in her chest that it rivaled the moment he saved her from Snoke's death sentence.

Kylo sighed out a great, decisive breath and inclined his head in acquiescence. "I will. But one at a time, over the course of the next few days. If I released them all at once, there would be outrage and mass mutiny throughout the Order."

"That's... reasonable," Rey said, smiling widely at him before lowering her arms to his waist and embracing him again with a surge of affection. "Thank you." She pressed her head against his chest and felt tears of relief burst forth without warning. _Thank you for choosing the light this time._

* * *

Either the Rancor in the Supremacy's menagerie was just an especially large specimen or Rancors in general were much bigger in person, Rey decided, coming face to face with the huge, gruesome creature. It grumbled, snorted and snuffed at her through the solid durasteel bars of its enclosure before it backed away with a sneeze of disinterest. Rey had to be honest, the thing stunk worse than she imagined and she had to fight off a gag as she shuffled on to the next animal.

Kylo strode beside her, somehow neither particularly interested nor bored. He seemed placated simply by being with her and answering any of her questions. They were for the most part, alone, as the lanes between enclosures were mostly empty of any visitors. A few workers passed by silently in their duties of caring and looking after the creatures but otherwise the facility was deserted.

After returning to the Supremacy Kylo had offered to accompany her to the library, which he assumed had been her favorite place to visit, only Rey had opted for the menagerie instead, thinking wrongly that she wanted to see a live Rancor in person. She decided she would gladly go the rest of her life without getting close to another one if it meant she had to smell it.

The next enclosure housed a pair of white-furred beasts no less dangerous, if not more lethal despite their smaller size. "Stay clear of the bars," Kylo warned idly when Rey had inched closer for a better look. "Nexus are notoriously savage and they don't always respect the ray shields."

Rey backed up instinctively when one of the feline predators hissed and began pacing the border of its cage, stalking her. "I take it there's been an incident before?"

"One or two," Kylo replied, deadpan as he glared back at the beast and projected a threat through the Force, making it whimper and retreat back into the depths of its enclosure. "They're more of a liability than the Rancor."

Rey's breath hitched at the sight of the next creature. It easily rivaled the size of the Rancor but it looked much more menacing as it stared through the bars at her, its yellow eyes exuding a dark intelligence all its own. Its body was a blend of tans and browns and it had a reptilian face, with a number of slightly curving horns and spikes protruding from the back of its head and down all along its scaled spine. Rey didn't need to see it open its mouth to know it had dangerous rows of daggers for teeth to go with the deadly, hook shaped claws on its feet.

"And this _isn't_ a liability?" Rey asked in disbelief. In her opinion this animal appeared the most dangerous of all.

Kylo regarded the beast in question, thoughtful. "Krayt Dragons are smart enough to know when they've been beaten. This one has learned to behave or it won't get fed."

As if it had understood him, the dragon turned its gaze on him and opened its mouth a fraction in a silent hiss. Rey glanced between them and wondered if somehow, the two understood each other.

* * *

Later that night Rey tossed and turned on her bed, completely unable to sleep, her mind buzzing with excitement after the day's events. Despite all of the pain and mental trauma endured, she felt satisfied with all the progress she had made with Kylo and the changes he was making _for_ her. She couldn't help smiling to herself at the thought of his confession, whether he completely understood what he was saying or not, hearing those words from _him_ , from _anyone_ , was enough to send her heart soaring.

She had always thought she would hear those words from her parents first, when they finally returned for her... But never did.

Rey didn't realize a frown had overtaken her smile until she turned to her other side and tried to think of something positive again... Her friends, she had convinced Kylo to finally release them and in a matter of days they would be free again... Free to resume fighting the First Order again, the very same army whose leader she had just sworn to remain with...

Rey sighed in frustration and sat up, desperately wishing she could exit her tiny room and perform some stress relieving exercises with her weapon like she used to do back on Jakku whenever she couldn't sleep. But she knew such activity would ultimately wake her roommate in the outer chamber and she once again found herself longing for her own proper quarters.

In the end, she opted for a late night snack and a quick shower. Despite the cons of her captivity, she would outright admit the pros were plentiful food and open access to a working fresher.

Her door slid open and she was surprised to see Kylo standing across the chamber, at the bar near the kitchen's bluff. She had assumed he was sleeping and hadn't bothered to check for his awareness before exiting her room. Thankfully, he was fully dressed in his nightwear of a sleeveless black shirt and loose pants. The chamber was mostly dark except for the white lighting that glowed softly from various ports in the walls.

"I didn't take you for a drinker," she said, noting the bottle on the table and the glass in his hand as she crossed over to him. "You having trouble sleeping too?"

"It helps with the pain," he replied after regarding her briefly and turning back to his drink, his countenance distant for some reason. "And I... _always_ have trouble sleeping."

"What pain?" Rey wanted to know as she moved closer to touch his bare arm and closed her eyes to focus. "I don't feel any pain from you right now. You're... calm, reflective."

"That's because," Kylo sighed out a relieved breath at her touch and met her gaze when she opened her eyes again. "You can only see my mental or physical pain. This is... different. The dark side exacts a heavy toll on the body, in exchange for the power it offers."

"If that's the case," Rey said, frowning. "Can't you just, forsake the darkness? Reject the power?" She tipped her head at him, complacent smirk in place. "As you can see, I'm doing just fine without it."

Kylo let out an amused breath but shook his head. "It isn't that simple... I wish it were."

"Is there really no way out of it?"

Kylo hesitated in his response for a moment and Rey wondered if he would even answer. "I may have discovered a loophole, of sorts."

"What is it?"

"You."

" _Me_?" Rey nearly snorted disbelief. She was inclined to think he'd had a few too many sips of that drink.

Kylo inclined his head to look at her hand, still resting on his arm. "Your touch, specifically."

"You're joking," Rey replied, retracting her hand and sneering at his poor attempt at humor. "If this is just your pathetic ploy at bedding me for the night-"

"No, that's not-" Kylo cut her off, stammering for probably the first time ever in her presence. "I'm _serious_. When you're nearby the pain fades, when we touch it's gone completely." He fixed her with a genuinely fascinated stare. "It's almost like the darkness is... _afraid_ of you."

"Afraid of me?" Rey repeated with an odd look, incredulous. Unbidden, the memory of kissing him the other day flashed through her thoughts, when she had been all too aware of what she had assumed was the Force growling with excitement around them. It had startled her and now she wondered if that had actually been the dark side, growling with anger instead.

In the end though, it was impossible to know. There was still so much about the Force she didn't understand. She shook her head to clear her mind of any thoughts about kissing him and gestured to his bed. "I still don't know if I believe you, but I'll help you get to sleep again, if you want."

Kylo didn't hesitate to take her up on the offer as he crossed over to his bed, leaving his half filled glass on the bar. Rey glanced at the cup, briefly considering downing it herself since she hated seeing things go to waste, but she decided against it, not knowing what sort of effect it would have on her.

She followed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him after he had settled himself under his covers and onto his back. Rey moved her hand to hover over his forehead to begin her projections only to have him turn his head and interrupt her focus.

"I wouldn't try anything, you know," he told her soberly, his brown orbs pronouncing a vague yet vulnerable invitation. _Unless you want me to._

" _Sleep_!" Rey insisted, fervently embarrassed by his suggestion and giving his shoulder a thwack for it.

Smirking and clearly pleased with himself, Kylo raised a hand to defend from her mock attack, though through his humor she detected a vein of loneliness that made her frown. "Don't get any ideas. I'll stay until you're asleep, alright?"

Kylo let out a dismal breath through his nose but made no further reply as he set his head back to a centered position and closed his eyes, obediently waiting for her assistance.

Rey let out a breath of her own, somehow both annoyed and endeared by his antics. It took her longer to focus back on her task than she felt it should have but by the time she had gone through and finished each projection she found herself suddenly exhausted herself. She examined his face and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. A gentle touch of his mind told her that he was in a deep slumber and possibly even dreaming already.

Rey felt her eyes drooping against her will as her fatigued mind reviewed his invitation. Though mixed with humor, she sensed that he meant what he said; he wasn't about to try anything unless she made the first move.

Against her better judgment, she eventually gave into the inexplicable pull of her body to his and settled into position beside him on the edge of his bed, her back pressed lightly against his side. _Just for a few minutes_ , she told herself firmly and tried not to notice how wonderful the warmth of his body felt against her back.

 _A few minutes_ , she repeated more sluggishly. She still had big plans calling out to her from the kitchen and the fresher, after all.

* * *

AN: Aye for Rey falls asleep. Nay for Rey gets a snack. Cast your votes now...(In a review)


	14. Beast

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but at an end your rule is, and not short enough it was.

 **Point of Light**

AN: _Oh-my-goodness..._ The response to chapter thirteen _Blew... My... Mind_ guys. Everyone that reviewed, thank you so much! I had the biggest grin on my face when I seen all those reviews flooding my inbox. XD It made me so happy I decided to give you all a bonus update! Woohoo! Enjoy!

Anyway, this chapter... I drew very heavy inspiration from the last season of Rebels, which will become blatantly obvious. (sigh the feels in that season left me shattered... forever... sniff. I'm not crying! I'm not!) If you haven't watched Rebels yet, well... get to it! This chapter would be much more enjoyable if you did.

 **Chapter Fourteen – Beast**

* * *

 _Rey knew she was dreaming when she somehow found herself inside Kylo's mind, seeing through his eyes and feeling his thoughts as if they were her own. The dream realm around him had an ethereal, dark blue sky that seemed to stretch on forever, while the ground was a plain of rolling hills layered with tall, thick grass, and a looming, blue fog hung between the two planes like an unwanted guest._

 _Despite knowing this was a dream, Rey still found it exceedingly strange when Kylo's vision shifted downward and a pair of three digit paws came into view, and was that an elongated black snout at the bottom of his sight?_

 _He was as startled as her and Rey could feel his curiosity and bewilderment as he started walking, a little unsteadily over to a pool of water. Peering down at it, a large black wolf stared back, complete with thick fur, dagger-like canines, and pointed, upward-angled ears as well as a prominent and perfectly round patch of white fur at the very center of his head._

 _Before either of them could pull together a proper reaction, something about the world around them shifted significantly. The eerie fog lifted and the dark sky above took on a mystical element of wispy, fire-like veins that crawled across its expanse like a spider's web._

 _A deep, rumbling growl sounded behind Kylo and he spun around to come face to face with an even bigger wolf, probably twice if not thrice his size. Its fur was all gray except for the unusual three pronged white mark on its forehead which looked more like an emblem than a birthmark._

 _It lowered its head to examine him carefully and even gave him a sniff before it recoiled with another growl. "Darkness," it spoke, surprising Rey and Kylo both. Its deep, male voice had an oddity to it, as if multiple beings were speaking at once. "Failure," he added, eyes narrowed to slits as he glared down at Kylo._

" _So what?" Kylo snarled back, not seeming to care that the gray wolf was three times his size. "Yes, I failed as a Jedi, but the dark side has served me well. Who are you to judge me?"_

 _The huge wolf made no reply but tipped its broad head, as if astonished by Kylo's fearless retort. Something caught his attention off in the distance as Rey began feeling her awareness of the scene fade. "Light," he grumbled reflectively before turning a sagely gaze back to Kylo. "Purpose."_

 _Rey opened her own eyes, only to find herself in the same exact world, with a long nose of her own as well as the same type of forepaws that Kylo had. She moved to wander around through the grass until she came upon a pool herself, finding that she too was a wolf with white fur, except, much like Kylo's odd spherical marking, she had a black spot on her forehead._

" _You're new here," a voice startled her from behind and she turned to see a dark blue wolf standing there, regarding her curiously. His voice was kind and his sapphire eyes reflected a clever mischief somehow. "Are you lost?"_

" _I'm dreaming, does that count?" Rey replied as she gave her surroundings another cursory glance._

 _The blue wolf opened his maw wide in a chuckle. "I guess it does." He looked up suddenly and his ears perked forward at the sound of some distinct howling in the distance. After a few seconds of listening and tipping his head curiously, he turned back to Rey. "You wouldn't happen to have a friend here, would you?"_

" _Maybe?" Rey answered with what she tried to pass off as a shrug in a wolf's body. "If he's big with black fur and a white spot on his head... yeah."_

" _Follow me then," the blue wolf replied as he started down a grassy hill. "He's beginning to vex my master."_

" _That... sounds like my friend," Rey agreed as she staggered after him, completely unaccustomed to running on four legs. Once she got used to it though, she quickly grew amazed at the thrilling speeds she was achieving and nearly lost herself in the activity until her guide slowed to a trot and led her into a clearing where Kylo and the huge wolf sat._

" _Ben!" Rey yipped, the adrenaline from her run leaving her overly excited as she padded over to him. "You **are** here. Are you dreaming too?"_

" _Rey?" Kylo questioned, head tipped in obvious confusion at the sight of her. Just the fact that he recognized her in wolf form was impressive though. "I suppose I am. But this is strange. Even **with** our connection, we've never shared a dream before."_

" _It is strange," Rey admitted as she sat down beside him and met the huge gray wolf's gaze as he studied her closely, his brilliant blue eyes reflecting an ancient radiance. "He is certainly intimidating, isn't he?"_

" _Only if you allow him to be," Kylo grumbled, his glare shifting between the gray wolf and the ground with head bent and ears switched back. He apparently wasn't exactly thrilled about his current status in a wolf's body._

" _Ben," Rey admonished with a lilt of humor in her tone as she moved to lean against him, indulgently trying to lighten his mood. "This may be a dream, but I get the feeling disrespecting this big guy is just **asking** for trouble." Her ploy worked like a charm, her touch causing Kylo to turn his focus on her instead of his peculiar predicament._

" _I don't know why the Force is allowing us to dream together," he said, ignoring her comment as he craned his neck down to nuzzle his head against hers, probably the closest thing to kissing her in such bodies. "But I like it."_

" _Ben, stop," she barely managed through an unbidden chortle when his breath tickled her sensitive ears. She gave his head a warning thump with her own, feeling oddly self-conscious about his affectionate display despite knowing they were in a dream realm and their sole audience was just a pair of wolves._

" _Love," grumbled the huge gray beast after watching their exchange with a captivated interest. His sagely blue eyes flashed with a profound emotion that Rey could not distinguish. "Balance."_

 _His words hung in the air for a moment, as even Kylo turned to gaze up at him, attentive with a puzzled interest._

" _What he said," the blue wolf added with a chuckle, breaking the solemn silence. "You two have it bad, don't you?"_

 _Rey wanted to make a smart retort but she found herself at a loss for words, wondering if this really was **just** a dream and if these two wolves weren't some actual entities within the Force itself._

 _The gray wolf suddenly looked up, something having caught his attention elsewhere. "Test?" he growled, giving her and Kylo one last, thoughtful glance before bolting away and disappearing into the tall grass._

" _Well, I guess that's it then," the blue wolf said as he moved to follow but paused to give them a final look himself. "Stay alert you two, this plane is usually passive, except of course, for whatever you brought with you..."_

 _Those ominous words hung in the air as Rey and Kylo suddenly found themselves alone in a clearing surrounded by endless rolling hills. Hoping to rid herself of a lingering dread in her gut, Rey reared back and placed her forepaws on Kylo's withers, giving him a playful nudge. "Come on Ben, chase me."_

" _Chase you?" Kylo repeated dubiously, as if the concept disgusted him. "Are you **five**?"_

 _Rey's ears switched back and she would have frowned in her human form. "Is that... something normal children do?" She dropped away from him, feeling suddenly sullen for reasons even she couldn't fully comprehend. "Work was all I knew after I was..."_ Abandoned _. She didn't voice the last word, though it sliced through the space between them like a throbbing, open wound._

 _Her gaze fell to the ground and she felt herself coil inward as the deep sadness threatened to overtake her until Kylo lunged into a bow in front of her, his mouth pulled back into a literal wolfish grin. "Fine! I'll chase you, but what do I win when I **catch** you?"_

 _Rey's ears perked up at his words, her sadness all but fading at the sight of his goofy posture. She drew herself up and crouched in preparation to pounce away, equipping a mischievous grin herself. "My everlasting respect, of course."_

" _That's **it**?" Kylo complained through a grumble but Rey didn't bother to reply as she bolted for the nearest field of thick grass. "I demand proper compensation for the effort expended!" he howled after her, but Rey could clearly hear the humor in his tone, as well as his pounding footfalls somewhere behind her._

 _She led him on a long, thrilling run through the twilight of the dream, the wind rushing by her face reminded her of times on her speeder, only without the annoyance of sand and grit catching in her eyes. Her legs eventually began to ache and her lungs burned as she heard his pacing gradually gain on her. She burst out of the field and back into another clearing with large, unusually shaped rocks poking out of the ground just as Kylo made a risky bid and lunged for her, effectively tackling her to the ground._

 _Both panting from exhaustion, neither could manage so much as a comment as he practically collapsed on top of her, either to keep her from running off again or simply out of weariness, or both._

 _Rey wasn't in much of a position to argue and she idly wondered just how much longer the dream would last, when she suddenly **felt it** , a disturbance, dark and tainted and terrible. A presence she had only ever attributed to one being... Snoke. She looked to see Kylo's expression harden in tandem; he felt it too._

 _They both turned around to see an enormous monster towering over them, easily twice as big as the gray wolf from earlier. Red eyes, red scales, silver horns; a Krayt Dragon. It rumbled a slow, menacing growl as it peered down at them, as if contemplating who to eat first._

 _Rey felt her fear bubbling forth without warning, horrid memories of his mental torture flashed through her mind as her body automatically cowered low to the ground. "This is just a dream," she tried to reason, more to herself than to Kylo. After all, there were no conveniently placed lightsabers to save them this time. "He can't hurt us, right?"_

" _Stay down," was Kylo's only response as he position himself to crouch over her protectively, his snarling maw aimed defiantly upward at the dragon._

" _Ben?" Rey whimpered worriedly at him but felt a stubborn tenacity erupt in her core, overwhelming her fear as she resolved to stand and fight along with him only to flinch when the dragon roared furiously and lunged with its deadly strike._

 _But nothing came. That terrible, tainted darkness was suddenly replaced with a peaceful, orderly balance. Rey looked up to see Kylo staring back at her, shielding her, his expression just as shocked. They glanced around but the dragon was gone, replaced by such an unusual creature that it could hardly be described. It was just as big and had a primitive face surrounded by a bushy brown mane, while the rest of its body was either covered in the rocks or various floral growth that appeared to be growing in the area._

" _Ah, stars align," the creature spoke with an amazed expression, the voice deep and male and seemed to echo with an element of eternity. "Ashla and Bogan appear before me, personified it seems."_

" _Who-Who are you?" Rey wondered, her voice hitching as she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding._

" _I am the Bendu, the in between, the **balance** ," the creature rumbled proudly as he crouched down to speak to her directly. "And you. You are Rey from Jakku. A nobody to yourself." He turned his piercing gaze to Kylo briefly. "But to _**this** _one, you are_ **everything** _. In fact, a fallen Jedi this one is. Yet he passed a knight's test..," he said and paused to turn back to Rey pointedly, adding cryptically, "for **you**... Interesting, that."_

" _What do you want?" Kylo growled, frustrated and losing his patience. "Are we here because of you?"_

 _Bendu did not answer him directly but instead narrowed his gaze. "Hmm. Yes, a Skywalker if not by name. Conflict runs through your veins same as blood." He turned to regard Rey benignly. "You have my sympathies, Rey of the Light. May the Force grant you unceasing patience all your days."_

" _ **Can** you tell us where we are?" Rey asked more politely, her mind not quite wrapping around all his ramblings. "Why are we wolves?"_

" _Hm, well I can tell you why **he's** here," Bendu said as he gestured to Kylo with a hooked hand. "Most beings only come here when they're facing a significant change of heart. To be tested for truth and worthiness." He tipped his head, pondering for a moment. "I suppose you, young Rey, just got caught up in his metamorphosis due to..." Bendu cleared his throat, as if what he were about to say was somewhat inappropriate. "Physical proximity."_

" _Do you ever make any sense?" Kylo growled again, clearly agitated, though his outburst went completely ignored by the great beast._

" _Now, perhaps one final test is in order, hm?" Bendu abruptly reared up to his full height. "Remember, young Ashla, young Bogan, things are not always as they seem." He laughed as though he had made a clever joke, the sound deep and gravelly as the ground began to shake and the sky began to spin. "Not as they seem, indeed!"_


	15. Trial

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but I'm afraid the energy shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive.

 **Point of Light**

AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys! In response to some confusion about the previous chapter, no, Bendu is not Yoda. Bendu is Bendu. Anyone that doesn't know him, please look him up on youtube, he is one of _the most_ interesting characters ever and I love him!

About this chapter: This is one of those chapters that would make me run and hide under my bed if anyone in real life knew I wrote it... ^-^' Anyway, Rey and Kylo are going to seem _really_ out of character at first, but there are... _reasons_ for that, so just be patient until the end, m'kay? Heheh, carry on my little shippers, carry on.

Warning: Limey content ahead, proceed with caution...

 **Chapter Fifteen – Trial**

* * *

Pulling out of her highly unusual and oddly shared dream, Rey found herself lying on her side and blinking blearily at an even more puzzling situation. The lighting in the room was scarce, but it was enough that she could see outlines and shapes, while her other senses made up for whatever she couldn't see.

Her hazy mind slowly came to terms with her location, her position and... she could feel something solid wrapped around her midriff, holding her in place while a pleasant warmth radiated against her front like a morning sun. She breathed in a familiar scent, one that reminded her of the meditation cave on Ahch-To, where rich minerals alkalized between the stone and the water.

Rey blinked again, her vision clearing further until she realized she was staring at Kylo's chin and neck, only inches away from her face. She instantly felt her heart rate quicken as she wondered how she had managed to migrate from the sheer edge of his bed to the very center of it, on the _other side_ of him. She lifted her head to inspect their respective positions and noted that the pressure around her midsection was his bare arm embracing her, the implication of the situation causing a shameful heat to crawl up her neck.

Despite having thrown a mocking gibe at him some hours earlier about bedding her, she had somehow managed to plant herself in that very predicament, stupidly allowing herself to fall asleep beside him when she had been so certain she wouldn't.

Blood turning to ice, she looked back to his face and watched him stir to wakefulness, wondering when he would acknowledge her presence. She felt a twinge of a warning to flee from the dilemma she suddenly found herself in, but she concluded that it wouldn't do any good to try and back out of his hold. She felt like a bird in a snag, the more it struggled to get free, the tighter its bindings became. She set a resolve to hold her ground and face this, whatever _this_ was.

His brown eyes were clear and cognizant when she met them and they betrayed nothing to her as a silent, almost intimate moment stretched out. Rey could feel his warm breath on her forehead, his intent gaze studying her every detail, and his arm around her adjusting slightly. She didn't want to admit that she was starting to melt into the concept of feeling both comfortable and safe in his hold. She offered up a sheepish grin and chose to break the fragile silence. "In my defense, this was not what I intended to happen."

"Not intended, yet yearned for nonetheless," he replied in a low rumble, though his voice was more like thunder in Rey's ears due to his proximity and the black silence of the chamber. "Stop fooling yourself."

Rey swallowed nervously as she slowly began succumbing to her fear, to the concept of escaping the situation while she still had the chance. She started to pull away against his firm hold but he didn't relent, just like she had expected and a chill of dread snaked up her spine.

"Normally I'd let you run off," he told her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But you're in _my_ territory now." He released his hold on her only to bar her only escape with the same broad arm, though he didn't straddle her but angled his torso to hover over her dangerously.

"B-Ben," Rey squeaked out in response to his dominant display and tried to retreat only to bump into his arm. "You said you wouldn't-"

"I said I wouldn't _unless_ you wanted me to," he replied as he moved his hand to her hip to pull her even closer. "And your thoughts betray you. You _want_ me to touch you."

"Ben..." Rey gasped as his touch, even through the fabric of her clothes, seemed to shatter sparks across her skin. She tried to shy away as his face inched ever closer to her own but there was nowhere left for her to go and she couldn't contain the whimper that escaped her throat. "Please."

" _What_?" Kylo growled with a vein of annoyance. "Please _what_?" He hovered his lips over hers, ghosting contact as he spoke. " _Say it_."

Rey couldn't, she felt like she had lost the ability to speak in response to whatever spell he had set upon her. Their breath mingled, his body heat was overwhelming, and she was starting to lose herself in his electrifying brown pools, where all his intense emotions seemed to pour out unceasingly. _Just give in already._ His thoughts flashed in her mind, projected strongly through the Force.

Kylo didn't make any further advances, but didn't give any ground either, merely readjusting his hold at her hip in response to her meager squirming. _I won't hurt you._

Rey's willpower dwindled dangerously as his mouth hung there, so tantalizingly close to her own and she had to wonder how he was holding himself back so remarkably well... Just, waiting. Waiting for her compliance. Any further protests her muddled mind had thought up were lost and she felt her resolve rip apart like a weakened tether.

Hesitantly and softly, she closed the gap between their lips, not prepared for the onslaught of fire that the contact inflicted throughout her body. _That's it_. Kylo responded instantly, as if he too had snapped some invisible bonds, reciprocating her kiss and repositioning his hand to her thigh to pull her lower half to his possessively. _You're mine now_.

Suddenly acutely aware of all the places their bodies touched, Rey couldn't contain a moan of pleasure as the burning intensified tenfold, a foreign pang blossomed in her stomach and her lower regions ached. The sound only seemed to spur him on more as his hands shifted to her waist and fumbled with her belt and clothing there.

Something about his new interest in her lower half fired off an alarm in the back of Rey's mind and she had to put forth great effort not to ignore it as another part of her mind wished she would. It nearly demanded she just let it be and let him have his way, but her stubborn, contrary, _moral_ side won out in the end. She got the distinct sense that this was the point of no return and something about it was _off_ , something was _wrong_.

She hadn't noticed it earlier, but there was a notable shift in Kylo's imprint through the Force. It was something that she had always sensed inside him but it had mainly been dormant except for brief flashes every now and again. Currently though, it was a paramount trait, a deep, dangerous darkness that demanded power, dominance, and pleasure all at once. It had been what frightened her when they kissed two days prior, and it frightened her now, rightly sobering her out of any trance she had been in.

Setting a determined expression, Rey drew up all of her resolve and firmly placed her hands against his chest to push herself back, effectively catching his rapt attention away from his frustrations with her clothes. "I'm sorry Ben," she said, sounding and feeling miserable. "I can't do this."

"You _what_?" Kylo hissed fiercely in reply as his hands moved to restrain her again, to keep her from retreating any further.

Rey gasped at his demanding grip, his agitated expression startled her and she thought the dim lighting in the room was playing tricks on her as she was sure she seen his eyes flash a menacing yellow for an instant. "We're not done yet," Kylo growled devilishly as he curled his arms around her middle and leaned in close to nuzzle the tender flesh of her neck.

His warm breath grazed her skin and sent another wave of chaos through her body, causing her to inhale sharply and push against his chest again in a feeble retaliation. "No," she whined and clenched her teeth, trying desperately to resist the unprecedented pleasure he was charging in her veins. "Not again." She had just managed to break free from this and wasn't about to give in twice in a row.

" _No_?" Kylo repeated through a dark, unconvinced chuckle. He pulled back enough to look her in the eye but was still close enough that they nearly touched noses. "Why are you fighting this so much when you clearly want it as much as me?"

"I-" Rey felt her voice hitch and she swallowed, attempting to banish the nervous anticipation that had settle there. She didn't think addressing the dark presence was a good idea when it was so prominent in his current state of mind. She gave him a different excuse, even if it was just a partial truth. "I don't think I'm ready for this, Ben." She gave him the most genuinely agonizing look possible and repeated her apology. " _I'm sorry_."

Kylo didn't respond for a moment and he didn't move save for his brows contorting briefly. The darkness practically flared with renewed indignation as he glanced downward. "You know I can take whatever I want."

Rey winced in response, but made no verbal reply as she turned away, a rising anger quickly replacing her spiking concern and warm pleasure. He had to know the sort of painful memories that sentence would dredge up. But apparently, he didn't care, the _darkness_ in him didn't care. _Fine then,_ she thought angrily. If he wanted to go that route, she would oblige him with a savage fight, with tooth and nail and flashing violet saber.

She almost broke into an all out assault on him, her ire nearly boiling over, but an overwhelming, deep-seated sadness suddenly came over her and she had little control of the tears streaming sideways down her face. "I thought you were finally beyond this, Ben." She thumped his chest with a fist in frustration and raw anguish, sobbing. "I love you, but I can't accept this part of you."

Had she been more focused on his face than on his obvious intentions, she would have noticed that he froze in his provocative movements the instant she shed her first tears. She blinked, puzzled that he had ceased his advances and looked to meet his intent, yet suddenly conflicted gaze. Rey could have sworn his eyes were a solid yellow before he blinked and reverted them back to his usual soft caf colored orbs.

Something in him shifted significantly, and Rey could only stare at him in wonderment. That tainted, perverted darkness hadn't just retreated temporarily, it was gone _completely_... Somehow, he had managed to purge it from his awareness without so much as a cry of agony or a thrashing fit, but with a calm resolve.

He stared right back, appearing just as astonished as her, though his expression held a foreign element, as if he were looking upon her for the very first time with a new clarity. He raised a hand to wipe at her tears and eased close to kiss her forehead tenderly. " _Thank you_."

* * *

 _You pass, young Bogan... But just barely..._

Rey woke up with a gasp, as if she had just been drowning in a deep, blue-black ocean. She looked to see Ben facing her, only inches away and in a similar, startled state. They were still lying together in his bed, embracing each other much like before, yet so much seemed different now. They both tentatively eased backward, unsure of what to do or how to proceed with the situation.

"Was that-?" Rey started, her voice hoarse and unsteady with uncertainty. "Was that _all_ just a _dream_?" Their positions on the bed were the same, his undeniable warmth was the same, he still smelled the same, yet his imprint in the Force lacked a certain... _edge_ , the one part of him that she never could truly trust; the part that she couldn't accept.

"I... think so," Ben replied, appearing as though he were afraid to move, afraid to breath, afraid to _touch_ her.

After their heated dream-world encounter, Rey wasn't entirely sure she even _wanted_ to be touched. She had the inclination to flee, remembering her failure to do so properly before, but she hesitated again, noting the tormented and guilty look on his face as they stared at each other, still dazed by the unusual experience.

"Rey..," he started, his voice rough and shaky as well. "I wouldn't- No, I will _never_ push you into... _that_." He winced as he spoke and gave her a hopeful look. "I apologize, if I scared you."

Rey understood the abrupt shift in his sentence all too well. Had he not resisted and rejected that dark influence, he _would have_ kept pushing, ultimately forcing her to fight back, dream or otherwise. He was obviously aware of that himself though, and to his credit, was attempting to amend the offense.

"I wasn't so much scared as I was... disappointed," she said, frowning, thinking the word didn't quite do justice for all the mixed up feelings she had been plagued with at the time. "But then something in you changed. That dense darkness is gone, but what _was_ it exactly?"

"You sensed it?" Ben questioned rhetorically and glanced away contritely. "Snoke's residual influence in my mind, taking form as my own corruption."

"There is still darkness in you," Rey said, closing her eyes briefly to concentrate, carefully searching his emotions. "But, it's somehow... balanced."

"All these years, I could not break free from that influence, not for my parents, not for myself, not even after Snoke's death." Ben scoffed bitterly at the thought, but suddenly turned a reflective gaze back to her. "But for _you_ , I finally found the resolve, the strength to face it."

He raised a hand to reach for her tentatively, but Rey backed away from his touch and Ben retracted his hand instantly. He formed a fist, though not in anger at her rejection, but frustration, frustration with himself, she sensed. He sighed dismally. "But now you're afraid of me, again."

"N-No!" Rey replied fervently and hesitantly reached out to thread her fingers through his, effectively loosing his fist. "I'm not! I just... I need some time to sort this out, alright?"

Ben looked both surprised and grateful for her response, though didn't get the chance to reply as his comlink started beeping persistently. He was forced to release her hand and summoned the device to his grasp without having to turn away from her.

Rey took the opportunity to sit up, feeling his gaze still on her and glad that her clothes were not as disheveled as she imagined her dream-world self would have been. The thought of his attempt to disrobe her in their dream brought a furious blush to her cheeks and she had to consciously resist scrambling off the bed in embarrassment, knowing that he would get suspicious and read her thoughts if she did.

Ben didn't seem alerted to the new color on her face or her nervous fidgeting as he answered the call, recognition flashed in his eyes when he read the display on the tiny device, his voice taking on an air of aggravation. "This better be important, General!"

"Ah, Supreme Leader," Hux greeted with a sickly sweet tone over the com, sounding completely unperturbed by the unfriendly greeting. "I was afraid I woke you."

"You _should_ be," Ben growled deeply, not at all masking his ire. Rey realized this was probably the first time they spoke since Vallis' rampage. "What do you want?"

"We are about to start the morning council meeting..." Hux's voice betrayed no tone of guilt or nervousness for his intrusion, or his obvious involvement in the attack. Only his usual, arrogant and pompous accent was present through the comlink. "Shall we wait for you, again?"

"No," Ben grumbled back, his gaze catching Rey's as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "I'm... training my apprentice today. Clear my agenda and call me if anything absolutely _pressing_ comes up."

"Ah, very good," Hux replied with a mocking lilt in his tone. "It's about time she received some proper training."

" _Indeed_."

Rey narrowed her eyes at him as he cut the connection, unsure of what to make of that exchange. "What do you mean by _training_ exactly?"

"We have some things to discuss," Ben said as he sat up beside her and tentatively grasped her hand again, raising it to hang between them. "If we're going to make _this_ work out." Rey glanced at their joined hands, his figurative depiction of their relationship, but switched back to see his lopsided smile holding fast. "And it has come to my attention that you don't know how to swim."

"I-I can swim!" Rey sputtered, suddenly flustered by his new claim, though added with a mutter, "just, not very well." It wasn't _her_ fault there was an utter lack of water on Jakku!

"A skill that shall be improved upon then," Ben replied as he released her and moved to get out of bed, but not before giving her a profound look, a potent expression that seemed to transcend some of his most important feelings. "Because progress promotes stability. And I shouldn't be the only one undergoing trials today."


	16. Resolution

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark!

 **Point of Light**

AN: To the Guest reviewer with the criticism about how this story's "dreamworld Kylo" is more in character than "normal Kylo"... your review has been deleted mostly due to the site not censuring a certain word, and I don't care for criticism unless you can explain your opinion through thoughtful reasoning. If you can do that, then please, do leave another review.

To anyone else that thinks Kylo being "abusive" is considered "in character" then I will gladly work up an argument against it. I admit that he was unusually aggressive in the previous chapter during their dream, but there were _reasons_ for that (for those that were paying attention).

Sorry for the long rant guys, and I really do appreciate all the positive reviews! I hear you ToughSpirit and I think I have your request about trials covered, though it may not happen as _directly_ as you expect... Regarding Guest ReyloShipper's question: I don't write M rated content. Chapter 15 was limey but that was the extent for this story. If you made it through that, then you're good.  
Enjoy chapter 16 everyone!

 **Chapter Sixteen – Resolution**

* * *

 _Tears. It hadn't been Rey's whimpering protests or meager squirming that alerted him to just how much control he had relinquished to his dark core. It was her tears, her anguish for him, her disappointment in him that summoned his true awareness forth._

 _Her words only managed to strengthen his resolve more, like fuel on a growing blaze. "I love you." She had said something else too, but those three profound words from her were enough to spur him into action; he knew what he needed to do._

 _He could clearly sense that malevolent element in his mind, still goading him on, still attempting to make him yield to its desires. "Take her!" the raspy voice shouted. "She will submit to you if you just take her, **now**!"_

" _ **No** ," Kylo replied firmly and rounded on the source of the voice. "She won't, and I don't want her to." He glared into the shadows of his mind's dark world as lightning flashed to illuminate the lurking red dragon for a mere instant. Its crimson eyes flared and glowed with hatred in response to his answer._

" _You would **defy** me?" the dragon snarled wickedly. "The one that gave you **power** when you were weak? The one that proved **loyal**_ _when your own parents forsook you?"_

" _Your usefulness has come to an end," Kylo boldly proclaimed, head held high as he took up his lightsaber. "Rey is my salvation now. No one hurts her anymore as long I'm alive. Not me. And not **you**."_

" _Come now," the dragon hissed seductively, eyes narrowed menacingly. "I won't cause her so much pain that it should concern you."_

" _You're causing her pain right now," Kylo shook his head with a weary sigh. "Therefore you must die." His red saber screeched to life as he brandished it grandly. "I will do what I must."_

" _You think you can protect her without my power?" the dragon roared furiously as it stepped forward with crashing, thundering footfalls. "Foolish child!" It was upon him in an instant, teeth bared and claws outstretched in a ferocious lunge. "You will die!"_

 _The blood red blade plunged straight up into the crimson monster's head, freezing its movements with a strangled wheeze as it crumpled and died, disappearing a moment later in a cloud of black dust. "Then I die protecting her," Ben said solemnly, to no one._

* * *

Ben blinked back the memory of his dream, still fresh in his mind like a raw, throbbing wound. Attempting to refocus on their conversation, he turned to Rey with a dubious expression. "Are you sure about that?" he asked as he began tapping various keys on his computer terminal. After they had both taken turns in the fresher in preparation for the day, he had remembered his promise the day before. "He's really the one you want released first?"

"Yes," Rey answered with a nod and a wince. "Poe... doesn't do so well in captivity. And I think Finn and Rose will be fine for a few more days."

Ben paused from pressing the final key that would connect a transmission to the _Fellfire_ and turned his head to look at the woman standing beside him. She met his gaze expectantly, curiously noting his hesitation. A question that had been nagging at him for a long time suddenly pushed itself to the fore of his mind and he could no longer ignore it, though he struggled with how to word the inquiry without digging up negative memories. "You used to have feelings for him... For Finn." He grimaced, unused to using the traitor's nickname. "What changed?"

Rey blinked at him quizzically, obviously not expecting such a question, though she eventually smiled and dropped her eyes to the floor briefly. "Finn was the first _true_ friend I ever had. So yes, I suppose I _was_ infatuated with him at one time." Rey sighed, as if she were letting the notion go once and for all. "But our paths diverged some time ago."

"You never once felt jealous when- " He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't want to. The topic seemed so irrelevant despite his inexplicable curiosity. Besides, he was sure she could fill in the blanks easily enough. _When Rose came along?_

"I already told you Ben," Rey said, her eyes softening up at him. " _Real_ love means choosing the other person's happiness over your own." She gave him a smirk full of mischief. "Besides, I had another male vying for my _undivided_ attention at the time."

Ben raised a hand to cup her face gently, releasing a disparaging sigh of his own. "Your light blinds me at times like this."

Rey's smirk remained as she leaned into his touch, though her eyes narrowed for a riposte. "I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

Ben let out an amused breath as he lowered his hand and turned back to the terminal to finish the chore he started. "Supreme Leader!" The _Fellfire's_ captain answered over the com fervently.

"Captain, I have new orders for the rebel pilot, Poe Dameron," Ben replied crisply. He couldn't decipher whether the captain's intensity was due to surprise or fear. "He is to be released today at the soonest possible convenience."

"Released, sir?" The captain sounded bewildered by the order.

"Load him onto a shuttle with disabled weapons systems and enough fuel for a single jump," Ben clarified with a grumble. "And keep this operation as quiet as possible, Captain. I've grown immensely tired of people undermining my authority lately."

"Y-Yes Sire!" the captain replied, as if he were afraid of being suspected for the offense himself. "I will do just as you say, my lord."

"Good," Ben snapped and cut the transmission, finding it oddly difficult to shut off his irritable mindset after dealing with any of his subordinates. It couldn't be helped though, as it seemed like fiery intensity was the only way to get things done without being questioned about them.

His burning ire suddenly cooled as he felt Rey's hand in his, her fingers weaving and curling through his own. Her touch sent waves of calm through his system, like it always did, even through the gloves they both wore. He turned to see a content smile on her face, and sent her a devious one in return. "Come along apprentice. We have much to learn today."

* * *

Everything in a stormtrooper's life was regimented. A set time span for sleep, for bathing, for training, even eating had a deadline, for if you didn't make it to your assigned post on time... well, the consequences were better left unspoken.

Zeroes sat at a table in the central mess hall, contemplating how much longer he had to finish his meal before his allotted time was up. He had learned very early on in his cadet years that if you didn't eat quickly, you went hungry, which left very little time for talking.

Therefore it came as a surprise when one of his squad-mates, the one sitting beside him on his left and one of the nine fellow soldiers that surrounded him at the table, began probing him about his near-death experience only two days prier. "Is it true, Zeroes?" FN-2711, nicknamed Eina for whatever reason and one of the only two female troopers in his squad, asked curiously, "Supreme Leader Ren's new apprentice saved your life?" Her black hair was cropped short, her green eyes were always intent and she had a bad habit of eavesdropping whenever she got the chance.

Still chewing down his meal, Zeroes nodded silently. That was the short answer, the only one that actually mattered really. It had occurred to him that Rey could have simply been defending herself and he had just benefited from the distraction she created. But it seemed more than that to him. When she had later found him in the medbay she projected what seemed to him like genuine concern for his well being, a frivolous gesture that few in his life ever bothered with.

"Well _I_ heard this _Apprentice Rey_ is friends with that traitor FN-2187," another squad-mate said, causing Zeroes to snap his attention to FN-2981, Blaze as he liked to be called, though whether that was because of his red hair or his fiery disposition was anyone's guess. "Wasn't that your old teammate from your cadet cadre, Zeroes?"

Zeroes swallowed his food prematurely and clenched his teeth as he aimed a glare down to his unfinished plate; he suddenly wasn't hungry. "Yes," he muttered tersely, his grip on the utensil in his hand tensing unintentionally. He couldn't help the rush of angry emotions whenever his former teammate, the only one still alive, was mentioned. FN-2187 was a disgrace, a disappointment, a cause for unwanted scrutiny for Zeroes himself.

And yet, had he actually befriended Rey? Zeroes realized it wouldn't really surprise him if that was true. Ren's apprentice was unusually friendly, and she smiled too much, both of which were foreign oddities within the First Order. It was a charm he felt undeniably drawn to despite his rigid training in protocol. He wondered if that's what drew Eighty-Seven to her, or maybe even why the dark, cold, _ruthless_ Supreme Leader himself had taken to her.

"Secure the hazing, Blaze," FN-2787 snapped, their squad sergeant, or Steady as they sometimes called him for simplicity's sake. "Zeroes is a loyal trooper, his former teammate was not. Leave it at that."

Zeroes sent Steady an appreciative nod and turned to Eina when she gave him another prod and hissed at him so that no one else could hear. "So she saved your life right?" the female trooper's gaze flit around at the others at the table but they had either resumed eating or began quiet conversations with their immediate neighbors as well. "I bet you're itching at the chance to return the favor..."

"Eina, what are you saying exactly?" Zeroes queried, suspicious though equally intrigued.

The female trooper hesitated a moment but eventually pulled through. "I might have overheard one of the high ranking officers say something-"

"Alright squad, time's up," Steady barked as he stood abruptly, causing the rest of them to follow suit out of habit. "To your assignments."

Zeroes frowned, his piqued interest nowhere near satisfied. " _Something_?" he risked a whisper to Eina as the squad began to split apart.

"Meet me in the rec room for a holo-game at twenty-two-hundred, I'll tell you then."

Zeroes cringed but nodded reluctantly. That time slot was smack in the middle of his allotted sleep cycle, but unfortunately the First Order didn't allow for downtime unless one earned it for exceptional performance in the field, therefore recreational activities had to be bought out through sleep or wedged in between assignments. He decided he was too curious in the end to say no. "This had better be a good "something", Eina."

The female trooper shrugged as she donned her helmet, her voice suddenly distorted through the white apparatus. "Depends on your opinion of good."

* * *

Ben stepped into the Supremacy's immense training center and navigated through the halls and junctions that led into various chambers, some for combat training, others for flight simulations, until he halted at the door for aquatic education.

Rey followed him into the large room, her imprint in the Force was edgy and apprehensive. The center of the main chamber housed an enormous rectangular pool with numerous cadets, soldiers and instructors populating the area, while the walls on all sides had either changing rooms, freshers or private pool chambers.

Ben led her to a vacant private chamber, knowing she wouldn't like the idea of floundering around in front of an audience. The inner room had its own fresher and changing stations while its pool, though smaller than the one in the main room, was still quite expansive, with varying levels of depth.

"Ben, this really isn't necessary," Rey said as the door closed behind them, leaving them alone in the room. She hesitated by the door and stared at the placid water as if it were a sleeping creature that might wake and attack her if she got too close.

Ben turned to give her a pressing look. Curiously, he could sense both her eagerness and nervousness in equal portions, as if she was fascinated by the water yet held a respectful fear of it as well. "Either you go change into swimwear or I'm tossing you in as you are."

Rey narrowed her eyes at him suddenly. "You wouldn't _dare_."

Ben locked a dead serious gaze with her before taking an imposing step towards her.

"Alright, alright!" Rey yelped and headed for a changing chamber, shooting him a displeased glare as she went.

"Are you going to be incensed if I don't wear a shirt for this session?" Ben didn't think he should have to ask for her permission on the matter, but felt compelled to regardless. In fact, it seemed like the list of things she compelled out of him grew longer every day.

"D-Do what you want!" Rey sputtered in his direction without really looking at him, a telling blush on her cheeks as she disappeared into the changing room.

Smirking complacently to himself, Ben moved to a changing station of his own and shifted into some bathing togs after choosing them from one of the shelves. He soon found himself standing waist deep in the moderately cool water of the pool, waiting for Rey to emerge and trying but failing miserably not to think about the million other fleet related matters he should have been attending to.

Having missed the council meeting for two days in a row, he was sure his fleet overseers were growing agitated with him, no doubt spurred on by Hux and his conniving machinations. Ben also hadn't given the bridge a visit in at least a standard cycle and he wasn't even sure what system the fleet was orbiting at the moment...

He was promptly relieved of his concerns when his companion suddenly marched into his line of sight and descended the steps leading into the pool. Rey's swimwear was modest, much like the one she had been fitted with in the bacta tank two days prier, though without the medical apparatus and tubing, her current togs accentuated her lithe body and left much less to the imagination.

For some reason her appearance conjured up the image of their dream-world intimacy unbidden, sparking feelings and urges throughout his body that required a steely focus to control and discard, convincing himself and his body that he didn't need such distractions... at present.

Rey had an odd expression as she stepped into the water beside him, like she was stubbornly determined to plow through the trial while dreading it all the same. Ben noted with a flare of amusement how she kept her gaze averted from him and his naked top half. "I _did_ ask if this was going to bother you."

"Let's just get this over with," Rey grumbled, effectively avoiding the topic as she moved towards the deeper section.

"Hold on a minute," Ben said as he grasped one of her arms. "We should cover some basics first, I think."

"I don't need your help, _or_ the basics," Rey snapped and waved a bothered hand at him after pulling out of his hold. "I told you, I _know_ how to swim, I just need practice. My last experience was just... unpleasant."

"On Ahch-To," Ben murmured with a nod. "Before you appeared in front of me like a drowned womp-rat."

"Yes, on Ahch-To," Rey replied with a wince as she wavered between touching the floor of the pool with her feet and not. "Not a good memory, that."

"Hmm, well let's make this a positive memory, shall we?" Before she could react, Ben reached out to steady her, placing one hand over her stomach and the other on the small of her back. Through the thin fabric he felt her muscles tense instantly and braced himself for a rebuke.

"Oi!" she yelped at him, almost snarling with indignation. "I mean it Ben, you have to let me do this on my own!"

"This isn't an enemy, Rey," Ben told her firmly, though his tone was gentle and he didn't back away at her outburst. "You can't just attack this obstacle like everything else in your life. You need to calm down and grow accustomed to the water before you claim it." He adjusted his hold slightly when he felt her body finally relax. "Just, _breathe_ for a moment."

Rey blinked at him, seemingly astonished for some reason. "Just breathe..." she repeated reflectively and closed her eyes for a long moment, as if to concentrate.

Ben blinked right back at her, surprised by her new focus and determination when she reopened her eyes. Sensing her confident resolve, he released her just as she took off with strong, steady strokes for the deepest part of the pool and returned to him a moment later with the biggest grin. He decided in that moment that she smiled way too much for her own good, though admittedly he wouldn't change that about her for anything. He smirked back. "Most impressive, apprentice."

She let the title slide for a second time, too caught up in the excitement of her success. "This is amazing! I can't believe I was so... against the idea."

Ben noted pointedly how she didn't admit to being afraid of it. He nodded indifferently and moved to exit the pool. "Well, you clearly don't need my assistance anymore. You can either keep practicing or we can move on to the next lesson."

He had his back to her when he reached the first step, only to feel a splash of cool water overtake his entire head, drenching the only part of him that had remained dry. Heat quickly crawled itself up his neck with annoyance. _Did she just-?..._ He rounded on her to see a guilty, though equally mischievous grin on her face. "Didn't you say something about a positive experience?"

She _did_.

Ben narrowed his gaze at her in a dangerous blend of righteous indignation and an entirely foreign sense of playfulness. He was suddenly drawn back towards her like a magnet to a durasteel plate. "Indeed I did." Unfortunate for her, she had no idea how unmatched she was in regard to the challenge she had just instigated.


	17. Compromise

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I find that so uncivilized.

 **Point of Light**

AN: To clarify my rant in the previous chapter. It's not that I'm _denying_ that Rey and Kylo have been out of character throughout this story. I mean, I do my _best_ to portray them, but I _did_ mention on the outset that I consider myself a _mediocre_ writer. I'm still very much learning and I welcome **_constructive_ **criticism. ("It's the only way we grow."-Padme)

That said, I thank all my encouraging reviewers, and a shout-out to BlueBoxForever for noticing all the references and quotes I've riddled throughout the story, I put a lot of thought into them so it's nice to see someone appreciates them.

Also, sorry ToughSpirit, I _really_ don't write M rated content. Seriously, that limey dream in chapter 15 was pushing the limits of what I'm comfortable writing. I appreciate your enthusiasm though! xD Enjoy chapter seventeen guys!

 **Chapter Seventeen – Compromise**

* * *

Stars of varying size and color glowed and orbited lazily around the dark map room. At the very center of it all Ben stood with his arms crossed over his chest and watched passively as Rey circled the room, studying the holo-map and all the planets with red outlines that defined them as falling under First Order control. There were many, and the current map only presented a portion of the inner rim territories.

"I don't understand," Rey said with a frown, her brown hair still slightly damp from their earlier... aquatic activity. "Why not just offer support to these planets instead of dominating them? It would make the Order much more popular."

"Because," Ben replied with a sigh, preparing to give out a long lecture. "Supporting a planet drains resources, while controlling it gains them. Resources promote the ability to offer stability. Without the stability to maintain authority, the galaxy will just relapse back into anarchy."

"That's such an absolute method though," Rey argued with furrowed brows. "There has to be some reasonable compromise between cooperation and tyranny. Otherwise the war will never end."

"It will," Ben replied firmly, though he chose his next words carefully. "Once the Resistance is... gone."

"But that's the thing, Ben," Rey said through a sigh of her own, halting her drifting. "Even if the organized group dies out, there will always be people across the galaxy that will resist. You _know_ that."

"Inconsequential," he muttered and waved a dismissive hand. "And easily snuffed out. A minor inconvenience in exchange for progress."

"More _killing_ ," Rey murmured sadly, as if to herself as her gaze dropped to the floor in resignation, her hands forming fists at her sides.

 _Ben_ , a voice seemed to grumble with disappointment in the back of his mind and he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder briefly. There was no one there, of course, but he caught a ghostly sense of disapproval, causing Ben to wonder what he had done wrong.

Scowling against his apparent failure, he crossed over to his sullen companion and raised a hand, palm up in a supplicating gesture. "Perhaps, we can put your methods to the test on one or two planets for a trial period. Should there be positive results, then maybe I'll consider some changes in the Order's procedures."

She offered a small smile up at him in return. "That's a start," she said optimistically and placed her hand in his.

Ben was struck by a sudden realization at how reminiscent yet conversely different it felt compared to their exchange in Snoke's throne room some months back. In this sense at least, he supposed compromise wasn't so bad.

* * *

The droning of chatter quickly died down as Ben and Rey stepped through the double-doors and entered the Supremacy's bridge. Hux and Peavey turned to regard them curiously from their places at the fore of the raised walkway. Ben hadn't been able to shake the nagging feeling that he needed to check in on the fleet's status. Hux was fully capable of running things in his absence, and therein lay the problem.

"Supreme Leader," the red haired general greeted, feigning pleasantness as usual. "We weren't expecting your presence today."

Ben fixed the general with a narrow look, his voice dangerous and low. "You play at a dangerous game, General."

Outwardly, Hux blinked innocently in response, though through the Force Ben could sense his anxiety, like a thick, sour stench. "I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I don't catch your meaning."

"Oh I think you do," Ben grumbled with a sneer. "Tread _carefully_ Hux, I am not so blind to your machinations as you would like to think." He turned to Peavey, noting how the older man seemed to be shifting nervously at being witness to a disagreement between his superiors. "Status, Captain?"

Hux was reduced to a silent brooding as Peavey stood at attention. "Sir, we are currently orbiting the Mawan system, an important territory along the primary Core trade route." The captain paused to pull up a hologram on a terminal. It depicted an enormous city with high risers and sprawling residential areas. "Naatan is the capital city, where we seem to be running into some trouble, currently."

Ben felt his brow furrow with concentration. "Explain." He could also feel Rey's curiosity through the Force. She stood slightly behind him and to his left, listening with a quiet interest.

"Sir," Peavey responded and broke into his explanation. "Mawan has had a long history of crimelord occupation. Currently Naatan is under a form of loose democracy after a string of hostile takeovers and power vacuums. We have successfully stabilized the situation by sending a division to occupy the city, however..."

"What is it?" Ben demanded, eyes narrowed at the way Peavey and Hux shared a bothered look.

"There is a fugitive, a terrorist at large, somewhere in the city," Hux produced with a sour expression, as if the issue had vexed him, though he seemed glad to have a subject change from the suggestive accusations levied against him. "He claims to have a detonator linked up to numerous bombs planted throughout the city. He has threatened to ignite them if we don't withdraw the division within one more rotation."

"And what has been done to apprehend this criminal?" Ben inquired with a pressing tone.

Hux looked at him, affronted. "We pulled the division, naturally." He made a sweeping motion at the viewport where the planet in question, mostly green with hints of blue veins, floated like an emerald pearl. "No point in sacrificing our troops along with a populace so willing to hide a dangerous fugitive."

Ben unwittingly formed fists at his sides as his mind wrapped around the implications. He wasn't entirely sure why he suddenly cared so much when he had so often given similar orders of execution. "You intend to fire on the city to flush him out of hiding?"

"Once the populace realizes we care less about their lives than this so called liberator, they will no longer have a reason to harbor him." Hux smiled wickedly, as if he were expecting some manner of praise for his brilliance.

"You can't do that! There are thousands of innocent people down there!" Rey suddenly exclaimed as she stepped forth, her face contorted with righteous anger. "Hypocrite!" she snarled directly at the general and Ben could only blink with wonder at her unwavering pluck. "How can you stand there and call him a terrorist when you yourself are willing to stoop to his level?"

Hux bristled instantly. "And who are _you_ to question _me_?" he shouted back and stomped over to face her, his features equally enraged. "You're nothing but an ill-mannered, poorly trained pet!" He raised a threatening hand, as if to strike her across the face, but stopped himself and flicked a tentative glance at Ben, as if suddenly anticipating a retribution himself.

"No, by all means, continue," Ben told him with a dismissive gesture, not ignorant to the offended look Rey sent him.

"You don't care if I reprimand her?" Hux was nearly incredulous by how much the concept confused him, his hand dropping considerably for a moment.

"Could prove entertaining." Ben shrugged and turned his head indifferently, though he eyed Hux sidelong as he added in an offhand tone, "since she has my permission to retaliate."

It took a few seconds longer than it should have for Hux to process his Supreme Leader's meaning, but when he finally did his face turned two shades of red with rage and embarrassment. He dropped his hand and sputtered and growled but finally just turned his back on the both of them, a knot on his forehead clearly throbbing with aggravation.

Ben could feel it through the Force like a refreshing breeze, how it was all Rey could do not to burst out laughing at the display, though she clearly couldn't fight off the smirk that worked its way onto her face.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Ben prompted her, his eyes expectant but patient. He felt himself suddenly shrouded by her contagious good mood. They both derived great pleasure from tormenting the general, it seemed.

Rey stood silently for a moment, thinking. A tense silence had overtaken the bridge after the short, heated confrontation. "If the fugitive is the problem," she said slowly, carefully. "We could try and find him ourselves. Subdue and capture him before he has a chance to detonate the bombs."

"Are you volunteering?" Ben asked, an amused smirk playing across his lips.

Rey met his gaze steadily. "I am."

"Fine," Ben replied and turned promptly to his commanding officers. "General, Captain, prepare my shuttle and hold off any further action against the planet until I return."

"But sir!" Hux whined as he met his Supreme Leader's stare. "This will just be a waste of time! If my forces could not flush him out, what hope do the two of _you_ have?"

"Let me worry about that, General," Ben told him pointedly. "You will continue to manage the rest of the fleet in my absence. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Hux sighed out in obvious grudging submission. "Of course, Sire."

Ben turned and motioned for Rey to follow him out, only to halt when a technician in one of the pits called out with an announcement. "Supreme Leader! I have an urgent communication from the rebel pilot, Poe Dameron." The tech paused, probably to listen intently to the message in his headset. "He's requesting permission to land in hangar bay eight. Says he needs to speak with... your apprentice, sir."

Ben groaned audibly and placed a hand to his head in aggravation. This was not a development he had anticipated. Why couldn't that damn pilot just run off like he was supposed to? Why did he insist on playing the hero the very instant he was granted freedom?

"Ben?" He looked to see Rey staring at him, hopeful and bright. His loyal guide through a maze of darkness he was only just beginning to see taking shape around him, yet it had somehow always been there.

He turned back to the tech in the pit and nodded. "Permission granted."

"What is going on here?" Hux thundered from his place on the walkway, his attention flicking between the pit and Ben. "Who authorized that rebel's release?"

"I _did_ agreed to release the three rebels in exchange for Snoke's murderer," Ben spoke out clearly, calmly in the general's direction, though he projected it for all to hear. "Are we not men of our word, General?"

"Are you _mad_?" Hux cried, ludicrous with outrage as he flung a pointed gesture out the viewport. "That's the very pilot that caused the complete destruction of the Fulminatrix and all hands on board! Over two-hundred- _thousand_ soldiers _died_ because of him!"

 _And so begins the blatant, mutinous undermining_ , Ben thought to himself as he noted the silent, uncertain glances passed around in the pits below. He knew in that moment that there was very little he could do to turn the situation around, though he could at least put the general back in his place. "And he will soon be back on the front lines against our forces. When that time comes, General, you have my permission to board a _TIE_ and shoot him down _yourself_."

Hux was still fuming, though he was reduced to a strangled silence as Ben swept off the bridge with Rey in his wake. He got the distinct sense that he was leaving one exceedingly annoying human being behind only to soon be confronted by another of equal value.


	18. Acquiescence

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but we shall watch _your_ future with _great_ interest.

 **Point of Light**

AN: Originally I was going to wait until the final chapter to give credit to everyone that inspired me to start writing Reylo, but I recently discovered that the youtuber that had the biggest influence on me regarding Reylo has been redeemed: Vincent Vendemption has the most amazing, in depth, irrefutable evidence compiled in his videos. Seriously, if you haven't watched them, go now! Then come back.

At any rate, it is thanks to _him_ for this story (and any future ones from me) because without his videos, I may have never even stepped into this arena. Welcome back Vincent. Welcome back.

 **Chapter Eighteen – Acquiescence**

* * *

Rey's mind was whirling as she walked beside Ben down one of the Supremacy's corridor's, presumably to hangar bay eight. So much had transpired since she had woken up earlier that morning, in his arms, after sharing an... intense dream with him. First there was the swimming lesson, which had started out as a chore and ended as a game. Then their tentative debate in the map room had surprisingly resolved in her favor. And just moments ago, the heated exchange with Hux on the bridge was still fresh in her mind.

She began to really wonder if she and Ben actually _could_ find and capture the fugitive on the planet below. What if they failed and Hux fired on the city anyway? What if the terrorist ignited the bombs before they could get at him? She suddenly had so many doubts, but Ben seemed to sense that and turned a gentle glance her way. "You're nervous," he commented with an idle tone and a nod. "That's normal, for your first mission."

"First mission?" Rey repeated, suddenly suspicious. "Have you been planning something like this all along?"

Ben smirked at her sidelong but didn't slow his stride. "I anticipated you would volunteer for a just cause at some point."

Rey couldn't suppress a smile of her own as they neared the doors leading into the hangar. She could feel Ben's agitation building like a rising tide inside one of Ahch-To's craggy lagoons. "You didn't expect Poe to come back for me, though."

"He's as reckless as he is foolish," Ben growled as he paced on, hands forming fists at his sides. "We need to make this quick and send him on his way."

Rey frowned, suddenly concerned about his negative mental state. "Hey." She placed a hand on his arm when he halted at the hangar doors, effectively distracting him from accessing the panel. "I know we already sort of discussed it this morning, but," she spoke quietly, conscious of all the personnel passing by in the hallway behind them. She bit her lip in an instant of apprehension. She didn't like his obvious possessive tendency but that didn't mean she had to ignore it either. "Finn and Poe are like my brothers, so you don't need to assert your claim over me or anything."

"I know that." Ben looked at her directly, his brown eyes clear and cognizant. "They both just have a way of pushing the wrong buttons." He turned back to the doors and accessed the panel to open them. "But we still need to hurry. There's no telling what Hux might try at this point."

Rey nodded with a smile, satisfied with his answer. "Right. Just tell me you'll at least _try_ and keep things civil this time?"

"No promises," Ben grumbled as he strode into the hangar, his sights lined up on the small shuttle in question; it was parked close to the magnetic field, probably for a hasty retreat if needed.

Rey sighed in defeat but matched his pace, noting the conspicuous orange and white BB-8 loitering at the bottom of the shuttle's ramp. The little droid quickly recognized her approach and sprung into an excited round of beeps, alerting Poe from within the ship.

The rebel pilot emerged a few seconds later, just as Rey came to stand near the astromech. Ben crossed his arms and held back a bit, though he was still close enough to participate in their conversation. "Rey, you came!" Poe greeted and raised his hands as if to embrace her but stopped himself and sent Ben a wary look. "Whoops, almost forgot, hands off, right?"

Ben didn't reply but Rey could practically feel his sneer behind her as she moved to give her friend a hug. "It's ok, Poe."

" _Is_ it?" Poe asked, skeptical and hesitant to return the gesture as he looked again to a brooding Ben. "You're ok with _her_ hugging _me_ , then?"

"Kriff off," Ben muttered with a scoff and a scowl as he looked away, finding something much more interesting to stare at on the other side of the hangar.

"Ben!" Rey berated, appalled as she let go of Poe to turn a pointed glare on Ben and sent him an additional, silent rebuke. _Seriously? We just went over this!_ It wasn't that hearing such cursing bothered her. On the contrary, Jakku had been a nesting ground for much, _much_ worse language, and she herself used her own form of expletives from time to time. What bothered her was his stubborn attitude on the matter. He made no move to acknowledge her scolding and Rey found herself sighing once again in defeat.

"No-no," Poe mended with a complacent smirk in place. "This is progress. He isn't trying to throttle me this time." He turned his full attention to her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, how did you convince him to release me?"

Rey was unsure how to answer him at first, her mind jumbled by various discussions that had led to the final decision. In the end, she supposed the simplest answer would be the best one. "I gave him a hug?"

Poe blinked at her blankly for a few long seconds, until he apparently realized she was serious. He chuckled lightly and placed both his hands on his hips and tipped his head dubiously. "Is that _all_ you gave him?"

Unfortunately, _that_ got Ben's attention. " _What_ are you suggesting, _pilot_?" he snarled and nearly spat the title as if it were the worst insult imaginable.

"Ben," Rey hissed out a warning, frowning. "Take it easy."

"Then tell your friend to control his insolence. He's testing my patience."

Rey rolled her eyes and spoke in the dullest monotone possible. "Poe, please control your insolence. Ben is losing his patience."

"Fine," Poe sighed out dramatically, as if it exacted a huge amount of effort to comply. "Anyway, the reason I didn't hightail it outta here right away is because I want you to take Beebee-Ate. You're in enemy territory, he's sure to come in handy at some point."

Rey blinked at him, then at the droid, then turned to give her roommate a questioning look. "Well? Am I allowed to have a droid?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to have him around," Ben muttered. "I'll have to authorize his presence on the ship though, or he won't make five meters without detainment."

Poe's gaze narrowed suspiciously for a second before his entire expression lit up with obvious mischief. He grinned and gave Rey a proud clap on the shoulder. "Wow, you've really got him whipped, don't you?" He chuckled when his comment elicited an embarrassed sputter from her and a deadly scowl from Ben. "At this rate, how soon can I expect to see Finn and Rose back at the base?"

Rey managed a sheepish smile and tried to ignore the agitation rolling off of Ben like solar flares from a sun. "A few days, maybe?"

"And just what did _that_ cost you?" Poe joked and leaned a little closer to her to speak more covertly, his ridiculous grin only seeming to grow wider. "It's ok, I won't tell Leia, whatever it was."

It was puzzling to Rey how her friend could go from enraged reproach a day earlier to suggestive jokes now. Did he just require the chance to blow off steam and say his piece, or had he begun to see that glimmer of hope inside Ben as well?

In the end, Rey decided it didn't matter. Poe was finally letting her take full control over the situation. Trusting her with it.

"He needs to go," Ben cut into her thoughts harshly, his tone urgent. " _Now_."

"He's right, Poe," Rey said and sighed with a nod. "Hux really seems to hate you. You'd better go before he finds a way to have you shot."

"Well you tell General Hugs the feeling is mutual. But you have a point. I shouldn't linger in enemy territory any longer than I need to." Poe turned to go but knelt down to give his droid a fond pat on the dome. "Now you take good care of Rey, alright?"

 _Naturally!_ BB-8 beeped out enthusiastically but added with a more dire warble, _be careful Master._

"Hey, it's _me_ ," Poe said, feigning confidence with a grin as he stood up. "I'm _always_ careful, little buddy." BB-8 let out a dubious string of beeps but the pilot ignored him as he gave Rey a silent nod of farewell. She nodded back and Poe turned to head back up the shuttle's ramp, only to pause at the top and pivot to pin Ben with a pointed look. "Hey, Mister Emperor, be sure to look after the princess for me, will you?"

Ben did not reply at first and Rey could only blink at her friend in confusion for a short time. "Um... Poe, I'm not a princess," she replied contrarily.

"Aren't you though?" Poe wondered cryptically with a smirk as he glanced between her and Ben suggestively.

"If she _is_ harmed," Ben cut into their debate with a low rumble. "You can be assured the offending party will not live long enough to regret it."

Poe nodded and shrugged before disappearing into the shuttle. "Good enough for me."

Rey watched him go, his suggestion rolling to the back of her mind as the shuttle hummed to life and darted out of the hangar like a hawk-bat out of hell. Somehow, his departure didn't affect her the way she imagined it would, the way it _would_ have affected her a week ago.

"It's time we left as well," Ben said, pulling her out of her reverie. "We have a fugitive to find."

She turned to follow him across the hangar, where his large black ship, as well as four TIEs parked nearby, appeared to be prepped and crouched for take off. BB-8 trailed behind her with a few beeps in question. "A terrorist on the planet we're orbiting," Rey answered. "We're deploying to find him and stop him."

 _Isn't this entire ship full of terrorists?_ The droid trilled incorrigibly, nearly causing Rey to snort with amusement before composing herself at catching her male companion's ire.

"Either shut him up or shut him down," Ben grumbled with a sidelong glare.

BB-8 chirped a string of unrepeatable insults in return even before Rey could so much as open her mouth to intervene. "Oh dear."

"That's it!" Ben spun on the both of them and jabbed a finger at the tiny astromech. "He stays in the shuttle. I'm not putting up with that noise."

 _Indefinitely?_ BB-8 whined in response, probably somewhat regretting his insolence. Ben didn't answer and marched up the ramp of his shuttle.

Rey sighed and paused to kneel down and give her new metal companion a fond pat. "Don't worry. He rewards good behavior, so you'd better be on your best from here on out."

The little droid whimpered and let his dome slide sadly to one side in submission. Rey couldn't really blame him for his obstinacy, considering who his master was, anyway.


	19. Titles

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and your Tauntaun will freeze before you reach the first marker!

 **Point of Light**

AN: Sorry for the delay guys, I decided to switch my update day to Saturday for various reasons.

Warning: This chapter involves references to alcohol and although I do not condone under-aged drinking, please note that I have not specifically defined Rey's age in this story nor do I specify that anything she drinks actually contains alcohol. I leave these delicate matters up to each reader's imagination/discretion.

 **Chapter Nineteen – Titles**

* * *

Rey stepped onto the landing pad and took a brief moment to soak in the daylight of Mawan's twin suns. Ben had walked away to engage with the four TIE pilots that had escorted them to the landing pad, probably giving them instructions to wait on standby unless their air support was needed at some point.

While he was momentarily occupied, Rey took the opportunity to scan her surroundings curiously, blinking in awe as BB-8 whistled grandly at her feet. She had glimpsed the city from the sky on their landing approach, but having the enormity of it sprawled out all around her was a new experience.

It was easily the largest city Rey had ever seen. Though that wasn't exactly surprising considering she could count on one hand how many inner rim planets she had visited so far. Further out on the horizon, beyond the glinting high rising buildings lay what appeared to be vast swaths of green forests, attributing to the heavy, humid air, she guessed.

Speeders buzzed overhead and below the platform via invisible lanes at varying heights, advertisements blared from numerous billboards and holoprojectors all around, while a steady rumble droned out from a nearby factory.

She had heard many stories of Coruscant's grandeur and wondered if this city of Naatan held any comparison to it. Suddenly struck by the expanse of it all, Rey felt a creeping tick of doubt settle under her skin and wondered if it was even in the realm of possibilities to find a single person in all of this. The task seemed so much more daunting now that she had her feet on the ground, or as close to it as necessary anyway.

"Ready?" Ben's voice and proximity startled her, not having heard his footfalls for all the background noise of the city. She regarded him with a small smile and tried to feign confidence by drawing herself up, but his keen awareness had caught the slight twitch in her neck and he scrutinized her carefully. "You're not. What's wrong?"

Rey let out a disparaging sigh. Why did she even bother trying to hide her feelings from him anymore? It was a futile struggle, like fighting a losing battle but fighting it nonetheless, only to end up exhausted in the end. "I was presumptuous to think this task was possible."

"Giving up before you even try?" Ben nearly snorted and shook his head in disbelief. He settled a steady gaze on her. "What makes the situation so impossible for you?"

"Look around!" Rey whined at him and made a sweeping gesture. "How are we supposed to find _one_ person in all of this?"

"Simple." Ben shrugged indifferently and gave the city a cursory glance. "We start at the top of the food chain and work our way down."

"But this is worse than a needle in a haystack!" she argued, frustrated with how little concerned he was by the expanse of it all.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Rey snapped, idly wondering at how worked up she was becoming while her counterpart was the picture of serenity beside her.

"Allowing your mind to limit your potential," he answered and jabbed an index finger at the floor as he spoke. "You need to forget about those limitations and keep yourself in the _here_ and _now_."

"But what if Hux was right?" Rey countered, not liking the sour taste the question left in her mouth. "How can we find someone when an entire division of soldiers couldn't?"

"Think about it," Ben replied patiently. "What do _we_ have that the division did not?"

"...The Force?"

Ben nodded. "If you're attuned to sensing it, a being's fear can be like the scent of blood to a predator." He tipped an odd look at her. "How do you think I found you so fast in the forest of Takodana? You were practically _dripping_ with terror."

Rey winced at the unpleasant memory but shook her head slightly, taking his words for what they were; a lesson. "So we make an effort of investigation and eventually an individual will contact the fugitive, letting him know there are a couple of lightsabers hunting him down. Then we just... _sniff_ him out?"

"Something like that," Ben answered with a telling smirk as he handed her a comlink from his belt. "Here, in case we get separated."

"What about BeeBee-Ate?" she asked when the droid made a small noise at their feet.

"I stand by my decision," Ben grumbled as he regarded the mech with a scowl. He apparently still carried a lingering grudge towards the droid after all the trouble it had given him some months ago. "Stays with the ship. He can help the pilot if there's any trouble."

Unlike their short, private ventures to visit her friends on different star destroyers, Ben had enlisted a pilot for his imposing black shuttle this time, probably anticipating the possible need for a hasty evac from an unsavory situation. She looked down to the astromech as he appeared to be bobbing dismally, a mannerism Rey had come to associate with scuffing one's boots in an idle pout. "Sorry Bee," she told him sympathetically. "Maybe you can come along next time."

Rey watched with a wry amusement as BB-8 warbled sadly but obediently rolled back into the ship. "I expect decisive action from you on this mission," Ben said, drawing her attention as he led the way over to the only building on the platform, a small booth with a number of speeders parked nearby. Normally the proprietor inside would have no doubt stormed out demanding payment for the occupied space where the five ships currently roosted, but since they were First Order ships, he was probably trying to ignore the intrusion altogether.

Rey frowned as she compensated her strides to draw beside him, his words puzzling her for a moment. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Vallis would have killed you because of your hesitation," he told her, pausing mid step to pin her with a serious stare. "In like manner, there is no room for hesitation on these missions. Criminals like this will do everything they can to escape." He continued forward, not waiting for her to reply.

Rey thought it was unfair of him to assume her failure against Vallis was only attributed to hesitancy. The truth of the matter being that she had become unbalanced with rage. She followed after him with a knowing smirk, pushing aside his outward criticism and accepting his carefully woven concern instead. Despite his calm façade, she could feel his own anxiety building with every step, along with his apparent insatiable need to protect her.

She had eventually come to terms with that same sense from Finn an Poe some time ago, after initially feeling annoyed by the sentiment as if it were a fly buzzing around her head. After so many years on Jakku, with only her own skills as a defense, this concept of depending on another being was only just beginning to blossom new feelings in her chest. A warm thought, that maybe, she was _worth_ protecting all of a sudden.

Ben left her to her silent musing as he halted in front of the booth and peered through the window at the humanoid inside. Rey noticed with curious fascination how the Mawan's skin was pale, with unique blue veins visibly lining his arms and face, almost like markings on a furred animal. The briefing she and Ben had listened to during their descent to the planet had described the native species, among other things, though hearing about it and seeing it for herself were two very different things.

The proprietor raised a dubious brow at them. "I don't suppose you're here to pay for parking?" he asked dryly in basic, giving Rey the impression that he probably didn't realize he was speaking to the Order's Supreme Leader, that or he simply didn't care.

Ben promptly ignored the question as well as the lack of proper formalities. "Where would we find Prince Saurentz this time of day?"

"The prince?" the Mawan repeated as if it wasn't a question anyone would normally ask. "I imagine he's still holed up in the palace. Three klicks to the north. It's big, gold, shiny, you can't miss it. Though I'd avoid it if I were you. The protestors are probably still rioting at the gates after yesterday's failed inauguration."

Rey thought that sounded about right. According to the briefing, the reigning king had died a few days ago, reportedly by his failing hearts, as Mawans had two of them. Apparently, the general populace were so unhappy with their current regime that they were pushing for a new line of leaders altogether. Not that it would matter much once the First Order dug its claws into matters.

Ben nodded at the proprietor but made no reply other than a gruff, "we'll take the blue one." After clicking a handful of credit chips from a dispenser on his belt, he tossed them onto the counter and headed for the parked speeders, not seeming to care whether he paid too much or too little.

"Couldn't be bothered to bring your own speeder?" the Mawan grumbled irritably after him, probably knowing he wouldn't be getting the rental back.

Rey followed her dark clad companion, though conversely she realized she too was sporting a black outfit in lieu of her gray version needing some mending. She imagined with an odd sense of amusement what they must have looked like together. Two humans in dark raiment and leather, their lightsabers hanging in plain view respectively, his at the waist, hers at her back. Imposing, threatening, dangerous.

It left a foreign sense of satisfaction in the back of her mind, though she knew it probably shouldn't have. Puzzled by her own shifting thoughts, Rey focused on Ben as he hopped into the open cockpit of the double-seated blue speeder. She swung into the passenger seat at his side and frowned at him. "I'm not bad at driving, you know."

"Next time, sweetheart," Ben replied with a dismissive wave as he flipped switches and brought the thundering metal beast to life.

Rey blinked at him in both surprise and confusion as the speeder bolted forward, that new, yet strangely familiar term he had spoken somehow striking her nerves down to her core. " _What_ did you say?" Two memories suddenly flashed behind her eyes, the first left a residual distaste and loathing while the second left her feeling both sad and anxious at once.

Ben sent her a sidelong glance as he directed their vehicle over a line of traffic, seemingly unaware of having just used such an endearing designation. "I said you could drive next time."

"Not _that_ ," Rey nearly spat, slightly annoyed at his inattentiveness. "That slime Plutt used to call me sweetheart... but, so did somebody _else_." It irritated her that she couldn't name the second person because the memory was from an old dream or vision, unclear and foggy and so impossibly out of her reach.

"If it bothers you-"

"It doesn't," she cut in quickly, but added more subtly when she noticed his complacent smirk, "it's different when you say it... so it's ok, I guess."

"In that case, _sweetheart_ ," Ben said, his tone wry with amusement as he directed the speeder into a gradual descent. "We've arrived, so _do_ try and focus."

* * *

It wasn't a _bad_ feeling exactly, Rey pondered as she followed Ben into the seedy bar. More of an uneasy feeling, really. She imagined that was to be expected, considering they had just entered a lower quarter establishment with probably some of the worst scum and villainy this side of the planet.

Surveying her surroundings after her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Rey watched as humanoids of varying shapes and sizes mingled, wandered and loitered in the cramped space of the building's innards. Naturally, the Mawan species made up the majority of the city's population, but there was still a hefty number of humans and other aliens in contrast, with the cantina proving no different.

Ben had paused momentarily to study the scene as well but was quick to move ahead with their purpose. Rey sighed wearily and followed after him, feeling frustrated with herself. She was _used_ to prolonged physical and mental exertion, but she was feeling unusually fatigued all of a sudden. It didn't make any sense, since they had done little more than ride around the city in a speeder, conducting interrogations.

First the prince, then one of his advisers, a cook, a used-speeder salesmen, and finally, well, Rey couldn't remember who they were looking for now, but she was suddenly really thirsty and those vibrantly colored drinks behind the bar were looking extremely tasty at the moment.

Ben seemed to catch on to her thought pattern and handed her some credits. "Order some drinks and stay alert. I'll join you after I take a look around."

Rey reached out a hand to stop him as he moved off but she couldn't form the words to protest the matter and let her hand drop back to her side. It was strange, as his towering mass left her immediate proximity a new sense of insecurity formed in her chest; a suffocating feeling. Had she grown so accustomed to his presence that she dared to subconsciously depend on it? Or was this something else?

She shook her head, stubbornly trying to rid herself of the lingering burden in her mind. She headed for the bar and took a seat, subtly tracking Ben's roving location as she scanned over the menu and made a point to ignore the grimy patrons to either side of her.

"What can I get you, girly?" the bartender asked, a hulking, four armed Besalisk.

Rey frowned at the menu and gave the alien an incredulous look. "Do you have anything _not_ named after a deadly poison or some natural disaster?"

The Besalisk chuckled in response, a deep, guttural sound that made his wattle tremble. "Jawa Juice it is." He moved to retrieve her request and Rey was not unaware of one of her neighbor's crafty approach from three seats away.

She paid the burly bartender when he slapped a glass full of curious, translucent blue liquid on the counter in front of her. He lumbered off to tend to other customers, leaving Rey to take an experimental sip of her dubious drink. It was sweeter than she expected, not nearly as strong or bitter as the stuff Plutt had offered her once, his masked generosity at the time merely a ploy for a good laugh to see her cough and spit.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance as the creeping patron took the seat beside her... _Ben's_ seat. That wasn't good. "That's some outfit you got on." A male voice, and although Rey refused to acknowledge him directly, she could see in her peripheral that he was a pale Mawan with white hair. "You some kind of Jedi or something?"

Rey smiled ruefully into her glass. "Or something." It was times like this she wished against her own female orientation. It so often seemed more of a curse than an advantage.

"Hey," the man grumbled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The least you could do is look at me when I'm talking to you."

Rey's eyes shot to his offending hand before she leveled a glare at him. He appeared to have a broken nose, which didn't really surprise her; he clearly had no idea who he was talking to or who she had walked in with. "Look buddy, I know you're drunk and all, but you _really_ don't want to do that." She didn't actually think he was drunk because he moved and spoke soberly enough, though his lack of good sense made her wonder.

The Mawan scoffed derisively. "What, you gonna pull that shiny stick off your back and slice my arm off?"

"No," Rey replied evenly, though she considered stunning him with it, just for kicks if nothing else. She could sense Ben converging on them now, with slow, _deliberately_ heavy footsteps. "But my friend will. If you don't remove it yourself, _quickly_."

The pale man seemed to pale even more as he withdrew his hand, apparently catching sight of Ben's menacing approach through the crowd. "Ah, a boyfriend. Should've known."

 _Boyfriend?_ That designation somehow seemed so inaccurate in Rey's mind, as if it were a warped chunk of metal that refused to fit back into its original mold. It occurred to her that their relationship had yet to be clearly defined verbally. Though she could mentally tick off what they were and what they were not, easily enough. Constant companions, yes. Counterparts in the Force, yes. Unlikely roommates, yes. No longer enemies. Not exactly allies. Not lovers.

 _Not yet._

That last thought was not her own. _Ben Solo!_ she snapped back obstinately and rounded on him with a scandalous reproof. "Your thoughts on the matter really aren't helping me reach a conclusion."

"A puzzle we can sort out together after this mission, then," Ben replied passively as he halted beside her with an intent gaze that lingered. Rey could sense that he suddenly wanted an answer to her unspoken question as well. His soft brown eyes shifted, hard as stone when he turned them to regard the Mawan sitting beside her. "For the moment, it looks like you found our waterway technician, Brahn Mull."

Rey could feel his anger building, hot and boiling, yet somehow contained... controlled. Still, she felt the need to intervene because, despite her distaste for the humanoid in question, she didn't want Ben to start decapitating people. "Now Ben, hold on a second-" she started but cut herself off when she felt that his intent was threatening but not deadly.

He reached out and seized Brahn by his shirt collar and proceed to lift him a foot off the floor. "Yeah friend," Brahn whined and struggled feebly in his grip. "I didn't know she was spoken for. Cut me some slack, will ya?"

The explanation only seemed to sate Ben's temper slightly and he gave the Mawan man a jarring shake. "We're looking for the fugitive at large, Torrk Fall. Supposedly, you're one of his friends." He released Brahn only to shove him roughly back into his seat against the counter. "You _will_ tell us where he is."

Rey hastily finished off her drink, getting the distinct sense that something significant was about to happen and she wouldn't get the chance to enjoy it later. Due to Ben's violent display, she could feel the rapt attention from multiple patrons around them like a cold chill down her neck. His victim squirmed nervously on the stool, probably attempting to formulate a lie.

"Torrk? Yeah we _used_ to be friends, but we got into a big fight last week. That karking idiot broke my nose!"

"Where _is_ he?" Ben hissed out in that tense, teeth clenched, end-of-his-patience sort of way.

"To hell if I know! I haven't talked to him in a week. I _did_ tell you he broke my nose, right?" Brahn shot a confused look between them. "Who _are_ you guys anyway? You with those First Order loons?"

Did _no one_ in this entire establishment know who currently ruled the First Order? Rey found it odd that even on an inner rim world like this, there were still people that didn't watch the holonet. Although, it would make sense if this lower district was anything like Jakku, where information about the state of the galaxy sometimes took months to trickle in.

"That's _it_!" Ben snarled and lunged for the pale humanoid, his ire finally flaring over the edge of his patience.

"Wait, Ben," Rey said as she moved to intercept, effectively halting his assault with a brief touch to his chest. "Let _me_ try?"

Ben met her gaze quizzically before blowing out a fuming breath through his nose, oddly reminding Rey of the bull Reek in the Supremacy's menagerie. He crossed his arms and nodded compliantly, placated by her calming touch.

She turned back to Brahn and waved a Force imbued hand at him. "You _want_ to tell us more about Torrk. You will be _rewarded_ if you do."

"Torrk... Reward," Brahn repeated with glazed eyes before he blinked and scowled. "Yeah, that subrat was in here yesterday. He seemed unusually jumpy about something, but _I_ didn't talk to him. He broke my nose, you know."

"He was here yesterday?" Rey asked rhetorically, her excitement spiking unexpectedly. "Any chance he'll show up today?"

"Maybe." Brahn shrugged indifferently, his expression turning curious and expectant. "Hey, when do I get my reward? Is it in credits or spice?"

Frowning, Rey backed away from him and gave Ben a dismal look. "I think that's all we'll get out of him."

"Unfortunate," Ben grumbled and sent her an irritable yet hopeful glance. "I don't suppose you'll let me throttle him for good measure?"

" _Ben_ ," Rey warned with a disapproving tone before they both turned at the sound of Brahn's yelp.

The Mawan was frozen in his seat, his wide eyes aimed at the bar's entrance and he seemed to have lost his voice. Both Rey and Ben whipped around to see their fugitive standing there, just as frozen with fear at the sight of them. He had obviously heard he was being hunted by a pair of dark clad lightsaber jockeys.

There was a prolonged, palpable tension in the air as the noise and chatter hushed in an instant. Then, all at once, Torrk spun on his heels and darted back out the door with Ben and Rey lunging after him, various patrons shrieking and stumbling out of their way in the process.

Neither of them heard Brahn's plaintive whine as they stormed out of the bar at a breakneck pace. "But... What about my reward?"

* * *

AN: I feel the need to apologize for stepping into the "sweetheart" camp, because I wasn't going to at first, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Also, plot device. I simply cannot ignore a good plot device.


	20. Distraction

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but it may be difficult to secure your release...

 **Point of Light**

AN: I'm a sad panda guys... Did you know that pandas only eat reviews? Please, feed me. (But don't feed a _real_ panda, that would be dangerous.) Anyway, I'll admit, this isn't my best chapter, but that's my own fault for trying to challenge myself in addressing... difficult subjects... Subjects that would probably be best left alone, yet here we are. xD

Warning: Again, this chapter involves minor references to alcohol and its supposed effects and also touches on other bodily references that shouldn't really bother anyone, but if it does, I apologize in advance. If anyone is particularly offended, please let me know and I'll do what I can to alter my warning accordingly.

 **Chapter Twenty – Distraction**

* * *

Speeders zoomed by overhead and pedestrians wandered the streets as the bar doors closed behind Rey and Ben. They both paused for the briefest second to determine their quarry's route before launching into a fierce pursuit.

Civilians of various species scampered out of their way with yelps and screeching, while some were shifted out of the path by an invisible shove, a product of Ben's annoyance no doubt. He was locked on and focused on his target and Rey was certain he would let very little get in his way now.

It was proving to be a struggle to keep up with his long, powerful strides on such a straightforward sprint. Rey was confident she could outmaneuver him easily if there were more turns and obstacles, but the circumstances in this chase was not her only problem at the moment.

With a cringe, she suddenly regretting downing that blue drink so quickly earlier. Her head was starting to buzz and her stomach was cramping painfully. What was _in_ that mix, anyway?

Scowling in determination against the pain and lightheadedness, Rey asked the Force for clarity and adrenaline. It responded immediately, giving her the sure sighted focus and renewed strength that she needed to stay in step with her counterpart.

"Keep on him!" Ben shouted and he seemed oblivious to her momentary weakness as their fugitive ducked into an alley between two huge buildings. "I'll cut him off." He leaped onto a nearby overhang and used the momentum and the Force to swing himself onto the roof of an adjoined line of small buildings.

The feat itself shouldn't have made Rey blink twice at him, but she found herself idly wondering at the ease of his acrobatics despite his size. All two hundred pounds of him (she guessed) most of which was toned and rippling muscle (she knew) under all that leather as he vaulted from roof to roof- _Focus!_ Rey berated herself for the foolish daydream, though it had only lapsed a few seconds as she ran and hung a tight turn into the alley. She lost sight of Ben, which was probably for the best, and caught a glimpse of Torrk as he ducked down another junction. She was gaining on him.

Her prey was a pale, blue veined Mawan with black hair. His attire and equipment weren't anything especially notable, though he did have a large, odd looking apparatus attached to his right arm, which Rey guessed was the detonator for his bombs. It puzzled her as to why he hadn't simply stopped and threatened to detonate them, unless of course they were too close to one of them...

Rey poured more power into her steps at the thought. She didn't want any innocent people getting blown to pieces and that meant taking this terrorist out _now_.

Before Torrk could slide into yet another junction, Rey reached out and snagged one of his legs with a Force grip and yanked him backward. He yelped and staggered but managed to keep his feet. As Rey bore down on him, he did something she didn't expect. He charged right at her and she was so caught off guard by the turnabout that she didn't think to ready her weapon or maneuver around his assault.

He tumbled right into her, a full force tackle that knocked them both to the ground. The fugitive didn't appear to have a single weapon on him, his apparent intent simply to knock his assailant off kilter enough to buy him time to escape.

It wouldn't work. By the time he was off and running again, Rey was on his heels, shocksaber unhinged and poised to deliver a hefty blow should he try that tactic again.

He tried to lose her by leaping off a ledge leading down into a wide canal where a shallow stream of water trickled by but Rey lunged after him without hesitation. She swung her weapon, stinger first, and nicked his left arm, successfully numbing it and knocking him a few feet away.

Torrk's right hand, however, went to his utility belt and before Rey could deflect it, he had lobbed a grenade in her direction. Luckily it had only been a smoke bomb, though she lost sight of him because of it. _Sloppy_ , Rey thought in frustration towards her own performance. She was making a mess of this capture and she was starting to feel lightheaded again, probably due to the smoke. She wondered where Ben was, hoping he would make his move soon and just put an end to it already.

Closing her stinging eyes, Rey honed in on Torrk's fear through the Force and strode through the smoke towards him. After clearing the smog, she could see that he was darting out of the canal and headed for another alley between buildings. She kept after him through sheer determination as her muscles began screaming atrocities, her head swimming.

He was so intent on getting away from her that he didn't notice the dark warrior looming over the edge of a building's catwalk until it was too late. Ben dropped down onto the fugitive like a Gundark on an unsuspecting Mynock, his crackling red lightsaber carving a killing path down the Mawan's back. Torrk barely had the chance to yelp out in fear, much less cry out in pain before he writhed on the ground and died.

"Oh Ben," Rey admonished with a weary sigh and staggered over to him to regard Torrk's body sadly. "You didn't have to _kill_ him did you?" The thought sent a pang through her heart. After all, the fugitive was just doing what he felt was right, fighting the First Order in the only way he knew how, just like the Resistance... Though in the end, she supposed it didn't matter much, since he would have eventually been executed anyway.

Rey wasn't sure when it happened, but something in Ben's state of mind had shifted. His imprint through the Force was blazing and jagged, yet he bent down with precise, dangerously calm movement to retrieve a small device from Torrk's limp right hand.

He turned his fiery brown gaze on her and stepped towards her, his Force radiating so much raw anger... or was that fear? Rey could hardly differentiate the two, since he seemed to be suffering from both equally. But she couldn't understand why he was afraid, he just looked furious as he marched over to her, his jaw set.

Maybe it was just her own fear she sensed and had mistook it for his. Either way, she was preparing herself for the worst when he finally halted in front of her. She couldn't help but cringe under his wild scrutiny. She was still under the belief that he would never truly hurt her, but a smart smack across the face wouldn't be out of the question if she had done something especially stupid. She would admit to botching the mission, her first mistake being that damned drink, her second mistake was not telling him about it before they split up.

She could practically feel his anger boiling the space between them, and although she was expecting some type of physical reproof, it never came. She still flinched when his free hand shot out and snatched something off her shoulder. He held it in front of her face for an instant and she blinked at it, bewildered. It looked like a sticky grenade! _That- That was_ on _me?!_

Rey didn't have time to produce the question before Ben tossed the grenade straight up into the air and gave it an extra thrust with the Force, sending it much farther into the sky. In his other hand was the device he snatched off the fugitive. He pressed the trigger button, never taking his eyes of her as the grenade detonated high above the buildings, sending a shock wave in every direction along with sparks raining down around them.

Rey didn't realize her mouth was hanging open until she met his intent gaze once again. "How-" She swallowed nervously as he converged on her personal space, forcing her to retreat a few steps until her back pressed into the nearest wall of a building. "How long was that-?"

"You should have used the other end!" he hissed, cutting her off and ignoring her question as he gestured to her lightsaber. "Why won't you _understand_?" he both groaned and growled in aggravation as he leaned both hands against the wall on either side of her head, as if he needed the support to contain his turbulent emotions. "Hesitate, and you _die_!"

"Ben," Rey breathed haggardly, her heart beating much too fast, her head pounding much too painfully, and her mind much too aware of how close his seething body was to hers. "I-I didn't know." She wanted to argue with him, to defend her actions, that she normally didn't hesitate in the heat of combat, that she didn't want to kill Torrk because he was just doing what he thought was right, but she could clearly sense that her companion didn't want to hear any of that.

"If I hadn't been here-!" Ben rumbled and let his sentence die off, furious as he pounded the durasteel wall behind her head, which probably left a dent. His gaze was intense and piercing and Rey didn't need the Force to understand how much he wanted her to get the point; that the incident had scared him more than he was willing to admit aloud.

Rey's own stressed expression softened and she raised a hand to touch his face in an attempt to placate him. "I'm _sorry_ Ben, but you _were_ here, and I'm _fine_." She barely finished the sentence when she felt her body suddenly give out entirely, as if an internal timer had just clicked off. Her vision became white and splotchy, her limbs tingled and threatened to go numb, and she had the undeniable urge to sit down before the choice was made for her. "Then again, maybe I'm _not_ so fine..."

She felt Ben's steady arms catch her when she started to slide to the ground and she could see his fear and anger melt into bewildered concern. "Rey? What's wrong? Are you wounded?" He gently tried to shift her weight around to check her person for any injury but ceased when she gave him a feeble push.

"No, I'm not hurt, I just-" she told him, wincing as she pulled a hand to her pounding forehead. "I think it was that drink..."

"Drink?" Ben nearly spat with derision, shaking his head. "One drink wouldn't have done this. You must have been poisoned." He eased her down to the floor and accessed his comlink. "Pilot, I need an evac. Converge on my coordinates immediately."

There was a prompt reply from the pilot but Rey felt her awareness drifting and she couldn't decipher the words. Ben's dark form in front of her became shrouded in a white mist and the last thing she felt before losing consciousness was his warm touch embracing her protectively.

* * *

With the soft cushion of a bed underneath her, the muffled voices of two people and a bright light entered Rey's awareness gradually. She refused to open her eyes against the harsh brightness as each word spoken above her clarified but sent throbbing pain shattering like electricity throughout her head.

"You're saying she _wasn't_ poisoned?" Ben's voice was tight with worry.

"Correct Sire," the head nurse, Sarla answered calmly. "Scans show that she simply had a bad reaction to the properties in the beverage, on top of overexertion as well as a... common female affliction."

Rey's sluggish, aching mind tried to wrap itself around the explanation. She could agree with the drink and the exhaustion, but she was sure she would have noticed if she had started-... _Oh_. With the dawn of _that_ realization, she had the sudden urge to curl up and hide under the bed where she laid but settled for feigning unconsciousness a little longer. Of all the times for _that_ to hit her, why did it have to be during such an important and dangerous mission?

"...Affliction?" Ben repeated after a long pause, his annoyance tempered only by his confusion. "Explain."

Rey's embarrassment flared with her own vein of annoyance directed at Ben's persistence. She was working up a resolve to "wake up" and snap at him to mind his own business when Sarla beat her to it.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's not a subject a gentleman should be asking a lady." The elderly woman flapped a bothered hand at him as if she held some type of detached authority over him. "There are databanks for such things."

"Listen here old woman," Ben growled dangerously, his tone rising with ire over each syllable. "I don't have _time_ to be a gentleman nor do I have the _patience_ to consult a computer for something that you _can_ and _will_ tell me _right now_!"

"Ben, please stop yelling at the nice lady," Rey managed through a groan and a wince as she shifted and opened her eyes. "It hurts my ears... and everything in between." Through bleary vision, she could see that she was indeed lying in a bed inside a medbay cubical, with only Ben and Sarla standing nearby.

"Rey? Are you alright?" Ben asked, concern clearly marking his tone as he moved to loom over her, his irritation with the nurse momentarily forgotten. "Do you need another pain killer?"

 _Another?_ She found it absurd that they had administer any at all with the way her head threatened to split right down the middle. She tried to nod and sit up but only managed to prop herself up slightly. "I think I'm ok, but my head is killing me." She closed her eyes against the harsh brightness and the pain and wasn't about to mention the all too familiar pangs in her abdomen.

"I can only recommend one more dosage for now," Sarla said as she moved to retrieve a syringe and returned to administer the drug into Rey's arm. The nurse leveled a pointed glare in Ben's direction; she apparently didn't take kindly to his earlier disrespect. "Now, I would like to discuss my diagnoses with her, privately, if you don't mind, _Supreme Leader_."

Ben returned her glare, a riposte on his tongue. "You never did answer me."

"Nor do I intend to, _my lord_."

"Ben," Rey cut in before he could snap back with a biting retort. "Could you _please_ wait outside? It's going to make me extremely uncomfortable if you don't."

Ben lingered for a moment, as if contemplating his decision before finally grumbling something incoherent and marching out of the cubical, the door hissing closed after him.

"Whew," Sarla sighed out in relief as she jabbed a thumb in his wake. "A tightly wound string, that one." She gave Rey a sympathetic look. "How do you put up with him, anyway?"

Rey chuckled lightly despite her aching head. "That's just his way of showing concern." She turned a sober gaze on the elderly nurse. "I already heard your diagnosis earlier. What do you recommend?"

"Proper bed rest should solve most of your problems." Sarla offered up a gentle smile as she began prepping another syringe. "As for your cycle, I can give you an inhibitor stim to suppress the symptoms, however it won't take full effect for about twelve hours and the pain during that time might be... worse than usual. Do you still want it?"

Such a drug actually existed? It didn't really surprise Rey that such a thing wasn't available on Jakku though, and she hadn't thought to ask about anything of the sort during her brief time with the Resistance. She nodded and finally managed the strength to sit up. "It sounds like a win-win to me. Are there any other side-effects?"

Sarla drew beside the bed again, the stim in hand and a crooked smirk on her face. "Well, it could be problematic if the young master wants an heir anytime soon."

"An heir-? No we're not-" Rey sputtered and sighed in frustration before taking in a calming breath to give a proper reply. "That is _not_ a concern, currently."

Sarla's expression betrayed her amusement though she shrugged indifferently. "Then you have nothing to worry about." She injected the stim and gave her patient a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Now go get some rest and demand our Supreme Leader to give you special treatment for the next twelve hours. Shouldn't be too hard, considering how he dotes over you already."

Rey nearly snorted in response. Ben? Doting? Hardly! She gave Sarla a dubious look. "The mighty Kylo Ren doesn't _dote_."

"Oh dear girl, you didn't see him when he first brought you in. Frantic as a mother hen fussing over her chicks, he was." The elderly woman chuckled heartily before pinning her patient with a serious stare. "I dare say he might very well lose his sanity if anything happens to you. The Force help us all if that happens."

The nurse's words gave Rey pause and she couldn't help but wonder, what _would_ Ben do if she died? He had such a raw, volatile temper as it was, and she had clearly seen what he almost did to Vallis, what he _did_ do to Torrk, just for _threatening_ her life. What he might do if she _actually_ died was too disturbing a thought and she had to push it to the back of her mind for later analysis as Sarla urged her out of bed.

"Off you go, before he comes back spitting and growling at me for keeping you so long."

Despite the dark thoughts looming around in her head, Rey had to smile at the nurse; Sarla obviously had an amusing image of Ben in her mind.

It reminded Rey of what sort of image Leia must have held for him, at one time...


	21. Torment

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, roger roger.

 **Point of Light**

AN: How about that new pic of Daisy, John and Oscar hugging? My only questions is, where is Adam?! O_O ...I'm not taking that as a sign that Kylo dies at the end... I'm not. No. Just, no.

Warning: This chapter launches the fluff train. If you are allergic to fluff or have any known side effects, turn back now! xD Enjoy and try not to die of overexposure!

 **Chapter Twenty One – Torment**

* * *

Zeroes yawned grandly as he eased down into the holo-chess booth and fixed his fellow trooper with a bleary eyed stare. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't sleepwalking. "Start talking Eina. And this had better be worth my sleep deprivation or I won't be slipping you my daily portion of muja fruit anymore."

Eina had been tinkering with the chess game before he arrived but she quickly turned her focus on him with an vibrant smirk. She was clearly not on the same sleeping schedule as him, nor were the handful of other soldiers currently loitering around in the rec room. "Oh it is, but now I have even _more_ interesting information." She leaned forward to talk covertly despite the others in the expansive chamber lazing about way out of earshot.

"Go on," Zeroes prompted, feeling impatient for her to get on with her explanation. He made an absent move on the chess board to stave off any unwanted suspicion, just in case someone was watching their private exchange.

"Well, you know how I like to slice into private com channels for fun-?" Eina began, only for Zeroes to cut her off irritably.

"Yes Eina, the whole squad knows about your... hobby. Go on."

"Something strange within the Order is happening..." Eina murmured, her tone unusually dark and hesitant. "I've overheard some officers giving... odd orders, and only to certain individuals."

"Strange? Odd?" Zeroes repeated with a quirked brow. "What do you mean exactly?" It wasn't unusual for commanding officers to give orders in a coded message to confuse eavesdroppers like Eina and the wordage was often odd or even silly, therefore the fact that she considered it strange was a bit ridiculous. "How so?"

The female trooper hesitated, her gaze drifting briefly, as if the words she were about to speak were almost too dangerous to even think, much less voice aloud. "As in, that attack on you and Supreme Leader's apprentice? It was not an isolated case."

Zeroes hardened his expression at her, suddenly wide awake. If he understood her correctly, the orders she spoke of were of a treasonous sort. "You mean, it could happen again?"

"Not _could_ ," Eina corrected him direly. "The amount of chatter I've come across suggests it's only a matter of time before something _big_ goes down. And after what I heard today... It's going to be sooner than later."

Zeroes was growing tired of her baiting, though he fought off the urge to snap and settled for an impatient sigh instead. "And _what_ did you hear today?"

Eina lowered her voice again, as if she suspected a listening device had been placed nearby. "That this supposed coup leads straight to the top."

Zeroes blinked at her, astonished and bewildered and he found himself whispering covertly as well. "Hux?"

Eina gave him a piercing, sober stare. " _Soon_ , we will all have to choose a side." She sat back and crossed her arms in front of her to smirk knowingly. "But somehow I get the feeling you've already chosen a side for our squad."

Zeroes dropped his gaze to the chess board, the game entirely forgotten, and yet, it gave him an idea. The first lesson of Dejarik was the concept of thinking a few steps ahead... He looked back to his fellow trooper. "Say, Eina, how do you suppose the rest of the squad would feel about a little espionage?"

Eina flashed a toothy grin; apparently having finally heard what she had been anxiously anticipating. "I'd say we could all use a little more excitement in our impeccably scheduled, mundane lives."

* * *

Rey was no stranger to abdominal pain, in fact over the years she had simply accepted it as a fact of life, but Sarla hadn't been kidding when she mentioned the pain might be worse for the first few hours after receiving the stim. The cramping torment was nearly unbearable, having coupled itself with a terrible nausea, and if she had to make _one more_ trip to the fresher after her current venture then she was going to simply opt to camp there and sleep on the cold floor; she had slept in worse conditions, after all.

Drawing herself up as best she could, Rey exited the fresher and made for her room with a determined scowl. She had to consciously ignore Ben's concerned gaze from his place in one of the plush reclining chairs off to the left. He had been considerably more subdued from his probing questions after he had consulted his datapad earlier, presumably having educated himself about her "condition" and was clearly balking at how to approach the situation to which he found himself.

Rey certainly wasn't expecting him to instigate a conversation. "Rey," he called and she paused, though it took every fiber of her willpower not to crumple and double over in pain right where she stood. "Come here."

"Ben," she grumbled miserably. "Now really isn't the best time for a discussion."

"Please," Ben said as he reached out his left hand, palm up.

Rey sighed in defeat at his unfair tactic; she couldn't deny that supplication and he knew it. She crossed over to him reluctantly.

"You're in pain," he noted but he didn't get up as she approached.

Rey blinked at him in surprise. "You can feel it?"

"No," he answered plainly and set his datapad aside. "You're expression and posture gave it away."

"Oh." She paused beside him and gingerly slipped her hand into his, tipping her head in astonishment as her pain slowly began to ebb. "How-?"

Ben had closed his eyes briefly in concentration but was wincing when he opened them to regard her. "That is... _unpleasant_."

"Ben, what are you doing?" Rey asked pressingly, concerned when he groaned and doubled forward slightly.

"I'm channeling our connection through the Force to split the pain with you," he said and added through a strained humor, "though I'll admit, I'm beginning to regret it."

"You... You don't have to do this..." Rey was almost afraid to accept this form of salvation, as if it were simply too good to be true.

"It's fine," he replied with a rare and genuine softness. "I _want_ to help. Just, give me a minute to equalize it." The Force seemed to wreath around them like a sentient mist, pulsing and alive and comforting. Ben met her gaze again, exertion clear on his features as he balanced out the shared pain. "There. Is that... bearable?"

"Yes," Rey replied with a nod and barely resisted the tendency to sigh in relief. The tormenting pain had dulled to a rolling ache and she had to wonder just how much he was siphoning from her, or if maybe a portion of it was somehow mercifully lost between them. She gave him an uncertain look. "But... now what?" This new element to their connection had obviously required physical contact and she doubted he could keep it going if she stepped away, much less if she retreated to her room.

"I leave that up to you," Ben replied as he raised his other arm in a silent invitation. "You're the one that suffers if you move away."

Rey considered her options briefly. She could head back to her room and take her agony with her, or she could take him up on his offer and squeeze into his spacious recliner with him. A third option came to mind as if he had projected it at her and she scrutinized him suspiciously before rolling her eyes. "Another ploy to bed me for the night."

Ben smirked slightly in response, conversely different to the first time she had accused him of such an offense. "A goal, perhaps."

"You admit it so casually."

"I'm an opportunist," he said with a shrug. "And unlike you, I generally don't deny my desires."

"And what exactly would _those_ be right now?"

"To keep you comfortable," Ben replied as he gently pulled her closer. "To help you weather this... trial, however long it takes."

Rey didn't resist his coaxing but eventually gave way and eased herself onto the chair with him, wedging herself partially in the empty space beside him and partially in his lap. She felt drawn to the heat of him, not realizing how chilled she was until his arms encircled her with a blanket that he summoned from his bed. She settled her head against his shoulder and molded to him, succumbing fully to his persuasions as they both shifted to find the most comfortable positions in the tight space.

Once they found a compromise, Rey sighed with relief as her pain eased even more, as if their proximity channeled more of it into the space around them instead of between them. She allowed herself to nestle into a contented state, feeling both warm and safe in his hold. It suddenly seemed so puzzling why she would have ever resisted this outcome at all.

"Feel better?"

"Hm." Rey closed her eyes as a welcome sleepiness stalked around her mind and body.

"Your articulate abilities are astounding." His voice, though kept to a low murmur, was like thunder against her head, his amusement pulsing through the Force like a foreign, pleasurable wave.

"It's quiet time now, Ben," she told him, making it a point to line her annoyed tone with plenty of humor. It wasn't that she didn't _enjoy_ feeling his voice, but she was practically pain-free now and she had an undeniable urge to sleep while she had the chance.

He huffed at her but didn't reply for a long moment. Rey was just starting to drift off when she felt his imprint in the Force suddenly pivot into a brooding despair as he clutched at her a little tighter and nuzzled into her hair. "Ben?" she prodded worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He let out a great sigh into the crown of her head, as if releasing the notion of hiding his mental distress from her. "I can't remember the last time I was so scared."

 _Scared?_ Rey wondered incredulously. What was he talking about?... _Oh._ Realization dawned on her slowly and she could only blame her tired mind for it. _The bomb. The fainting._ She wanted to give him a sympathetic look but he was holding her head in place, almost desperately.

"Ben," she sighed out wearily and snuggled into the crook of his neck consolingly. Her concerns about his fear and violent tendencies came back to her mind, but she didn't think now was the best time to address the matter, instead choosing to comfort and reassure him in the hopes of calming his roiling emotions. "I'm right here. Stop dreading whatever didn't happen." She smiled wryly at her next comment and nudged his head with her own, projecting her own contentment at him. "Let the past die already."

His hold gradually eased and he chuffed in response before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Alright sweetheart. You win." His emotions seemed to level out exponentially, projecting mischief back at her as he moved to nuzzle her ear and neck, sending an electric thrill down her spine and eliciting an uncharacteristic giggle out of her.

"Hey!" she yelped and thumped his chest with one hand in a halfhearted retaliation. " _What_ did I say about quiet time?"

Ben was hardly dissuaded. He kissed the edge of her jawline lightly and Rey _felt_ him smile and the brush of his lips as he spoke warmly against her skin. "I can be quiet." The contact coupled with his thrumming tone sparked a different kind of pang in her core and she had to grit her teeth to resist any type of reciprocation.

Stubbornly, she resisted his seductive ploy, his suggestion not lost on her as she pushed away from him long enough to give him a stern look. "You know what I mean." Idly, she wondered how he was able to concentrate and keep a hold of their pain-link despite being so distracted.

"Yes, I do," Ben grumbled back and shifted his posture to relent his affections. He seemed somewhat perturbed at first but grew content enough when she eased back into his embrace again. " _Sleep_ then." With his arms bordering the cocoon of her blanket, he picked up his datapad again and resumed whatever he was working on before the interruption.

Tipping her head curiously at the small screen, Rey wasn't at all surprised to see a deluge of information laid out in an organized grid. It looked like a chart with names of planets and systems with various statistics and resources listed, with annotations and references marking the margins around them. "Supreme Leader studies?"

"Resource management," he answered dully as he poked a listed system to highlight its attributes. "What happened to sleeping?"

Rey ignored his question as she soaked in the information before her like a sponge despite her weariness. She could quickly see where various resources were being diverted and where there was a lack thereof. "You have a fuel shortage."

"The fleet requires a lot of fuel to stay mobilized," Ben replied with a nod. "But it's less of a shortage issue as it is a convenient delivery issue. The supplying systems are so far out and spread across the outer rim, with very few known hyperlanes available, that attaining the fuel has become problematic."

This was an interesting discovery. That the First Order could possibly be becoming too large of a beast to stay properly fed. That it could be crippled so easily should their supply lines be cut off. "What are your options then?" Rey sincerely wanted to know. She would admit to holding a new, unique and affectionate loyalty to him now, but her opinion about the Order and the Resistance remained the same. If she could discover a clever way to acquire fuel then perhaps the Resistance could even adopt a similar strategy if she was ever able to return to them...

Ben seemed oblivious to her inner thoughts and continued to tap at the datapad as he spoke. "Either we discover some shorter hyperspace lanes or we acquire more fueling frigates. Since discovering new lanes is far too time consuming, that means I'll have to pay a visit to Canto Bight to purchase more frigates."

 _Canto Bight?_ Rey had heard Finn and Rose relate their experience on that planet and she had been intrigued to see it for herself. Finn had described it as a rotting engine in an old starship with a shiny new paint job. While Rose related it more as a stinking slime pit filled with the most vile people in the galaxy. Rey wanted to introduce Rose to Plutt someday, so that she might readjust her thinking on the true meaning behind the term, _vile_.

"You'll have to go with me tomorrow," Ben said, his rumbling chest jarring her out of her thoughts. "I can't trust letting you out of my sight anymore."

Rey shifted to give him a sour look, though she couldn't bring herself to argue with his comment. She hadn't exactly been proving herself capable lately and truthfully, she wanted to see the planet anyway. Stifling her minor annoyance, she nestled back into the arch of his neck and curled into her blanket tighter. If she was going with him on another mission, as trivial as it sounded, then she needed to sleep more than ever. "Good night, Ben," she murmured and yawned against his sternum, his steady heartbeat thumping in her ear and lulling her sleep.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."

* * *

AN: Get your Kylo Ren pain reliever at your nearest drug store... Destroys your pain in record time! (Disclaimer: That was a joke and there is no such thing as a Kylo Ren pain reliever. Though I would buy it, if it existed, not gonna lie...)


	22. Crystal

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. This party's over.

 **Point of Light**

AN: I hate to say it guys, but my fire of inspiration seems to be dying. I've had writer's block for two weeks, and although my weekly Saturday updates should't be affected until March, I may need to start only giving an update ever _other_ Saturday until I get over this roadblock. Alternately you guys can "kickstart my motivator" by dropping some encouraging/constructive reviews! (hint-hint)

Anyway, a few things in this chapter were _heavily_ inspired by Avatar:TLA, a series that I've always thought shared a lot of spiritual similarities with Star Wars, especially so with the new trilogy and how Rey and Ben are depicted as Yin and Yang. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two – Crystal**

Ben didn't take Rey for a heavy sleeper, yet she barely even twitched to mutter an unintelligible word when he gathered her up in his arms. He stood up from their shared nest in the recliner and she still didn't wake up. In the end, he simply attributed her exhaustion to the mission, the drugs in her system and... her condition.

He had to admit, if only to himself, that he still had a lot to learn about women. And although he was well aware of the mechanics of procreation from his general education as a teenager, he was not however cognizant of all the woes the female body seemed to be plagued with on a consistent basis.

He tried not to dwell on the matter too long though, as he felt that his new enlightenment on the subject was more of a burden than an advantage. Although in light of the knowledge and having experienced Rey's pain firsthand, he found himself treating her a little more reverently.

Crossing the short distance to his bed, Ben carefully settled her smaller frame there and proceeded to pull the covers over her shoulders when she began to stir slightly.

"Ben?" she questioned groggily, her hazel slits flashing blue in the room's dim, white lighting. "Where-?" She gave his bed a squinting scrutiny as he shushed her.

"You're safe. Go back to sleep." He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her head before he stepped back.

"What about you?" She sounded disappointed and even seemed annoyed to suddenly be without his warmth.

"I have more work to do," he told her quietly, smirking complacently as he crossed over to his workbench. "I'll join you later, though."

"Typical," Rey grumbled as she appeared to curl into a ball under the chill of the sheets. _I'm finally ok with this bed thing and you're_ way _over there._

Ben chuckled lightly at her projected thoughts but made no reply, hoping she would fall asleep again before he needed to retrieve a certain item from her room. He sat down at the bench, flipped on a light and started assembling various tiny parts and components together.

It was probably an hour later when he finished his project as much as possible without the main piece. He checked on Rey's awareness and found her mind distant and dreaming. Confident that she probably wouldn't be waking again anytime soon, Ben crossed over to her room and entered to find her knapsack on the floor. After procuring the cracked, blue kyber crystal he placed the bag where he found it and returned to his station.

Unfortunately, the sound of her door hissing closed behind him alerted Rey enough that she began shifting under the covers and eventually got up with a fit of grumbling to head for the fresher.

That was fine. From his observations over the past few hours, she would be in there awhile, which gave him plenty of time to install the crystal into his newly built device.

It was obvious that his grandfather's lightsaber crystal would never again support a _stable_ weapon, however it could still serve an _unstable_ purpose, even if half of that purpose was ornamental.

It had occurred to him that decisive action was required on his part, specifically during their mission, in the bar, when Rey's thoughts had seeped into his mind concerning their unspoken, unnamed relationship. He would admit that it was unclear when exactly they had shifted from prisoner and captor to roommates, then to companions, then to whatever they were now. It suddenly seemed so complicated and he had a strong desire to simplify it for the both of them.

By the time Rey exited the fresher, Ben stood with the small device in his hand, ready for her approach and her curious inspection of his new project. Before she could inquire vocally he offered it to her, his hand cupped around the trinket. It was little more than a transparent housing for the blue crystal with two tiny power couplings capping it on either side, both ends bound to a silver chain that dangled from his palm.

"What is-?" Rey gaped at the device for a moment, her mind no doubt still sluggish from sleep. "That's my- That's Luke's crystal."

"My grandfather's, actually," Ben corrected, though he figured she knew that already and probably referred to it as Luke's for simplicity's sake. "But, it's yours now. Take it."

"But," Rey hesitated, her hand halfway reaching out for it. "What did you do to it?"

"I gave it a new purpose. Consider it a gift if you need to."

Tentatively, she grasped the crystal necklace out of his palm and turned it over in her hands, her gaze shifting from it, to him, and back again. "Ben... What does this mean?"

He smirked mischievously as he inched a little closer to her. "What do you _want_ it to mean?"

"Ugh!" Rey growled and thumped his chest with a fist in aggravation. "Will you just give me a straight answer for once?"

Ben let out a barely audible, rare laugh. "It's a bomb."

"A _what_?" Rey nearly screeched as she held it out as far as her arm would stretch, as if it held a foul stench. "And you want me to _wear it_? Around my _neck_?"

Ben shrugged with a slight frown. "Most people where bombs on their belts. What's the difference? If it goes off, you die just the same."

"I suppose you're right..."

"Besides, I rigged the detonator's trigger _inside_ the device, so you'll have to activated it with the Force." He made a quick, dismissive gesture. "It's perfectly safe until you should need to use it."

"Leave it to you to give me something practical for an engagement gift." She smiled up at him perceptively and closed the small gap between them.

"Is _that_ what you want it to be?" he asked, feigning a clever ignorance as his arms loosely encircled her middle.

"Don't mock me, Solo, or I'll make _you_ wear the pretty bomb." With a unique authority all her own, Rey reached up to curl her free hand around his nape and eased his mouth down to hers. He bent willingly to receive her, relishing the feel of her lips and her electric touch as she weaved her fingers through his mane. They parted briefly, their eyes mating in a silent, prolonged and profound agreement; a promise.

They kissed again, tasting each other more intimately than anytime before, as if to seal their silent pledge. Ben's voice was raw with longing when they finally parted, his gaze roving over her with a new hunger. "You're mine now."

"Ben," Rey sighed out in exasperation and turned her head with a frown. "We've been _over_ this... You don't _own_ me and you never will."

"That's not what I mean," he replied and took gentle hold of her free hand to kiss her wrist affectionately. "I'll have the privilege of sharing things with you that I'll share with no one else. The privilege of protecting you best, knowing you best, _loving_ you best." He twined his fingers with hers and sent her the softest expression he could manage. "In _that_ way, you're mine."

"That's... a remarkable way to put it," Rey replied with an astonished look before she sent him a knowing, proud smile. "You're learning."

"I _am_ a fast learner." He smirked and leaned toward her again, hoping to get another taste of her when she put a screeching halt to his intentions with a hand to his chest. He frowned with a deep disappointment when he met her apologetic expression.

"As enjoyable as this is," she told him regrettably. "I can clearly see where it's heading, and I'm still not ready... for whatever it is you have in mind."

He scowled in response, not bothering to mask his annoyance. "And just _what_ , pray tell, do I have in mind that you seem to dread so much? I would very much like to know myself, since I'm perfectly content with kissing you, currently."

" _Currently_ ," she repeated pointedly, as if that were the key to her argument. Ben was not fooled by her attempt to distract him as she raised her hand between them, the one still grasping his engagement gift. "Here, put it on my wrist for now. Despite what you say about it, I refuse to sleep with a bomb strapped to my throat."

* * *

 _Ben realized he was dreaming after recognizing his surroundings. The snow covered landscape of Starkiller base, a planet that no longer existed nor did its sun, which offered its light against the white tundra._

 _He stood in the center of a forest, perhaps even the same one where he and Rey had shared their fateful duel some month back. As though his thoughts had summoned her, he felt the young Jedi-to-be press against his side. Ben tipped his head to regard her fondly and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders to ward off the dreamworld's chill. "It appears sharing dreams together wasn't just a fluke after all."_

" _It's somehow your fault, I'm sure," Rey replied through a humorous grin. "It's simply not enough for you to have me in reality. You require me to be in your dreams too."_

 _Ben chose not to reply but arched his neck to puff into her hair affectionately. "I'm just glad we're not wolves this time."_

 _Rey shuddered and clung to him a little tighter. "I'll be grateful if we never come across that Snoke dragon again."_

" _We won't," Ben told her resolutely and kissed her head in reassurance. "I told you, I got rid of him for good."_

" _I know, but, dreams have a way of..." her words tapered off as she squinted into the trees at something. Ben looked to see a huge, transparent creature lumbering towards them and it only became fully formed into a solid, hulking behemoth when it was standing right in front of them. "...surprising you," Rey finished belatedly, though she wasn't frightened and only seemed astonished at seeing the mighty being again._

" _Ah, my young stars have returned to entertain me," Bendu greeted exuberantly and pinned Ben with his ancient white eyes in a piercing stare. "I congratulate you, young Bogan, for successfully purging your corruption. In all my aeons of existence, I've not seen very many beings accomplish that."_

" _You again," Ben grumbled and scowled. Like Rey, he felt no danger from the huge beast, though he couldn't say he was exactly fond of his presence. "What do you want this time?"_

" _Want?" Bendu repeated with a deep chuckle, his voice thrumming with an odd echo. "I wanted nothing_ last _time. Rather, it was_ you _that needed guidance."_

" _Ben," Rey hissed at her counterpart. "Maybe you should speak to him with a little more respect? I don't think he's a simple figment of our minds."_

" _Ah, the young Ashla speaks_ wisdom _," Bendu rumbled passively as his ominous gaze drifted to her. "You are correct, Rey of the Light. I am beyond your mortal notion of reality. I come and go as I please and the Force itself is my dwelling." He gave Ben a suggestive glance. "I am perhaps, not someone you would wish to anger." He chuckled heartily and smiled warmly at Rey. "Though admittedly, it takes quite a bit to anger me these days."_

" _And exactly what happens when you get angry?" Rey wanted to know, clearly amused._

" _Oh, a bit of lightning here, a touch of fire there," Bendu rumbled offhandedly. "Maybe an explosion or two afterward."_

" _Oh that does it. I like_ him _," Rey said as she nudged Ben in the ribs. "He's my new friend, so behave yourself, will you?"_

 _Ben huffed at the prodding but made no reply except for an unintelligible grumble as he turned to glare at some innocent tree nearby._

" _You would ask him to act contrary to his nature? Yet even more surprising, he_ yields _to you!" Bendu laughed outright, clearly amused and amazed at once. "Astounding. To exist as long as I have and yet to witness a vergence of this caliber for the first time."_

" _Vergence?" Rey wondered. "What do you mean?"_

" _You mean, you don't know?" Bendu tipped his broad head curiously, as if it were something they both should have figured out long ago. "The two of you represent two sides of the Force, the Light and the Dark. The two are always drawn to each other, rounding on each other in an endless dance for dominance."_

 _The huge behemoth paused briefly before diving right back into his long winded explanation. "For as long as I can remember, only one incarnation has been in existence at a time, causing ripples in the Force to effect the galaxy by his or her alignment. When the Bogan dies, the Ashla takes his place, and so on the cycle continues. And yet, here you_ both _are, hopelessly drawn to each other, neither opting to dominate the other, but..._ complying _and_ shifting _the cycle." He took a long breath and let it out through a guttural chuckle. "It's as though the galaxy_ itself _is demanding balance."_

" _Are you saying," Ben spoke up suddenly, his attention sharp with interest. "Rey and I_ shouldn't _exist at the same time?"_

" _Am I?" Bendu questioned cryptically with a lopsided smile. "A good question, young Bogan, but not even I have_ all _the answers." The great beast raised his head suddenly, as if he were consulting with the sky. "Oh? Separate them?" He chuckled and muttered to himself, "the Bogan won't like that."_

 _Ben scrutinized the creature. "Who are you talking-?"_

" _Sorry children," Bendu said abruptly and raised a hooked hand to gesture a sweeping motion at them, effectively pushing an invisible wedge between Ben and Rey, forcing them apart some ten feet. "You've both been summoned. I'm afraid this concludes my lecture."_

 _A sudden bolt of lightning pierced the space between them with a thunderous crack, causing both humans to backpedal instinctively. The ground shook and roared between them before it cracked open to separate them even further, just as it had done some months ago when Rey had stood victorious over him after their heated duel._

" _Ben!" Rey cried out with concern, the unstable chasm growing between them with each passing second._

 _Despite knowing this entire ordeal was still a dream, Ben felt an undeniable urge to reach her. He stepped to edge of his side of the ravine as snow covered boulders and trees plummeted to their doom into the flashing red river of lava below. He peered down into the violent abyss defiantly and judged the distance to Rey's side. With a running leap and the Force behind him, he was fairly sure he could-_

" _Now hold on a moment young Bogan!" Bendu growled, the beast's bulk appearing beside him. His tone was curiously both urgent and indulgent at once. "There is no danger here for either of you, unless of course you recklessly present yourself to it."_

" _I'll do anything for her," Ben growled right back with a scowl. "If she asks me to jump, I jump."_

" _Indeed," Bendu replied with a sagely nod and a ghost of a smirk on his wide mouth. "Has she made such a request?"_

 _Ben opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut when he took a moment to feel Rey's thoughts over the chasm. Her mind was foggy with concern but she held it at bay as she paced her side of the rift with a bated agitation. "No." He frowned and stepped back from the edge at his female companion's urging._

" _Good, then!" Bendu replied with another rumbling chuckle. "She is a reasonable sort, isn't she?"_

 _Ben opened his mouth again but another male's voice cut him short. "Thank you Bendu. I'll take it from here."_

 _Ben and the beast turned to simultaneously regard the newcomer, a shimmering blue figure of a man. "My pleasure, Chosen One," Bendu replied with a respectful dip of his head. "These two are fascinating to watch, though I will admit, your descendant is a bit edgy and could use some... conditioning."_

" _I agree," the Chosen One replied with an incorrigible smirk. "Perhaps time will temper his intensity."_

" _Grandfather? Why are you here?" Ben wanted to know, ignoring their conversation with annoyance._

" _I leave him to you then," Bendu rumbled gently, giving Ben one final, cryptic glance before turning to lumber away._

 _Ben scrutinized their exchange, unsure whether his grandfather nodded or bowed in deference to the overgrown monstrosity. "I'm here to prepare you, Ben," Anakin said, turning his attention to him fully and tossing his head to indicate Rey across the impossibly wide ravine. "Same as Luke has come to Rey."_

 _Ben turned to look and was both surprised and irritated to see the shape of his old master's ghost standing beside Rey on her side of the divide. "I can feel your resentment," Anakin murmured, pulling Ben's attention back to him sharply. "You're fooling yourself if you still believe he would have killed you."_

" _That doesn't matter," Ben spat with contempt at the memory; the green glow against menacing blue eyes that instead should have held a loving uncle's warm compassion. "The intent was there. I_ felt _it."_

" _Rey intended_ and _attempted to kill you..._ Twice _," Anakin pointed out and tipped his head with a complacent smirk. "Yet you cherish her as if your life depends on it."_

" _That's... different," Ben replied with a frustrated frown. "She was scared. She reacted out of instinct."_

" _Luke was scared too," Anakin said. "And also reacted out of instinct."_

" _It doesn't matter!" Ben snarled, fists flexing at his sides and feeling angry at his grandfather for the first time. "It's in the past. He's dead and now he can leave me the hell alone!"_

" _Perhaps you're right," Anakin said with a sober nod, attempting to defuse the conversation. "As I said, I came to prepare you."_

" _For what?" Ben snapped, agitated after chancing another glance at Rey and Luke, both appearing in deep conversation themselves._

" _A time is coming when you will need a new power to accomplish your goals. In order to do that, you must unlock your hidden potential."_

" _I'm stronger than ever with Rey beside me," Ben pronounced proudly. "What greater power could I possibly need?"_

" _She is a double-edged sword for you Ben, because with every new strength comes a new weakness. You must learn to_ let go _of this impossible notion that you can protect her from anything and everything the galaxy throws at her." Anakin's expression turned downward and deeply grieved. "That sort of mentality is how I lost Padmé, how I lost_ everything _..."_

 _At the mention of his grandmother, Ben allowed for a moment of solemn silence to pass between them. He gave his grandfather a respectful nod. "What must I do to gain this new power, then?"_

" _Train yourself to_ let go _of your fear of_ losing _Rey." The dream began to fade like a fog under the heat of a blazing sun as Anakin regarded Ben with a rigid regret and sadness. "Because so often, attempting to avoid a calamity, inadvertently sets it into motion."_

* * *

AN: So this idea of Ben giving the legacy crystal to Rey as an engagement gift, (kinda like a family heirloom ring passed down to each generation) has anyone else used this idea yet? I haven't read very many Reylo fics yet...


	23. Reflection

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, chut-chut Watto.

 **Point of Light**

AN: Goodness, thank you so much for those reviews you guys! You've really helped boost my creativity and I just _have_ to reply some of the suggestions/comments:  
 **Coesa Rudo:** I didn't even know what comic sans was and had to look it up. I'll be honest, it sounded silly to me at first but I gave it a try and it was actually kinda fun! xD Thanks!

 **Sunshinekats:** I wasn't even aware of this undercurrent in Rey's temperament in the last two chapters, but looking back, I'd say you have a point! All I can attribute that to is she's had some... trying circumstances to contend with and I think we all know how that can affect one's mood. I digress, thank you for your insight and I'll see what I can do! :)

 **BlueBoxForever:** It's nice to know someone has read (most?) the Reylo fics out there and that I'm not rehashing someone else's idea. I've come to the realization that it's nearly impossible to find an original niche for this ship, but I am going to stand by the idea that "great minds think alike". (nod) Thank you for your lovely review!

 **To all my reviewers:** All you guys are the lifeblood for this story. Never forget that.

 **Chapter Twenty Three – Reflection**

* * *

Don't do it Ben! _Rey pleaded telepathically over the great divide that separated them. She would admit to feeling startled when the ground had shook and split them apart, but that was nothing compared to the panic she felt when she noticed her companion was considering an attempt to leap the distance just to reach her._ It's not worth the risk! _she added when he continued to pace on his side._

Yes, you are, _he replied fervently, giving Rey pause to smile fondly at his sentiment despite the fiery danger he was so willing to challenge below._

 _Thankfully, Rey didn't have to argue the matter with him any further, as she noticed Bendu materialize beside him, probably to reason with him. She moved to pace her own side of the chasm, wondering how much longer the dream would last but feeling calm now that Ben seemed less intent on recklessly jumping across the deadly ravine._

 _She only just noticed the bluish figure appear behind Ben when a familiar, warm, though equally stern voice echoed out from behind her. "You know... A proper Jedi would sit and meditate in this situation."_

 _Rey smiled and turned to regard her mentor. "Luke!" she greeted with a fond exuberance and took a few steps towards him only to halt at noting his blue and slightly transparent form. She met his sad smile with a dismal frown. "I've missed you, terribly."_

 _Luke chuckled and found a fallen log to sit on, waving her over to join him. "You don't need me, Rey. You've always had everything you needed."_

" _But you-" Rey's voice hitched and she had to swallow down the ache in her throat to continue. "You sacrificed yourself to save us..."_

" _Death is a natural part of life," Luke told her with a dismissive shrug. He tipped his head curiously at her as she tentatively sat down beside him. "You didn't really think I'd live forever, did you?"_

" _Well, no, but-" Rey started but was distracted when Luke gestured to lift her right hand with the Force._

" _Enough about me," he said, a mischievous smirk playing across his aged features as he studied the trinket strapped to her wrist. "It looks like there might be hope for my wayward nephew after all." His blue eyes met hers in a soft, knowing humor. "He just needed the right motivation."_

 _Somehow, his gaze made Rey feel childish and she couldn't fight back the unbidden heat that lit her cheeks. She nodded with a sheepish smile. "He_ is _making good progress."_

" _For_ you _." Luke withdrew his imposing gaze from her and looked to watch Ben's figure in the distance. He chuckled, a deep, genuine, rare sound. "If I had known all it would take was a pretty girl-"_

" _Luke!" Rey snapped at him, appalled. Her reproof only managed to elicit another round of laughter from him, and she couldn't help but smile at her short-term mentor. "Anyway, we're still working out the details. Things between us are still... complicated."_

" _It's only complicated in your mind," Luke told her. "Joining with the Force has provided a new enlightenment for me." He turned a sagely stare back to her. "The only boundaries that truly exist are the ones we create. Because with the Force,_ everything _is connected."_

" _Luke," Rey murmured, captivated and puzzled at once. "What are you saying?"_

" _Hmm," Luke sounded out in contemplation and shook his head slightly. "Perhaps it's not your time to understand it yet."_

 _Rey frowned at his cryptic words, wishing he would clarify them but knowing he wouldn't. "Don't get me wrong Luke, I'm happy to see you. But why show up now, after all this time?"_

" _To commend you," the Jedi master said, his tone warm with deep feeling. "For not giving up on the boy that the rest of us abandoned."_

 _Rey softened her gaze at him and felt her eyes welling in response to his words. She couldn't think of a proper reply in that moment, her emotions too close to the surface. She settled for a silent nod and noticed a profound shift in her surroundings as the dream began to break down._

" _You were right about Ben," Luke told her solemnly, his voice fading to an echo. "Tell my sister, you were right about him."_

" _Luke, wait!" Rey called and reached out a hand to him in vain. "I still have so many questions!"_

 _Luke smiled as if he hadn't heard her. "Trust your instincts Rey. They will never fail you," he said, his form all but disappearing as his voice whispered around her with an aching finality. "You truly are a point of light in this deep shroud of darkness."_

* * *

Incessant beeping pierced Rey's sleepy awareness like a Steelpecker poking repeatedly at scrap metal. She scowled against the noise and burrowed deeper into the covers and closer to Ben's warmth beside her. The room's automated system had already begun its morning cycle for gradual lighting and Rey tried to bury her face in Ben's black nightshirt in a further attempt to fight wakefulness.

She breathed in his unique scent of melded stone and water, felt his body begin to stir and the growl of annoyance that rumbled off his chest. She smiled through a brief moment of bliss, despite that blasted comlink on his nightstand chirping like a frantic Porg.

With another grumble, Ben turned onto his back and snatched up the device with the one arm not occupied under Rey's torso. She could feel his irritation at the intrusion like a jagged knife, the sense that he was teetering between crushing the comlink in his fist or answering it with a snarl.

He opted for the latter, but just barely. " _What?_ "

"Ah, Supreme Leader," Hux's usual sickly sweet voice replied. "Will you be attending the council meeting today?"

"No," Ben snapped back, clearly aggravated that the call was not more important. "I intend to resolve the fleet's fuel deficiency today. Ready my ship with a pilot and a TIE escort."

Realizing that any chance for more sleep was no longer an option, Rey pushed herself up to extract herself from bed, only to pause and give Ben's scarred cheek an affectionate kiss. That drew his rapt attention and he raised his arm to reciprocate, but Hux's voice droned on between them and she was effectively out of his reach before he could respond accordingly.

"Very good sir, the council will happy to hear it. I shall make the arrangements personally." Ben terminated the call without another word and Rey glanced back on her way to the fresher, catching his steady gaze as he slid out of bed himself.

He sent her a contented smile and Rey could not withhold her own bashful smile in return as the fresher door severed the silent exchange. The longing in his dark garnets remained in her mind and Rey tried to ignore the thrill it ignited in her veins as she went about her morning routine. Her heart skipped treacherously as she recounted their second night together. By her decree it had been chaste, tender and admittedly much less... intense than the first, though no less dreamless.

As she washed her face, her gaze drifted to the crystal fastened around her right wrist; her new binding, his promise. Realization hit her suddenly, as if she were finally thinking clearly for the first time in a standard planetary cycle. She was now engaged to the Supreme Leader of the First Order... The enemy.

Perhaps it had been the drugs in her system, or her weakened state, or Ben's impossibly irresistible good looks that had clouded her judgment last night. She faced and scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. _No_ , she thought broodingly. Her own foolish, lovesick heart was to blame, and she knew it.

Rey felt a sudden dread twist in her stomach. Agreeing to stay with him indefinitely in exchange for her friends was one thing, but she was sure that _willingly_ entering a marriage arrangement with the enemy sovereign was a blatantly traitorous crime that she would not be able to quickly justify to the Resistance.

Gods, what would _Leia_ think? Rey didn't have the slightest idea, as she never did get the chance to explain to the general the special connection she shared with Ben, Leia's very own son. Despite that new throb of anxiety, a warm, comforting conclusion dawned on her then; that she would finally have a mother, if she married Ben.

Any negative thoughts she had were suddenly banished as she instead imagined Leia's gentle smile. She was, after all, Luke's sister, and he hadn't seemed perturbed by the idea when he regarded her necklace-turned-bracelet and what it represented. If anything, he seemed to approve. _Everything is connected_ , his words echoed in her mind, though she wasn't sure why, or how they seemed to calm her uneasiness in that instant.

With a new resolve, she looked down to her new betrothal binding again, the fractured Skywalker legacy, an invitation into an already broken family, but a family nonetheless. A new sense of belonging swept over her, somehow different from the version she felt when she was with the Resistance.

She realized she had probably lingered a little too long in the fresher when Ben's deep, ambiguous voice resonated through the door and pulled her out of her reverie. She moved to exit, knowing that agonizing over her decision wasn't going to change it any. So she did what she always did when presented with a new challenge, she raised her chin bravely and strode out to face it head on.

The fresher door yielded to her and she noticed Ben was leaning over his terminal across the room, the voice of one of subordinates rasping a question from the com. "You want the female rebel _released_ , sir?"

"Yes Captain," Ben replied with that clipped tone he seemed to acquire whenever his officers began to annoy him. "Do you need me to spell it out in detail?"

"N-No Sire, I will see to it immediately..."

Ben cut the transmission and turned to meet Rey halfway as she crossed over to him. "How do you feel this morning?" he asked, his soft tone a surprising contrast to his former exchange only seconds ago. He reached out with glove-less hands to align his forearms under hers, a unique embrace that she was compelled to mold into.

Rey smiled contently at his attentive touch and got the distinct sense that he was probing their link, checking her for any residual pain from the night before. "I'm fine, thanks." She hoped to avoid the topic with him, though she had gladly noted most of her symptoms had been effectively suppressed just as Sarla had mentioned. Hoping to change the subject, she frowned when she recounted the task he had just completed. "Do you expect a lot of backlash for releasing Rose?"

"Hard to say," Ben replied through a weary groan, his eyes drifting briefly. He had no doubt finished his inspection, concluding she was without pain, though he was is no rush to pull away from her. "Regardless, I have business to tend to on Canto Bight and I don't trust leaving you here alone."

There had been a time when Rey would have felt annoyed or stifled by his comment, feeling that he didn't trust her abilities to properly defend herself. Now though, she felt the same as him, having a strong desire to protect him and craving his company despite her own independent tendencies.

It was astounding really, that in such a short amount of time his presence had become like a fortress to her, a reassurance that she no longer had to face the galaxy alone.

She also wanted to visit the casino world, badly... She offered up a wry smile. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Rey followed Ben down the ramp of his shuttle, a ship she only just learned was called the _Hawk-bat_ , a fitting name in her mind. The large landing pad they had lit on, along with the TIE escort, was one of many in a long row along the port, established over an expansive bay that led further out into the planet's artificial ocean. Water lapped lazily below the platform, splashing against the durasteel poles that held it up.

She had to squint against the bright sunshine glinting off the sprawling buildings of Cantonica's capital city, noting how the metropolis seemed to buzz with activity even from a distance. Ben led her across the wide walkway and beyond the proprietor's gate without pausing. "Welcome to Canto Bight, please enjoy your stay," a silver plated protocol droid greeted from inside the gate. Apparently the First Order was widely recognized as not required to pay for parking.

Rey was suddenly aware of a familiar rumbling sound and she turned to see BB-8 rolling along behind her, looking as though he were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She cringed a little and turned back to see Ben had noticed the droid's presence as well. "I don't suppose he could come along this time?"

"Is he capable of silence?" Ben didn't slow his pace as they entered a somewhat crowded street, which appeared to be a commercial district lined on both sides with shops and stalls selling various wares and commodities.

Rey switched her gaze back to the mech with a questioning look, to which BB-8 returned without so much as beep. "Apparently he is," she replied with an amused smirk.

"Then I don't care."

Rey sent BB-8 a fond smile and a nod and noted with another wave of amusement how the droid clearly had to fight against his programming not to trill out happily.

Tipping her head, she regarded her fiancé coyly, testing the new title for him in her mind, the concept filling her chest with a sense of foreign endearment. She drew beside him and was compelled to reach out and grasp his right hand in her left, no longer caring if people noticed their romantic orientation. In fact, Rey guessed they would draw _less_ attention if they appeared as a couple, on this particular planet anyway, where pleasures and recreation were the norm.

Ben's response was delayed, though he sent her a distracted sidelong glance in acknowledgment. "Something's bothering you," Rey said, frowning when she felt his carefully masked emotions upon contact. She didn't prod further but pinned him with a concerned gaze as he navigated the busy street. There were so many different species all mixed together and absorbed in commerce that no one so much as batted an eyelash at the pair of humans.

Ben hesitated in his answer, his agitation throbbing through the Force between them. "During our dream last night," he said, his apprehension apparent as his gloved hand curled a little tighter around hers. "You spoke with Luke..."

"Is that why you're upset?" Rey questioned, both curious and skeptical. She softened her expression when she felt the heat of his pain and betrayal flare up. "You know, he still cares about you... He still _loves_ you, Ben."

"Perhaps he should have demonstrated such care and love _before_ attempting to murder me," Ben replied bitterly, nearly spitting the affectionate term with obvious disgust, as if it should not have been attributed to his uncle.

"He regrets his mistake." Rey frowned deeply and pulled her tall companion to a halt, willing him to look at her. The activity in the street bustled all around them, but she tuned everything out and as far as she was concerned, only she and Ben existed in that moment. "And in the end, he paid the heaviest price for it."

Ben yielded and faced her but scowled as he averted his gaze. "It doesn't matter anymore, he's _dead_."

"No," Rey replied fervently and raised her other hand to his face to guide his brown eyes back to her. "He's a part of the Force now. You can't deny the fact that you feel him whenever you connect to it."

"What do you want from me?" he asked her plainly, his voice sounding miserable. "You want me to forgive him and forget it ever happened?"

" _No_ ," Rey replied solemnly. "I don't know if such an offense could ever truly be forgiven. I just want you to stop hating him for it."

"What's the difference?" Ben asked, appearing frustrated as he peered down at her, as if desperately seeking guidance.

"I'll be honest Ben," Rey told him with a dismal sigh. "I don't know if I'll ever fully forgive you for killing Han and I'll certainly never forget about it." She gave him a profoundly sad expression. "But I stopped hating you for it some time ago."

After a long moment, Ben let out a sigh of his own and dipped his head in a slow nod of acquiescence. "Fine, I'll... work on it," he told her finally and gave her forehead a fond kiss. "For you." He apparently wasn't concerned about displaying affection in front of strangers either, it seemed.

Rey grinned back at him in response, glad to feel his emotions beginning to balance out like a pair of stabilizers on a speeder's repulsor engines. "I suppose the motivation is irrelevant as long as the end result is achieved."

The world around them buzzed back into focus as Rey felt something bump into her shin rudely. She looked down to see BB-8 peering up at her and beeping incredulously. _Master was right, you_ have _been reprogrammed!_

Rey guessed that was a droid's equivalence to being brainwashed. Her grin faded to a thin smile and a part of her wished droids could understand love and all its facets. She wasn't sure how to explain herself otherwise.

"One more beep and it's back to the ship for him," Ben grumbled, effectively silencing the mech and saving Rey the trouble of forming a justification for fraternizing with the enemy... For the moment anyway.

They continued forward through the city in a comfortable silence and Rey found herself captivated by all the sights, the endless number of different aliens, and the varied interactions the mixed populace portrayed. Speeders whined and flew overhead in invisible lanes, caged animals howled and snarled from one stall, a fight broke out in another, involving a horned Zabrak and a brawny Weequay.

"We're almost there," Ben murmured to her, seeming completely unaffected by all the distractions around them. "Negotiations could take some time... And I can sense your curiosity about the city." He paused in his tracks and turned a steady gaze on her as he gestured to a large building, presumably his destination. "You want to look around more, don't you?"

She _really_ did, and she was no longer astounded by how attuned he was to her mental state. Rey nodded sheepishly, her eyes darting in a number of directions as she struggled to stay focused on him; there was too much to see, too many fascinating creatures and vibrant advertisements. "I won't get into too much trouble. Promise."

Ben released an amused breath and withdrew his hand from hers to touch her head fondly. "I don't sense any immediate danger, but stay close. This planet has a... chaotic energy."

"I'll be careful." Rey nodded to him eagerly, the anticipation in her legs almost unbearable as she waited for him to head off for the building he had indicated. As Ben disappeared through the doors of the establishment, his absence formed an odd void in the space around her, though she was quick to ignore it as something caught her attention further on down the street.

An animal of some sort was crying frantically, and although she couldn't see it clearly for all the people milling about, she thought it looked like a furry quadruped. Rey felt excitement thump in her chest as she remembered Rose relating exuberantly about a certain creature she had seen here. "Is that a Fathier?"

Without Ben nearby, BB-8 decided he was free to vocalize an answer. _Affirmative, a small one_.

The creature continued to screech, either out of great pain or distress. Rey didn't think twice as she stepped towards the disturbance; she _had_ to get a closer look.

* * *

AN: Here's an odd topic. As a writer, I've always struggled with smells and how to describe them without being too cliché or weird. For Ben, it would be so easy to just give him an earthy, leather scent...right? But, for one thing, does the term "earthy" even exist in this galaxy? For earthy to exist, it requires an earth, right? Maybe I'm just over thinking this...


	24. Bondage

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, and we gonna speed yous away.

 **Point of Light**

AN: So we've got a few fun quotes swimming around in this chapter. I wonder if anyone can fish them out? :P Also, I am amused by the conflicting reviews about my "earthy" question... Thank you for the feedback guys, I'm still on the fence about using the term but you've given me some things to think about! :)

 **Chapter Twenty Four – Bondage**

* * *

The sound of the Fathier's cries were sad and frightened as Rey pushed through the crowded street with BB-8 rolling close at her heels. The astromech had told her that his sensors determined the quadruped was a small one, but Rey had to wonder about that when she finally set eyes on the furry beast. The height of it's broad head would have easily reached her shoulders if she stood beside it, something she very much desired to do.

Unfortunately, the scene before her was not ideal for her intentions. The poor creature was tethered by a muzzle and pulled along by a young, scruffy looking human boy who was attempting to coax it forward, with little success. The pair were accompanied by an overweight, fancy dressed human male with a pompous air about him as he strode ahead barking orders. There was also a four armed alien of some sort trailing behind them, his face appearing as grotesque as his temperament with the way he cracked the whip in his hands whenever the Fathier stepped too far out of place.

The animal was becoming more terrified with each sparking crack, despite the boy's attempts to sooth it with a gentle touch to its head and words spoken into its long fuzzy ears, words Rey couldn't hear from where she stood. She could clearly hear the pompous man's impatient shouting, though. "Can't you control the beast, boy? If he's so unruly, perhaps I should reconsider purchasing him at all!"

It was then that Rey noticed the foursome's destination; a large cargo speeder equipped with a cage just barely suitable enough to accommodate the young Fathier.

"Sorry, sir," the boy replied with a thick accent, leading Rey to believe his mother tongue was not Basic. "He's just scared, never been away from his ma before."

"None of that concerns me, _slave,_ " the overweight man snapped derisively as he gestured to the speeder. "Only that you get this ill-tempered creature in the cage before the suns set."

The boy stopped in his tracks and raised chin defiantly in response, though his jittery charge continued to tug at the rope in his grip. "I'm _not_ a slave."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid," the man replied dismissively and crossed his arms impatiently. "Now hurry it up, before I change my mind!"

As the scene unfolded Rey couldn't help but clench her teeth together in aggravation. She could practically feel the boy's conflicted emotions as if they were her own. He hated being called a slave, he certainly didn't like this particular fat customer, he resented his whip-wielding taskmaster of a boss, and he dearly didn't want to hand over the young Fathier to such an uncouth buyer.

Rey was moving towards them before she even realized it, an idea forming in her mind when she noticed how the wealthy man had paused to stand near a pen full of Puffer pigs. Reaching out with the Force, she sent her influence into the Fathier's mind, effectively causing him to jerk and tumble sideways, right into the man, knocking him into the pen.

With a yelp, the man fell backwards into the muck, sending the frantic pigs squealing into the far corners of their enclosure, all of them having comically expanded to four times their normal size.

The pompous, now filthy, man was spitting atrocities from various systems by the time he had extracted himself from the mess. "Forget it! The beast clearly cannot be controlled!" He stormed off towards his speeder before the boy or his boss could so much as blink in his wake.

Rey smiled complacently at first, but hadn't anticipated the ugly alien's ire afterward. "What have you done, boy?" he snarled in a dialect she couldn't name and only just barely managed to translate in her mind.

"It's not _my_ fault!" the boy replied defensively as his small frame somehow continued to weather the Fathier's thrashing. "Your whip scares him and he misses his ma!"

"Quiet!" the thundering alien bellowed and snapped his whip at the ground, dangerously close to the boy's feet, though he didn't so much as flinch. "The sale is ruined! Take this insolent whelp back to the stable and put him in the box. It's time we broke him proper."

"Not the box!" the boy whined pleadingly. "Please no, boss."

"Quiet, I said!" Another crack of the whip and the snarling alien turned to stalk away. "Do as I say or I'm throwing you in with him!"

The threat seemed to subdue the boy's defiance and it wasn't until his boss was out of sight that he noticed Rey's presence nearby. He peered up to her curiously but warily griped the fidgeting Fathier's leash a little tighter. "Who are you? Are you a Jedi?" His eyes grew substantially larger when he noticed the lightsaber strapped to her back.

Rey smiled warmly at him and now that she was closer was able to get a better look at him. He had a light complexion, wore a brown hat over his black hair while the rest of him was clothed in a shabby shirt, jacket, pants and boots, all of which presented a number of stains and stitches. But the most interesting thing Rey noticed were his brown eyes. They reflecting a spark of clever intelligence that no doubt surpassed his young age, which she assumed could not be over ten years if his soft, undefined facial features were any indicator.

There was something else in his eyes though, something deeper, something familiar, yet Rey was certain she had never met him before in her life. She realized she was staring when the boy started to fidget and fuss with his charge, feeling uncomfortable under her piercing gaze. "I'm Rey, and I'm not exactly a Jedi yet," she finally said and turned her attention to the Fathier. "But I think I can help you out."

Channeling the Force again, she pushed simple, calming thoughts at the creature, subconsciously stepping closer to place a hand on his snout. The young Fathier ceased his wild thrashing and chuffed under her touch, baying almost appreciatively at her.

"What did you do?" the boy wanted to know as he blinked at her in astonishment. "It would have taken me an _hour_ to get him calmed down this much!"

"I guess you could say I have a way with wild animals," Rey replied with a shrug and gave him a curious look. "I gave you my name but I don't know yours."

The boy offered a wide grin. "I'm Temiri, and this is Tomorrow's Promise," he said and nodded to his charge. "But I just call him Tom."

"Glad to meet you Temiri, and Tom, of course," Rey said and laughed when the beast bumped her shoulder for attention. "Oh, and this is Beebee-Ate," she added when the droid let out a sting of excited beeps.

"A real astromech?" Temiri gaped at the droid but didn't loose his hold on Tom's leash any. His gaze drifted back to Rey in astonishment. "Are you a starfighter pilot too?"

Rey smiled in response and tipped her head in a moment of consideration. "Well, I suppose I _could_ be, but not officially, no. Beebee is sort of loaned out to me for the moment." Looking around, she located the large building that Ben had entered some time ago. She guessed he would probably be while longer yet and something about this boy intrigued her. "Temiri, I don't suppose you could take me to see more Fathiers?"

The boy shifted nervously on his feet at the question but after glancing to Tom and back to Rey he nodded a bit hesitantly. "Usually only prospective buyers are allowed in the stables, but I think I can sneak you in for a quick look." He started to lead the way down the street and sent her a sidelong grin. "My friends will go crazy when they see I found a Jedi and an astromech!"

Rey smiled again and resisted the urge to correct him about being a Jedi, realizing it probably wouldn't do any good. As she followed behind him and the Fathier she ventured curiously into the Force, finding Temiri's fiery green imprint with surprising ease. In fact, if she didn't know any better she would guess that he was sensitive to the Force, powerfully so, even.

As if reacting to her invisible probing, the boy turned his head to blink at her in bewilderment, though he couldn't seem to form any words to inquire about it. "Temiri," Rey spoke with a careful tone, unsure of how to start such a conversation. "Have you ever... been able to make thing float?"

Temiri didn't say anything for a long moment, his hands instinctively tightening on Tom's tether. "I... I've never admitted this to anyone before, but since you're a Jedi it's probably ok." He nodded soberly. "When no one is looking, I can pull objects to me, and sometimes I'll wake up to my room looking ransacked if I had a bad dream."

That was the Force, no doubt about it. She gave the boy an inquisitive look, guessing his answer before she asked the question but needing to hear it regardless, before she started getting any ideas. "I don't suppose your parents know about this?"

"I don't have parents," Temiri replied with a bitter sneer and a derisive tone, though he didn't slow his pace any. "They didn't need me, so I don't need them."

His outlook on the delicate matter struck Rey profoundly, and so conversely different from what her own had been, assuming he was being honest, that is. "Do you intend to stay here forever, then?"

"No way!" Temiri replied vehemently, causing Tom to jerk his head with a start. "Once my friends and I save up enough credits to buy our own ship, we're getting off this money pit planet."

Rey smirked at his reply, it somehow striking a familiar cord with her own experience on Jakku. "And do you have a pilot for this future ship of yours?"

The boy frowned. "Well, no, but how hard could it be, really?"

Rey cringed a little, recounting her first flight with the _Falcon_ and how utterly sloppy the takeoff had been. She chose not to argue with him, having received the answer she had been fishing for; Temiri had no desire to remain here and he was Force sensitive. She idly wondered how she could get him into the hands of the Resistance, where he could receive proper piloting training along with the freedom to practice his Force skills. Perhaps she could ask Finn to come pick him up after he was released...

"This is it," Temiri announced as he led her into a narrow alley and accessed a panel to open the door at the end. "Stay quiet. If the boss sees you, I'll be in _big_ trouble."

Rey nodded and followed him further into the stable, a line of stalls stretched out before her and a thick, powerful stench slammed into her senses like a physical object. She fought back the urge to gag and froze in her tracks when Temiri was suddenly met by two other children from around the corner. They didn't see her at first, which gave her time to study them curiously.

The first was another boy with dark skin and similar clothing, the second was a girl with light skin and curly red hair. "Tem, what happened?" the other boy questioned. "The boss has been on a rampage since he got back! Said something about you botching the sale."

"Forget about _that_!" Temiri replied with a hushed exclamation and gestured towards Rey and BB-8. "I met a _real_ Jedi _and_ an astromech. Look, look, she has a lightsaber and everything!"

Rey managed to offer a bashful smile and a friendly wave as the other children gaped at her. She assumed their shocked reaction was either because they knew she wasn't supposed to be in the stable or because they simply didn't believe it, or both. "I'm Rey," she said quietly and gave each of them an expectant look. "I don't suppose you two have names?"

"Oh, right, this is Oniho," Temiri supplied, waving a hand first to the other boy and then to the girl. "That's Arashell. They're the friends I told you about."

Rey was about to open up a string of questions on them when she felt a furious twinge in the Force only seconds before a thunderous roar split the putrid air. "Where is Blagg? I want that worthless colt in the box two clicks ago!"

"Oh kriff!" both Temiri and Oniho swore in unison, while Arashell simply yelped in terror and scrambled for the nearest hiding spot.

There was no time for Rey and BB-8 to run or hide as the ugly alien stormed into view, his one good beady eye honing in on her unlikely presence. "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled and stomped towards them, his whip brandished threateningly. "No visitors allowed in here! I'll have all three of you flogged and boxed for this!"

The children cowered and scattered at his pounding approach while Tom skittered away in a panic, but Rey stepped forward, overcome with a sudden sense of protectiveness as she unhinged her shocksaber and ignited it to life. "You aren't going to touch them!" she snarled, slashed his whip in two and Force pushed his blubbery hide into a heap on the ground, all in one fluid motion and before he could so much as blink in surprise at her unique weapon.

Deactivating her violet blade, Rey stood tall and sneered down at the stable manager. "Now then, let's negotiate like _civil_ beings."

"Negotiate?" the alien growled with disgust as he struggled to sit up only to yelp in pain when BB-8 rolled over to give him a sparking shock for good measure. "Argh! Bargwill doesn't negotiate with lightsaber jockeys, _or_ droids, now you can either kill me or get out!"

Rey glared at him; his demeanor reminding her more and more of a certain Crolute named Plutt. The thought caused a twitch in her fingers nearest the trigger on her saber. He _was_ suggesting she kill him... But no, that wouldn't be a very Jedi thing to do, even if it _would_ be a great service to the galaxy...

Her fantasizing was promptly interrupted as she became aware of an odd hissing screech from the doorway that she and Temiri had entered; it had been cleanly cut open by a familiar red lightsaber. Rey blinked in surprise as Ben stepped through the melted doorway and converged on her with very little attention cast towards the cowering children.

"Rey," Ben groaned out wearily, though he regarded her with a patient expression. " _What_ have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Ben," she greeted with an annoyed sigh, feeling slightly smothered by his overactive concern yet unable to deny the reassurance his proximity brought forth. "I assure you, I have everything under control."

"Do you?" her fiancé asked as he drew beside her and sneered down at the loathsome alien on the floor. "Looks like your diplomatic skills are as impressive as ever."

Rey bristled at that. Who was he to judge? She wasn't in the mood to argue the matter though and simply shrugged. "We were having a boring conversation."

The stable boss noticed Ben's weapon the same time he noticed the damage done to his door. " _Another_ saber slinger? What do you want?" His unpleasant voice was like durasteel scraping stone as he finally managed to sit up whilst flailing his four arms around angrily. "I demand compensation for those damages!"

Rey felt Ben's curious attention turn on her. "What _do_ you want here?"

"I-" she started to reply but caught herself, her intentions greatly altered by Ben's presence. She faced the grumbling alien on the floor and aimed the stinger end of her saber at him pointedly. "You stay there. Watch him, Bee." She nodded to the droid and proceeded to lead her companion away to talk privately. She noted idly how the children had gathered in front of the gaping, still smoldering, doorway to keep Tom, who was still running loose in the stable, from bolting outside.

Stopping out of earshot between an empty stall and one occupied by a large Fathier that sniffed and snorted at them, Rey stood facing her counterpart and racked her brain for a proper explanation.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't come here just to pet the animals?" Ben droned in a deadpan, regarding the beast warily before his eyes narrowed on her. "Your thoughts gravitate around that one boy."

"You must have sensed it," Rey replied as she hinged her weapon and folded her arms together contemplatively. "His Force is unusually strong."

"And?" Ben prompted and crossed his own arms out of impatience. He didn't deny having sensed it. "What do you _want_?"

"I want to help him," she answered after a moment's hesitation, adding quickly when Ben rolled his eyes with obvious apathy, "we could take him with us and send him off with Finn later."

"No," Ben refuted, a little too harshly in Rey's mind. "We didn't come here to free slaves."

She absently wanted to argue with him that Temiri and his friends weren't actually slaves but figured the point was moot in the end. She switched gears, knowing her usual bullheaded approach wasn't going to work this time. "Ben," she said, softening her gaze and peering up at him pleadingly. "Haven't you ever thought that maybe... Maybe the only thing truly wrong with this universe is that no one ever helps each other?"

Ben stared back at her and seemed to consider her words for a moment before releasing a held breath through his nose, as if his stubborn resolution was evaporating like a cool mist under a morning sun. "He can come with us-" he started to agree but paused to raise a hand when Rey made an excited sound. "Under the condition that he enrolls in the cadet academy on the Supremacy."

That wasn't what Rey wanted at all. "But that's- he'll be _brainwashed_..."

"He'll be trained to be a proper soldier," Ben corrected. "I'm not here to recruit children for the Resistance. If we take him, it will be to promote the Order, to promote progress."

Rey thought long and hard on his ultimatum, wondering at first if there was any benefit to pulling the boy from one form of bondage only to drop him in another. Although, at least if he were a cadet on the Supremacy, Rey could help him hone his Force skills and he would also be that much closer to becoming a pilot. Those two aspects alone were enough to sway her mind. "Fine." She nodded but made the mistake of drifting her gaze to the boy and his friends, causing her to frown. "But what about the other two?"

"No."

"Come on, Ben," Rey persisted earnestly, attempting to word her argument with tact. "He's going to feel betrayed enough when he finds out I'm dumping him in the middle of a war. He'll hate me for sure if we leave his friends behind."

"One brat his age will be hard enough to integrate," Ben replied with a scowl, a subtle sign he was starting to bend to her will. "Three is out of the question."

"You leave me no choice then," Rey replied through a bothered sigh as she grabbed him by one arm and yanked him into the empty stall nearby to escape the prying eyes of their audience. She tried to ignore how the spicy Fathier stench got even worse inside the enclosure and instead focused on her fiancé as she forced him into an impromptu kiss.

At first, Ben seemed genuinely surprised by her bold initiative, but he soon reciprocated, his tongue grazing her bottom lip briefly as if in a taunt before severing the contact with a complacent smirk. "Nice try, but still no."

"Ugh!" Rey growled and threw up her hands in aggravation. "Impossible man!" She started to march away but halted, a new leverage dawning in her mind as she eyed him with a crafty edge. "You know, I hadn't really intended to sleep in my room anymore... Perhaps I should rethink that decision."

"Wait." _That_ got his attention, as she thought it would. His eyes narrowed to brown slits as he caught her by one arm. "What are you offering, exactly?"

Rey returned his expression, suspecting where his thoughts had wandered but chose not to address the matter directly. "I'm offering to _sleep_ with you indefinitely, nothing more."

Ben drew closer to her, their faces centimeters apart as his warm breath wreathed around her. He brought her right hand up between them and kissed her bracelet-bound wrist tenderly, as if it were a sacred artifact that they could swear all their vows upon. "Deal."

There had been sounds of movement and voices outside the stall but neither of them had been distracted from their private exchange until Ben strode back out, as if on a mission. Rey followed after him, amused by how easy he was to manipulate when she knew what he wanted, his weaknesses.

Despite BB-8's efforts to subdue him, Bargwill had retreated to what looked like a workstation, though he seemed to know better than to go anywhere near the children loitering around the damaged doorway. "Mark my words, you two are going to pay for this outrage!"

"You listen to me, slime," Ben replied in his low, dangerous tone as he bore down on the alien, one curled hand lifting him through the Force. "We're taking these kids off your hands. You can either accept my credits or you can hang there until you run out of air."

Normally Rey wouldn't have approved of such a savage tactic, but admittedly she didn't think any other form of negotiation would work on the belligerent taskmaster. She turned away from the "discussion" and crossed over to the children, all three appearing more unsure of the situation now rather than frightened; they had clearly gotten used to their boss' tantrums. "Gather whatever belongings you can carry, the three of you are coming with us."

"Really?" Temiri exclaimed with disbelief. "Where are we going?"

Rey cringed a little at the question; she should have known he would ask that. "I'll tell you on the way. Hurry now." She shooed them along and they all scattered to different parts of the building. She returned to Ben to find him looming over a coughing Bargwill, a new pile of credits lying on the workstation. "I take it the negotiations were short?"

"Their debts are paid, they're free to go," Bargwill grumbled and glared. "Now get out!"

They turned to leave but Tom, who had been fidgeting nearby, bumped his head into Rey's side and she sent Ben an inquiring look.

"No. _Absolutely_ not."

"Come on Ben, the menagerie could use a Fathier..."

"I just paid a small fortune for your three orphans, I'm not about to pay for that smelly beast as well."

"If it gets you out of here any sooner, just take him!" Bargwill snarled and shook his fists at them. "He's more trouble than he's worth anyway!"

"Well, looks like he's mine now," Rey said through a sheepish grin. "Guess we _have_ to take him with us."

Ben eyed the creature dubiously as it snuffed and snorted at Rey's clothing, probably smelling the ration canister clipped to her belt. "This is getting out of hand," he told her, clearly disgruntled yet conversely yielding to her whims.

As they made for the still smoldering exit, the three children all lined up in front of them, each with packs stuffed to the brim with their belongings and slung over their small shoulders. Ben regarded them briefly as he strode by, his gaze lingering considerably longer over Temiri, as if testing his worthiness in the Force. He led the way outside without so much as a grunt of acknowledgment to them.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like us much," Temiri told Rey with a frown.

Rey still thought that term for Ben seemed somehow inaccurate but decided the subject was frivolous now that they were engaged. "Don't worry, he just takes some getting used to." She offered a small smile and moved to follow in Ben's wake but paused to hand Tom's reins over to Temiri. "Tom's yours now, he goes with us."

"Are you... adopting us, then?" the girl, Arashell asked curiously.

Rey paused in the doorway, a bit taken back by the question. She hadn't thought of the situation like that, but she supposed that's what it might look like. "No. Ben and I are just... pulling you out of an unsavory situation." She refrained from adding her thoughts out loud. _And possibly dumping you into something much worse._ She winced and quickly tried to justify her thoughts. _I can't help them if they stay here. I can at least check on them on the Supremacy..._

"Where are you taking us?" Temiri asked as he and the other two followed her outside. "Do we get to ride in a _real_ starship?"

Rey cringed inwardly at the questions, noting how Ben's shoulders were hunched in a coiled irritation as he led their little group through the crowded street. She hoped the children wouldn't notice her omission of an answer to the first question. "Yes, it's a _real_ starship with a _real_ pilot and a _real_ hyperdrive."

The threesome practically exploded in excited squealing and chatter among themselves as it seemed like their lifelong dreams were suddenly coming true. Rey felt a sense of their elation as her own and was glad her answer had distracted them enough that they forgot where they might be headed, for the moment anyway...

She was so caught up in the childrens' energy that she didn't notice Ben had come to a sudden halt until she nearly bumped right into him. Moving around to get a better look at his expression, it was clear that he was momentarily frozen, both mentally and physically, his Force state projecting surprise and uncertainty.

Rey looked to see what had captured his attention and felt the same level of surprise overtake her. Two familiar figures stood some ten feet in front of them, one was a short, orange skinned being while the second was tall with long brown fur. _Maz and Chewie?_ Her voice caught in her throat and she found she couldn't say their names.

"Well, well," Maz was the first to speak, her tone holding a condescending lilt as she sent Ben a scrutinized glare. "If it isn't the fallen prince himself."


	25. Reconcile

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but impossible to see, the future is...

 **Point of Light**

AN: Hey, this chapter actually has a scene that matches the cover art! It only took 25 chapters to get here, ha! Enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty Five – Reconcile**

* * *

The crowded, bustling street suddenly grew very quiet as everyone in the immediate area cleared out at the sound of Chewbacca's thunderous roar. _Traitor!_ The Wookiee's blue eyes were pinned on Ben and the words spilling out of his snarling maw sent a shiver of dread down Rey's spine. _It's time we settled matters, boy!_

Rey felt her body moving to intercept him before she really even realized it. "No Chewie, wait!"

 _I won't!_ Chewie snarled. _He has to pay for what he's done!_

"I won't let you hurt him, Chewie!" Rey shouted back at him, though she added in a much more subdued tone, "...I _love_ him."

 _That's unfortunate for you_ , Chewie grumbled at her but kept forcing his way forward, as if her mass had no effect at all on his stride. _He must still pay._

"No, Chewie, this won't solve _anything_!" Rey whined with frustration at her vain attempts to slow him down. "This won't help me!"

Chewie froze mid-step in response to her words and he looked down at her, blinking with astonishment for some reason. He huffed at her lightly. _I know._

"Rey," Ben called to her from the same spot she had left him; he hadn't retreated a single step despite being the target of a Wookiee's ire. "Come here."

With Chewie momentarily abated, Rey obeyed his call and stepped back over to her dark clad companion, shooting him a quizzical look.

"I know you won't understand, but he has to do this," Ben told her as he reached out a hand to cradle the back of her head, pulled her close and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "And I suppose I deserve it..."

"What?" Rey snapped and pulled away from his hold, indignant that he was going along with such madness. "Ben, no. This is stupid!"

"Maybe it is," he replied calmly, _too_ calm in Rey's mind. This was a _Wookiee_ they were talking about! "But after what I did, I owe him _this_ , at the very least."

"Ben," Rey whined and grasped at his shirt, resorting to pleading with him. "He could _kill_ you in a fair fight!"

 _I won't_ , Chewie rumbled from his place, also not having moved as he handed Maz his bag and bowcaster. _This is reconciliation, not revenge._

"Well can't you find a more peaceful, _bloodless_ way to reconcile?" Rey asked the Wookiee in aggravation. This was not at all how she imagined her reunion with her former co-pilot would go. She didn't realize until now how much she had missed the huge furball's company and she desperately wished the violent tension in the air would somehow just miraculously dissipate.

"No such thing in Wookiee society," Ben told her as he unclipped his lightsaber and handed it to her. He gave her head another fleeting kiss as he murmured through a breath of rare apprehension. "I may need some help walking back to the shuttle after this..." He stepped forward to face the big hairy beast. "No weapons, no Force, no claws or teeth."

 _As it should be_ , Chewy grumbled lowly.

At a complete and utter loss, Rey found she could only watch uselessly as her fiancé moved away from her to face the Wookiee's judgment, portraying a fearlessness that she herself could not reflect in that moment. She looked to Maz for assistance, only to see the elderly female staring right back at her with a narrowed, knowing gaze, obviously having noticed Ben's uncharacteristic affectionate gesture. Rey didn't care, she could explain her and Ben's new relationship later. "Can't you stop them, or _something_?"

"Me?" Maz laughed outright as she skirted the posturing males and drew near to the young Jedi. "I make it a point to stay out of family affairs of this _particular_ nature. Especially when it involves a Wookiee." She grinned up at Rey, somehow sending a wave of calm through the Force as she seemed to notice the children just then. "Oh, hello younglings, you're in for a real treat, Wookiees are usually very docile."

Rey blew out a frustrated sigh as Maz suddenly became enamored with Tom and moved to fawn over him as if a savage brawl weren't about to break out just a short distance away. The former scavenger wanted to argue back about how very deadly Wookiees could be if provoked, an incident involving Plutt and a bloody, sundered arm came to mind... Her rapt attention was drawn back to Ben as he stepped into a defensive stance; he wouldn't be the one to initiate the fight.

 _For Han!_ Chewie roared and lunged into a fierce assault, his fists flashing blurs of movement. Ben managed to dodge or block the first string of blows but Rey could sense that he was trying not to use the Force to guide his movements, which meant he couldn't predict the Wookiee's attacks like he normally would. He also wasn't fighting back much, focusing mostly on defense and damage control.

Chewie was not to be deterred by his opponent's lack of aggression. He continued his onslaught, swinging, swiping and grappling until he was able to land a smart thwack across Ben's right shoulder, knocking him back with a sickening snap.

Ben dropped to one knee briefly and muffled his cry of pain into a grunt but Rey cringed for him, hating how she was so unable to assist him. The whole situation was like a terrible joke. She didn't want either of them to get hurt but she could see no other outcome for it.

 _Get up_ , Chewie growled dangerously and Ben obliged, regaining his stance and scowling against of pain. The Wookiee attacked again, but without the Force to manage his pain or feed his movements with rage, Ben was much less capable at defending himself. The second blow was to the head, a third to the stomach, the fourth and final landed on his back, which sent him thumping face first onto the ground.

Rey didn't realize she was biting the knuckles of her fist in nervous suspense until Chewie let out a rolling grumble at his victim. _Now you can stay down._ The Wookiee paced towards Maz and gave Rey a pointed nod, as if granting her permission to approach.

She didn't need a second prompt as she darted over to the crumpled man on the ground. He was groaning in pain and feebly attempting to lift himself when she knelt down beside him. "Hold still a minute Ben, you just took a beating from a Wookiee. You're entitled to lie still for awhile." She placed a hand on his battered head gently and smiled sadly as he leaned into her touch as if it relieved some of the pain; maybe it did for all she knew. The thought gave her an idea. "Tell me how to split the pain with you."

"No," Ben ground out through clenched teeth and stubbornly managed to push himself up on his hands and knees. "I deserved this, I'll bear it myself."

"Ben," Rey grumbled with annoyance. "I respected that pointless brawl, now at least let me help you stand up and walk."

" _No_ ," Ben replied and hissed against the pain of his movements.

" _Yes_ ," Rey insisted through a thoroughly aggravated glare. Against her better judgment she gave him as gentle a shove as possible, sending him sprawling onto his side with a brief string of curses under his breath along with an extremely confused expression. "I help or you don't get up. Simple."

Their gazes locked in a silent feud before Ben finally conceded with a sigh. "Fine." He raised his good arm to grasp her hand in his. "Just close your eyes and concentrate on what you want to accomplish, the Force will do the rest."

Rey did as he said and sent a silent petition to the energy around them, seconds later she was met with a fierce, sharp throbbing on the side of her head, followed by an equal ache at her back and stomach that seemed to meld into one agony, though the worst was the wrenching, broken feeling in her shoulder, Ben's shoulder.

"Good," Ben coached, his voice less strained as he sat up. "Now balance it out, only take what you can handle, then imagine locking it in place between us."

"Ugh," Rey moaned as she fought off a wave of nausea before the pain equalized. She felt the Force responding to her requests and opened her eyes to see her fiancé staring right back, his expression somehow both guilty and grateful at once. "He really did a number on you."

"He was holding back," Ben replied as he moved gingerly to stand and pulled her up with him. Once upright, they had to lean against each other to remain that way, the immense pain split between them was bearable but still inconvenient. "According to galactic opinion, I'm lucky my arms are still attached."

 _Rey is the only reason I don't kill you where you stand_ , Chewie growled as he and Maz drew close. The Wookiee's gaze darkened considerably as he pinned Ben with a sharp glare. _So you had better keep her safe._

Ben nodded soberly in reply as Rey shifted her attention between them curiously. If she didn't know any better it almost seemed like the entire ordeal had been about her to begin with.

"Oh enough with the threats, Chewie," Maz cut into the exchange as she gave her companion's arm a bossy, playful thump. She turned her cunning attention to Ben and Rey. "You two have quite the story to tell, don't you?"

Heat began creeping up Rey's neck at the inquiry and she suddenly felt conspicuous as her awareness of their surroundings came into focus. Maz and Chewie's careful scrutiny, the three kids she had just liberated loitered nearby with obvious uncertainty, the crowd's cautious attention as everyone slowly began returning to their business. Thankfully she didn't have to answer the long winded question as a squad of local law enforcement marched onto the scene.

"What's going on here?" the lead officer asked gruffly. "Someone reported a disturbance in this sector." None of them seemed to notice the Supreme Leader of the First Order was standing in front of them, or they simply didn't recognize him without his infamous black helmet.

"Oh, just a trivial family dispute," Maz supplied with a casual wave of her hand. "No trouble here."

The officer seemed to take her word for it and led his squad away without another word, making Rey wonder if Maz wasn't using the Force despite her apparent inability to do so. "What are you two even doing here?" she asked, turning from the pirate queen to Chewie. "Why aren't you with the Resistance?"

"We _were_ here to recruit a crew," Maz answered when her large, furry companion hesitated. "Chewie was getting worried about you and was planning a rescue mission." The elderly female shifted her sly gaze between Rey and Ben. "But it doesn't really look like you require one, anymore."

Rey opened her mouth to reply but a sudden, dangerous spike in the Force caused her to flinch only an instant before Ben grabbed her around the waist and dove for cover just as blaster fire erupted right where they had been standing. They hit the ground hard, their shared pain from Ben's injuries igniting anew as the crowded street descended into chaos and frantic screaming.

Rey wasn't sure how they managed it with all the agony surging through their bodies, but both she and Ben were on their feet in the next instant, adrenaline pumping madly as more blaster fire peppered the ground towards them. Crimson and purple blades sparked to life and the pair wordlessly moved in tandem, deflecting the red bolts as they honed in on their assailant's location.

High up on the roof of one of the tallest buildings, Rey traced the line of fire to the shape of a dark figure lurking between two shipping crates for cover. The sniper was too far away to deal with while deflecting the bombardment, but thankfully it seemed that she and Ben were the only targets, which meant Maz, Chewie and the kids were relatively safe. She chanced a glance their way and noticed that the Wookiee and pirate had taken up defensive stances around the children even though they had no reason to except that they were there and they were defenseless.

"No!" Ben's frustrated snarl drew Rey's attention as she struck another bolt harmlessly into the ground. "Not now! Why didn't I sense them sooner?"

Rey sent him a puzzled glance but didn't pause in blocking the continuous assault from above; just how much ammo did this assassin have? "You were a little busy getting pummeled by a Wookiee, remember?"

Ben didn't reply but instead let out a string of expletives that brought an amused smirk to Rey's mouth despite the dire circumstances. "You'll have to take this side on your own!" he shouted to her as he spun and pressed his back to hers in order to face another attacker that had apparently flanked around behind them, also in a high vantage point and seemingly too far out of range to land a counterattack. Their stances felt achingly familiar to her as she remembered their brief coalition against Snoke's red guards only a few short months ago.

The difference was the pain they were both enduring and the rapid rate at which those blaster bolts were firing. "We can't hold out like this forever!" she shouted back at him and drew on the Force for more speed in her muscles and more clarity for anticipating each bolt.

Ben's only reply was a distracted grunt, his assailant's shots apparently required all of his focus to deflect. Thankfully, a much needed reprieve came when the local authorities from earlier began returning fire towards the attackers, causing them to break off from their onslaught long enough for Maz to toss a couple grenades into the air, which began hissing out a thick, gray smokescreen. "Come along kiddies, I think it's time we made our exit!"

Rey moved to converge with their new allies, but that was her first mistake; thinking that they were safe simply because they couldn't be seen. Her second mistake was thinking that Ben would be right behind her; he wasn't. Her third was forgetting that their pain-link was dependent on physical contact or very close proximity; his pain in her body had ebbed to nothingness.

She felt her blood turn to ice in her veins as Ben roared in sheer agony, determination and fury. Time seemed to pulse and crawl around her as she turned to see two blaster bolts, from two different trajectories, frozen in space only a few feet away and aimed for her own head and chest.

Rey blinked in dumbfounded astonishment, that even in his weakened state, Ben still managed to wield the Force with such authority that even blaster fire yielded for him. "Move!" he barked at her with a new sense of urgency and she obeyed instantly by lunging back towards him, the frozen bolts sizzled through the air where she stood only a second earlier.

Unfortunately, it had taken all of Ben's concentration to stop them and he was too distracted to respond to a third energy beam as it lanced through the smoke with uncanny accuracy and found its target in his lower back. Even through the smoke, Rey had drawn close enough to see his strained expression before he collapsed to the ground in an unmoving heap. Satisfied, he was satisfied that he had been able to protect her.

Rey's gaze hardened as she slide into a defensive stance above him and raised her shocksaber with her right hand. She called his lightsaber to her left and ignited it in the same instant while simultaneously shooting piercing glares through the smog where she sensed their attackers. It was _her_ turn to protect _him_ now.

She couldn't fathom how they managed to aim their blaster fire so accurately through the smokescreen, but strangely, it no longer mattered. _Nothing_ really mattered to Rey anymore, except the unconscious man lying at her feet. The Force swirled and pulsed around her like a mighty, living creature, as if a new entity within the cosmic energy had suddenly been summoned beside her for the first time, snorting comfortingly over her shoulder and growling menacingly towards her enemies.

The first of the next round of blaster bolts came from both directions, but she was more than ready for them, blades whirling masterfully, as if an untapped technique had just been unlocked in her mind. Spinning the purple and red shafts so quickly, she was briefly transfixed as the colors melded into a deep magenta-like shield as the volley of blaster fire continued to deflect away uselessly; she idly hoped none of it hit an innocent bystander.

 _Now_ , the non-creature seemed to breath into ear, giving her a future sight beyond the smog. Rey could see the red bolt before it even left the blaster's muzzle. It came from the left, as if in slow motion and she struck with a savage, purple swing. The red projectile was deflected and sent back to its source with what seemed like twice the velocity than its original discharge. Rey allowed a sardonic corner of her mouth to lift slightly at the satisfying sound of a ping followed by an explosion; the sound of blaster exploding.

Not a second later, the next laser beam came from her right, as expected. She dealt with it much the same way but slashed at it with Ben's crimson blade; another ping, another explosion. The invisible Force beast beside her seemed to growl approvingly, though it also seemed to project a warning: _escape now._

Rey wasn't about to ignore the non-voice of a thing that just saved her hide, not to mention Ben's. With their assailants momentarily disabled, she deactivated both sabers and was about to bend down in the hopes of rousing her hefty companion when Chewie's mass invaded nearly the entirety of her vision. After a soft grumble and a nod, the Wookiee scooped up Ben's unmoving body and lugged him over one shoulder before lumbering off, leading the way to the others.

Rey followed behind him, lightsabers held at the ready and casting cautious glances through the smoke where she guessed the snipers had been; she somehow got the sense that they hadn't been badly hurt by their imploding weapons and that they were regrouping for another assault.

"Hurry up you two!" Maz barked at them as she seemed to be herding the children along. "The kids say they know a hidden passage through the sewers. It won't smell so good but at least we'll get away from those gunners."

It occurred to Rey that Maz wasn't herding them at all, but that the kids were leading the way. They turned and darted down a deserted alleyway that eventually descended into a canal where various drains emptied liquid of one sort or another. The path eventually ended, or so it seemed, by a sewage tunnel with durasteel bars encasing the entrance. Temiri and Oniho stepped forward, and together, they shifted a couple of loose bars out of their concrete housings, creating enough of an opening for even Chewie to fit through, albeit it was a struggle with an unconscious Ben hanging from his shoulder.

Rey was the last to enter, nose wrinkling at the smell that greeted her, but the blaster bolt that sizzled past her face quickened her steps; their pursuers had caught up sooner than expected. Activating Ben's saber, as it was easier to wield one-handed, she walked backwards with the group further into the sewer, prepared to defend their rear flank.

The blaster fire ceased for the moment as the attackers no doubt converged on the opening. The tunnel's lighting was scant, the red saber in her hand throwing off a flickering, crimson glow along with its feral, unstable growling. If Rey truly believed each lightsaber crystal had a will all its own, she would have guessed this one was angry for what had happened to its master.

Or it was simply reflecting her own emotions. Or they were feeding off of each other. A bad combination, she sensed. With a rising urgency, she decided they needed to get back to Ben's shuttle as soon as possible. The thought only compounding in her mind when she chanced a quick glance to Ben's condition. He began groaning miserably, his blaster wound flooding his uniform with blood and turning the entirety of his back a darker shade of black at being jostled around by Chewie's jarring gait.

"Does this lead to the port?" Rey shouted over her shoulder to the kids. "We have to get Ben back to our ship, now!"

"It does!" Temiri shouted back as he took charge of leading the way down a tangent, his confident voice in that moment gave Rey a sense of relief amid the stressful storm. "This way!"

Rey was only partially aware of Chewie transferring Ben's weight to the back of the frantic Fathier that Temiri had still somehow managed to pull along with him. The Jedi's attention was promptly stolen back to the tunnel's entrance, where two figures stepped into view against the daylight backdrop. One fired at her and she swiped at it in both annoyance and anger alike, the red saber snarling in response as it sent the plasma beam back at the shooter. Only, the other attacker moved to deflect it, with a... a red lightsaber!

"What?" Rey barked in both surprise and indignation as the first enemy began raining more fire upon her. She didn't bother trying to redirect the shots back at them, now that circumstances had shifted out of her favor. She moved to follow the others down the side tunnel, blaster fire zooming past like a horizontal, red hailstorm. She had hoped to slow them down and allow the others to gain a healthy lead, only now, matters were much worse and suddenly, Ben's words earlier began to make sense. _He should have sensed them earlier; two of his very own knights._

Rey berated herself for the oversight now as well. She could sense them clearly now, The Force rumbling and darkening in their location, their killing intent. It also explained how they had managed to fire with so much deadly accuracy even through a thick cloud of smoke...

She was shaken out of her deliberations when a large, furry hand gripped her shoulder and pushed her towards Ben and the children. _Go!_ Chewie growled as he brandished his bowcaster and began firing furiously around the corner at their pursuers; it slowed them some, but all the shots were swatted away uselessly. _We'll hold them off until you're clear!_

"Are you crazy? They have lightsabers!" Rey screeched back at him as a cold fear gripped her heart like a hawk's talons. Chewie had been her guardian and amiable companion for months on end. He had accepted her as if she was family, despite being a completely different species. She was not ashamed to admit to herself that she loved him the way she imagined she would love an elder brother. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him to a pair of saber jockeys on the wrong side of madness. "You won't last five minutes against them!"

 _Wanna bet on it?_ Chewie barked at her curtly before resuming his onslaught and rumbled out an afterthought. _Ten thousand credits say they retreat._

"Go on dear," Maz added gently despite the dire circumstances.

Rey regarded the old alien with a frown. She didn't like the idea of losing Maz to this chaos either. She didn't feel nearly as attached to the pirate queen but... Maz was Maz. "I can't just _leave_ you!"

"Don't _worry_ ," Maz replied pressingly and pushed a device into Rey's belt pouch. "We have some _very_ reliable backup on the way. Here, take this communicator. It's programed with my personal code. Call me if you ever find yourself in a tight spot." The elderly smuggler's expression softened with a grin as she made a shooing motion. "Go on now, take your wounded prince and get out of here."

The enemy's blaster fire was getting closer and Chewie roared an urgent, unrepeatable curse. "But they're Force wielders!" Rey insisted stubbornly.

"And we have contingency plans for that!" Maz snapped, having finally lost her patience as she gave the young woman a shove. "Now get going before you get caught up in it!"

Rey felt as though her heart were being torn in two as she staggered backwards, eying Chewie and Maz apprehensively before reluctantly tearing her gaze away from them and lunging for Ben and the kids. She tried to reassure herself by how confident Chewie and Maz sounded. If they really _did_ have backup arriving with a counter to a pair of Force wielding lightsabers then maybe they would be alright after all and she was just being overly dramatic about the whole thing... Even so, she willed herself not to look back. If she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave.

Ben was partially awake by the time she drew beside him, though he was still draped over Tom's back like a sack of spice. " _What_ is that smell?" he grumbled, almost incoherently under all the noise from the battle raging on behind them.

"Hang in there Ben," Rey replied, ignoring his inconsequential query. They were in a sewer and he was riding a creature that was well known for its odd odor, he could be smelling any number of things, really. She knelt down briefly and placed both her hands on either side of his face. He felt clammy to the touch and his eyes couldn't seem to focus on her; neither were good symptoms.

She could sense his imprint in the Force fading and felt her voice crack as panic began to settle in her throat. "Stay with me, love." She couldn't lose him now, not after they had come so far together, promised so much to each other.

"Rey!" Temiri shouted at her as if he had already called multiple times without being heard. When she popped her attention to him he pointed and tugged on Tom's leash. "The port is this way!"

Shaking herself out of her momentary daze, Rey mentally slapped herself for getting so distracted. She stood and nodded, following closely behind the kids and Fathier, lightsabers held at the ready but still determined not to turn back. The sounds of battle raged on, but she could not look back. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought back the heart-wrenching images that flashed through her mind, the possible outcomes her friends, her _family_ might face if things didn't go the way they planned...

 _They told me to go,_ she had to keep repeating to herself. _They'll be ok._ She focused her gaze on Ben's limp, bleeding form and scowled deeply, praying, _willing_ her thoughts to be true. _Everyone will be ok._

* * *

AN: I deliberated long and hard over what nickname Rey might come up with for Ben. Nothing really sounds perfect for some reason, as she doesn't seem like a "nicknamey" person. Admittedly, "love" still doesn't sound ideal for her to say, but with her accent I guess it sort of makes sense, maybe? xD


	26. Authority

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?

 **Point of Light**

AN: Ugh, this chapter has undergone three reworks (THREE!) because I just wasn't happy with it for various reasons. -_- I really hope it's not terrible.

 **Chapter Twenty Six – Authority**

* * *

The sounds of blaster fire faded to an echo as it was replaced by the thundering water in the sewer rushing out of the canal and into the artificial sea outside. Rey peered over the edge, a sheer twenty foot drop to the bay below greeted her. The height was nothing outstanding, she had descended a far greater distance on Jakku on practically a daily basis. What made it daunting was having an immobile, _wounded_ Ben and a skittish Fathier along.

She looked to the three children and they all seemed eager to make the dive, as if they had done so many times. They probably had, but Rey felt the need to ask anyway. "Can you three swim?" She was suddenly immensely grateful that Ben had forced her into practicing the skill some days prier, otherwise she would have felt much more anxious about the situation.

The kids all nodded in response but Temiri's mind seemed to be on the same pattern as Rey's. "But what about-?"

"I've got them," Rey cut him off, her voice projecting urgency. "Just go. Swim for the pad with the huge black ship. We'll be right behind you."

Temiri nodded again and shared a determined look with his friends before leaping off the edge and into the dark, agitated water below. Rey dearly hoped there weren't any terrible sea monsters down there, but she guessed the children would have mentioned such things to her, assuming they had done this before.

Now with a jittery Tom under her care as well as Ben who kept slipping in and out of consciousness, Rey took a deep, calming breath. Concentrating, she willed the Force to lift both furred creature and large man into the air. She tried to send the Fathier an invisible soothing touch but whether it did any good was unlikely as he began writhing around in the air in a new state of panic.

Rey managed to lower them down into the water without incident and promptly jumped in after them, gasping at the harsh chill of the water. After orienting herself, she found her way to the young Fathier, relieved to see that he was a strong swimmer. Ben was awake now, if not entirely aware as he coughed and sputtered and struggled to keep his head above water. "Hang on a little longer Ben," she nearly pleaded to him, touching his pale face briefly before she was forced to focus on swimming as Tom instinctively struck out to follow the children.

It was a long stretch to the landing pad and from all her exertion, Rey thought she should have begun feeling exhausted. Fortunately, her adrenaline and worry for Ben's condition kept her going full tilt until they finally reached the platform nearest the Hawk-bat's pad. She had to steady Ben's limp, cold body as Tom pulled the three of them out of the lapping water and onto the platform.

Raw fear swelled inside Rey's lungs as she moved to check Ben's pulse. It was there, but his breathing was so shallow and his skin had taken on a blue tone; that chilled swim hadn't done him any good at all. She idly wondered at how much blood he had lost as she rushed to lead Tom up the platform's ramp to the shuttle. She paid little mind to the children as they followed her; she needed to get Ben an emergency stim, _now_!

Nearing the Hawk-bat's gangplank, she was suddenly met by BB-8 as he let out an urgent string of beeps. _The ship is ready for take off!_ Rey had been so distracted by all the chaotic events that she hadn't even noticed when BB-8 sneaked away undetected. It wasn't entirely surprising though, since barely anyone noticed a droid... Nonetheless she was extremely grateful to see him, once again seeming to save the day.

"Good to see you Bee! Now let's get out of here!" Rey exclaimed as she pulled an unwilling Tom up the loading ramp whilst keeping Ben's unmoving body from sliding off the beast's back. The kids and the droid followed behind her hurriedly and the ramp began retracting after she shouted towards the cockpit. "Pilot, take us back to the Supremacy, B-" she caught herself, but just barely. "Ren is wounded!"

The ship's engines surged and the pilot's curt reply came from the intercom overhead. "Right away ma'am, on the double!"

Rey immediately moved to hoist Ben off the Fathier and maneuvered his great weight down to the floor. The man groaned and shifted painfully as she settled him against a bulkhead. Hastily she retrieved a medpac from a nearby supply shelf and began administering a number of stims into his arms and legs, desperately hoping the drugs would stabilize his critical state until she got him to a proper medbay.

He didn't pull out of his delirious state but after a moment or so he seemed less agitated. Rey breathed out a sigh of relief, only to breathe in sharply at Temiri's sudden accusation-coupled-query.

"You called him Ren," the boy spoke steadily, his gaze keen and pointed. "As in _Kylo_ Ren? Jedi killer of the First Order?"

Rey faced him and frowned. Was that what they had heard about him? Was that the sort of rumor or truth that could spread through a commercial world such as this? Back on Jakku, she had only ever heard of the First Order and the Resistance, her mind never really taking hold of any individual names like Snoke or Kylo until she had been sucked into the madness herself.

Temiri was still waiting for an answer, his small arms crossed over his chest to portray a miffed mood; he clearly felt betrayed by the revelation. A quick glance at the other two kids repaid her with looks of suspicion and anxiety. Rey sighed wearily, suddenly feeling deflated, as if she were a starfigher running on fumes. "It's more complicated than that," she finally answered, hoping he wouldn't pursue the matter further but somehow knowing he would.

"You tricked us," Temiri nearly spat, his derision palpable and throbbing through the Force like an open wound. "We're prisoners of the First Order now, aren't we?"

"No, you're not!" Rey realized too late that she responded too quickly, with too much intensity. _You are, in a way... But-_ She shook her head, frustrated with her own contradictory thoughts and instead tried to tug at the positive side of the situation. "You'll learn how to pilot and-"

"And fight for a corrupt empire," Temiri finished for her, sneering contemptuously before shaking his head dismally. "Somehow, I knew the freedom you offered us was too good to be true."

Rey studied him and his friends carefully for a moment and gave her overly exerted mind time to form a suitable reply. Nothing came. She closed her eyes, wondering if the Force could even help in such a trivial matter as wording, though it had seemed to help in almost every other aspect of her life... She felt her heart pound with surprise at the almost instantaneous response as a familiar, deep voice rumbled inside her head. _Hmm, quite the predicament, young Ashla. Let this be a lesson to you. Evil ends are not always wrought by darkness. Even a desire to do_ good _can lead you there._

Rey blinked her eyes open again and allowed herself a small smile. _Thank you, Bendu._

 _Mind your steps, young one. You have discovered a great power today, but you tread a treacherous path..._

Taking his wisdom to heart, Rey regarded the boy once more. She felt an odd clarity filter into her mind and a new reply on her tongue, as if her starfighter-like mind had just been given a charged dose of coaxium into its hyperdrive. "I used to think like you," she said to Temiri softly, her gaze shifting briefly to Ben. "But I've come to realize that the absolutes we cling to so desperately, can be deceptive."

"You're saying the First Order _isn't_ pure evil?" Temiri pressed dubiously, his eyes flicking from her to Ben and back.

"I'm saying I'm giving it a chance to prove the galaxy's common opinion wrong." She fixed him with a pointed look before turning back to Ben briefly. She knew what she needed to do, but she wasn't about to leave these children in a worse situation than when she found them, and regarding what she was _about_ to do, she figured it would be easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

Unclipping Ben's credit dispenser from his belt, she crossed over to one of the shuttle's escape pods and beckoned the kids to follow. "But that doesn't mean I have to drag you along with me. Hurry and get in!" She pushed the dispenser into Temiri's hands with a nod and smile. "You're free now. Go buy that starship, just don't go crashing it, alright?"

"Thirty seconds to hyperspace," the pilot spoke over the intercom. "A medical team is standing by."

The three children didn't hesitate to do as they were told and tumbled into the pod in a mad haste, frantic Fathier and all. Only Temiri stood at the transparent seal as it closed with a hiss, his gaze drifting from her, to the credits, and back again in a blank stupor. "What about you?" His voice was heavily muffled through the panel but despite his earlier ire, his empathy shown through like a prominent star in a night sky.

Rey's smile didn't waver, her hand hovering over the pod's launch trigger. "I have a vow or two to keep." She glanced to the other two children and gave an encouraging nod. "Take care of each other." Launching the pod before they could reply, she watched it shoot back down towards the gambling planet until, mere seconds later, the blackness of space blurred into flashing white lines.

* * *

After checking Ben's pulse again for a reassuring heartbeat, Rey moved to lower the ship's ramp once they were safely within the magnetic barrier of the Supremacy's hangar.

No sooner did the shuttle touch down with a thunk and hissing repulsors than Rey hastily waved at the medical team standing just outside with a hovering metal stretcher. "Hurry, he's badly wounded!" she snapped, feeling exceedingly agitated at the sluggish pace that some of the medics moved. Alternately, she recognized Sarla among them and felt a cool flash of relief at the head nurse's presence. Though snarky, she exuded a calm aura that was hard for Rey to fully comprehend.

The two women shared a quick nod of acknowledgment as the team gently loaded their Supreme Leader into the medical capsule. Rey followed close behind them as they descended from the shuttle, crossed the hangar and entered the first corridor in their controlled scramble towards the nearest medbay.

Although Rey was intently focused on getting Ben to safety, she kept a wary eye out for Hux. Admittedly, not just because she suspected the general might try something while Ben was incapacitated, but because she had a dark thought of using him for a lightsaber pincushion. Those two rogue knights that attacked in the first place were no doubt _his_ doing and Rey had such a dangerous lust for retribution that her right hand twitched, almost _craving_ to grip at the weapon strapped to her back.

Her darkened daydream was only interrupted when someone demanded her attention. She turned her head as she continued to march after the med team, a white helmed trooper met her gaze, a soldier of some reputable rank judging by the pauldron on his shoulder. A sergeant maybe? "Ma'am, FN-2787 at your service," he addressed her, saluting respectfully. "I am to inform you under Supreme Leader Ren's directive that, should he become unable to assign orders for any reason, _you_ are to be obeyed in his stead, and given the title of Prime Leader." He kept his stride equal to hers as he explained. "Up to half the armada is at your command."

Rey stared at him, dumbfounded as her gait nearly faltered from the revelation. _Prime Leader? Up to_ half _the armada?_ Questions revolved through her mind in a blinding flash and an overwhelming weight. When had Ben given this directive? Why hadn't he mentioned it to her? Had he actually _anticipated_ something like this?

Had she not been so exhausted and worried about him, she might have wondered on how she could turn this unusual turn of events into an advantage for the Resistance, but as it was, she simply couldn't spare the mental strain to bother with the notion.

"Do you... have any orders, ma'am?" the trooper asked her, hesitant, a vein a uncertainty lining his tone.

At first, Rey could think of nothing to tell him, her muddled mind too fixed on Ben's dire condition to focus on anything else. All she wanted at the moment was to get him stabilized and watch over him until he recovered. Realistically though, she knew she wouldn't be able to last once the rush of adrenaline wore off. What she needed was a guard, but there were very few people she could trust-

She turned back to the waiting trooper marching along beside her, an idea striking her like lightning, as if she should have thought of it sooner. "Yes, I do, actually. Please have Zero-" she caught herself again, thinking better on using the nickname. "Have FN-2000 report to me immediately... And clear a path for us, we need to get Ren to the medbay, _now_."

"Right away ma'am!" the trooper replied, saluting again before rushing ahead of the med team. He was silent for a moment, probably relaying orders to Zeroes via his helmet communicator but afterward quickly got to work barking orders loudly, and none to politely, for everyone in the hall ahead of them to _get the hell out of the way!_

Partially surprised that he had actually listened to her, Rey was almost too distracted with astonishment that she almost missed the sudden twinge of a warning through the Force. She was moving even before her mind fully realized what was happening. One of the med techs flanking the side of Ben's stretcher had pulled out a syringe and had proceeded to aim it towards the Supreme Leader's neck.

"Oi!" Rey shouted, indignant as she gestured at him wildly with the Force, sending the syringe flying, along with the tech, clear across the hall and into a durasteel wall. "Someone put that tech in binders!" she snarled and rounded back on the rest of the med team surrounding Ben; she would have to view _everyone_ as an enemy now. "Everyone else, _get away_ from Ren!"

The team appeared frozen with fright by the sudden revelation, all of them gawking as a couple of troopers nearby moved to apprehend the offender while the sergeant from before picked up to study the syringe from the shiny black floor. "This is enough tranquilizer to put out a fully grown Bantha!" he announced in shock. "It would kill a human in seconds..."

Still, nobody dared to move. Everyone was either too stunned to have nearly witnessed an assassination attempt on their leader or they were equally impressed by how swift and deliberate Rey's response had been, or both.

Face contorting, her temper flaring, Rey brought her hands together only to spread them wide to either side of her, forcing everyone except Sarla away from Ben's pod with an invisible shove. "I said, _get back_!" she thundered, eying each and every staff member as if they might try something next.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Sarla spoke up, surprisingly calm for what had just transpired. "But I can't tend to him by _myself_..."

"I'll help you," Rey snapped, knowing her tone was too severe but not caring enough to lighten it. She was exhausted, Ben was bleeding out right beside her, and she was surrounded by traitors. She felt she had every right to be a little tense. " _No one_ else touches him."

Somewhere in the back of Rey's mind, she felt unnerved by how easily this new sense of authority had come upon her, though it was an inconsequential thought compared to all the other matters at hand.

"As you say," Sarla yielded with a dip of her head and continued to guide the pod towards the medbay; not a single soul stood in their path now.

Ben was groaning loudly and writhing with distress inside the hovering capsule by the time they reached the medbay doors, causing Rey to wince at him worriedly. She was only partially aware of another trooper's approach when he saluted with a familiar voice despite the static interference of his helmet. "Ma'am, FN-2000 at your service."

"I'll start prepping him for the tank," Sarla cut in before Rey could reply and proceeded to urge Ben's pod into the medbay.

Rey nodded and turned to blink at Zeroes, suddenly relieved to have another person she could rely on. "Zeroes, I'm glad you're here. Ren has been badly wounded and I intend to watch over him. Can I count on you to stand guard until he recovers?"

"Yes, of course," Zeroes replied and offered a salute. "I will notify you immediately if I notice any suspicious activity or threats inbound."

"Thanks," Rey replied, her severe tone finally relenting as she entered the medbay, the double doors hissing closed behind her. With a crawling dread in her gut, she realized she could barely sense Ben's imprint at all any more. An alarming shout from Sarla set the aspiring Jedi to movement again.

"We can't waste anymore time!" the head nurse yowled as Rey entered the medical chamber. Sarla had managed to cut away Ben's shirt and had fitted him with a breathing apparatus. "Help me get him into the tank! There's no time to prep him properly, he needs a bacta infusion immediately!"

Rey obeyed instantly, but instead of physically hauling his dead weight into the transparent healing cylinder, she used the Force to gently lift him. Sarla stared in amazement for all but a second but quickly turned to start up the tank's healing process and scanning procedures.

Rey forced herself to ignore all the new bruises and bloody wounds on his bare torso and focused solely on settling him into the half-filled tank of bacta water. _He'll be ok now_ , she told herself firmly. She would _will_ it so if she had to.

Sarla's report did nothing to reaffirm Rey's mindset, however. "This isn't good. Scans show critical blood loss and severe kidney damage. If we had just gotten to him sooner..."

"What are you saying?" Rey questioned impatiently, though her voice came out like a gasp, as if she couldn't breath properly.

"I'm saying there's nothing more I can do for him." Sarla dropped her gaze to the floor and sighed dismally. "Only time will tell, at this point..." The elderly nurse crossed to exit the room and took the bloodied medical capsule with her, leaving Rey alone to sort out the diagnosis herself.

Feeling a painful ache in her throat, she set her jaw stubbornly and formed fists at her sides as she faced his floating form in the cylinder. "Come on Ben," Rey spoke more to herself than to him. "You took a bowcaster bolt to the gut and kept fighting. You can beat this, too."

He was unconscious and didn't reply, but somehow, Rey got the sense that even his dormant state had heard her. _You worry too much_ , she imagined him saying, and the thought brought a tiny smile to her lips.

The doors opened again with a whoosh and Rey turned to see Sarla again, though this time she was guiding a small, portable bed in with her. "You look about ready to pass out," the old woman commented wryly as she situated the bed beside Ben's tank. "And with all the treachery flitting about, I'm not about to suggest you take a nap in the next room." She sighed again, wearily this time. "It's truly a dark reality we live in when even a medic's oath is proven worthless."

It wasn't until Rey set eyes on the bed that she realized just how tired she really was. She _did_ feel ready to collapse. "Thank you Sarla," she said as she sat down on the cushioned surface gratefully and frowned guiltily at the nurse. "I'm sorry if I was a little, _overbearing_ with the rest of your staff earlier..."

"No need to apologize, ma'am," Sarla replied with a flap of her hand. "You reacted on instinct, I'm sure. Now try and get some rest. I'll be outside tending to other patients but I have a monitor on the young master's vitals."

Nodding numbly, Rey laid down on her side and faced Ben's blurred and floating form in the tank only a foot away from her. She heard Sarla's departure, the hiss of the doors again and the reassuring sound of them locking with a beep and a click.

Her mind began to haze over like the blue water she was staring at. Somewhere between awareness and unconsciousness, she picked up the notion that, perhaps if they could share each other's pain, maybe she could share her vitality with him too? Without spending the mental exertion doubting the concept, she stretched out one hand to touch the cool glass of the tank and closed her eyes. _Just concentrate on what you want to accomplish, the Force will do the rest..._

Her thoughts focused solely on mending Ben's badly damaged organ, closing the wound, mending whatever had snapped in his shoulder, a rib that had fractured... The thick blackness of sleep took her before she knew if her efforts had even done any good.

* * *

AN: I decided in this case, Rey becoming Co-Supreme Leader (isn't that a contradiction in terms?) wouldn't really work, so instead I mixed the title of Prime Minister with it. Not sure if this has been done yet, but it just sounded right to me. Supreme Leader Ren, Prime Leader Rey. Yeah, that happened.

Oh, also! In light of the cliffhanger, I am willing to offer a bonus update on Tuesday if you guys decide to leave me a (certain) number of reviews. Otherwise I'll be updating next Saturday as always. ;)


	27. Lionheart

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I may not be as young as I once was, but... I'm older!

 **Point of Light**

AN: Well you guys earned your bonus update! Thank you everyone for your kind words! Encouragement is the surest way to inspire me to keep writing, so, if you guys really _do_ want me to make another Reylo story after this, well, you know what to do! xD

A note regarding the Knights of Ren: After much deliberation, I've decided _not_ to add much about the remaining five knights. I've named them, although all are recycled _Legends_ names because (1: I like them) and (2: I'm not clever enough to make awesome original names for them.) However, I simply don't have the space left to flesh them out properly and I feel I've already tried jamming too much into this story as it is. _Perhaps_ if my next story ever materializes I'll explore the six knights in much more detail with different roles.

 **Chapter Twenty Seven – Lionheart**

* * *

 _Rey's sleep-like awareness first honed in on a rumbling, or perhaps it was a growling? No, it was more like a... purring? She opened her dreamworld eyes and was startled to see a transparent, yet vividly outlined form of a large cat-like creature looming over her and staring down to meet her gaze with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. The beast felt achingly familiar to her and she felt no danger from it, in fact, it projected a comfort and a safety that could not be measured. It was almost as if it had always been at her side, but unseen and unknown to her until now._

 _The celestial creature raised its broad head at the sound of a voice and then suddenly vanished into stardust as if a swift breeze had chased it away._

" _Perhaps a Vorn Tiger then?" The voice was male, also slightly familiar, and not too far away._

 _Rey sat up and found herself at the top of an impossibly high mountain, where the galaxy itself seemed to revolve around her with a black sea of stars. Some feet away, two men stood together, one a bit shorter then the other yet quite a bit older looking despite both of them arrayed in ghostly blue forms. She was certain now of her dreaming state, if she hadn't been earlier by her unnatural cat-like visitor._

" _Hm, no, I think it's a Zalorian Rock-Lion," said the taller, younger man. They were both looking in her direction but seemed much more interested in their conversation than her. "It didn't have a Vorn Tiger's horns."_

" _ **Who** are you two and **what** are you talking about?" Rey wanted to know. For some reason she felt a little dizzy and opted to remain sitting._

 _The older man smiled at her amiably, projecting a kind, pleasant warmth through the Force. Rey decided she liked his smile. "Obi-Wan at your service, young Rey." He offered a polite bow and made a gesture to his fellow. "The obstinate one here is Anakin."_

" _Obstinate?" the one called Anakin took issue. His comely features reminded her of Ben and she was drawn to the humor that glinted in his eyes. " **You're** the one that thinks it's a Vorn Tiger for no other reason except that it has teeth and claws!"_

" _Oh calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "How about we let Rey decide for us? It is **her** Force spirit, after all."_

" _Fine," Anakin puffed back and nodded. They both turned to her expectantly, as if she would automatically know what they were arguing about and would be able to promptly debunk the debate._

" _I'm sorry?" Rey spoke up and tipped her head in question. "Force spirit?"_

 _Anakin made a deferring gesture to Obi-Wan and the older man obliged to explain. "You have a very unique Force inside you Rey. So unique in fact that it has taken on a semi-physical manifestation of an existing creature." He paused long enough to return a gesture to Anakin. "We were just trying to identify the creature of its origin."_

" _Is that what it is?" Rey wondered aloud, both astonished and relieved to finally have a name to put on the unknown something inside her. "I only just discovered it myself, so I'm not exactly sure about its form..."_

" _Has it spoken to you at all?" Anakin asked, obviously curious. "Or pressed a thought at you? Like an idea, or a particular feeling?"_

 _Rey shook her head at first. "Only warnings." She closed her eyes, attempting to sense the beast. **Who are you?** To her surprise it answered her, almost instantaneously._

" _I am one that protects," the spirit purred at her and she could feel it hovering over her shoulder again. "I protect what matters most with everything that I am, and **that** is the sum of me."_

 _Rey reopened her eyes and regarded the two men in amazement. "Did you hear that too?"_

 _They both nodded, though neither seemed especially surprised by the uncanny voice or the briefly and partially materialized celestial cat. On the contrary, the two ghosts appeared ready to resume their debates. "That proves it." Anakin sent Obi-Wan a complacent sneer. "Rock-Lion statues were build to symbolically protect gates. Clearly, her spirit is a Rock-Lion. Told you."_

" _Oh very well, Anakin," Obi-wan relented with a yielding sigh, though his expression quirked wryly at his counterpart. "Spinning still isn't flying, though."_

 _Rey idly wondered how that last comment was relevant to the discussion but regardless couldn't help herself from replying despite the quip having been aimed at Anakin. "But it **is** a good trick..."_

 _The two men turned on her with surprise, their mouths hanging open briefly before Anakin smirked and gave his fellow a nudge. "Oh! That's two against one. What do you have to say to that, old man?"_

 _Obi-Wan sighed again and applied a hand to his forehead, probably a residual mannerism from his former life. "We're both **dead** , Anakin. Age is irrelevant, now."_

" _And yet, which of the two of us kept his handsome good looks?"_

" _Hm, yes well, at least I'm capable of **acting** my age then."_

 _Rey found herself blinking with bewilderment between them as they matched each other tit for tat. She got an odd sense of a fondness passing between them despite their bickering. "Were you two... Brothers or something? You know, when you were alive?"_

 _They both turned to stare at her again, mouths slightly parted and Rey began to wonder if she had said something mildly offensive. That is, until they both broke out into some soft chuckling. "Yes... Brothers," Obi-Wan finally answered, his eyes shining towards his comrade with an affection that betrayed his earlier annoyance. "I suppose we were."_

* * *

An almost rhythmic beeping woke Rey gradually, though she clamped her eyelids closed stubbornly, still feeling extremely fatigued. The beeping hastened suddenly and was followed by the sound of water gurgling. Confused by the odd sounds, she finally opened her eyes and instantly felt disoriented, having completely forgotten where she had fallen asleep.

She kept blinking, trying to clear her vision but quickly realized she was staring at an agitated tank of blurry bacta water... Water that was steadily draining, which happened to be the pod's first stage of dispelling its patient... _Ben!_ Rey was upright so fast that she staggered off the medical bed due to a wave of dizziness. In a flash of awareness she remembered she was in the medbay, waiting, _hoping_ that her counterpart would recover from his severe injuries.

Thankfully, not only was he awake, he seemed to be stable enough to push an admonishment at her. _Calm down, I'm fine_. Rey got the sense that he was both annoyed and ashamed by his current predicament, though his thoughts quickly shifted to that of fascination and gratitude. _You_ healed _me... I_ felt _it. Who taught you?_

"No one taught me," Rey admitted honestly. "I just did what you said, I focused on what I wanted to accomplish and the Force did the rest." She offered a sheepish grin. "Then I guess I passed out."

 _The task drained you_ , Ben thought with a nod before removing his breathing mask. He didn't hesitate to step out of the tank once the water had drained and the glass panels parted for him, though an alarm chimed angrily that the proper medical staff had not yet been alerted to extract him.

He staggered a bit, orienting himself after being weightless in the tank, though Rey moved to steady him with one arm curling around his waist, not caring that his torso was still slick with bacta. Ben regarded her with a groggy frown, one hand went to her shoulder for stability, the other to his forehead. "What happened? I remember getting shot, but everything after that is... fragmented."

"It-" Rey started but had to swallow down a sudden, painful lump in her throat when she recalled how Chewie and Maz had stayed behind to cover their escape. "It doesn't matter now."

Ben blinked at her, his brown orbs as perceptive as ever despite his obvious fatigue. "It matters to _you_."

Rey shook her head stubbornly; the matter was just too painful to recount, and she was still so tired herself... "You're alive, _that's_ what matters."

"You... _left_ them," Ben answered the question for her, blinking in astonishment, as if he couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. Absently, Rey felt unnerved that he didn't even need to peer into her mind to know her thoughts, almost like they were holoscreens freely flashing the memories in front of his eyes. His grip on her shoulder twinged slightly, as if he had to check that she wasn't just some apparition or an element of a daydream. "And you chose _me_."

"They _told_ me to go." Rey's brows knit together at another pang in her chest. Her own guilt on the matter was plaguing her enough, she didn't need him adding salt to the wound. "They demanded it, actually."

It was almost like Ben didn't hear her, his gaze somehow both intent and distant, as if his mind was on a completely different topic altogether. "When the moment came, _you chose me_ ," he repeated reflectively, though it was unclear whether it was to make a point or simply to sound it down into his own mind.

Rey responded with a huff and a roll of her eyes as she helped him over to the med chamber's changing panels. Despite her relief at knowing he was alright, she couldn't help feeling a little annoyed by his new obsessive thoughts. "What did you _expect_ me to do, Ben? You were bleeding out right in front of me, and we had a pair of maniacs hunting us down, who by the way were wielding _lightsabers_... _Red_ lightsabers."

Ben didn't reply at first as he let go of her support and stepped gingerly yet competently behind the panels, proceeding to wipe away the bacta residue from his body before changing into a set of medbay clothing. "Two more of my knights... Neither were Vallis, though."

Rey couldn't see him beyond the plastoid panels but she could clearly sense his agitation and imagined he was clenching his fists and jaw aptly. She nodded to herself. "I didn't sense her either." She gave him a careful, curious look as he stepped into view again, donning some loose fitting, white clothes. "I don't understand. Why are your knights trying to kill you? Shouldn't they be _protecting_ you?"

Ben sighed wearily as he continued to wipe at his neck, face and hair with a towel, countenance downcast. "Vallis wasn't there, but I could sense her influence on them. She had obviously convinced them to turn on me... No doubt this was Hux's doing in response to the release of your two Resistance friends."

Rey couldn't ignore the sudden dread that settled in her stomach. She vaguely remembered him saying he had six knights altogether. "Does that mean your other three knights will be after us too?"

"Hard to say," Ben replied absently as he crossed over to a cabinet to procure a stim of some kind. "Marek and Kento are the two that attacked us. Out of the six, they seemed to resent me the most and I always felt that their vow of obedience was more due to self-preservation rather than true loyalty."

"And what about Vallis?" Rey asked through a thoughtful scrutiny as she watched him inject the stim into one arm. "I got the sense that she had... feelings for you at one time.

Ben turned to face her with a hard, sober expression. "Vallis sought my authority over the others, nothing more."

"From the conversation _I_ had with her," Rey replied, adding with a wry smirk, "it seemed like a bit _more_ than that." She wasn't exactly sure why she was digging up this topic now, though it was proving an effective distraction from dwelling on her own woes.

Ben crossed over to stand before her, sporting a smirk of his own, his gait much more steady. "Is that a thread of jealousy I hear?"

Rey didn't fall for his baiting but smiled up at him thinly; she wasn't about to let him circle around the matter with such a simple distraction. "Curious."

Ben sighed out in defeat, apparently deflated by her lack of humor. "Even as Luke's student, Vallis had ambitious tendencies. After I destroyed the temple, I could clearly see that all her advances were merely power plays, hopes that establishing a relationship with me would in turn grant her the prominence she desired. I told her as much and she's been bitter about the rejection ever since."

Rey crossed her arms and nodded thoughtfully; his explanation sounded about right, though she still suspected there was more to it, if nothing else, from Vallis' point of view. "And the other three?"

Ben seemed to have given up trying to resist her queries and proceeded to answer them without hesitation, his eyes fogging slightly at memories Rey couldn't see. "The three are siblings. Senya, the oldest, has always respected me, though be it through fear or reverence I could never be sure. The twins, Arcann and Thexan, follow her example and have proven obedient so long as I acknowledge their achievements and keep them busy." He was silent for a moment, his gaze distant in contemplation. "If Vallis or Hux have tried to manipulate them to their side, then the fact that those three were not involved in the attack indicates they either rejected the proposed coup or they're waiting to see what happens next."

"And what _will_ happen next, Ben?" Rey asked, point blank and frowning. Yes, she was relieved that he was alive and well, but nearly losing him had scared her more than she cared to admit. "How can we defend against the next attack when you have traitors and assassins waiting around every corner?"

Ben's gaze narrowed keenly as he brought his arms up, parallel with hers, cupping his hands under her elbows in a gentle but attentive hold. "What exactly did I miss that you haven't told me yet?"

Rey wasn't sure why she hesitated in her answer, perhaps because she was still just trying to process the entire ordeal herself. "When the medical team was transporting you here, one of the techs tried to kill you." She sent him a sheepish look. "I stopped him, but I might have snapped a bit harshly at the rest of the team."

Ben blinked at her answer and gave the medical chamber a cursory glance. "That explains why I wasn't swarmed by a team of medics the moment I stepped out of the tank."

Rey felt a sudden flare of irritation towards his obvious apathy over the matter at hand. "That's hardly the point, Ben! You were nearly assassinated, _twice_ , within the same hour, by your very own _subordinates_!"

"And just what would you have me do about it?" he replied, oddly still calm, his hold still tender under her arms. "I'm open to suggestions."

Rey blinked back at him, astonished by his placid mental state despite the circumstances he had just survived and her own jagged emotions flaring at him. She felt utterly speechless for a moment, her mind roaming desperately for something he might agree to. What she finally came up with was a selfish thought, not something she normally allowed to manifest verbally, but then, it was alright to be selfish every once in a while, wasn't it? "We could leave this war behind."

Ben regarded her with genuine surprise at first but he quickly drew up a clever smirk. "You're joking," he replied through a fond huff. "You would never turn your back on your friends."

"I did today," Rey said, her tone sullen, her gaze dropping, her heart _aching_. She scowled stubbornly and looked back up to him with a fierce determination. "Just, help me cripple the Order somehow, level the playing field, then maybe I could walk away from all of this with a clear conscience..." She stepped further into his warm hold to grasp at his shirt and offered a coy smile. "We could start a family of our own." She could tell by the haziness in his eyes that he found her offer tempting, that he was on the verge of agreeing, but then something shifted in those caf colored pools.

Ben blinked and shook his head, as if clearing it of a daydream. "We can't just _leave_. My vision dictates that we conquer worlds together, spreading stability by _means_ of the Order." His gaze became focused with mischief as he claimed her waist with both arms and leaned closer to murmur suggestively, "besides, if a family is what you want-"

" _Ben_ ," Rey cut him off with a warning tone and bristled in his hold, resisting the shot of pleasure his touch incited in her core. "That offer hinges solely on my terms. I refuse to start a family in an environment where I can't even protect _us_ properly."

"I suppose I'm not in any position to claim that I'll keep us safe."

"You're really not."

"If that's how you feel, then why did you insist on bringing those orphans along with us?"

"About that..." Rey cringed before offering up another bashful look. "While you were... out of it, I may have, let them go..."

Ben studied her face, his brown eyes attentive and contemplating. He opened his mouth to reply only to have his attention snap to the doorway as it hissed open to reveal an astonished looking Sarla. "By the stars!" the old woman exclaimed as she took in the sight of her upright patient and promptly crossed over to read the display on the tank's terminal. " _Fully healed?_ " she nearly screeched before whipping her head up in an obvious query. "How? With the extent of your injuries, you should have been in there another twelve hours just to _stabilize_..."

With the matter of the children temporarily forgotten, Ben turned his gaze back to Rey and smiled as she detached herself from their embrace in response to the nurse's presence. "It seems my apprentice has added healing techniques to her long list of abilities."

Rey flashed a coy smile back at him. "I think you mean _Prime Leader_ , now."

Ben's expression fell instantly and he let out a worn sigh lined with annoyance. "I suppose you won't just forget you heard anything about that?"

"Unlikely," Rey deadpanned, her expression shifting into one of curious concern. "Why didn't you _tell_ me about such contingencies?"

"That title only holds weight when I'm... unable to give orders. It was meant to protect you in case Hux tried to take over in my absence."

Rey narrowed her gaze at him as she pieced apart his meaning. "So, basically, I'm the back-up sovereign, but until something should happen to you, I'm just your bodyguard." Her tone was flat and she crossed her arms to project skepticism. "Do I have that right?"

"Your ambition precedes you, sweetheart," Ben murmured through another smirk and raised a hand to her chin in an endearing, yet somehow patronizing way. "Admittedly, though, you've proven yourself a _very_ reliable bodyguard."

Rey huffed at him, frustrated that she couldn't decide whether to swat at his shoulder for his arrogance or kiss him for his constant concern for her well-being. In the end, she did neither, as Sarla's momentarily forgotten presence resurfaced when the older woman cleared her throat objectively.

"Excuse me... Leaders," the head nurse spoke up after apparently fishing for the correct plural title. "But, you said something about healing techniques? Such a skill could be put to great use here." She glanced to the terminal as if doing so would accentuate her case. "Healing on this scale could save _twice_ as many lives."

"I'm not even sure I could do it again." Rey told Sarla with a sheepish expression, but glanced to her fiancé with a thought. _It probably had less to do with my skill and more to do with our connection._

Ben nodded in response, his gaze turning weary as he regarded Sarla and moved to cross the chamber to the door. "A venture to be explored at a later time then."

"Very well, Supreme Leader," Sarla replied and dipped her head, yielding to him, though the gesture was still somehow condescending in her own unique way. If Ben noticed, he ignored it and waved off her next comment as he made his exit. "I don't suppose you'll heed my suggestion to rest for the next standard cycle?"

Rey smiled as she met the elderly woman's exasperated gaze and was barely able to stifle a snicker when she once again got the distinct sense that the nurse's exchange with Ben was much like the kind he and Leia would have had under different circumstances. At least, Rey _hoped_ they would have an interchange like this... someday.

She followed Ben as he maneuvered through the medbay, her eyes aimed at his back but were unfocused as her mind revolved into a daydream. She wondered how Leia was doing, if her health had improved or if she was worse off than ever. The aged general held a strong façade of vigor and tenacity, but even before Rey left, she could sense the sluggish weakness in Leia's veins, the gnawing fatigue in her mind, the deep sorrow in her heart.

Rey felt a pang of regret lodge in her throat again as she was overcome by a sudden, desperate desire to see the elderly woman. An impossible notion if ever there was one, with her current circumstances. It was a morbid thought, but she had to wonder, would she be able to sense it if Leia's life in the Force faded, the way she had sensed Luke's passing? Would she at least know if or when it happened?

"Stop." Ben's voice nearly slammed into her like a brick wall, his tone wavering the slightest octave, only enough that Rey would take notice. He halted just before reaching the medbay doors and Rey drew beside him tentatively, realizing with a frown that she had unwittingly allowed her brooding thoughts to flow into him. "Just, _stop_."

Drowning out the droning activity of the medbay around them, Rey focused on his pensive expression and reached out to uncurl one of his fists that had gone tense. "I can't stop _caring_ , Ben." She waited patiently for him to meet her gaze. He did so, but hesitantly and with such a carefully hidden misery that again, she was sure no one else would have seen it. "I miss her... And I think, deep down, you do too."

Any vulnerabilities she seen in him vanished in that instant and he turned away with a scoff. "It doesn't matter." Rey found it both interesting and noteworthy that he didn't deny the claim. "She's on the wrong side."

"And what side is that, Ben?" Rey asked gently and studied his face intently, her voice hitching slightly due to the raw, aching emotions throbbing between them. "The side that isn't currently trying to assassinate its leader?"

She continued to watch him closely as her words sank in, felt his agitation spike through the Force. A prominent vein in his neck tensed, his grip tightened with hers, and his glare hardened on the double doors of the medbay exit, as if he intended to peel them apart out of sheer aggravation. "According to your thoughts a moment ago... They don't need to."

Rey blinked at him, astonished and puzzled by his words as they held neither a dark correlation nor a bitter implication, but rather an acceptance coupled with a deep weariness. Such a deep weariness in fact, that Rey could sense it had accumulated over the course of many years. Years of attempting to forget about the mother he was not permitted to yearn for.

"Ben," Rey said, nearly choking against his pain in her heart. "It isn't too late..."

Ben was silent for another long moment, the tension pouring out of him was almost suffocating until finally, he just... let go. Releasing an immensely profound sigh, all his muscles seemed to relax, his expression softened and his mental turmoil calmed like a dying storm over Ahch-To's ocean. He turned his tired, yielding gaze on her and reached up to place a hand over her cheek and ear with a fondness that he was not afraid to demonstrate in front of any medical staff in the area. "You. Are. _Relentless_."

Rey offered up a small smile, basking in the warmth of his affection despite the cold realities surrounding them. "The scavenger in me chooses to take that as a compliment," she replied through another coy expression, one that quickly shifted to astonishment as she came to a sudden realization. Blinking at him with a new clarity, she reached up with one hand to mirror his gesture, her fingers weaving tentatively into his thick black hair as if she were touching him for the first time. "To find the most valuable part of something, requires the greatest persistence, after all."


	28. Pledge

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but you know what I always say: Speak softly and drive a big tank!

 **Point of Light**

AN: So I like to think Rey unlocked her Rock-Lion powers when she protected Finn against Kylo on Starkiller base, though she was obviously unaware of it at the time. It is the "something inside me is awake" thing that she tells Luke about, in my headcanon anyway.

 **Review Responses (for the last two chapters):**  
To **Guest** : Sorry, no M rated content here, but fluff I _can_ do! ;) Also, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much!

To **MKNOX1973** : I had to use google translate to understand your reviews but I really appreciate them! Thank you for reviewing despite speaking another language. Just goes to show how Star Wars can bring us all together no matter our differences! :)

To **ReyloShipper** : I am happy you enjoy my story so much! I _do_ have another story in mind, but we'll just have to wait and see if I have any gumption left after I finish this one...

To **ToughSpirit** : Indeed! Ben is a tough boy though, nothing gonna keep him down long. :D

To **BlackBoxForever** : _Bribery_? My good fellow, I'm sure I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. xD Also, I see Rey as less of a leader and more of just a bossy female when she's pissed, but that's just me! Haha. (And really, what's the difference I guess?)

I think that's everybody... Enjoy and try not to choke on the fluff!

 **Chapter Twenty Eight – Pledge**

* * *

Ben wasn't entirely sure how to reply to Rey's implication: that she was in effect scavenging his positive traits amidst the negative; that she was drawing out the best in him. In a way, he supposed that was true, if only because he felt a profound contentment in her presence, a foreign feeling that he had not known except for splotchy flashes of memory from childhood.

Even though they had only been affectionately holding each others faces for a few seconds, Ben could feel a number of eyes lingering on their exchange from around the medbay. Although it didn't bother him the way it unnerved Rey, he was becoming more and more exhausted the longer he remained standing and could scarcely think of anything aside from escaping to their shared quarters where they could continue... whatever this was in peace and privacy.

For the same reason, any clever remark he may have normally had eluded him. Thankfully, he knew an effective way to make her back down from her determined venture and he was shameless enough to employ the tactic without hesitation. He leaned in closer, wordlessly intent on kissing her pale ruby lips even though he knew she would object to the intimate display in public.

As he expected, Rey's expression blinked into a stern one and she tensed in his hold, shifting her hands to his chest to resist. "Oi, now hold on Ben, I think you injected one too many of those stims earlier." She eyed him carefully and he could feel her gently probing his thoughts. She relaxed a little, her smile returning with relief to find him completely cognizant. "Oh, right. You're just tired then?"

"Could be the stims too." Ben shrugged indifferently, relenting his pursuit for a kiss despite a roaming desire lingering for it. He gave her a playful look and lowered his tone suggestively. "But if it's all the same to you, I'd like to take you to bed now."

Bristling against him, Rey's response was delayed as her mind revolved around his meaning. "I'll allow that comment," she said, clearly contending against an inappropriate smile as she gave him an equally playful shove. "But only because I feel like I could sleep for a full rotation myself."

Ben didn't hesitate to act on her prompt and finally moved to exit through the medbay's double doors, effectively evading their former debate about his mother. It wasn't that he couldn't work up a plausible argument on the matter, he simply just didn't have the patience or desire to address it at present. Especially not when he could instead be lying comfortably in his bed with his betrothed nestled blissfully beside him.

His much anticipated daydream was quickly snatched away, however, as they stepped out of the medbay and into the bustling hallway outside. "Ah, Supreme Leader, Prime Leader," a nearby trooper greeted, apparently having been standing guard there. "Good to see you're both alright, but I have urgent matters to discuss with you."

Ben's gaze hardened as he noticed an oddity in the way the trooper tried to speak softly despite his helmet's amplifier and the way he seemed to glance around suspiciously, as if he expected to be targeted by a sniper in the passing stream of soldiers at any moment.

"Thank you for standing guard, Zeroes," Rey said and moved closer to the trooper before Ben could work up a reply. "What is it?"

From the floor came a warbled string of beeps before the trooper could even begin explaining himself. Ben and Rey looked down to see BB-8 teetering on his axis anxiously. _You left me outside. I intend to inform my master about this..._

"Sorry Beebee," Rey apologized as she knelt down to check his antenna, as if it were a compulsive habit. "I didn't _mean_ to leave you out here. Things got a little crazy, ok?"

 _Don't let it happen again_ , the droid grumbled with an unusual amount of insolence before pivoting his optics up to Ben pointedly. _Why don't_ any _of these soldiers speak droid?_ Obviously, the mech and the trooper had spent a long time standing vigil together, though any conversation they had was apparently one sided.

Scowling with annoyance, Ben ignored the query and turned back to the trooper. His patience was wearing thin and his fatigue was taking its toll. "Urgent matters, trooper?"

"Er, yes sir, sorry sir," Zeroes replied with a snap of a salute as Rey regained her height to listen as well. "My squad and I have been hearing a lot of dangerous chatter among the higher ups and we believe these attempts on your life so far were just the beginning." He spoke slowly and paused to take another nervous glance around, making sure no passerby lingered long enough to hear more than two or three words.

"We think something big is coming, something really drastic this time," Zeroes paused again, more for effect than discretion. "One of my squad-mates is currently in contact with a suspected conspirator who seems to be recruiting volunteers for a "special" job within the next standard cycle. If our squad is chosen, I'll try to send you a warning with whatever information I receive. However, any further _direct_ contact will be too dangerous..."

For Ben, nothing the trooper said was surprising, except for the fact that he apparently had a squad of loyal soldiers working undercover for him. Although he couldn't check on the rest of the squad's moral, after momentarily peering into the Force and noting Zeroes' stalwart blue intentions, he wasn't about to question his words. Especially when Rey seemed to trust him so resolutely. "Take the droid," Ben replied, catching Rey's apt attention. "When you discover something important, send him to us with a message."

" _This_ droid, sir?" Zeroes indicated BB-8 and he seemed to visibly wither at the suggestion. When Ben nodded the trooper tipped his helmed head down dubiously. "I might need to give him a new paint job, then."

Rey cringed a little at that, though Ben caught the flash of a telling smirk on her face. "Poe won't like that."

"Do it," Ben affirmed automatically with another nod. Any loss for that damn pilot was a win in his mind.

BB-8 let out a long, forlorn whine in response. _That does it, I am officially offended._

* * *

Ben couldn't remember the last time he was so grateful to reach his quarters. It was all he could do not to collapse on his bed as soon as he laid eyes on it. Stims were a double-edged blade in that although they offered immediate energy and stability they also took heavy loans on stamina. Therefore, his mind and body felt ten times heavier than normal and he wasn't even sure he could handle crossing over to the fresher, much less manage a shower.

Unfortunately, there was a much more pressing issue at hand than his personal hygiene. He moved to his computer terminal, noting with a glance how Rey's eyes also lingered on the bed before meeting his, as if she were in the same dilemma as him. He had to immediately quell a brief fantasy about sharing a shower session with her before it had a chance to materialize fully and incur her wrath. Instead, he forced himself to focus on the task before him and started up a communication to the _Finalizer_.

The action caught Rey's attention and she eased closer curiously. "You're releasing Finn early?"

"If I wait until tomorrow, he might not be alive to release." Ben nodded as he proceeded to give the _Finalizer's_ captain strict instructions to keep the release quiet again. "Remember Captain, should _anything_ happen to the prisoner, your fate will be the same as his." The silence that followed spoke for itself and Ben didn't wait for the officer's stammering reply to finish before cutting the call.

Rey was beside him before he could even turn his head to regard her. "Thank you," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek, as if it were a reward for good behavior.

"You deserve so much more than this." He leaned into her, attempting to nuzzle her hair but she drew back coyly.

"What are you offering?" she asked, expression alight with amusement as she poked at his side playfully. "Half the fleet?"

He knew she was mocking him but oddly enough he didn't care. Although her suggestion was meant to be a joke, he wished it wasn't. He wished she would willingly take up the mantle of his equal, to help him right an Order spiraling out of his control... If she did, maybe he could find a way to get rid of Hux once and for all, without it blowing up in his face. "And if I was?" he was asking the question before he really gave the notion proper thought, his curiosity piqued. "What would your first directive be?"

Rey blinked at him in surprise for a good long moment, her expression first turning thoughtful, then wry with mischief. "Well, I think it might do everyone a lot of good to go on a prolonged and _indefinite_ vacation."

"Half the fleet, away on paid leave," Ben repeated, humoring her in a dull monotone. "The other half would be left in chaos."

Rey narrowed her gaze with a clever grin. "Not if you send _your_ half on vacation, too."

"The entire fleet," he said through an amused huff. What she was suggesting was ludicrous, of course, but her light mood was contagious and he found himself playing along without much thought. "The Order would be broke in a matter of days."

"Worth it," Rey replied without hesitation, head held complacently. "I would be the most loved leader the Order has ever seen."

Almost involuntarily, Ben released a low chuckle, a reaction he was not accustomed to, feeling such an intense affection for her that it threatened to overwhelm him. He reached for her waist, his desire to pick her up right there and carry her to bed effectively overriding any former intentions for a turn in the fresher.

"Oi!" she yelped and reared away from his reach, clearly having other ideas, though her impish expression alluded to an amusement all her own. "Good sir," she snapped with mock indignation. "If you don't mind, I would appreciate a chance to change out of these scorched and torn clothes first."

Relenting and too tired to entertain any thoughts of pursuit, he watched her retreat to her room, the door hissing closed after her. Ben didn't move from his spot for a moment, brooding that maybe he didn't even need a shower after having spent some hours submerged in bacta water. He was genuinely surprised when Rey reemerged from her room a second later, an astonished look about her as she stared down at a device in her hand, as if it held a reality she was too frightened to know.

She met his prying gaze before he could voice a question. "I completely forgot," she said. "Maz gave me this comlink before we separated. She said it's programed with her personal code..."

Ben studied her and the device for a moment, once again forcing his fatigue to the side in deference to his fiancée's needs. He could sense her trepidation and fear about the unknown, about what she might discover if she made the call. Her mental torment was palpable and throbbing, as if she were balancing precariously on a dangerous precipice over an infinite abyss.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted, peering up at him with the most miserable expression.

Ben realized after another moment of hesitation that she was waiting for his response, for his _reassurance_ of all things. He blinked at her in a brief daze of astonishment. Rey's fierce independence was her greatest strength, therefore the fact that she had started relying on him for anything seemed like a foreign concept.

On the other hand, he mused with a content smile, he rather liked the idea of catching her if she fell.

"Make the call," he told her gently and motioned to the long range transceiver on his computer terminal. "It will haunt you forever if you don't."

Rey nodded, her movements sluggish as she snapped the comlink into the transceiver's housing and punched the corresponding keys to initiate a transmission. A few tense seconds of static lapsed before a fuzzy blue image blinked in front of them. The hologram wavered and crackled before it finally materialized into the personage of an old but feisty looking Maz Kanata, complete with orange skin and silver goggles.

"Hey there, kiddo!" the diminutive alien greeted exuberantly, as if she had been expecting the call. Her calculating eyes shifted to Ben with a sneer. "I see your prince survived."

"Maz, you're alive!" Rey exclaimed, her voice cracking with surprise and anxiety as she ignored the jab at her counterpart and leaned closer to the holo. "Is Chewie okay? Are you safe?"

"Oh yes, yes we're fine dear," Maz replied with a wry smile, her head turning slightly at the sound of a Wookiee's grumble in the background. She chuckled and gave Rey an expectant look. "In case you didn't catch that, he says you own him ten thousand."

Ben felt Rey's relief flood his senses like a dangerous chemical in his bloodstream, giving him the distinct, dizzy sensation of nearly passing out. He didn't realize what he was feeling was actually _her_ symptoms until she staggered to brace against the terminal just before her legs gave out from under her.

He caught her, but just barely and more due to his quick reflexes than his own fading consciousness. He shifted her limp weight in his arms to ascertain her unconscious state and to check for a steady pulse.

"Poor thing, she must be exhausted," Maz commented from the holoprojector. "You'd better put her to bed." She fixed Ben with a stern glare. "And so help me _boy_ , if you try _anything_ , you'll have to deal with Chewie... _again_!"

The pirate queen didn't even give him a chance to reply as a resounding Wookiee roar of agreement lingered even after she abruptly cut the transmission. That was fine. Ben didn't exactly feel capable of working up a response to their threats anyway. As it was, they would need to get in line if they wanted a piece of him.

As for the accusation, he couldn't even spare the energy it would take to entertain such impure intentions, since it was taking everything he had just to remain standing with Rey's extra weight. The handful of steps to his bed suddenly seemed like a mile long trek, though the reward of finally settling in beside his bedmate was well worth it.

Rey was still sleeping soundly when he pulled the covers up to her shoulders, her brows were relaxed, her breathing stable. He held her close and nuzzled into the crown of her head, finally allowing his thoughts to drift into a sleepy awareness.

A sudden, hazy realization blossomed in his mind as he phased from reality to dreams. His newly discovered contented state decided that as long as he could have Rey sleeping beside him every night, nothing else mattered. And that maybe, giving the Order a vacation wasn't such a bad idea after all...

* * *

 _An astral plane of stars surrounded him and he stood on the curious solid surface of placid water as it perfectly reflected the cosmos above. He could sense the presence of the man behind him like an electrical thrumming in the back of his head. Frowning deeply, Ben made no attempt to start the inevitable conversation._

" _Try not to screw this up, kid," the other man grumbled, his familiar voice low and gravelly. "Finding a girl with enough determination to tame you wasn't easy, you know."_

" _Old man," Ben acknowledged through a low grumble of his own, sensing he stood back to back with the other man. "Don't even **pretend** to think you actually orchestrated everything that has transpired up to this point."_

 _There was a significant pause and a convenient change of topic. "She smiles too much."_

" _I agree," Ben replied in a monotone. He didn't need to hear his voice or turn around to know the man's identity standing behind him. He didn't like to admit it, but could not refute the reality that a part of his father's heart would forever remain in his own. "A flaw that should never be corrected."_

" _Hmm," the other man sounded out a smile. "Guess she has to make up for your deficiencies somehow."_

 _Ben scoffed bitterly. "Even in death, you deride me."_

" _Old habits," the older man admitted guiltily. "The way you treat her though... It makes me think that maybe- Maybe I didn't fail completely as a father. Maybe you were paying attention when it mattered."_

 _Ben scowled and clenched his fists, unable to bite back the scathing reply on his tongue. "You mean when you were actually **home**? When the two of you weren't **arguing**? When you weren't watching me as though I might be a **Gundark** in a child's body?"_

 _There was another long delay to the other man's response, so long that it took all of Ben's willpower not to spin around and pin him with a sharp glare. When his father's reply finally came, it was deep and laden with sadness. "Yes... Between all that."_

* * *

Ben woke, feeling both agitated by his dream and confused as to why Rey was not tucked comfortably between his arms. He turned onto his back to check the chrono on his nightstand, noting that he had only been asleep for a couple hours. Before making a conscious effort to look for her, he could just make out her form in the dim lighting as she approached from the fresher.

He guessed that she had awoken some time ago, long enough to take a shower, judging by the way her damp hair brushed across his face as she slid over him to take her former position beside him. He found it absently amusing how she could have simply circled around and entered from the other side of the bed but instead chose to climb over him, as if she were checking his level of awareness.

Although still groggy from dreaming, he was not so delirious to ignore her silent inquiry. "I'm awake."

Rey lay on her side, facing him, and although it was too dark to see her expression fully, Ben could at least sense a prominent thread of shame in her mind. "Did I... actually faint, earlier?"

Was that _it_? Was that really _all_ she felt ashamed for? He had to stifle both a scoff and a sigh. If only his own shame and guilt were related to such trivial matters. "You were still drained from healing me... It was a taxing day on both of us."

"Hey," she murmured and inched a little closer, her tone concerned. "What's wrong?"

Not turning to her, Ben frowned at the question. It astounded him really, how she could so easily discard her own mental issues and latch onto his. He could feel her probing for his thoughts gently, trying to get a hint at his internal struggle. He would admit to having a strong urge to confide in her, to work through his doubts and anxieties.

It had been a gradual process, not something that occurred to him all at once, but ever since he had rid himself of Snoke's residual corruption the shards of guilt had begun plaguing him even more. It wasn't as though he felt regret for _all_ his atrocities; most were necessary for the greater good. But some... Some were _not_.

He was still convinced that the Order was the means of salvation for the galaxy, though he would no longer deny the wrongness it had wrought along the way. The wrongness _he_ had wrought.

"That's good," Rey said softly and reached a hand up to coax his face towards her. "Now let me help." She had apparently followed his thought pattern enough to at least get an idea about his mental torment.

He scowled against the misery writhing around in his chest, against the anger from his own judgments, against the fear of disappointing her. "How can I ever expect to make up for the things I've done?"

Rey didn't respond at first, but he could sense her careful consideration, could feel her intent gaze on him even if she couldn't see his face very well. He imagined her eyes softening as she projected a powerful sense of proud relief at him, as if she had been waiting with a coiled anticipation for such a question. "By doing everything you can. By helping others for the rest of your life. By never turning your back on those in need."

"That sounds a lot like a Jedi pledge," Ben replied with a jaded scrutiny. "A life of servitude."

"A _meaningful_ way of life," Rey corrected gently, though she did not deny his claim. "A path I will gladly walk with you."

Ben tried to study her in the dim lighting for a long moment, noting how her eyes took on a fascinating blueish-white glint. He suddenly found _himself_ at the edge of a precipice, overlooking an unknown drop and presented with two choices. Remain where he was, remain _as_ he was, living with that gnawing guilt for the rest of his days. Or, move forward, towards progress, trusting in the one person he had allowed himself to love wholeheartedly...

"Tell you what," he said compliantly, realizing his decision had already been made before he even thought it through fully. "If we manage to survive this so called "ambush" tomorrow, then I will agree to this pledge." He turned his gaze away from her and dropped his tone, his thoughts suddenly dire and brooding. "Otherwise, I'll either be dead or... I'll have lost all reason to live."

"Ben," Rey grumbled at him, as if she were losing patience with him. She gave his chest an annoyed swat. "You just _had_ to remind me about that." Clearly agitated now and seeking reassurance, she positioned her torso over his and loomed over him, her long damp hair brushing his face again. "What are we going to do about it? How are we supposed to prepare for something like this?"

"We won't worry about it right now," Ben replied firmly and raised his hands to either side of her face in a silent request of his own. "We'll think of something in the morning."

Releasing her worries through a bothered sigh, Rey yielded to his touch amiably and eased down to meet him in a brief, tender kiss. When her lips parted from his, too soon in his mind, he had to forcefully keep himself from pursuing more. He wanted so much _more_ of her, a desperate need that was becoming more demanding every waking hour.

Ben was pleasantly surprised when she returned for a longer, deeper kiss, one that sent a charge through his veins and a thundering in his heart, along with that familiar though curious spark of energy crackling between them. He felt her complacent smile, knowing she was preparing to set a limit on their heated exchange.

With a clever smile of his own, he wondered what the odds were of persuading her otherwise.


	29. Counterpart

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but twice the pride, double the fall.

 **Point of Light**

AN: Just a heads up guys, if I can't stay at least one chapter ahead then I may need to start staggering my updates to every _other_ week or even a month if I'm super slow. I don't want to be one of those writers that make people wait two or three months between updates.

 **Chapter Twenty Nine – Counterpart**

* * *

 _Feeling an unusual presence, Ben blinked his eyes open, only to be met by a perfectly clear and shimmering sea of stars above and all around him. He sat up and found himself at the crest of an impossibly high mountain. He felt something brush his hand and glanced to his left to see Rey stirring awake beside him. At this point, sharing a dream with her didn't surprise him at all._

 _That lingering presence still unnerved him, although it didn't exactly feel dangerous, just... **different** , but somehow familiar too. Puzzling over the matter, he tensed and turned to his right at a flash of movement in his peripheral, his hand instinctively going for his lightsaber that wasn't there._

 _Barely even a foot away, a large catlike creature stared right back, its shining blue eyes alluding to a heightened intelligence. Its nearly transparent form sparkled like a veil of white stardust that seemed to pulse with the very energy of the cosmos._

" _It's alright, Ben," Rey murmured as she sat up beside him and gave his arm a calming touch. "That's my Force spirit, it's supposed to be a Rock-Lion, or so I'm told... It won't hurt us."_

" _Force spirit?" Ben repeated dubiously, not taking his eyes off the specter despite Rey's reassurance. In all his years of study and training under both Luke and Snoke, he had never come across anything alluding to such a manifestation. Force ghosts were one thing, but the creature whose mystic gaze he now held was altogether different._

" _I think it's what's been guiding me my whole life, whispering suggestions in the back of my mind," she explained, her tone reflective, as if she were reliving scattered memories. "I just always assumed I had good instincts, but it was her, all along." Rey leaned over to reach out her hand to the celestial beast and it amiably pressed its head into her touch, causing her to smile and turn her fascinated gaze on Ben, drawing his attention. "She helped me protect you yesterday... When you went down."_

 _Ben merely blinked back at her for a moment. First of all, he wasn't inclined to believe a spirit had a gender, though if she was right and it was **her** spirit then he supposed it made at least some sense. Secondly, he had to wondered just how she knew all of this._

 _His thoughts seemed to draw the beast's imposing attention. **Always wary, this one** , it spoke through a temperate growl, though its tone was neither feminine nor masculine and yet somehow it was both. **Perhaps your own spirit will convince you.**_

 _Ben tensed in response to the telepathic voice, though what unsettled him more was when the creature moved its dangerous looking maw to a mere inch away from his face and proceeded to blow an icy breath on him. The odd gesture was both confusing and disorienting as Ben almost felt as if something had been pulled out of his body, like he had just missed a vital breath of air._

 _Rey's gasp of astonishment made him turn to see a second celestial body taking shape, beside **her** this time and forming with what seemed like sand that flowed from his own person. While the Rock-Lion's body appeared to have been made up of that bluish-white flash of a hyperspace tunnel, this new creature seemed to radiate the blackness of the galaxy all its own, the glowing white stripes along its body pulsed in tandem with the beat of his own heart._

" _A Ralltiir Tiger," Ben droned out, immediately recognizing the new beast with a brief flare of annoyance. Typical. He had never been very fond of the "Raging Ralltiir Tiger" title that his knights had given him, though the fact that his apparent spirit beast had taken to the nickname didn't really surprise him._

 _Once fully materialized, the tiger studied the pair carefully for a moment, its vivid red eyes a stark contrast to the blazing blue of the lion's, its features sharper and more intense, though no less passive. It turned its piercing gaze to Rey alone when she reached out a tentative hand to touch it._

 _Her fingers were less than an inch away from its head when Ben instinctively pulled her back from the venture. "Don't," he warned, eying the creature suspiciously despite somehow knowing it was a part of him. Or perhaps **because** he knew it was a part of him. An odd contradiction if ever there was one. "It's dangerous."_

 _Rey gave him a patient look, the hint of a smirk on her lips. "It's **your** spirit Ben. It wouldn't hurt me."_

 _Ben was not convinced, though as if in response to her words, the tiger moved to cross in front of them and paused to puff at Rey's head, as if in a show of affection before giving his vessel a pointed look. **Indeed**. Its mental voice too was neither male nor female, Ben noted as it positioned itself to sit beside its lion counterpart. **To cause her harm would defeat my purpose**._

 _Strangely, Ben suddenly felt his spirit creature stirring a memory in his mind, the moment when it had fully awakened inside him._

 _Rey's agonizing screams as Snoke scraped through her mind like a jagged vibroblade, the trigger of a furious growling at the core of Ben's psyche, the powerful new ability rising to shield his mutinous, murderous intentions, the tiger all but materializing beside him._

 _The memory faded like a thin mist in response to the tiger's mind voice. **I am the fang that issues vengeance, and**_ **that** _ **is the sum of me**._

" _He helped you kill Snoke..." Rey's voice was hushed with awe and Ben realized he was not privy to the revolving memory just now. He was also not ignorant to the unpleasant shudder that she tried to stave off in response. "To save me."_

 _ **The desire was his alone** , the tiger clarified with a rolling rumble, his scarlet eyes returning to her. **I merely respond to his call, as your spirit responds to yours**._

" _Are you saying..." Rey paused, her mind apparently balking at the impossible thoughts she was attempting to voice. "That if Ben and I were at odds and simultaneously called upon your powers..."_

 _ **The galaxy itself could be rent in two** , the tiger answered her fragmented question, its gaze placid despite the dire revelation. _

" _But if we join forces..." Ben cut in when Rey seemed frozen with shock. "What then?"_

 _ **A lasting peace, perhaps** , the lion replied to his question, blue eyes flashing at him like a brilliant kyber crystal. **Unlimited potential for good or evil.**_

 _Ben could feel the dream breaking down around him suddenly, the two beasts and all their celestial glory began to fade against the starry backdrop. Rey seemed to sense this too as she leaned against him to get a little closer, desperate for more answers. "Wait, what are we supposed to call you?"_

 _Before they disappeared completely, the big cats shared a telling look but turned back to their respective vessels, their mind voices melding as one. **You may call us, Ashla and Bogan**._

* * *

Ben wasn't entirely sure what to think about such a peculiar dream, but of one thing he was absolutely certain, he was never going to grow tired of waking up with Rey nestled comfortably beside him. Never.

He could do without the numb feeling in his arm due to prolonged captivity under her torso, though he wasn't about to complain or shift position for fear that their blissful waking would fracture. And _by the Force_ , if that comlink of his made even the _slightest_ beep, he was going to reduce it to a fine dust across his nightstand.

Lying on his back, his body stiff from remaining in the same position too long, he fought against the urge to turn onto his side and envelop her further. Instead he attempted to distract himself by the feel of her body pressed against him, her slender arm curled over his stomach, her warm breath gracing over his neck.

After another moment Ben found he couldn't help himself. Hopelessly drawn to her unique scent, he turned his head to nuzzle her crown, losing himself in whatever short fragments of peace they had left. Before the day truly began. Before the threats caught up to them.

In response to his movements, Rey finally began to stir, first with a deep breath, a flex of her hands, a stretch. Ben watched it all with an amused contentment, feeling such a swell of affection for her that he wasn't even sure he could convey it properly.

The chamber's automated lighting was still at a subtle stage, though he could clearly see her expression as she frowned a little against waking. Rey yawned and blinked before meeting his gaze and offered bleary eyed smile. "Not the _strangest_ dream I've ever had."

Ben allowed for a brief smirk. "Good morning to you too."

"Formalities," Rey returned with a bothered wave of her hand and indulgently snuggled further into the fabric of his shirt, as if she too were hesitant to face the trials of the day. "Too early for em'."

Unfortunately, Ben was all too familiar with the cruel reality hanging over their heads and he knew they couldn't exactly remain in bed all day, despite a churning desire to do so. Thankfully, there was a fairly painless way to get his fiancée moving, and without too much coercion. "And yet, not too early for breakfast, I wager?"

As he expected, Rey's head perked up at the suggestion and she flashed a wide grin. "It's _never_ too early for breakfast." Before she could dart out of bed however, they both turned their attention to a persistent clanging on the door.

Ben couldn't withhold the audible groan that escaped his throat and he practically felt Rey wither against him; their problems had arrived sooner than expected.

She was the first to slip out of bed, pulling away from him with a dismal sigh as she crossed over to the door. "Guess breakfast will come after we discuss the nature of our imminent doom."

Ben let her go without a word in reply. They both knew it was the droid, and not just because the knock was noticeably staggered as if the metal ball was rolling back and forth to complete the action, but because no one else would dare to make a personal visit to the Supreme Leader's personal quarters... Unless of course, they intended to make a suicidal assassination attempt, but that was not Hux's style. Too obvious, too messy, too many dead troopers littering the hallway and with little guarantee that the assault would even result in success.

No. The attack that was coming would be much more elaborate, with little to no evidence to link back to the general. Ben would openly admit, Hux was a cunning cur, if only for his own ambitions. It was really too bad he had aimed his fangs in the wrong direction.

Ben finally moved to sit up but continued his silent contemplation even as Rey unlocked the door and admitted a newly painted black and silver BB-8, furious beeping and all. He paid little attention to their exchange, wondering if it would just be better to march right onto the bridge and execute Hux right where he stood on the raised walkway. He could honestly claim a mutiny was afoot, after all, it would be the Supreme Leader's words against whose? The dead man that would be lying at his feet? A handful of Hux loyalists?

Unfortunately, he knew it was too late for that. Ridding himself of that red haired aggravation wouldn't do any good now, except of course the glorious satisfaction he would feel after fulfilling the deed, like scratching a persistent itch at the back of his neck.

No. Whatever carefully planned trap had been set into place would no doubt be executed whether Hux was dealt with or not. It would be better to confront him after the fact, when Zeroes' squad would have a mountain of evidence to prove the general guilty. Then, Ben could administer judgment for all of the Order to see. Any sympathizers would be seen as traitors and would therefore either be forced back into submission or imprisoned.

Ben frowned, idly noting that Rey had finished her greeting with the little droid and headed for her morning turn in the fresher. His frown deepened with annoyance when BB-8 rolled closer to offer a cordial beep. _Human_.

"Droid," Ben muttered back, but only because he knew Rey would expect as much from him, since she seemed to count the mech as a friend, or perhaps a pet. He did not share the same sentiments, but he could at least _pretend_ to be civil with the droid that had caused him so much trouble. "Tell me, how many colorful schemes have my traitors come up with to kill me?"

There was a pregnant delay in the mech's reply, as if he was unsure if the question was an attempt at humor or if it actually required a serious answer. _Just one_ , BB-8 finally replied, his domed head tipping to one side as his optics seemed to hone in and study Ben's face, almost intuitively. _However, I was given no specific color to transmit with this report._

Ben was not surprised that his sarcasm was lost on the droid, not that he cared. After a childhood of having droids for babysitters, he was not especially fond of their company. The sooner BB-8 delivered his report and sent on his way back to Zeroes, the better.

He was quick to take his turn after Rey emerged from the fresher, and after exiting himself, found his fiancée kneeling before the black mech and talking to him with an animated grin. Ben was sure he would never understand how the droid could manage to draw out so much humor in her.

He nodded at the droid. "What have you got?"

BB-8's head swiveled up to him in acknowledgment before he paused to access the desired file in his databank. An instant later he projected a small, blue holo-image of a kneeling Zeroes, without his helmet.

"FN-2000 reporting." The trooper was clearly nervous as he shot paranoid glances over his shoulders. "As planned, my squad has been selected as a "response team" by some suspected conspirators. However, the only information we've been given is to expect a "clean up mission" of some kind, within the next six standard hours." Zeroes took on an even more dire expression. "Take care Leaders, this doesn't sound like a trap you're meant to walk away from... Zeroes out."

The holo blinked out and BB-8 turned his dome to look and beep at Rey worriedly. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"No kidding!" Rey replied through a huff and turned to frown at Ben. "That wasn't exactly helpful, now was it?"

Ben tipped his head in response, thinking. "Well, now we at least have a time-frame to work with. We just need to stay focused for the next six hours. We have two advantages here. For one, we have a loyal squad in place of murderous traitors, and two, we won't be caught off guard like last time."

Rey sent him a brilliant grin full of mischief. "You also won't be recovering from a fresh Wookiee thrashing."

" _Funny_ ," Ben droned out with a sour look. He couldn't argue the matter though. If he hadn't been so... disabled then they would have stood a much better chance against his two wayward knights.

Rey's mind had shifted to other matters as she finally stood and crossed her arms in contemplation. "Something doesn't add up though. How can Hux setup such an elaborate trap, time-frame and all, when it could so easily be foiled if we just... didn't leave the room?"

Ben's reply was delayed as his comlink suddenly began beeping persistently from his nightstand and he moved to retrieve it. "There's your answer. An urgent matter demanding my immediate attention no doubt." After reading the small display and scowling, he answered it with a growl. "What is it this time, General?"

"Supreme Leader," Hux's ever dutiful voice replied. His feigned concern would have been convincing if Ben didn't know him better. "Apologies for disturbing you, but I heard about the attempt on your life yesterday. Have you managed to recover your strength?"

Ben's gaze narrowed. The general's hidden meaning was not lost on him. _Since yesterday's chess game ended in a tie, shall we start the next round?_

"Save your concern General," Ben nearly spat. "What do you want?"

Hux cleared his throat objectively, as if he were attempting to ignore Ben's obvious annoyance. "Your presence is requested on the bridge... At your earliest convenience of course."

"Of course," Ben grumbled back and cut the connection. He turned to meet Rey's thoughtful, wry gaze.

"I don't suppose we could just make an example of him on the bridge?"

Ben felt a spark of amusement that they had shared the same, brief daydream. He shook his head in a regretful response. "Though the thought pleases me, we can't. Without proof to link him to the attacks, executing him would only double our problems. For whatever reason, the entirety of the Order views Hux as a competent leader. The greater number is poised to turn on me... And they're just _waiting_ for me to make a mistake like that."

Rey blinked at him, puzzled. "I wasn't suggesting we _kill_ him," she said, expression turning mischievous again. "Just rough him up a little? You know, maybe get him to admit to his crimes _himself_?"

"You underestimate his tenacity," Ben replied as he crossed over to his gear cabinet and began collecting his uniform. "He would never _consciously_ confess."

Rey sighed and grumbled in defeat. "I don't understand." She stepped over to the door to her room, probably to change clothes as well, but stopped to send him a bothered look. "We're obviously walking into a trap here. What's our next move, exactly?"

Ben offered a complacent smirk. "Spring the trap."

* * *

A distinctive hush seemed to wash over the usual technician chatter of the bridge as Ben and Rey swept through the double doors. The odd silence had lapsed a mere instant, but it was enough for Ben to notice and wonder at just how many loyalists Hux had managed to sway on the bridge alone.

"Ah, Supreme Leader," Hux greeted as they approached. He sent Rey a bitter glance that was matched only by his blatant, derisive tone. " _Prime_ Leader." The general's obvious distaste for the new contingency, however, was quickly covered over by a pathetic façade of relief. "So good to see you both in good health. I'm sure I wouldn't know _what_ to do if something were to happen to _either_ of you."

Rey was silent and still beside Ben, her attention roving about, attentive to every sound, movement and brush of the Force. She was determined not to be caught off guard again, and frankly, seemed to have zero interest in anything Hux had to say.

"Your concern is noted, General," Ben replied gruffly and waved an impatient hand. "What urgent matter requires my attention?" He noticed with a vein of amusement how Captain Peavey shifted uncomfortably in his place on the catwalk, as if he could feel the tension in the air. Ben got the sense that the captain was neither ruthlessly mutinous nor was he fiercely loyal towards any one person, he simply served whoever held power at the time. This cloaked power struggle was clearly making him nervous.

"Sir," Hux said as he gestured to the green planet visible through the Supremacy's main view-port. "Thanks to you and your... counterpart's success at neutralizing that dangerous fugitive a few days prior, we were able to stabilize Mawan's government by re-deploying a garrison."

"Get to the point, General," Ben grumbled, not at all attempting to mask his exasperation. He could feel Rey's impatience with the exchange as well.

Hux of course carried on, unruffled by the prod. "As a gesture of appreciation, the newly crowned sovereign, King Suarentz, has requested your presence at his coronation celebration. He also says he will only sign over planetary resource rights to you, and _only_ you."

Ben's gaze narrowed at that. What Hux spoke of was more of a formality than a priority. His desire to get his hated leaders onto more neutral territory was so obvious that it seemed he wasn't even _trying_ to camouflage his intentions anymore. A holo-chess taunt, if ever there was one.

Ben couldn't decide whether to smirk or scowl in response; he had never been very good at ignoring a taunt. "Very well, General. Prepare my shuttle."

* * *

"The Mawan system?" the female voice queried from the other side of the com connection.

Rey nodded as she bent over Maz's blue holo-image. "If we run into trouble, which I think is inevitable, I'll send a distress signal. I doubt I'll have access to a long-range transmitter, so I won't be able to send a proper message."

Back in their shared quarters, Ben stood nearby as Rey finished up her communication at his terminal. She had insisted they return for the comlink Maz had given her and had further insisted she make another call to the ancient alien. He was against the idea of disclosing their location at first, but her reasoning was sound. They had very few people they could trust at this point and having a backup plan wasn't a bad idea.

Also, Maz and her group were not the Resistance. Despite his new willingness to appease Rey's wishes, he was not yet ready, nor was he desperate enough, to appeal to his sworn enemies for aid.

The distinctive howl of a Wookiee brought his attention back to the terminal, then to Rey's bright grin. " _Yes_ Chewie," she said, much like a child would to a fussing parent. "I'll be careful."

"We're on standby then," Maz said. "We'll have those coordinates locked in and ready to make the jump as soon as we get your signal." She sent Ben a cryptic, sidelong look. "Ah, I _recognize_ those eyes."

Ben caught Rey's questioning gaze, but he had no answer for her. He had never been one to decipher the old female's ramblings. "Maz?" she wondered, a little perturbed by the odd tangent. " _What_ eyes?"

Maz's smirk was far too full of mirth. " _Those_ are the eyes of a _Solo_."


	30. Dread

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but this is where the fun begins!

 **Point of Light**

AN: POV Note: After 29 chapters I hate to change up the POV pattern I've established, but unfortunately I could find no other way around it. Apologies. I hope it's not too jarring or confusing.

 **Warning:** Some blood and injury ahead. Though honestly, it's not worse than Dooku losing his head, Anakin losing limbs, or Maul and Snoke losing... well, you get the idea.

 **Chapter Thirty – Dread**

* * *

As she walked beside Ben down the bustling hallway, Rey noticed how the postures of the officers and staff would stiffen as they passed by, purposely avoiding eye contact more than usual. It was apparent that even if the majority of the Order didn't know what was about to happen, they at least could sense the tension in the air on some level.

"Any idea when this is all going to hit the cooling turbine?" she asked, attempting to mask her anxiety with a touch of humor.

"You heard Hux, didn't you?" Ben replied rhetorically, leading her into the hangar and towards his shuttle. "He said they deployed a garrison to the capital city. No doubt, that's a garrison full of troops he's handpicked for his coup."

"I still think we should have just strung him up by his boots, then and there." Rey crossed her arms over her chest, feigning a pout, though she couldn't fend off a streak of amusement at the daydream. She frowned at her next thought, however. "Whatever repercussions from that... Well, it couldn't be worse than this dread in the back of my mind."

It was true. Her frown steadily shifted into a scowl the closer they got to that huge, black shuttle. It was as if a heavy, looming ceiling were pressing down on her awareness; a warning. _Turn back._

"I agree with you," Ben replied, smirking with amusement at the mental image her comment invoked. He obviously hadn't received the silent warning. "But I've already calculated the many different outcomes. Beating him at his own game is the only way forward."

Rey pulled to a sudden halt some ten feet from the ship's ramp and reached out a tentative hand to tug on Ben's sleeve, effectively halting him as well. He gave her a quizzical, concerned look and she had to swallow down a raw lump of fear before she could speak again. "Ben... Every instinct in my body is telling me not to get on that ship."

Clearly puzzled, he glanced between her and the ship before turning to her fully and encompassing her arms within his in a mild, comforting embrace. "I don't sense anything except a vague tension in the Force." He cast a suspicious glance back at the shuttle. "Do you think it's rigged to blow? Should we use a different ship?"

Rey thought about that for a moment, thankful for his attentive patience, but finally shook her head. "No, I don't think that would matter... I can't explain what I'm feeling."

"You're probably just feeling paranoid after what happened on Canto Bight," Ben said and took her right hand in his left before gently leading her back towards the ship again. "We'll be fine."

Rey nodded as they ascended the ramp and paused in the spacious cabin as they always did. She couldn't stifle the shudder that seized her body the moment the ramp clamped shut behind them, the writhing dread in her stomach nearly causing her to gag; another warning. _Escape._

"Rey?" Ben sounded worried as he noticed her physical cues, stepping away from her for only the few seconds it took to access the ship's intercom and order the pilot to take off. "What is it?" He was beside her again before the shuttle hummed to life. "Do you need to lie down?"

Contrary to what her body was trying to tell her, Rey shook her head again and grabbed hold of Ben's vest to anchor herself as the ship lurched forward and shot out of the hangar. The Force around her surged like Ahch-To's choppy, agitated ocean; a final warning. _Don't move._

"Hey, come on," Ben soothed and tried to coax her towards the command deck. "You need to at least sit down."

Feeling a shot of pure terror, Rey rooted herself where she stood and not even Ben's unquestionable strength managed to budge her. "No," she answered firmly, despite her wavering voice. How could he not _feel_ this? It was like the very air around them was _throbbing_! She had ignore the first two warnings. She wasn't about to ignore the last. "Ben, this was a _terrible_ mistake."

He stared at her intently, perplexed by her odd behavior until wide eyed realization dawned on him and he finally seemed to sense what she had been dreading all along. He started to pull away from her, intent on reaching the cockpit, but Rey held onto him with a fierce determination. "No! Ben, you have to stay here!"

He rounded on her with an urgent bark. "But the shields!"

"There's no time!" Rey cried back, panic lining her tone as she clung to him for dear life. She tried not to think about the pilot's grim fate.

The seconds that followed were drawn out as if in slow motion. Ben braced one arm around her and reached for the nearest stabilizing strap with the other. Proximity alarms blared, the pilot's voice wailed over the intercom, the ship spun and rocked violently as the cockpit exploded into a raging inferno.

Shrapnel and debris flew in every direction like deadly missiles, the vacuum of space roared through the wounded hull during the perilous few seconds before the blast shields finally engaged to close off the cabin.

Together, they had managed to hold their position farthest from the explosion and even drew up an invisible barrier to stave off the initial flames. Rey felt a fleeting wave of relief pass over her, but soon became aware of a distant ringing. The ringing became a screaming. It seemed strange how long it took her to realize it was her own screams.

The pain blooming in her left shoulder was unlike anything she had ever experienced, white hot and furious. The pain was so consuming that she couldn't even turn her head to survey the damage. In fact, she was inclined to believe she didn't even _have_ a left shoulder anymore.

She could not control her screams, she didn't bother trying. She thought she heard Ben's voice, faint and fading, and a part of her took comfort in the fact that maybe he was unharmed. The rest of her knew only agony, and darkness.

* * *

The Supremacy's bridge was utter chaos. The data pits were a cacophony of shouting as techs and officers scrambled to react to the sudden "accident" that had resulted in the Supreme Leader's shuttle getting targeted and blown to pieces by the ventral cannons.

"I want a response team deployed at once!" Hux thundered over the din of the crew below him, making a point to sound as upset as possible despite his erupting joy. "And someone get me a report on that cannon malfunction immediately!"

"Right away, sir!" one of the techs replied, wild eyed and tapping frantically at his terminal.

Striding to the fore of the bridge to peer out through the wide view-port, Hux could hardly contain his victorious grin. Kylo's shuttle was a listing chunk of smoking metal among a black sea of stars. At last, all his recruiting, planning and patience had paid off. At last, his arrogant, _inferior_ rival had fallen into his trap.

An elaborate, well orchestrated trap that had proven effective right before his eyes. Granted, it had taken time to gather enough loyal soldiers to his side, but that too, was proving well worth the effort.

First of all, a few loyal technicians in cannon control would make their report that the "accident" was indeed a mechanical malfunction and certainly _not_ the result of foul play. Secondly, a mechanic or two had made short work of the bafflers and security protocols on all the shuttles in Kylo's personal hangar, just in case he decided to get paranoid and take a different ship. Lastly, a handpicked response team would be deployed to... take care of any loose ends, under the guise of _assisting_ , of course.

Hux was not interested in being accused of mutiny. No, as far as the records were concerned, he would rise to power fair and square, despite the _terrible accident_ involved. Now, he just had to wait for the _unfortunate_ news of their leader's untimely death, then he could claim his rightful place as Supr-

"Sir!" one of the techs yowled from the data pit to his left. "Scans are showing life signs. At least one, maybe two."

"What?" Hux snapped through a growl of indignation. How could anyone have survived that blast? He whirled on another officer in the pit, remembering at the last second to retain at least some measure of feigned concern. "Where is that response team? If Ren is alive then he will need immediate medical attention!"

 _Or rather_ , Hux thought darkly, _immediate execution._ He hoped that this handpicked squad had enough grit to get the job done. He knew too well how crazed Kylo could get when wounded, like a savage beast seeking blood and vengeance...

Hux felt a cold dread creep down his spine at the thought. With tense fists, he began to pace the length of the view-port, both to dispel his anxiety and to keep up a concerned façade.

"Response team en route, sir!" one of the officers announced. A few seconds later a small ship could be seen speeding off towards the drifting wreck of Kylo's shuttle.

Hux watched with rapt attention and a set jaw. If the team failed to finish the job, and Kylo or his little scavenger managed to survive, well, he would be left with no choice. He still had loyal soldiers working the canons, after all.

He would be rid of these unworthy sorcerers if it was the last thing he did. Blatant mutiny or not.

* * *

The _Hawk-bat's_ inner hull was a mangled mess. The bulkheads creaked and groaned as air escaped through hundreds of small fractures nearest where the cockpit had been. The oxygen and filtration systems were hissing angrily, while one lone alarm still functioned and wailed incessantly from the ceiling, probably to indicate a breach of hull integrity. That was helpful.

Ben didn't have time to sigh in sarcastic exasperation. Rey had fallen limp and unconscious in his arms after the initial explosion had launched and impaled her left shoulder with a pole about a half inch in diameter. She was bleeding profusely, her clothes had been soaked red in seconds, and he could feel her heartbeat slowing through their connection.

Thinking and acting as fast as he dared without causing her more undue discomfort, Ben unclipped his saber. Despite his frayed nerves, he proceeded to shave off the pole protruding from her backside in order to lay her on the floor evenly. He was not a medic, but he knew removing the object would only cause her to bleed out faster if he didn't stave off the wound with the proper equipment, which he didn't have.

Instead, he rushed over to the nearest, partially intact, medical cabinet to procure a handful of stims. Only after injecting the ones he thought she needed did he take time to consider their dubious situation.

How could he have even allowed this to happen? He knew berating himself wasn't going to help matters, but he couldn't help it. He had fully expected Hux to attempt his coup on the planet below, not mid flight, when the shuttle's bafflers and protocols _should have_ prevented such an underhanded attack. Not to mention the fact that Rey had apparently sensed the danger long beforehand. The thought sent a cold stab of guilt through his chest as he stared down at her unconscious form.

She was going to die right in front of him if he didn't come up with something soon. He also didn't think the cabin's bulkheads would hold out much longer judging by the strained creaking all around him.

Gathering Rey up in his arms as gently as possible, Ben ducked into the only remaining escape pod, or at least, the only one that hadn't been completely smashed. He doubted it would support a prolonged supply of air but it was, at the very least, a better fate than getting crushed by the collapsing, warped metal of the hull. Once he engaged the controls and the pod shot out from the wreckage, he lowered himself gingerly to the floor, careful not to jostle his passenger or her grievous injury.

It astounded him really, how she had managed to get impaled by a stray piece of debris when it should have been _him_. It didn't make any sense! He was the bigger target, by all accounts and odds, _it should have been him_.

Was this the Force trying to tell him something? That he really couldn't protect her from _everything_ , that he shouldn't _expect_ to? The thought aggravated him intensely and he didn't realize he had unknowingly tightened his grip around Rey's body until a painful moan escaped her hoarse throat.

He relaxed his hold immediately and frowned in sheer concentration as he tried to decipher her weak voice. "Ben," she whined, head lolling back and forth in a weak delirium. "Call... Call Maz."

"I will!" Ben nodded to her desperately even though she seemed to lose consciousness again. Admittedly, he had momentarily forgotten about Maz and Chewie offering their assistance. He only knew that he couldn't return to the Supremacy; Hux would just have him shot down again out of desperation and fear.

After fumbling around for the communicator on Rey's belt, he could only hope at this point that Hux was feeling complacent enough _not_ to jam outgoing communications in the area. After connecting to the pod's long range device and a few tense moments of static, Ben was beyond relieved when the old female's voice finally crackled to life in his ears. "Sooner than expected," Maz said offhandedly. The call was audio only, probably due to the pod's transponder getting damaged, among other things. "What do you need, kids?"

"Maz!" Ben snapped back with an urgency he could not control. "Rey is badly wounded, the Order has turned on me, and our escape pod is running out of air..." His voice cracked midway, his own throat turning mutinous on him. Under no circumstances did he ever intend to plead for his own life. Pleading for Rey's life, however, was another matter altogether. "We need your help."

There was a pause on the other end, long enough for Ben to guess the old alien was sharing a concerned look with Chewie. "Sounds like you stepped into a fine mess, young Solo!" Maz yowled back at him, somehow sounding both chiding and endearing at the same time. "Send us your coordinates and hang tight. We'll pick you up in a few clicks!"

Ben barely had the coordinates sent when the entire pod shuddered and a thumping clank rang out from the closed docking port. Scowling darkly, knowing what probably awaited him on the other side, he shifted Rey onto the cold floor and crouched over her protectively, his blazing red blade flaring to life with snarl. A dark, hungry part of him _wanted_ the visitors to be hostile, while that bright, desperate part of his soul _needed_ them to be friendly. Rey could really use a medic's attention, and if it was Zeroes' squad on the other side of the docking tube currently locking into place, then maybe there was a proper medic among them...

Otherwise, matters were about to get much, _much_ worse.

After a final thunk and hiss to indicate the tube's pressurized state, Ben opened the pod's door, not inclined to wait for his visitors to cut it open. Across the docking tube the door of the other vessel popped open at the same time, revealing a pair of stormtroopers with no weapons in hand; a good sign.

Ben was not about to let his guard down. "Helmets off!" he snarled, not caring that his intensity made the soldiers flinch. Though that probably had less to do with his order and more to do with the angry, crackling saber in his hand. "Now!"

The lead trooper turned to his companion and gave a stiff nod before lifting white armored hands to obey. Zeroes' familiar, dark skinned face emerged and he sent Ben a sympathetic look and a calming gesture as he tucked his helmet under one arm. "It's alright sir, we're here to help... Um, for _real_."

After the helmets were removed Ben scrutinized the other trooper briefly, a woman with short black hair, her nervous green gaze flitting between the threat of a red lightsaber and Rey's still form on the floor. "Looks like you could use it, too."

Ben let out a pent up sigh and sheathed his weapon. He still felt uneasy trusting anyone, but his options were limited and Rey indeed needed help. He nodded his consent for them to approach as he stepped back to give them room. "You have a medic?"

"FN-2711-Eina, at your service, sir," the woman replied as she knelt down beside Rey and began her examination while she spoke. "Medic, tech specialist-"

"Eavesdropper," Zeroes cut in as he leaned in just outside the pod, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "Meddler."

Ben realized with a tinge of annoyance that they were trying to set him at ease despite the dire circumstances. Although he didn't appreciate the effort, he would at least make a show of respect, if not patience. "Diagnosis, Eina."

With a nod and a frown, Eina stowed her hand-held scanner and gave Ben a withered look. "Looks like you gave her all the right stims. Unfortunately, there's nothing more I can do for her without the right equipment. She's contracting a fever and the metal in her shoulder is poisoning her system by the minute. She needs a proper medbay, and soon."

Ben nodded gravely; he knew all this already, though hearing it solidified his worries. " _How_ soon?"

Eina sighed and shook her head dismally. "She's lost a lot of blood already. I doubt she would last another hour in this condition."

Ben felt his chest tighten. Less than an hour? He couldn't waste another second! He rounded on Zeroes, a plan of action falling into place in his mind. "Get back to your ship, both of you! Report back to Hux, tell him we died of our wounds."

Zeroes and Eina moved to obey but hesitated halfway across the docking chamber. "But, what will you do? Hux will know you're still alive, the scans will detect _you_ at least." The male trooper glanced to Rey's comatose body, a silent insinuation that the scans probably wouldn't detect her weakened vitals.

"Clearly, I can't return without getting shot down again," Ben explained quickly. "I've called for some... _outside_ help. They should be here in a moment. When they begin their rescue, make a show of a struggle and don't detach until that moment. That way you'll have an excuse for... leaving our bodies behind. As for the scans, I'll deal with that. Now go!"

Replacing their helmets, the troopers nodded and disappeared back into their shuttle. Ben closed the pod's hatch and sat down in the small space beside Rey. Removing his gloves, he reached with one hand to brush a few stray strands of hair from her face, noting her clammy skin, her much too shallow breaths and the pained wrinkles between her closed eyes.

He was so very tempted to initiate a pain-share with her, but he needed to focus on a deep meditation instead. Otherwise, Zeroes and his squad would be compromised, and they were the only subordinates he could truly trust at this point.

The trance he was attempting would leave him vulnerable but it would slow his heart rate enough to fool the Supremacy's instruments. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and settled into a deep, dormant state.

* * *

" _You're learning to let go, bit by bit," said a **far** too familiar voice. A voice that Ben wished he could forget. "That's progress."_

" _What do you want?" Ben grumbled, his own tone dripping venom even though he was trying to be at least a **little** more civil with the man. For a moment, he couldn't remember why he was even bothering to extend the effort, but then it came to him like a flash of warmth. Rey. She had asked him to at least **try** and stop hating him. So, with a groan of great effort, he turned to face the shimmering blue image of his dead uncle. "Talk fast old man. I don't have all day."_

" _No threats? No shouting?" Luke queried dubiously before giving a solemn nod. "Still impatient though."_

" _Did you come only to aggravate me more than I already am?" Ben snapped, fists trembling at his sides in a barely restrained ire. **For Rey,** he reminded himself, closed his eyes and released a pent breath before speaking again with nearly clenched teeth. "I'm **listening**."_

 _He wasn't in any state of mind to address their unresolved tensions. But **talking** at least, was a start.  
_

 _At first, Luke merely tipped his head and blinked back at him, appearing astonished for a moment. "Impressive," he said, smiling with amusement. "Perhaps you **are** ready to wield this new power."_

 _That got Ben's attention, his gaze sharpened, his fists relaxed a small portion. "What new power?"_

 _Luke's smile widened. "A technique known only from legends."_


	31. Resolve

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, take evasive action!

 **Point of Light**

AN: Ack, guys, life has been so crazy lately and I haven't had any time to write... Thankfully I can at least give you this chapter. Enjoy, and may the 4th be with you!

Update Note: My updates are going to be delayed from now on. Check my profile's update status if you ever wonder when I plan to update next.

 **Chapter Thirty One – Resolve**

* * *

A jarring thud shook Ben out of his trance. His first thought was that the escape pod must have entered the cargo bay of whatever (presumably large) freighter that Maz and Chewie were flying, the artificial gravity causing the pod to drop to the bay floor in an unceremonious, damaged heap. The disorienting pull of hyperspeed followed an instant later.

Although he hadn't been aware of what transpired in the previous few moments, he could imagine it well enough. Zeroes' ship, still connected to the pod when the pirate freighter emerged out of hyperspace, a light skirmish ensuing between the two vessels before the squad broke off from the fruitless engagement, allowing the freighter to scoop up the pod the way a Neebray manta might devour a Mynock.

If that wasn't how things had gone, then Ben would find himself back inside one of the Supremacy's hangars, which in reality wouldn't have been half bad except for the dissension and chaos waiting to greet him when he stepped out. In all honesty he wouldn't mind a good excuse to release all his rage and frustrations on a company of mutinous troopers. But he didn't have time for that. _Rey_ didn't have time for that.

His attention suddenly revolved to his fiancée's motionless body, the urgency of her condition pushed to the fore of his mind. With the amount of anger and tension he had built up and focused after his brief meditation, he was confident that he could at least fend off the first wave of unfriendly blasterfire while carrying her, but that would slow him down and Rey needed _immediate_ medical attention.

Reaching down with a new resolve, Ben carefully drew her up in his arms as he stood to exit the pod. There was no time to waste, regardless of what awaited him outside.

The hatch slid open and Ben was instantly relieved to see that familiar, big hairy beast and his short, orange skinned companion. Idly he wondered who was flying the ship, but didn't bother to ask, nor did he bother with frivolous greetings as he stepped out of the pod. His top priority, his _only_ priority was the wounded woman in his arms. "Medbay, now!"

"Oh dear," Maz gasped when she caught sight of Rey's grievous injury while Chewie whined worriedly. Neither seemed at all perturbed by Ben's fervent demands, not that he would have cared if they did. The ancient alien nodded her head dutifully and turned to the Wookiee. "Show him the way, Chewie. I'll round up some extra help." She turned to head in another direction but shot a withered look over her shoulder. "This looks like it might be a... _complicated_ operation."

Chewie's reply was a gruff, obedient rumble, but once Maz was well on her way he turned his snarling maw at Ben and swatted at his head in a harmless, smart thwack. _You had_ one _job!_ Without waiting for a reply, the Wookiee rounded with a grumble and lumbered for the hangar's nearest doorway.

Ben scowled against the blow to his head, knowing better than to retaliate, and strode after his guide as he shifted Rey's weight in his hold. He supposed he had a few more Wookiee swats and grumbles to get passed before he and Chewie could truly begin stitching the cavernous wound he had slashed between them. But for now, their differences were brushed aside. For now, they both only cared about one person, and she needed them to at least be civil with each other.

Chewie led him through the ship in a silent, brisk pace, passing one compartment or closed doorway after another. After heading down a long corridor and into a chamber that resembled a recreation room, the Wookiee crossed over to another door with a medbay's universal symbol displayed on its surface.

Ben didn't take but a quick glance around the currently deserted lounge, but noticed it seemed to have a surplus of couches, recliners, holochess booths, card tables and monitors set up haphazardly throughout the chamber. It was practically a cantina, with a bar and a layer of bottles and glasses lining one wall. It didn't surprise him, really. Maz was well known for two things, smuggling and hosting smugglers. Such thoughts were beginning to make him feel uneasy, as he began to wonder at what sort of medical personnel could possibly be on board to tend to Rey.

He was immensely relieved to see a medical droid power on as Chewie led him into the medbay chamber. He was also grateful to see a functional bacta tank in one corner, as well as an operating table and an apparatus filled with surgical tools. _A proper medbay, at least_ , he thought as he moved to set Rey down on the table. "Hold on a little longer, sweetheart," he murmured with a frown when she tossed her head and emitted a painful whimper.

He could feel Chewie's curious gaze but ignored it as he turned instead to the medical droid whirring into action, its optics scanning over Rey's wounded shoulder intently. "What do you need to get started, droid? She's running out of time."

"Indeed, she is," the droid replied in a grating monotone. "I will require two assistants at the very least. Preferably ones with experience and no personal ties to the patient." It proceeded to hover around, collecting various tools and syringes before finally administering a drug of some kind, probably a numbing agent, into Rey's arm. She cried out in response and thrashed around in her delirium, forcing Ben to hold her in place until she stilled. "It appears this patient will require bindings."

"You think?" Ben snapped, only taking his eyes off Rey to give the droid an agitated glare. His faith in the heap of circuits and wires was quickly dwindling.

"I'm sorry sir," the droid replied, its tone dull and unfeeling. "But your rapid heart rate suggests that you have personal ties with the patient. I ask that you please remove yourself from the situation before I begin the foreign object's extraction."

Ben narrowed his gaze even further as the machine began fastening straps around Rey's arms and legs, securing her to the table. "I'm _not_ leaving."

"Yes," Ben heard Maz's voice resound firmly from the doorway. "You _are_."

He turned to argue with her but found himself momentarily distracted by the other two females that flanked the old alien on either side. One was an aged Togruta, while the other appeared to be a Tholothian in her prime. He didn't pay their individual characteristics any mind, though his eyes were drawn to the lightsabers hooked to their respective belts as they each moved to place the weapons on a rack by the door.

Above the rack was a plaque with scrawled letters in various languages: _The medbay is a place for healing,_ not weapons! _Violators will be punished accordingly. - Maz_

Ben returned his gaze to Maz, his mind revolving back to her demand. It reminded him too much of Sarla's stubborn insolence involving the same argument some days prior. His eyes narrowed to slits and his hands flexed dangerously. " _No_."

"No?" Maz spat as she approached with a determined gait and a fierce, rebuking tone. "Now you listen to me, you arrogant young _pup_. This is _my_ ship. It was _my_ crew that rescued you. And it is _my_ medical team that is going to save this poor creature currently bleeding out, while _you_ waste the very little precious time she has left by arguing with me!"

"I won't leave her," Ben replied firmly, though he did not raise his volume in order to meet her intensity.

"Oh would you stop being so dramatic? You'll be right outside!" Maz snapped and made a gesture at the door. She stood directly in front of him now, so small, yet still so imposing. "You and Chewie are too emotionally attached to her, your presence would only hinder the operation, therefore you will _both_ wait outside."

Ben opened his mouth to argue further but the droid cut him off. "Excuse me, but the patient's vitals are dropping rapidly. If we are to save her, then we need to operate immediately."

That drew everyone's rapt attention, the two newcomers took up positions near the droid while Maz rounded on Chewie with a new urgency. "Get him out of here, _now_!"

Ben felt a dark knot twist deep inside his chest. If anyone thought for even a _second_ that he was going to be pushed around while Rey, his new purpose in life, lay dying beside him-! The instant Chewie grabbed his left arm, Ben found himself suddenly perplexed that he had subconsciously unlatched his lightsaber with his right hand... only to have it ripped out of his grasp by the Force to land in Maz's ancient hand.

"Stow it!" she snarled. Ben was unaware that she could snarl. More than that, he was astonished to see how proficiently she could wield the Force, despite knowing she had a modest affinity for it. Her scowl was savage as she jabbed the weapon to indicate the rack by the door. " _Now_!"

Ben blinked at her, feeling as though he had just been slapped back to his senses. Perhaps she was right. Maybe removing himself from the situation, at least for the moment, _was_ a good idea. He gave her a yielding nod, sent Rey one last glance, and turned to exit the medbay, reclaiming his lightsaber from Maz only to store it on the rack with the others. Idly he realized he probably left Rey's shocksaber in the escape pod and would need to retrieve it later.

He could hear Chewie's footfalls, could feel his familiar presence looming at his elbow when the medbay door snapped shut behind them. _She'll be fine_ , the Wookiee rumbled, sounding as though Rey were just a child with a scraped knee. _She's too stubborn to die so young._

Ben could not find comfort in Chewie's reassurance, not when he could practically feel Rey's piercing agony through their bond. He desperately needed to find a distraction, otherwise he feared he might go mad from the torment of not being able to help her. He gave Chewie a sidelong look, noting how the Wookiee had stationed himself directly in front of the medbay door, arms crossed and guarding it in no uncertain terms. "Who were those other two? Jedi survivors?"

Chewie nodded slightly and released a rolling grumble. _The Togruta's name is Ahsoka, the Tholothian's is Katooni, they both-_

"There are no Jedi here," crooned a new male voice, thickly accented with such a low tone that it was somehow caught between a deceptive whisper and a hungry growl. "Only _dreamers_ , with delusions of _grandeur_." Ben spun to face the newcomer, startled for the first time in a long while by how he hadn't sensed the Weequay's arrival. He had long white tendrils protruding from his chin, eluding to his extended age, while his gray eyes flashed with a carefully veiled cunning.

The dark toned alien sat at one of the holochess booths some ten paces away and made a show of bowing despite his sitting position. "Oh, _where_ are my manners? Welcome to the Tua-Lu, young prince. Hondo Ohnaka, at your service."

Ben continued to study him in silence, mentally debating over the fact that he appeared as more of a pirate than a smuggler due to his scruffy looking clothing. His gentleman's way of speaking was either a deception or a farce, and Ben still felt uneasy about his uncanny, undetected appearance.

"Come, come, play chess with me, will you?" the old Weequay said while waving a beckoning hand. "All the females on this ship are positively _ruthless_ , especially since Kat won't let me win anymore. And of course it's too dangerous to play Dejarik with a Wookiee..." When Chewie let out a plaintive whine, Hondo mended hastily, "Not that the honorable Chewbacca would _ever_ lose his temper over a silly game, of course, but one can never be too careful, no?"

Ben scowled against the offer presented to him. He _had_ asked for a distraction, but playing holochess with a pirate was hardly what he had in mind... After another moment of deliberation, and realizing that his only other option was anxiously pacing back and forth around the chamber, he moved to take a seat across from the old alien. "Unfortunately for you, I'm as ruthless as they come."

"Indeed, indeed!" Hondo chuckled out in a low, feral sound as he powered the board to life, his gray eyes flashing once again with that unusual, hidden cunning. "So I've heard, young Solo."

Ben said very little in reply after that, his mind divided between attempting in vain to decipher the pirate's puzzling character, the game, and Rey's turmoil flaring at him in regular intervals through the Force. He wasn't entirely aware of how much time had passed or how many rounds he had won when his attention snapped towards the medbay. All his senses sharpened in that instant, all sound around him dulled and suddenly all he knew was Rey's fading light, her weak pulse practically throbbing through the Force, _pleading_ for his help.

They were _losing_ her. In that instant, such a cold, desperate dread crawled down his spine, the like of which could only be compared to that terrible moment when he had woken to see his uncle had come to kill him in his sleep. And yet, the thought of losing Rey was so much _worse,_ almost as if his very own life hinged on hers _._ He found himself face to face with Chewie before he even realized he had abruptly stood and marched across the chamber.

The Wookiee didn't budge. Ben did not have the patience to negotiate. " _Move_."

 _Give me one good reason, and I will_ , Chewie growled. It was a reasonable answer, and judging by the anxious look on his furry features, he too could at least sense on some level that things were not going well inside the medbay.

"I can keep her from _dying_ ," Ben returned through a dangerously low tone, his body coiling in preparation for physically removing the obstacle of a Wookiee in front of him if he had to.

A few tense seconds lapsed between man and beast, the Weequay and his chess game forgotten, before Chewie finally nodded in deference and stepped aside. _Go then._

Ben did not waste the precious second it would have taken to be surprised by how easily Chewie had yielded, instead he strode right in, not balking at the chaotic scene that unfolded before him.

Various objects, anything that wasn't fused down really, flew around the room in a violent, writhing storm. Maz and the others were constantly having to dodge or swat at the projectiles while they worked. It was suddenly very obvious why they hadn't made much progress in removing the debris from Rey's shoulder.

He was beside the operating table before Maz even had a chance to notice him, much less berate him for his disobedience. He noticed absently that they had prepped Rey for the bacta tank with the proper coverings but his attention was drawn to the bloody mess of her shoulder, where the droid was slowly attempting to extract the pole without carelessly leaving any hazardous shards in the wound.

It was indeed a slow, agonizing process, and it really didn't surprise him that, despite Rey's delirious and drugged state, her unconscious mind was causing the Force around her to swirl out of control like some sort of crazed self defense mechanism. Ben was confident he could relieve her torment, long enough for the team to finish their work, at least.

He took her nearest hand in his and closed his eyes to concentrate, though he was unable to quell the pang of sorrow he felt when Rey whimpered through her veil of unconscious suffering. "Ben?"

Ben made no reply and he ignored Maz's sudden yowling complaints as he focused on initiating their link. "I told you to stay out! Chewie, why did you let him-"

"Hold on!" one of the other females spoke, Ben didn't know which one. "Whatever he's doing, it's helping." A loud clattering shook the room as the roving whirlwind of floating objects suddenly dropped to the floor, resulting in a deafening silence, with only the whirs of the medical droid continuing its work.

Ben could feel Rey's anguish slowly easing as he absorbed her pain. He knew he was shifting it between them too quickly but he didn't care. He was determined to take all of it if it meant her survival, though it brought him to his knees with a strangled cry. His left shoulder blazed with a fresh misery that spread to the rest of his body, but pain had been a constant companion throughout his life, weathering such a wound was merely an unpleasant chore for him at this point.

The passage of time became irrelevant to him. It could have been merely a few moments or an hour by the time the pain finally began to ebb and he heard the droid announce in that same dull monotone, "Extraction and stitching complete. I suggest an immediate bacta submersion."

"Well, _princeling_?" Maz questioned as Ben managed to pull himself back to his feet with a wince. He gave Rey a once over, not ignorant to the curious yet equally furtive glances the Togruta and Tholothian were giving him as they cleaned up after the messy operation. They both clearly wondered about his uncanny ability to calm their patient's distress but neither opted to ask. Maz held no such reservations, however. "Since you're here, do you have the strength to carry her to the tank yourself, or should I have Chewie do it?"

Again, Ben made no verbal reply but once Rey's restraints were removed he slipped his arms under her motionless body and lifted her with little effort. Maz nodded with an approving hum and led him over to the medical cylinder where she began the start up procedures.

After gently setting Rey in the tank and fitting her with an oxygen mask, Ben placed a fleeting kiss to her head and stepped back, allowing the panels to close around her as the reservoir flooded with its healing liquid. With their physical contact broken, so too their pain-sharing link was severed, causing Rey to shift into a fitful state of semi-awareness. When her hazel eyes met his, glazed over with a delirious concern, Ben placed a hand on the glass between them and spoke through his most reassuring tone. "I'm here. You're safe."

That seemed to be what she wanted to hear as she again lost consciousness an instant later, her residual, foggy thoughts drifting out to him. _Don't leave..._

Ben felt another pang in his chest, suddenly realizing that her original distress had been just as affected by his earlier absence as she was by the great pain in her shoulder. He idly wondered if she even realized how close to death she had been.

"Well, she's not out of the woods yet, but she seems to be stabilizing, at least," Maz said, drawing his attention as she studied the readings on the tank's terminal. "She'll need to stay in there for a long while." The old alien gave him a calculating look. "Shall I show you to your temporary quarters?"

Ben shook his head and sat down on the floor with his back pressed against the tank. "I'm not leaving her again."

With an amused hum and a tip of her head, Maz made a dismissive gesture. "Suit yourself. I'll be back to check her condition periodically."

He nodded and drew his gaze level with hers, realizing that some gratitude was probably in order. The words did not come easy to him, but _for Rey_ he found himself dipping his head in deference to the ancient female. "Thank you Maz... for saving her."

"You are welcome, young Solo," Maz replied through a wide, mischievous grin. "But don't think I won't expect proper compensation for my services." Her expression grew stern and she jabbed a pointed finger at him. "You still owe me a new castle. _And_ a new statue. Oh, and I could use a new bartender too."

With a weary sigh and a bothered wave of his hand, Ben nodded again. "I'll see what I can do."

"Promises!" Maz yowled through a deceptive chuckle. "Just like your father, your debts grow by the day." She flapped her own hand at him and turned to beckon her crew to follow her out, though not before giving him one last, curious glance. "You sure you don't want to rest on a proper bed? It's not like she's _going_ anywhere."

"I'm _staying_ ," Ben grumbled back, satisfied that the finality in his tone seemed to dissuade any further debate on the matter. He watched placidly as Maz finally departed with another indifferent shrug, the Tholothian and Togruta trailing behind with a browsing interest sent his way.

"Devoted _and_ handsome," the darker skinned female (Katooni was it?) commented to her companion, though she was obnoxiously loud enough for Ben to hear her. "Seems like the First Order has been hiding a great many secrets after all."

"Yes," the Togruta (Ahsoka he remembered) said, her words lined with a cryptic tone. "Perhaps we've been too presumptuous to think that the _whole_ has corrupted the _individual_ all this time." She gave her counterpart a conversely amused look between a glance at Ben. "To think a pair of pretty eyes would shift the tide, in the end."

Ben knew they were taunting him; he didn't care and he refused to take the bait. He was tired and, unfortunately, he still had work to do.

Chewie was the last to pass by, but he paused to kneel down and demanded a long, silent spell of eye contact before one side of his maw suddenly tipped upward in an odd Wookiee smirk. _You'll be alright._ With a large, furry hand he reached out and gave Ben's head a quick, rough tousling before lumbering off after the others without so much as another grumble.

It took a great deal of self-control for Ben not to react to the physical contact, but the buried memories Chewie was digging up made it hard to even think about retaliation. The Wookiee had been a bright spot throughout his childhood; a truth that could not be denied or diminished. He would allow the offense of such a demeaning, though equally affectionate gesture to pass. This one time at least.

When the medbay doors closed, leaving Ben to his own devices, he closed his eyes to concentrate again. He had his doubts that he could accomplish any sort of Force healing, as it had never been a personal skill, however if Rey considered it another aspect of their bond then he was at least willing to make an attempt.

He had meant what he said when he told her that she was his reason for living now. He would help her or die trying.

Because living would mean nothing if she died.


	32. Introspect

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, and you don't have to do this to impress me.

 **Point of Light**

AN: My thanks to everyone that supported my adding Ahsoka to the story! It makes me happy that I get to include her and Hondo, even if its just for a bit of extra flavor. :) Also, a shout-out to guest reviewer _thehatter_ for such a nice (and amusing) review, that really made my day! And to all my reviewers: The positive feedback really keeps me going you guys, thank you so much!

Sorry for the month long wait you guys, writing has been super slow for some reason. I plan to post chapter 33 on 7-6-19, but for now, enjoy chapter thirty two!

 **Chapter Thirty Two – Introspect**

* * *

 _The thick darkness surrounded her like an endless void, all consuming except for that one spot of light nearby; her only source of warmth and comfort. Rey clung to it like a lifeline, or at least, she_ tried _to until it too departed from her, leaving her in such a deep well of despair that she was certain she would never escape._

 _To be alone again, with this tormenting agony as her only companion. It was too much. It was just too much to bear alone. She was left with what seemed like her most primal defenses. The pain and loss culminated into a fierce anger that lashed out at the blackness, at her impossible prison for what seemed like ages. Nothing seemed to change except for a constant sensation that she was falling, ever deeper into that bottomless pit..._

 _Until suddenly that familiar, glorious and wonderful light returned to her side. It brushed against her, tender and comforting as it soaked up all her pain and loneliness at once. Rey felt a spark of recognition in her mind, paving a path through all the chaos of her delirious thoughts._

 _Ben, she was positive this warm light was Ben. She didn't know the details behind this horrific nightmare she was experiencing but at least Ben was there to help her through it. She felt an overwhelming relief in response to that thought and tried to call out to him but the abyss seemed to absorb her voice. Somehow though, she was confident he would hear her._

 _His response came sometime later, his tone encouraging and gentle. "I'm here. You're safe."_

 _The pain came and went like a receding ocean tide after that. But it didn't concern her so long as Ben's light was somewhere nearby. She could endure any trial so long as she wasn't alone anymore._

" _Don't leave," she pleaded to him as she tried to nestle closer to his warmth but was frustrated by an invisible barrier in the darkness despite his close proximity._

" _Hush," Ben soothed and settled nearby. "I'm right here."_

 _His reassurance was like a cool drink of water after a scorching day under Jakku's blazing sun; a relief and a comfort._

Finally _, after what seemed like_ ages _of unceasing torment, Rey felt like she could rest peacefully._

* * *

Ben was drawn out of his attempted healing trance when the medbay doors whisked open to admit Maz, who purposefully strode across the chamber to examine the bacta tank's terminal. They shared a nod of acknowledgment before the old alien sounded out a curious hum. "Her vitals look much better and her wound is almost eighty percent healed already." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Your doing, I suppose?"

Ben shrugged indifferently. "Perhaps."

"Hmm," Maz hummed again, skeptical though satisfied enough with his answer. With her knowledge of the Force, she was much less surprised by their abilities to heal each other than Sarla had been. She tipped her head and gave him a pointed look. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Ben narrowed his gaze. He had an idea at what she was getting at but he wasn't fond of answering loaded questions.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy," Maz spat and made a gesture towards Rey's unconscious form in the tank. "Now that your beloved _princess_ is out of danger, what kind of plans do you have in mind for that monstrous machine you call the First Order?"

Ben glanced up to Rey before refocusing on Maz. Even though he knew the comment was meant to be a dig at his overprotective tendencies, he idly decided that he rather liked the idea of Rey being his princess. "Once she's recovered I intend to return to the fleet, confront Hux, and take back what's mine."

"Yes, yes," Maz replied with a bored tone and a bothered wave of her hand before pinning him with another hard look. " _Then_ what?"

Ben frowned, realizing what it was she was really asking. After reclaiming his rule, did he intend to continue with the Order's galactic conquest? His honest answer was that he wasn't sure anymore. He still envisioned himself ruling successfully with Rey at his side, allowing her more reasonable governing methods to temper his own... Only, he was beginning to feel less inclined towards his dreams if it meant putting her in constant danger.

His brooding silence was met by another, more direct question as Maz moved a little closer to peer up into his face. "What is it that you _really_ want, young Solo?"

Again, Ben didn't voice his answer but returned his gaze to Rey's unconscious form. He knew that essentially, she was asking, what is most important to you _right now_? If she had asked him a few weeks ago, his answer would have been completely different, revolving around his own arrogant dominance. Now though... Now it was just Rey.

"Ahah, you're eyes betray you," Maz murmured with a knowing smirk. She waved another gesture. "And what does _she_ want?"

Ben released a breath, a partially amused though mostly derisive scoff. "She would have me send the whole of the Order on a prolonged paid leave."

Maz nodded thoughtfully and tipped her head with a contrary expression. "The lot that returns to you afterward would prove fiercely loyal, while you're better off without the ones that don't. I don't see the problem."

"The problem," Ben repeated with a withered sigh. It didn't surprise him that she would take Rey's side. "Is that the treasury would be completely depleted, not to mention that withdrawing troops from all currently controlled systems would mean all planetary resources would cease circulation. The Order would be bankrupt in days."

"And what if it wasn't?" Maz replied through a serious curiosity. "Would you do it?"

"What?" Ben blinked at her. Of all the things he expected her to say, that was not one of them.

Maz carried on, as if she had anticipated him to balk. "If I offered to fund the Order, would you agree to reform it with Rey's ideals? Make it into something... truly special?"

Ben considered her words for a long moment. On one hand, he was skeptical that a smuggler could even make such an offer, pirate queen or not. On the other hand, he had already agreed to Rey's terms to pledge himself to a new cause if they were to survive Hux's coup. He pinned Maz with a new scrutiny. "How do you intend to fund something of this scale? Do you even realize how much that would cost?"

"Oh, I am aware of the cost," Maz replied with a trivial flap of her hand. "Let's just say I've come into a vast fortune due to a particularly successful venture." She returned his scrutiny. "Your answer, young Solo?"

Ben took another glance up at Rey but she slept on, unable to offer her opinion. Not that it mattered that much; he knew what her answer would be. He nodded back to the ancient female. "I'll agree to reforming the First Order."

" _After_ that much needed vacation," Maz replied. It wasn't a question. "Your troops will be much more malleable towards change if given the opportunity to rest properly."

Ben still didn't agree with that theory completely, but he wasn't about to argue the matter, especially when she was willing to foot the bill for it. He was also still curious about her suspicious fortune schemes but chose not to pursue any further explanations. He decided it didn't matter where the money came from if it meant furthering the galaxy's progress. He nodded his assent.

"Wonderful," Maz said as she began tinkering with the chrono strapped to her wrist. "Come see me later and we can hash out the details. We also need to discuss a plan for returning you to power... It's going to be tricky business getting you back onto your ship without getting blown to pieces in the process."

Ben would have to agree with her there. He would need a fast starfighter for one thing, because his _TIE_ _Silencer_ was impossibly unavailable and tucked away on the Supremacy. He would also need a distraction, something or someone for the fleet to shoot at besides him.

He nodded again and this time the old smuggler nodded back before she took her leave for the exit. "When you're ready then. I'll be sure to have the contract ready to sign." She shot him a wicked grin before the door snapped shut behind her.

With a new resolve spreading through his mind like a wildfire, Ben stood and turned to face Rey, still unconscious and recovering in the healing reservoir. After placing his hands on the cool glass, he could only hope that she would understand his conflicted thoughts.

The Force had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not all powerful, that he could not protect his counterpart in absolute terms. He accepted that. But that didn't mean he couldn't keep her safe. It annoyed him that it had taken him so long to realize that keeping her from danger and protecting her from it were two very different concepts. He blamed his own arrogance in the end, the idea that the safest place she could possibly be was _with him_. He had been wrong.

"Rey," Ben murmured through a tense sigh, knowing she would fervently disagree with his decision. "Please understand. I can't take you with me." He glanced to the terminal when the thing began beeping a little more persistently, attributing to its patient's vitals. He would need to make this quick, lest she woke up and convinced him to change his mind.

"Stay here. I'll come back for you." He spoke the words with an unbearable ache in his throat, the thought of leaving her behind seemed to tear at the very fabric of his soul. He pressed his forehead to the transparent barrier between them, hoping beyond hope that she could forgive him. "I'll come back, sweetheart, I promise."

* * *

Rey's awareness felt murky and sluggish, the vector between sleep and consciousness warped. The pain in her body had finally subsided, only to be suddenly replaced by the fresh agony of heartache. The result of hearing those familiar words, words that filled her with both hope and longing at once.

There had been a time in her life when those words had given her comfort when she couldn't sleep due to exhaustion and the gnawings of an empty stomach. Now though, they gave her only the wild panic wrought by dread and anger.

Because despite her delirium, she recognized Ben's voice in those words, and she did _not_ agree with them.

Frustrated that her body felt so unresponsive, she managed to flex her fingers out of sheer determination. _Wait!_ she tried to call out to him when she sensed his presence departing, but he didn't stop. Scowling, Rey called to the Force and felt it gather around her like a churning storm, awaiting her mandate. She was _not_ going to be left behind again.

Suddenly feeling fully cognizant about her surroundings, the water surrounding her, the breathing apparatus, the transparent prison, she finally opened her eyes to see Ben's dark form some distance away. He paused, as if surprised. Good. She had a few choice words he needed to hear.

But first, she needed to free herself, and that damn machine wasn't working fast enough to release her. The Force was still writhing around her, almost growling with anticipation in response to her righteous indignation. The glass began to crack and she heard Ben's concerned voice but couldn't make out any words due to distance and the furious roaring in her ears. She didn't care, she needed _out_. Drawing her hands into coiled fists, she released the energy swirling around her.

And then, with a shattering crash, she was finally free.

* * *

 _Wait!_ Ben hadn't even made it to the medbay exit when he heard Rey's desperate plea, but he didn't turn around, didn't stop. He _couldn't_. If he did, he would never be able to work up the nerve to leave. As it was, feeling her awareness spike with that raw hurt and anger nearly made him buckle inwardly, but he pressed on stubbornly. He was confident that the bacta tank wouldn't release her until she was fully healed, by then he would be long gone.

Only, it wasn't up to the machine that she remained captive, Ben realized with a creeping dread. He felt the Force swarm dangerous behind him and he came to a halt to turn around in astonishment. _She wouldn't-_

The fragile tank's glass began to crack while its computer started shrieking frantically with multiple errors. _She would._ Sighing in defeat, Ben strode back to her, attempting to calm her down. "Rey, it's alright, just-"

With a violent discharge of the Force, Ben found he had to shield himself as the tank burst into a million pieces, flooding the medbay floor in glass and bacta water. Rey dropped to the cylinder's pedestal, ripped her breathing mask off and shot him a deadly glare, her voice a raspy croak between labored breaths. "You should know _better_ , Ben Solo."

Groaning audibly, Ben moved to help her up, idly realizing that she opted to use his last name when she was feeling cross. "I _do_ know better. But my concern for your well-being overrode my fear of your retribution."

Bending down, he hadn't even got his hands on her when he felt a sharp smack across his face. Startled, he met her distressed gaze, her physical slap hurting less than the fiery pain that throbbed from her through their bond.

" _I'll_ decide when it's for my own good to be left behind!" she yelled at him, seething and huffing from overexertion. " _No one_ else!"

At the sound of her despairing, savage tone, Ben felt his heart pang irregularly while his breath hitched uncomfortably. He had known that attempting to leave her behind would have its repercussions, but he had never anticipated it would hurt her _this_ much, _this_ deeply. The hurt in her eyes was so severe that he wondered if it would even be possible for him to make amends. What could he do, what could he say to mend this wound? This same wound that had been so callously cut open time and time again?

He didn't think a simple apology would suffice, so he just stared back at her miserably. He longed terribly to hold her close for his own reassurance but he would respect this new barrier until she lowered it herself. He would not make the situation worse, even if that meant being patient, even if that meant ignoring every urge in his body.

Thankfully, Rey's temper seemed to peter out. Her gaze softened, though she still exuded an aggravated annoyance as she lurched forward with weak muscles. "You can help me up now."

Ben did not need to be told twice. Instantly he moved to slip his shoulder under her arm and slid his own around her bare waist, not caring that her skin was still sticky with medical paste. Although she had been dressed in practical bacta tank togs, he could sense that she wanted to clean up and change into something more modest.

Unfortunately, the changing panels were more than a few steps away and, although he normally wouldn't have asked for permission, he was suddenly much more wary of her temper. "Are you going to gut me if I try to carry you?"

It was obvious that she could barely stand, much less take a step forward. Her blood loss alone would have attributed to that, but she also hadn't finished the tank's healing cycle. She would be weak for awhile and she seemed to realize this as she pondered his question and nodded. "I'll allow it."

Ben couldn't fight off the smirk that worked its way onto his face despite having just barely eluding her ire. "You honor me, Your Highness." He ducked to scoop her up and cradled her close to his chest with half a mind never to let her down. He would admit to being resolved to leave without her before, but now he felt a profound relief that she had talked him out of it. Being without her for any period of time would have been torture.

"Oh, would you stop?" Rey sighed wearily, though she had the energy to roll her eyes. "I'm not royalty. We've established this."

"You're engaged to the Supreme Leader of the First Order and prince of a dead planet," Ben deadpanned as he strode over to the panels. "Therefore you're royalty." He set her down reluctantly but remained close by in case she needed further assistance, though he doubted she would ask for it regardless. "Deal with it."

"Well thanks for that," she muttered offhandedly as she staggered around trying to find a suitable set of medbay clothes. "I suppose this perk comes with a number of _other_ colorful nicknames?"

"You're welcome," Ben replied, relishing the light banter in exchange for her earlier wrath. Once she seemed capable enough he stepped to the other side of the panel, respecting her privacy, though he would not hesitate to rush in if she collapsed, decent or not. "And yes, if you find them tolerable."

He could hear her sigh and grumble as she struggled with the minute task of dressing herself. "What happened? My shoulder feels like it was run through a starfighter engine."

Recounting a summery of the events after the ambush, Ben turned to see her standing beside him and wearing simple gray clothes shortly after he finished speaking. Her expression was intent and sorrowful as she reached out a tentative hand to grasp at his sleeve. "I almost _died_?"

Ben nodded, his curiosity piqued as he watched her shifting emotions as if she were a holodrama unfolding before him. "I suppose, maybe," she said hesitantly and inched a little closer to him, an apologetic look in her eyes. "Maybe you had a good reason to consider leaving me here." When Ben opened his mouth to reply she cut him off while jabbing a pointed finger at him. "But I still don't agree with it! And don't _ever_ try it again, at least not without asking me first. Understood?"

Ben bit back whatever he had been about to say and sighed instead. He nodded and dipped his head in a feint of submission. "Understood, Your Worship."

Rey lifted her head, sniffed defiantly and gave his sleeve a demanding tug. "Just for that, you have to carry me to... wherever there's food. I'm _starving_."

Ben was more than happy to oblige her request, though he made a show of bowing beforehand, complacent smirk in place. "As you wish, Your Highness-ness."

"Ugh, _Ben_ ," Rey huffed and growled in annoyance towards the nickname. She gave his chest a feeble swat after he picked her up for the second time.

"Yes, Your Worshipfulness?"

"Never mind," she sighed out and thumped her head to his shoulder in utter defeat.

Reflecting briefly on his childhood, Ben never really did understand why his father insisted on calling his mother by such titles, especially when they only seemed to incite or further an argument. Now though, feeling absolutely full of himself as he carried Rey to the medbay exit, he decided that maybe he finally understood.


	33. Repose

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but remember, there's always a bigger fish.

 **Point of Light**

AN: Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! It really makes my day so much brighter when I see that people are enjoying my hard work. I don't like making you guys wait a whole month like this but alas, here we are. Anyway, this chapter might seem a little... odd, but for those of you that have watched the 2019 SW Celebration Episode 9 livestream, you might notice how one of the pictures they showed of Daisy inspired a certain scene in this chapter. ;) Enjoy!

(Side note: Chapter 34 will be posted 8-3-19)

 **Chapter Thirty Three – Repose**

* * *

Chewing vigorously, Rey continued to reach for the food set out in front of her despite her aching, weak muscles. She eyed the newest plate of strange, colorful delicacies as if it were her first chance to eat in a week. "Will that be sufficient sustenance, masters?" the cafeteria's server droid asked as it whirred nearby.

"Yes, thank you," Rey managed between bites, effectively dismissing the droid. She offered Ben a bashful grin as her gaze drifted to him on the opposite side of their chosen dining table. She would admit to feeling excessively angry with him upon waking to find him attempting to leave her behind, but after listening to the circumstances leading up to his decision, she wasn't about to hold it against him.

Also, food never failed to boost her mood.

A silent contentment passed between them as Ben replied to her grin with a mild smirk of his own. He returned to picking at his own plate with obvious disinterest, instead seeming much more amused by watching her enthusiasm about trying every new entree available.

They had gone through this same exchange a number of times back on the Supremacy, only something was somehow different now. Perhaps, she guessed, it was because they stood on equal ground, in a neutral space where the war was better left for tomorrow.

Rey felt an unusual calm blossom in her chest, a pleasant buzz that made her blink with a sudden realization. She almost felt... _happy_.

Almost.

She had Ben. She had food. If only she had her friends with her, then maybe...

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Rey turned at the sound of some thundering footfalls to see the mountain of fur that was Chewbacca. Before she could respond to his presence, the Wookiee plucked her out of her seat, held her a foot off the floor in his trademark hefty hug and set her back down before she or Ben could so much as voice an objection. _How are you feeling Sunburst?_ he rumbled gently, speaking his personal nickname for her as he placed an affectionate paw on her head.

"Chewie!" Rey replied with a laugh, wincing slightly when the sudden movement caused her shoulder to ache. "I'm ok, just sore and tired." She gave him a fond smile. "I'm glad you're here." She had wished for all her friends, but she decided this would do for now... For now, she would allow herself to feel at least a small degree of happiness.

The feeling was short lived and she had to cringe when Ben grumbled at her visitor from his place across from her. "No more Wookiee hugs until she's recovered."

Even though she had tried to mask it, Ben must have noticed her pained expression. Granted, it ached but it was hardly something to mention, much less incite an argument. "Ben, I'm fine- No, Chewie don't-" Unfortunately, Rey found that she couldn't intervene fast enough as Chewie moved to loom over Ben with a rolling growl.

 _Get up,_ the Wookiee barked, though it wasn't so much an intense challenge as it was a curt demand.

Ben didn't meet his gaze, instead finding anything else to sneer at with the utmost contempt, as if he had just met a disgusting Hutt for the first time. "No."

Chewie roared something incoherent, making Rey groan audibly. She considered herself fairly well versed in Shyriiwook, but she had come to the realization long ago that sometimes Wookiees simply roared for the sake of roaring. The sound was deafening, and even though Rey desperately wanted to intervene, she knew she simply didn't have the energy for it.

Thankfully, Ben finally gave in and stood up to meet his antagonist with a thoroughly displeased scowl. " _Fine,_ just get it over with already _._ "

"Chewie, if you hurt him-" Rey started, fearing the worst but stopped herself short when the Wookiee suddenly encompassed Ben in a fierce, furry hug. "Oh."

Rey couldn't contain her amused and tender smile at the sight of the touching display. Although she wouldn't have considered their embrace to exceed a normal length of time, Ben quickly lost patience for it and received a ruffled crown as punishment when he made an attempt to duck away. "Alright, enough!" he growled, swatting useless at retreating Wookiee paws. "You forgive me, I get it."

Chewie's face turned pensive in that instant, hinting at a scowl. _I never said I_ forgive _you_ , he grumbled lowly. Rey knew they were referring to Ben's unspeakable atrocity as Kylo Ren, and just like that, she knew their lighthearted exchange was over. However she was not expecting Chewie to offer a heartfelt answer, glancing her way briefly as he rumbled it out soberly. _I_ accept _you, because Sunburst accepts you. And because Han would want me to move on._

Rey blinked in a mild daze, her attention shifting between man and Wookiee as she processed those words. It surprised her in that, essentially, Chewie was reiterating her own feelings toward Ben.

No, she didn't think she could ever forgive Ben for Han's death, but she was done hating him for it, which left loving him as the only option. Somehow, it only seemed right that Chewie had come to the same decision.

Ben was stone faced as a long, silent moment stretched out between them, but he finally gave a slow, deferring nod to the towering beast and sat back down. "Fine. I can live with that."

Chewie merely huffed in response and moved to give Rey's head a quick, affectionate tousle. _You did good, Sunburst. There's hope for him yet,_ he rumbled amiably at her before taking his leave through the nearest exit.

With the lack of the imposing Wookiee's presence came Ben's inevitable ridicule, raised brow included. "Sunburst?"

With a sheepish smile Rey shrugged indifferently. "It's just his personal affection," she said as she picked up her dining utensil and began eating again, pausing only to aim it at him pointedly. "Which by the way, you are _not_ allowed to use."

"I think you're forgetting that I now have a slew of other affections at my disposal," Ben replied through a deep undertone, adding with a purposed delay and a complacent smirk, " _sweetheart_."

"No, _love_ , I didn't forget," Rey said, purposefully emphasizing her own endearment through a withered sigh and a deceptively coy smile. "You give me very little chance to."

Ben's reaction to the new pet name was extremely subtle, with his mouth curving into the slightest smile while puffing an amused breath through his nose. "Strange that this doesn't feel like the first time you've called me that," he told her with a puzzled expression.

"It's not," Rey replied as she continued to pick at her food. "You may have been unconscious the first time."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

When his dark garnets flashed back at her with that sharp intelligence, paired with their lighthearted banter, Rey nearly felt overcome by another rush of pure contentment. She was so consumed by their nearly intimate exchange and her brimming affection for him that she had gone completely unaware of the two newcomers that suddenly appeared beside their private table.

Rey was barely able to ascertain that the two were both female before they promptly seated themselves, one beside her and one beside Ben, without waiting or even asking for an invitation.

"Adorable, isn't it?" the one beside Rey asked her companion. She appeared to be a dark skinned, comely Tholothian, judging by the pale tendrils hanging from her scaled head. "Young love flourishing despite these harsh times."

"I suppose," the other female replied skeptically. She was clearly a Togruta with her white and blue striped lekku, though she appeared much more advanced in age than her companion. "Adorable or Necessary. It doesn't really matter as long as they end the war together."

Between studying the strangers and attempting to decipher their conversation, Rey stole a glance at Ben and noted with a hint of amusement that he seemed even more perturbed and perplexed by the intrusion than she was.

"Masters Ahsoka, Katooni," the server droid greeted when it whirred over to take their orders and nodded to each of them respectively. "Will it be the usual today?"

"Yes, Ar-Dee," the one referred to as Katooni answered as she glanced down to her lap. "And don't forget the half-pint this time."

Rey decided she must be really delirious from exhaustion, because up until that instant she hadn't even noticed the small, cooing child in Katooni's hold.

"Yes of course," the droid replied as it wheeled away to retrieve the order. "After the last incident, I assure you that the young master has my _highest_ priority."

Rey watched the exchange with a curious attention, only blinking out of her daze when the two women turned their gazes on her with a shrewd interest. "It's good to see our patient survived," Katooni said and offered a friendly nod. "You can call me Kat." She regarded the baby in her lap with a wince when he voiced a loud string of gibberish. "The runt's name is Carth, and unfortunately he's learning to speak."

"Is that what you call all those obnoxious noises?" the aged Togruta replied rhetorically before turning back to Rey with a gentle smile. "I'm Ahsoka, although _some_ people on this ship prefer to call me _Ancient_ ," she grumbled with a frown. "Even though Maz and Chewie outpace me by a few _centuries_."

Rey paid little mind to their introductions, the entirety of her attention aimed at the young child only a couple feet away. It was safe to say that she had never seen a child so young, much less been this close to one.

For one thing, the few humans on Jakku that actually _had_ children were smart enough to keep them safely hidden until they were old enough to at least run away from danger. Secondly, the Resistance was even _more_ devoid of youngling residents, given that children had no place on warships. Lastly, that only left her with a brief, two month sojourn through the Unknown Regions with Chewie, and that... well, they had been lucky to even run _across_ a human, never-mind a family.

Rey didn't realize she was staring until she noticed the boy was staring right back, seemingly just as entrapped as her. She suddenly had so many questions but could scarcely sort them into an orderly sentence, so she settled for the simplest one. "How old is he?" She tried not to sound _too_ eager or curious, but she couldn't help smiling like an idiot when Carth reached out a tiny hand towards her whilst burbling something incoherent.

Katooni's reply was severely delayed, her expression turning bewildered, though Rey couldn't tell if that was due to the boy's new interest or because of her question. She suddenly felt so self-conscious about her ignorance on the matter. Was her question inappropriate somehow? Should his age be obvious?

In the few seconds that lapsed, she tried to study the child's appearance a little better, noting how fuzzy his short brown hair looked, how chubby his tanned face was, and how he only seemed big enough to weigh twenty pounds, if that.

"One- He's one year old," Katooni finally answered, blinking as if out of a daze. "Sorry, I've just never seen him react this way to a stranger... Would you like to hold him?" Frowning, she had to replace her grip on the boy when he began writhing and whining persistently. "I'm afraid he _insists_."

Rey hesitated at first, finding the offer oddly both appealing yet terrifying at once, but she eventually nodded and reached for him tentatively. Once released, it surprised her how quickly Carth managed to toddle into her lap, with little assistance, and she suddenly found herself giggling along with his contagious laughter for no apparent reason.

Feeling extremely conspicuous, however, Rey glanced up to see that Ben had relaxed slightly. He no longer seemed as uncomfortable with their uninvited guests, though he met her gaze with an odd expression, as if he wasn't entirely sure what to make of the child in her lap either.

When Carth suddenly reached up to touch Rey's face, he let out an elated cry along with another string of gibberish that apparently only Katooni understood. "By the Force," the Tholothian almost gasped. "He does- He thinks you're his mother."

"What?" Rey _did_ gasp, both flabbergasted and thoroughly confused. "But aren't you-?"

"Oh no," Katooni denied with a fervent shake of her head. "I appreciate the compliment but despite my appearance, I'm only a few years younger than Ahsoka here-"

"Oh yes, go ahead, _rub it in_ ," Ahsoka cut in with another annoyed grumble, though her wry expression betrayed her amusement as she watched the ensuing conversation.

"Carth is my _grandson_ ," Katooni continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "His parents, my son and his wife, were in the Resistance... specifically the bombing fleet that was decimated a few months back."

"Oh," Rey said, wincing slightly when Carth started tugging on her loose hair, and added in a solemn murmur, "I'm sorry. That must be hard." She felt the twinge of Ben's panic through their link, realizing belatedly that he had been, and technically still was, affiliated with the forces that had done the decimating of that very bombing fleet.

Katooni nodded and granted a partial smile in response, seemingly unaware of Ben's turmoil. "I suppose you _do_ resemble his mother a little bit, but he was hardly seven months old when she left him with me, so it's probably normal that he's confused." She shifted her calculating eyes to Ben. "You can relax, Supreme Leader, I hold no ill will towards you personally."

Rey felt the tension in her body melt away at hearing those words, could feel the relief and confusion in Ben's mind as he gave the Tholothian a perplexed look. His expression narrowed, his eyes flicking between Katooni and Ahsoka as he made his reply. "You _are_ Jedi, then."

"Indeed," Ahsoka answered the non-question, as if reciting an old text. "A true Jedi lives, not in the past nor the future, but the _present_."

Katooni nodded in agreement, dismissed the server droid after it delivered their food, and pinned Ben with a sober stare. "My children died because they insisted on involving themselves in a war. For me to seek revenge for their deaths would only continue the endless cycle of violence. So no, I have no desire to exact vengeance on the current First Order sovereign. However, I _do_ intend to protect what I have left with every ounce of my power, should they be threatened. _Know that_."

Ben allowed for a few poignant seconds to pass before he offered a serious, deferring nod. "Consider it known," he said, then glanced to Rey with a ghost of a smirk. "Though I can honestly say that I've never threatened an infant before."

Rey cringed inwardly, unsure that his dry humor would be appreciated. She was relieved when Ahsoka chuckled in response with a gibe of her own. "That might change. Looks to me like Carth could prove to be your new rival."

Having been distracted by the conversation, Rey returned her focus to the child in her lap as he bounced and gibbered excitedly, desperate for her attention. She grinned and snickered with him, stealing another self-conscious glance up at Ben.

He seemed much more relaxed now as he leaned on the table with his arms folded before him, intently watching her exchange with the boy. His features softened by what seemed like some new element. Not just curiosity, not just intrigue, but something else flashed behind those brown eyes.

Idly, Rey tried to probe for his thoughts but found herself strangely barred off from them. She shot him a puzzled look, but he merely blinked back at her with a simple, silent reply. _Later._

"Actually," Katooni replied to Ahsoka's comment, unwittingly cutting into their private dialogue with a knowing smirk on her face. "I think he's less a rival and more an incentive."

Despite her enjoyment in the new experience and the positive interaction she shared with the Carth, Rey had had her fill of feeling like a spectacle. Refitting her hold around the wriggling child, she eased him back toward his grandmother. "Here, you better take him back, before he realizes I'm not... _her_."

Carth was not at all happy about the change, but Katooni received him with practiced ease and handed him a bottle before his whining could grow into a full blown tantrum. "Easily distracted, this one," she said, smiling down at him in amusement. "Convenient for me, but unfortunately not a good Jedi trait."

Rey suddenly realized she had so many more questions that she hadn't had the opportunity to ask, questions that didn't involve Carth. Were these two women really Jedi? How had they survived the purge? Why were they still hiding? But most importantly, did they have knowledge to share? Knowledge of the Force that Luke had refused to teach her? Knowledge that even Ben was unaware of?

She never got the chance to ask as her body began to shut down from exhaustion and she nearly swayed completely off the booth due to a spell of lightheaded dizziness. Thankfully, Ben was there in an instant. "Come on. That's it," he muttered, drawing to her side attentively. "You overdid it, like I knew you would."

"I had to _eat_ ," Rey returned, bristling slightly at the accusation even though she was grateful for his attention.

"And now you need to rest."

With a subtle eyeroll she nodded her consent and accepted his help to stand, though not without a smart retort. "Yes, _mother_."

Her response elicited a string of sniggering from the other females but only a thin line of a smile from Ben as he weathered the mockery patiently. "If you've the energy for banter, am I safe to assume you can walk?"

Rey wasn't entirely sure, but she nodded anyway and latched onto his offered arm. "We're about to find out." She sent Ahsoka and Katooni a look of apology and disappointment but they merely waved her off with amiable smiles as Ben led her to the nearest exit.

They were met by a brooding Maz the instant they stepped out into the hallway and the doors whipped shut behind them. " _Boy_ ," the old alien hissed up at Ben, arms crossed indignantly. "Mind telling me what happened to my bacta tank?"

"Oh," he replied, pausing to clear his throat objectively. "That... was my fault, entirely."

Rey could only blink silently between them, it both astounding and amusing her to see Ben's confidence falter before the ancient being's scrutiny.

"I'm sure it was," Maz replied flatly and shifted her gaze to Rey sympathetically. "He's even more presumptuous and infuriating than his father, isn't he?"

"Any other time I might agree with you," Rey replied and clung a little tighter to her fiancé when another wave of dizziness swept over her. "For the moment, he's keeping me upright, therefore I think I'll keep him."

"Oh you poor thing," Maz commiserated and stepped closer to pat at her arm consolingly. "You shouldn't even be out of the tank yet, much less up walking around." She pinned Ben with a dubious, pointed look. "You don't know where you're going, do you?"

Again, Rey found herself both amused and astonished by how stunted Ben's response was. He simply frowned, opened his mouth to reply, then promptly closed it again. His fatigue and frustration was nearly palpable, and it occurred to her that he must be nearly as exhausted as her but was just better at hiding it.

"Typical Solo behavior," Maz said through a sneer, clearly enjoying the opportunity to poke fun. "Always plowing forward, making things up as he goes." She shook her head in consternation and gestured down the hall. "The end of this corridor leads to the crew cabins. You can use room B-4, and for the sake of propriety, B-5 is also available, should you need it."

Rey smiled, feeling an immense gratitude and affection for the older female, though her thoughts came and went so sluggishly that she nearly forgot to voice them. "Thank you for everything Maz... And sorry about your bacta tank." The apology she said with a sheepish wince, but Maz merely waved it off and waddled away, leaving the two to continue down the corridor alone.

"She's only complacent about it because she knows she practically owns me and all my descendents at this point," Ben grumbled as he accessed the door to the first of their assigned rooms and completely ignored the secondary one.

Neither even bothered to address the idea of staying in separate rooms, proper or not. They had spent nearly a month together in the same room, changing the pattern now would not only feel strange but awkward. Rey also felt that, for the both of them, sleeping together was as much a comfort as it was a necessity at this point.

"Why is that?" she asked idly, once her mind finally registered his words. She looked around the small room as the lights flickered to life, revealing the basic necessities of a medium sized bed, a desk, cabinet and a fresher off to one side.

"We struck a deal, one that happens to plunge me into enormous debt, but we can discuss it more tomorrow," Ben explained as he walked her to the fresher. "Can you manage in there without me?"

Rey had been completely unprepared for such a question, her face growing hot in response. Although she knew he probably only meant it as purely an attempt to support her in her weakened state, she couldn't stop the image flashing through her mind of his imposing, extremely distracting form sharing the shower with her. She didn't, however, want to presume she knew his intentions, but found she couldn't even finish her sputtering response, too abashed to even speak it. "B-Ben, are you suggesting-?"

"I am," he answered in that direct, no-nonsense tone of his. His gaze was intent and searching, though his touch was mild under her arm. "What are you afraid of?" he wanted to know, his tone gentle and genuinely curious.

"Afraid?" Rey didn't consider herself afraid. Hesitant, maybe. Nervous, definitely. Not afraid.

"Except for that... one incident," Ben murmured, his eyes shifting away briefly in shame before returning to hers with a new resolve. "Have I given you even one reason to doubt my self-control?"

"...No," Rey replied honestly, her voice still wavering. If anything, her concern was her _own_ lack of self-control, and where things would lead if she even allowed herself into such a precarious situation.

"You're trembling." Was she? It suddenly seemed so irrelevant at the moment and she couldn't decide if she was more annoyed or astounded how he could sound both concerned and amused at once. "You _are_ afraid."

" _No_. I'm just _tired._ "

He wasn't buying it, judging by that arrogant smirk. "Have you forgotten that we're practically married? What boundaries even remain between us?"

What Rey was finding most confounding was how he managed to sound so reasonable in such an unreasonable conversation. Her answer came through a ragged breath. "Surely, still this one."

"You know... I'm only offering to _physically_ support you," he sighed out in apparent defeat, though his eyes flashed a mischievous glint, his tone thrumming a deep taunt. "I haven't got the energy for anything else."

Rey felt herself bristling in response, realizing that for all the fuss, he had just been teasing her all along. "You know what?" She finally found her resolute, unshakable voice. "I'm fine, I'll _be_ fine. Suddenly, I feel wide awake and capable."

He made no further comment, made no attempt to hamper or follow her when she stepped across the fresher threshold. The complacent look on his face as the door closed between them made it abundantly clear that getting her flustered had been his plan all along.

Rey found she couldn't even be angry with him for it because his goal had simply been to get her adrenaline pumping so that she might not collapse mid-fresh. _Arrogant, incorrigible, clever,_ considerate _man_ , she thought, attempting to find fault with him only to fail in the process. She would just have to settle for getting even later.

By the time she had finished with her turn in the shower, and he his, Rey felt her annoyance melt away as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her contentment growing tenfold when Ben settled beside her shortly thereafter. She breathed in the smell of soap coupled with his unique scent, felt his warmth and pulsing energy wherever their skin touched.

She decided there was nothing quite like feeling clean, well fed, and nestled comfortably next to her betrothed. A stark contrast to her years of going to bed filthy, with a layer of sand and grit marking every inch of her body, the ceaseless pangs of emptiness in her stomach, and the familiar ache of a deep seated loneliness in her heart.

Blissful sleep threatened to overtake her, though it was a welcome influence, as tired as she was. Only Ben's rumbling voice held her consciousness at bay.

"You want one," he murmured, his sentence vague but to the point.

Even with her awareness slipping, Rey knew what he was referring to, and although it wasn't a question, she felt the need to answer it anyway. She sighed with eyes closed, thoroughly worn and weary, but still willing to humor him. "Maybe, but not yet."

"It doesn't exactly happen overnight, you know..."

"I was under the impression it did."

For an instant, she felt his thoughts hitch, as though he couldn't decipher if she was joking or not. She opened her eyes again to see him blink into a skeptical scrutiny. "Are we really debating about this right now?"

"Are we?" She grinned, reveling in the fact that she could make him falter even just a little bit.

Ben somehow managed to scoff and sigh at once as he nuzzled the crown of her head in defeat. "You know, you're the only person that can get away with mocking me to this extent."

"And I enjoy every minute of it."

He puffed a breath of amusement into her hair but made no further retort. As the haze of sleep once again drew closer, Rey shifted even further into his embrace, feeling such a swell of affection for him that she needed to voice it before the dreamworld claimed them both.

"Ben?"

"Hm," he hummed, clearly dozing but still aware enough to respond.

"I love you."

He didn't reply at first, making Rey think for an instant that he really _had_ fallen asleep. She grinned despite herself and gave his chest a feigned thump of indignation when he finally said, "I know."


	34. Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, and I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator.

 **Point of Light**

AN: I simply MUST give a shoutout to my current favorite youtubers, Girls With Sabers (Emrys and Luthien) for pointing out the possible connection between Reylo and that Rumi poem about the field, it is something this chapter was heavily influenced by. If you haven't heard about it, just google "Rumi field poem Reylo". (And then go give Girls With Sabers a listen, they are awesome!)

Also, also! There will be major spoilers for Star Wars Rebels in Chapter 35, so if you don't want to be spoiled, go finish Rebels now! You have been warned a month in advance!

Anyway, enjoy chapter 34! Chapter 35 will be up 9-7-19.

 **Chapter Thirty Four – Plans**

* * *

 _Dappled sunlight and lively birdsong met Ben's dreamworld awareness as he found himself standing at the center of what appeared to be a jungle, with its canopy of leafy trees and humid air. He was quick to realize two things. One, his surroundings looked familiar, reminding him of Takodana. Two, he could feel Rey's presence in the dream, though she was not beside him or within sight._

 _He set out through the thick foliage to find her. He was instinctively drawn to an opening in the trees, where he could see the hint of a field with rich, green grass and peaceful rolling hills._

 _After ridding himself of the cumbersome, stifling underbrush, he honed in on the lone figure at the crest of that grand, emerald meadow. Rey stood there, eyes closed, face aimed towards the sun, as if she were absorbing its warmth. She looked completely immersed in the thriving environment around her, from the gentle breeze, to the sounds of the wildlife and the rushing of a river somewhere nearby. She seemed unaware of his approach until he drew beside her._

 _She wasn't. She opened her hazel eyes and turned to him with a relaxed, content smile, having known he was there all along. "Takodana," she murmured and made a sweeping gesture at the horizon, at the shining blue lake below and the endless green mountains beyond that. "My first steps into such a larger world."_

" _My world," he replied softly. Despite being a dream, the vibrancy of the landscape around them only seemed to make her appear even more beautiful than ever. The golden sunshine against her face, the way her eyes danced with wonderment, that endearing grin as she reached her hand out to grasp his._

" _I have good and bad memories here," she told him honestly, her expression falling as she turned back to gazing at the horizon. "Despite that..." She bit at her bottom lip in slight apprehension. "This place, it's strange, but it feels like..." She closed her eyes again briefly and Ben remained silent and patient until she turned her gaze back to him with another mild smile. "_ Home _."_

 _Ben made no reply and just continued to watch her brilliance, shining as if she were finally swathed within her very own element. He blinked slowly, thinking about her words. He hadn't really considered any one planet his home anymore. Though he supposed wherever Rey was at any given time was home for him. She was home._

" _Can we..." She hesitated again, her fluid topaz orbs peering up at him, hopeful. "After the war, after all the madness," she said, making dismissive gestures with her free hand. "Can we live here?"_

 _Ben felt his breath hitch at the sight of her charming, radiant smile. In that moment he realized he could deny her absolutely nothing. Even though he no longer clung to the prospects of his vision, even though their futures were incomprehensible, even though the very fabric of the galaxy might be rent in two, he found himself nodding. "Where you go, I will follow."_

" _Oh come on Ben," Rey whined at him plaintively and flashed a coy grin that scrunched the bridge of her nose adorably. "This place is gorgeous. Don't you just feel like you_ belong _here?"_

 _Ben could only blink back at her for another moment, completely entrapped by these new, carefree expressions she was displaying just for him. He guessed that she was mistaking her own feelings for his, though he was not about to deny the fact that_ she _belonged here. "There are planets just like this throughout the galaxy," he finally said with a shrug, then brought her hand up to kiss tenderly. "I belong with_ you _."_

 _She graced him with another grin, seeming both amused and elated at once. "In that case, I think that should be a good spot." She pointed to a fairly flat area further on down the hill, close to the lake, with a perimeter of jungle flora on either side._

 _Ben scrutinized the area, then raised a dubious brow. "For what, a house?" He thought she might be getting a little ahead of herself with the idea, considering how their dreamworld Takodana could very well differ from the real version._

 _Rey's reply was a bit delayed, as if she suddenly realized she might be treading on a touchy subject. "Actually..." She bit her lip again, hesitant but determined. "I was thinking we could park the_ Falcon _there."_

" _You want to live... in the_ Falcon _?" Ben would admit, the idea seemed daunting to him because of all the memories tangled up within that ship. But if it meant seeing Rey's glorious smile everyday for the rest of his life, then he would gladly face those memories, good and bad._

 _She nodded sheepishly and gave a shrug of her own. "It doesn't have First Order luxuries, but it's at least a step up from that imperial walker I used to live in."_

 _That's right, Ben remembered seeing it in her mind, a broken down toppled At-At, half buried in the sand and rusting. A crude dwelling at best, yet it had kept her alive for a number of years. He would guess that it probably held similar positive and negative memories for her, an equal sense of safety and confinement._

 _Rey took advantage of his silence, her excitement taking on a nearly palpable surge between them. "Anyway, if we use the_ Falcon _then we could pack up anytime. Come and go as we please."_

 _He nodded his agreement, his interest in her plans rising in response to her enthusiasm. "We would need to instal few... add-ons though. A power source, a shield generator." He gave a sober look. "In case you weren't aware, Takodana is well known for its... unscrupulous traffic."_

 _Chuckling with amusement, Rey turned to wrap her slender arms around his waist. "With our reputation, do you really think anyone will bother us?" she asked rhetorically and then tipped her head at him, curious and taunting. "Anything else? A squad of security droids? A subspace transceiver?"_

 _Ben gladly received her in a loose embrace, easily noting her gibing tones and how she was essentially telling him that he worried too much. He smirked back at her with a taunt of his own. "No, but we could use a storage shed. In fact, I think your old At-At would work well for that..."_

" _Oh no you don't!" Rey's response was instantaneous as she reared back in mock indignation and tackled him to the ground, which he was neither prepared for nor was he inclined to resist. "I won't allow it!" she snapped, caught somewhere between righteous anger and hopeless amusement._

 _Ben was grateful for the thick, soft grass as he landed on his back with a muffled thud, Rey sprawled on top of him and thumping his chest with a fist in her failing attempts to project her wrath. He huffed back at her, on the verge of laughter. "Why not? We could have it transported here easy enough."_

" _No, I don't want it!" she hissed back, shoving down on his chest with both hands to emphasize her point. "It stays where it is, buried in the sand."_

" _What's that?" Ben replied, feigning deafness as he finally released a round of low laughter. It was such a foreign, long forgotten,_ liberating _response. How she managed to coax it out of him would forever be a mystery. "You want it delivered_ with _sand?"_

" _No!" she screeched at him but her fury would not hold and she succumbed to a fit of laughter along with him, her face tucked down into the crook of his neck. "Mark my- words- Ben Solo," she gasped between her wracking seizures. "This offense- will not stand."_

 _With his own lungs puffing out irregular breaths, Ben's affection for the woman in his arms threatened to overwhelm him. His heart swelled to a level of happiness that he was sure he had never experienced before in his entire life. To have this with her, this pure joy and lasting contentment, to have it_ forever _..._

 _It would be worth_ any _sacrifice, even if it meant giving up his vision of the future, even if it meant dissolving the First Order. Of that he was now firmly decided. He would prove to everyone that his compassion for her was not a foolish weakness, but had always been a selfless strength. That it always would be._

" _I don't mean to interrupt," a deep, amused,_ familiar _voice spoke up. Startled, the pair turned to see Luke's blue shimmer-form standing a short distance away. "Really, I don't. But dreams only last so long..."_

" _L-Luke!" Rey exclaimed and quickly stifled her laughter as she eased herself off Ben's person. She sat cross-legged beside him on the grass and sent her one-time-mentor a bashful look, as if she had just been caught doing something_ much _worse. "H-How long have you been there?"_

" _Long enough to see that you've hopelessly seduced my nephew." Luke's complacent smirk was absolutely incorrigible. "You know, I haven't heard him laugh like that since he was a toddler."_

" _That says more about you than- hrm," Ben grumbled out, grunting short when Rey gave him an elbow in the ribs._ Play nice! _He rolled his eyes at her prompt but nodded with a sigh of resignation. He gave Luke a withered look and was unable to fully keep the mockery out of his tone. "To what do we owe the pleasure,_ master _?"_

" _Ben!" Rey hissed at him but breathed out a frustrated sigh of her own._

" _It's alright Rey," Luke cut in, his tone subdued and his expression grieved. "I gave up that title when I... lost my way." He shook his head, as if to clear it of the bad memory. He met Ben's gaze for a prolonged instant, an almost-acceptance passing between them before he turned back to the woman beside him. "Rey, I believe you have the potential for a very unique and powerful ability. You must understand, however, that I'm only willing to teach it to you because I know you'll use it responsibly."_

 _Luke looked to Ben again. "As for you, my nephew, your new technique requires a teacher with more experience on the subject." He nodded to a place behind the pair and they both turned to see a another Force ghost standing nearby._

" _Greetings young ones," the newcomer spoke, his voice deep, yet gentle. He stood as tall as Ben himself, if not slightly taller. His long hair flowed freely around his shoulders and he seemed to possess an inner peace that not even Luke had yet attained. He offered a tiny smile and a polite bow. "Qui-Gon Jinn, at your service."_

 _The pair stood to meet him properly as he examined Ben carefully before glancing to Luke in question. "This is your father's grandson?" When Luke nodded confirmation, Qui-Gon released a deep chuckle. "Look at you! Born to greatness, destined for turmoil." He turned his knowing gaze to Rey briefly, though he continued speaking to Ben. "Ah, your anchor. Have you finally conceded to trust her?"_

 _Ben frowned in response and felt Rey's attention snap to him in confusion. "I trust her with my life!" he declared fervently, feeling a warmth of gratitude when Rey twined her fingers with his._

" _Indeed," Qui-Gon replied simply, not at all impressed by his outburst. "But do you trust her with_ her own _?"_

" _I-" Ben started but his voice caught in his throat with a painful throb. The image of Rey's unconscious, bloody body on the operation table flashed before him and he had to expend great effort to refocus himself. He didn't realize he was squeezing her hand until he felt her other hand on his arm._

" _Ben?" She caught and held his miserable gaze, nothing but concern and encouragement in her bright, loving eyes._ You can do this...

 _With that, Ben felt his wellspring of determination practically overflowing and he turned back to Qui-Gon, speaking his reply resolutely. "I do. I trust her."_

 _The tall Jedi nodded once. "Very good." He turned to walk away. "Come along then, young Skywalker. I have much to teach you."_

 _Ben turned to Rey and sighed wearily. "It would seem that we have work to do, even in our sleep."_

 _Rey smiled and stretched up to kiss his scarred cheek, a chaste alternative considering their sagely audience. "Good luck." She turned towards Luke and he to Qui-Gon, both knowing they would only be separated until they woke up._

* * *

The dull thrumming of the ventilation system and the pale light drifting from the open fresher doorway slowly reached Ben's sluggish awareness. He felt Rey's warmth and weight on his torso as she shifted in her sleep.

Despite the threat of waking her, Ben couldn't resist raising a hand to comb her messy hair away from her face, relishing the feel of the soft, silky strands between his fingers.

Rey stirred and inhaled deeply in response to his touch. With her head resting on his sternum, she somehow managed to nuzzle further into the fabric of his shirt, her awareness surfacing with a contented yawn followed by a disproving grumble.

Ben had to huff with amusement at her display, catching her bleary gaze. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm," she hummed and coiled her body as she drew their blankets tighter around her shoulders. "Like I could sleep another five hours."

"Agreed," Ben murmured and shifted position slightly until he was more comfortable. For once, he didn't need to dread a morning wake up call from his blasted com-link. He also didn't think anyone on this ship would be bold enough to intrude upon their rest... Probably only Maz or Chewie would dare, but that was unlikely too since they both wanted Rey to recover as well.

He was just starting to enjoy the thought of falling back asleep when he felt a spike of disappointment at Rey's movements. "But we can't," she sighed out, sounding about as begrudging over the matter as he felt. She started to pull away from him but Ben held her fast, causing her to lock eyes with him, a wry tilt to to her lips. "Ben, we have work to do."

"Later," he grumbled back and stubbornly buried his face in her hair, trying to lose himself in her scent, trying to forget about the galaxy at war around them. Everything was so much simpler when he could just hold her close, when everything that truly mattered was nestled safely between his arms, when he could so easily get lost in that dream of their future on Takodana.

"Alright," Rey huffed in reply but settled back against him, a lilt of amusement in her tone. "How did your training go? Your new... mentor seemed mysterious and imposing." She paused to chuckle lightly. "I didn't realize they came taller than you."

Ben knew she was merely engaging in conversation as a ploy to keep him from falling asleep, yet he didn't mind and opted to humor her. "Training was fine, though I still need to practice the technique." He frowned slightly, remembering the deep level of concentration required for the new skill. Not inclined to dwell on the matter however, he chose to distract himself by taking her bait and smirking obnoxiously. "I wouldn't say he was _taller_ than me, exactly."

"Oh please," Rey mocked and raised her head enough to pin him with a dubious look. "I watched you walk away with him. He was practically an _inch_ taller."

Letting the frivolous debate drop only to shift to another, Ben's complacent smirk held strong as he idly combed wayward, brown locks behind her ear. "And did my one-time-uncle lecture you for your _lingering_ stare?"

"N-No!" Rey sputtered reflexively and pushed herself up to loom over him with her forearms pressed against his chest, an abashed expression paired with a fresh tint on her cheeks. "I mean, I wouldn't call it a _lecture_ , exactly."

"Really?" Ben wondered and raised his head to frown in a jealous pout before dropping his head back to the pillow. "I received a long, boring lecture about attachments and... sovereignty."

Rey's attention seemed to perk up at that and she leaned closer. "And?" she prompted, appearing wide awake and curious.

Ben sighed dismally in response, all hopes of going back to sleep abandoned as he succumbed to indulge her. "For a Jedi, he had some very un-Jedi philosophies." He puffed an amused breath at her when she settled back down comfortably against him to listen attentively. "He spoke of attachment as a good thing, so long as it's tempered properly by love and justice equally."

Rey nodded in agreement. "That makes sense," she said solemnly, her gaze drifting as she spoke. "Because you shouldn't let your attachment to an individual endanger the lives of the majority."

"Easier said than done, sweetheart," Ben murmured his reply but pressed on with the secondary lesson. "As for ruling successfully, he explained that one must be balanced by both power and wisdom, neither trait overbearing the other."

Rey's mood seemed to plummet at that, though she nodded subtly, her reply delayed and hesitant. "I don't understand. Was he... telling you to choose between me and the First Order?"

Ben blinked at her silently, briefly perplexed by her fallen countenance before voicing an answer. "No," he said firmly and gently cupped her cheek with one hand. "But if he was, I should think my choice would be obvious by now."

It astounded him how she could doubt his loyalty despite their current, intimate positions and just how much they had endured together. Then again, he knew too well how deep her wounds of abandonment were, how damaged her subconsciousness was by feelings of inferiority. "I made the wrong choice once," he told her, feeling a sudden urge to reassure her even though she had already begun to smile. With his most resolute tone, he kissed her forehead and added, " _Never_ again."

"Alright, I get it, I'm stuck with you," Rey replied with a grin, failing in her attempt to feign disappointment at the concept. She raised her head and shifted her body to lay flush against his in probably the most provocative position possible, with her legs and... other extremities brushing his in a truly dangerous temptation.

Ben had to quickly quell his rushing thoughts and physical urges, barely managing to stifle a groan in the process. He was sure she had no idea what she was doing to him, judging by the obvious challenge in her expression. "Explain it to me then."

"Ex-explain it?" Ben felt his voice hitch and heard it veer into a higher octave at the thought of explaining _that_ -

"Yeah," Rey replied shortly and narrowed her gaze, clearly realizing he wasn't on the same page anymore. "Um, hello? The lesson? Explain it." With a coy smile, she graciously allowed for his odd behavior to slide, if only for the moment.

"Right, the lesson," Ben said, clearing his throat objectively as he scrambled to purge his mind of all thoughts concerning his fiancée's risqué positioning on his person. It wasn't working so well, with the constant heat of her pressing so close to-

"Attachment," Rey supplied with an impatient flap of her hand, still clearly oblivious to the source of his mental torment. "And sovereignty, remember?"

Ben closed his eyes briefly, forcing himself to refocus his thoughts. Usually such centering came almost naturally when he needed it. Unfortunately, when it came to Rey and her chaotic energy as well as the physical attraction they both seemed to quarrel with, somehow everything about his struggle became much more difficult.

"Ben?" she questioned, sounding somewhat concerned until he blinked his eyes open again to see her frowning.

He sighed out a pent breath, his reply forming quickly despite the war waging on between his mind and body. "It's not about choosing between them, but that both are required," he told her, almost mechanically, as his mind was not in the moment. "Basically, I need your support if I'm to rule successfully, therefore my attachment to you is directly linked to the order and progress I envisioned."

"But I'm not-" Rey started, bit her bottom lip in apprehension, and gave him a withered look. "Ben, I have no interest in ruling or subjugation. You _know_ that."

"We'll see," he grumbled back, ready to be done with the topic.

"You're impossible," she sighed out through an incorrigible smirk.

"I know," he sighed back, as if weary of the truth she spoke. He was wide awake now, and despite his earlier preference to laze about awhile longer, he _really_ needed their physical orientation to change before he lost his mind completely. "You win, sweetheart. As you say, we have work to do and training to complete."

"Have you noticed," Rey replied with a drawling note, her mouth splitting into the most incorruptible, glorious, _arrogant_ grin Ben had ever seen. "That I _always_ seem to win these days?"

She placed a brief, tender kiss at the corner of his mouth before masterfully slipping off him and out of his hold before he could respond. The gesture was so sweet, innocent and loving all at once, and Ben felt as though she had just charged his veins for the entire day, as if he were a podracer that had been newly installed with a power cell.

"That's because," he drawled back with a complacent smile of his own, tracking her movements as she crossed to the fresher. He was mostly thankful for her unwittingly, _merciful_ departure, even though a small part of his mind continued to daydream a scenario where she didn't. "Even if you win, I don't lose."


	35. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but I can do this, I can do this!

 **Point of Light**

AN: Points to whoever can guess where I borrowed Maz's "fortune scheme" from (hint: It's from the EU). Also, I'm sorry if the previous chapter seemed a little too awkward for some people, but I felt the need to address the bantha in the room. And regarding reviewer Praelio's request, I really wish I had the time/inspiration to include such conversations between characters, but I am really struggling to just finish the "bare bones" of this story. I really appreciate the suggestion though! As always, many thanks to everyone that reviews. :)

Spoiler warning: Major spoilers ahead for Star Wars Rebels. You have been warned.

 **Chapter Thirty Five – Preparations**

* * *

The circular conference room hummed faintly from all the computer terminals lining the walls and central holoprojector that Maz began to poke at. "First things first, then," the old alien said, pulling up a blank slate-like image for Ben to interact with. "I can make the credit transfer as soon as you sign our agreement, that you will initiate an immediate ceasefire upon your return to power and begin reforming the First Order with Rey's help."

" _My_ help?" Rey queried dubiously and watched with a hint of fascination as Ben took up a stylus from the control panel and proceeded to meticulously mark the contract. She sighed in a resigned sort of frustration. "Ben, I _told_ you, I have _no_ interest in ruling with you."

"One step at a time, sweetheart," Ben replied neutrally, finished his signature and gave Maz a nod before turning back to Rey with a sardonic smirk. "We just need to survive the first phase of this plan. Everything else will fall into place later."

Rey huffed in response, feeling slightly annoyed by his procrastinating on the matter but she let the debate drop as Maz hummed with amusement from across the projector. "That's a fancy autograph you have there, boy. Almost a shame to store it with the rest of my contracts."

"I've seen this before," Rey interjected, reaching tentative fingers towards the intangible marks before stopping short and giving Ben a curious look. "In your mind, I think."

Ben simply shrugged indifferently and waved an impatient hand at Maz to move on to the next matter. "An old hobby turned habit with trite significance."

"Can you teach me?" Rey wondered, hopeful and fascinated.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't have the patience for it."

"Is that so?"

" _Kids_ ," Maz cut in, her tone full of authority, her eyes alight with amusement. "I'm making an important call, so you might want to pay attention."

Leaving their playful banter for another time, Rey and Ben turned back to the projector to see a familiar form shimmer to life before them.

"Leia!" Rey exclaimed, relieved to see the older woman alive and well, or as well as her declining health allowed.

"Rey? I'm glad to see you're alright. Poe told me-" Leia's voice and expression froze immediately once her gaze drifted to the tall image of her son.

"General," Ben greeted with a studious nod and a neutral tone.

Leia nodded back, gaze narrowed, her own tone stern with a hint of sarcasm laced around it. "Supreme Leader."

"Not at the moment."

"Oh?"

"A lot has happened in just the past standard cycle," Maz admitted through a weary sigh. "But cutting to the chase, we need your assistance."

"For the record," Ben interceded with an unhappy grumble. "This is not _me_ asking for help."

His comment snapped at Leia's attention, though it was Maz that replied. "Indeed," she chirped and smiled, as though he had said something mildly amusing. "This is _my_ plan, therefore _I_ am requesting Resistance support."

Leia blinked between them, clearly bewildered and probably questioning her own wakefulness. "I think I need to hear the details for this one." Her gaze landed on Rey for a prolonged moment, making the former scavenger feel extremely conspicuous, especially when she noticed how the general's lips turned up into the slightest of smiles. " _All_ of them."

* * *

"I don't like it," Rey grumbled as she walked side by side with Ben down a long hallway inside Maz's huge freighter. She raised her hands, palms up and frowned down at them. "This new power Luke taught me just feels _wrong_."

The meeting with Maz and Leia had given way to an hour long training session with Ahsoka and Katooni in the ship's combat chamber, where Ben had insisted they practice their new techniques against experienced Force sensitive opponents.

Rey considered the session productive, even though the feeling of this new ability unnerved her, the way it seemed to thrum through her veins like a charged current when summoned. It was not unlike the spark she experienced whenever she and Ben shared an intimate touch, making her wonder if the two instances were somehow related.

Ben nodded soberly in response to her comment. "It's a powerful skill, born from aggression yet few can learn it without guidance." Rey could see the scowl on his face without looking, though she wasn't sure if it was due to a shadow of envy or the mention of his uncle. "I imagine Luke entrusted it to you because you have a penchant for holding back at the last second."

She sent him a jealous glare, noting how he didn't have a drop of sweat on his face while she was practically drenched from physical exertion. "That's all fine and all," she said, waving an expressive hand around. "What I'd like to know is why _you_ get the convenient technique that involves sitting around doing _nothing_ while _I'm_ the one doing all the heavy lifting."

"It's not _nothing_ ," Ben grumped back through an exaggerated sigh. "I already explained how it works, but if it's all the same to you, I would gladly trade skills with you if it was possible."

"Fine, whatever," Rey replied and flapped her hand impatiently. "What's next on the agenda then?" She sent him a coy grin, amused at the opportunity to poke fun. "Lunch? Another meeting with your mother?"

"Neither," Ben replied with a complacent smirk of his own, though he was not taking the bait about his mother. "During the briefing, Maz mentioned she had a couple starfighters we could use for our assault. I intend to inspect them."

"Really?" Rey could feel her spirits rising as if they were visible entities all around her. Finally, something she understood naturally. Finally, she would have the chance to fly again. It seemed like forever since she had sat in the pilot seat of a thing she could actually control.

When they reached the end of the hall and the door parted to reveal a large hangar, they both came to an abrupt halt to stare at a pair of old Jedi starfighters, one red and one blue.

"She failed to mention they were antiques..." Ben's voice sounded so bemused that Rey quite nearly laughed outright, releasing a contained snicker instead. "Oh, and I suppose you're fine with this?" Ben huffed at her, raising and dropping a hand in frustration.

She grinned at him, feeling mischievous and downright petulant as she darted for the ships. "I call the blue one!"

"I should think the paint job hardly matters." Ben merely scoffed at her immature behavior but followed after her with a dull humor all his own. "But don't worry, I've given up trying to argue with you."

* * *

Rey was still reeling with excitement after the test flights as she sat down in the freighter's cafeteria, having chosen a booth where Maz already occupied the space on the other side of the table. She could feel Ben's annoyance at her choice of seating like a rough cloth across her skin but he nonetheless folded his large form to sit beside her.

"I trust you found the ships in working order?" Maz asked after a nod of acknowledgment.

"They're outstanding! Much faster than I expected," Rey replied with an enthusiastic nod of her own. "I noticed they were upgraded with a set of 5L5 fusial thrust engines and a few other small tweaks to the thrusters for maximized maneuverability." She caught Ben's eye-roll in response to her ramblings and gave him an elbow, producing a grunt from him as he beckoned for the server droid to order their food. Rey turned back to Maz, a content smile meeting a knowing one. "You must have a very skilled mechanic, to be able to so flawlessly integrate X-Wing tech into the older Jedi models."

"Mechanic, pilot, slicer," Maz answered as the doors swished to admit a man wearing a gray flight suit with gold trim lining only his left shoulder. He was followed closely by a stubby little orange and gray astromech. "Rey, Ben, meet the Tua-Lu's pilot, Jacen Syndulla and of course, his copilot Chopper." The droid offered a flippant greeting while the man strode forth, his blue eyes calculating, his unusual green hair cropped short while the green of his eyebrows and the beard patch on his chin appeared carefully sculpted into sharp angles.

To Rey, he looked only a few years older than Ben, with a mouth that seemed more prone to grin than frown, even though his clearly intelligent gaze leveled with Ben's in a too serious intensity. "Solo." His greeting was cordial but stiff with a hidden tension, and his striking blue eyes softened only when they drifted to Rey. "Princess."

" _Not_ a princess," Rey grumbled back, though her heart wasn't in the retort as she was distracted by Ben bristling beside her slightly. He nodded back to the other male but chose not speak a greeting in turn, instead opting to watch carefully as Jacen took the seat directly across from him, beside Maz. "Who's flying the ship if you're here?" Rey wondered, trying to diffuse the odd tension in the air.

"Chewie can more than handle the cockpit while I'm out," Jacen replied offhandedly as he ordered his meal. He was careful not to linger his gaze on Rey too long, instead flitting between Maz and Ben with a curious, perplexed expression, as if he were working out a complex puzzle.

Rey smiled ruefully at that thought. She knew the puzzle and turmoil of Ben Solo's mind all too well, although she was still a little put off by the strange vibes he was exuding. It wasn't jealousy or possessiveness, but felt more like a defensive annoyance. Ben had some reason to feel _wary_ of this enigmatic male before him, having realized something that Rey had yet to sense.

That is, until a familiar hum alerted her to it. In the span of an instant she could almost _see_ the luminous cords of the Force, Jacen's blue energy connecting him to Maz's green, and hers in turn reaching to touch Rey's own gold aura, and hers to Ben's purple, all of it pulsing and alive of its own origin. "You can use the Force!" Rey exclaimed, immediately feeling foolish for her own surprise as she caught the stares from around the chamber.

Jacen cleared his throat objectively, though his lips curved upward with a touch of amusement. "Well, my father _was_ a Jedi. I'd be a rather pathetic disappointment if I couldn't, wouldn't I?"

"Just how many Jedi have you been hiding on this ship?" Ben finally spoke, his gaze and question directed at Maz.

"Oh, I'm no Jedi," Jacen answered for the elderly female. "Like Maz, I may be attuned to the Force but I have no interest in any stuffy code. I prefer to write my _own_ code."

"Indeed he does!" Maz put in and leaned forward to regard Rey and Ben while jabbing a thumb at Jacen. "This boy's genius is the reason behind my mysterious, vast fortune." She made an expressive gesture. "Go ahead Jacen, tell them how you made us all filthy rich."

"Alright," Jacen sighed out in a bothered yet deferring tone. He gave Ben and Rey an appraising look. "About how many bank accounts do you suppose exist in the galaxy?"

Ben and Rey shared a silent, puzzled look before both turned back with a shrug. "Billions?" Rey ventured, hesitant when Ben refused to answer. She wasn't even sure where to begin calculating such a statistic. First, one would need to know how many beings even existed, then she guessed only a fraction of that number would actually have the means to own such accounts.

"You're not wrong," Jacen said with a smirk and a nod. "Now, imagine a _harmless_ computer bug installed into the banking networks, one with the sole purpose of latching onto billions of random accounts and leaching half a credit per day. The computers don't notice it, much less even log the transfer." He made a dismissive gesture when the server droid delivered his food. "After a week, well, you do the math. The credits just keep rolling in, and that doesn't even count the interest accruing in our own accounts."

Rey felt Ben tense beside her and she glanced to see him narrow his gaze at Maz. "So, you're stealing."

"Pirate Queen," Maz replied with a huge grin. She tipped her head, amused and thoughtful. "Besides, I like to think of it more as a tax. Let the galaxy pay for its own remedy for the plague of war."

"I don't see the harm," Rey cut in, meeting Ben's pensive expression with a sweet smile that she knew would melt his annoyance. "It's not like it's hurting anyone, especially since nobody even knows it's happening."

Mouth forming a thin line, Ben nodded his compliance slowly. "It would seem I'm in no position to argue."

"Glad to hear you've come to terms with that," Maz replied and tipped her head curiously as her comlink began beeping. "Oh? The time has arrived, has it?" she spoke as if to herself and tossed the communicator to the astromech loitering nearby. "Chopper, if you would, please?"

The droid made a saluting motion with one of his utility arms before ingesting the device and projecting a superimposed blue image of Leia for the entire chamber to see.

"Greetings comrades," Leia began, her tone commanding attention as she drew herself up despite the cane she leaned on for support. "It goes without saying that there is still _so much_ against us. And... I know some of you may be wondering if this fight is even worth it anymore. I know I am." Her weary, dark brown gaze landed and held with Ben's for a poignant moment.

"But I'm still here." She blinked, as if out of a fond memory and reverted to glancing around between faces. "We all are, and we must fight on. For those that can't, for those that have passed," she paused, a ghost of grief passing over her features as her eyes shifted back to Ben and then to Rey. "And for those to come."

"We're with you, General," Maz replied, her voice clear and resolute. "When do we launch?"

"Now. We launch _now_ ," Leia answered, a fierce determination in her eyes as she spoke a familiar, final phrase before the transmission cut out, "Force be with us."


	36. Lion and Tiger

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but how did this happen? We're smarter than this.

 **Point of Light**

AN: Can you believe it guys? I started posting this story _exactly_ one year ago! That means I've been working on this beast for at _least_ 14 months! Crazy! And now we're only two months (TWO MONTHS) away from TROS! Aah!

I think this goes without saying, but in case anyone was expecting this story to be canon compliant, uh no, it is very much NOT and was never meant to be. This story was always just a plot line idea I had after realizing Reylo was the Star Wars version of Beauty and Beast. (Thanks to Vincent Vendemption on youtube, of course!)

So no, don't expect this story to end anywhere _close_ to what TROS is headed for. What happens _in this chapter_ is what I've had planned from the beginning and nothing I've seen in trailers or leaks has influenced my original vision. When I see TROS in two months, I want to be as surprised and blown away as the rest of you, although getting one or two things right might be kinda nice... Ha. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Thirty Six – Lion and Tiger**

* * *

Sublight engines roared a furious song as a pair of Jedi Interceptors streaked towards the monstrosity that was the Supremacy.

Inside his red fighter, Ben scoffed at the meager force of Resistance ships already engaging the First Order fleet. It was a pathetic distraction at best, but it would have to do. Curiously, the fleet was still stationed near the Mawan system, probably due to Hux's complacent eagerness to assume his new role with a public coronation.

It would be his last mistake.

"Fighters, incoming," Rey called over the comlink. "Looks like they noticed us after all."

Oddly, she didn't sound too disappointed by this. Ben glanced to his left to see her blue fighter racing alongside his, a pulsing, growling machine with S-foils poised for battle. "Let them pass between us," he told her, hoping she wouldn't engage and get pulled into a dogfight.

Glaring at the squadron of TIEs screaming past and spitting deadly blaster bolts, Ben spun and weaved his fighter, deftly avoiding the assault. A sidelong glance told him Rey had managed a similar outcome as she eased back into position beside him. "That wasn't so bad."

"They're banking back around," Ben grumbled with a sharp annoyance as his _own_ troops _attacked_ him. " _Supremacy_ is dead ahead. Full thrusters for the nearest hangar."

"Well have you noticed the shields are still up?" Rey snapped over the com, sounding a little frantic as her port wing caught a glancing wayward bolt.

"Sorry sweetheart," Ben replied and quickly targeted the shield's power couplings, reducing them to fire and ash. "My mistake."

The blast doors began to clamp shut as they raced for the opening. Rey eased into her controls, frowning. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't _worry_ ," Ben replied, a rare, optimistic humor in his voice as they were forced to dodge another volley of TIE fire. "This should be fun."

"You and I need to have a long talk after this about what qualifies as fun."

"I can think of one or two things," he replied with a devilish smirk and projected a suggestive image at her.

"Ben!" Rey yowled at him, indignant and fiercely distracted with staying alive. "Now is really not the time!"

"Agreed. Later, then," Ben replied with such an idle tone, attempting to project the illusion that they surely weren't nearly plunging to their deaths. "Works for me."

"Look you," Rey grumbled at him, quickly losing her patience with him as she dodged more laser fire. "Less talking, more flying."

"Remember to stick to the plan," Ben responded and re-positioned his fighter to fly symmetrically with hers. He noted offhandedly how the hulking mass of a destroyer, specifically the Fellfire, had crept up behind them, cutting off any potential escape, as if that was an option now. "We land, we jump out, swords blazing."

"Right," Rey said, teeth gritted, her mind drifting briefly to Zeroes and his squad. "But at least _try_ not kill anyone if you don't have to?"

"I _will_ try," Ben replied, sounding genuine, though his tone shifted to a stern one. "But _you_ have to focus on surviving, or else all of this will be for nothing."

"Agreed," Rey said firmly as their fighters howled towards the hangar bay opening, towards their destiny.

* * *

The hangar was eerily quiet and deserted as Rey's boots thumped against the slick, black floor, Ben lighting beside her an instant later as their fighters hissed and ticked from their hasty entry. "We were expected," his deep voice grumbled, gaze locked on the nearest double-doors as they parted in deference to three dark clad figures.

Three red blades screeched to life as the doors closed behind them. "Welcome back Ren," Vallis' distorted voice crackled a sickly sweet tune through her helmet. "We were growing entirely too bored without you."

Ben stepped forth, his gaze drifting suggestively around the hangar. "What, no special forces?" A taunting smirk, a nod of his head. "Just you three? Where are the other knights?"

Rey matched his stride and took satisfaction at how Vallis seemed to bristle ever so slightly in response. "I'm not so stupid so as to supply you with an unlimited supply of blaster fire to deflect back at us." She tipped her head smugly and gestured at her two companions. "As for the three siblings, I assume they're waiting to join the victor here. Not that it matters, you're still outnumbered, if you couldn't tell."

"Hardly," Ben scoffed as he and Rey came to a halt, their Lion and Tiger spirits materializing for only them to see, both growling with fierce anticipation. "If you only _knew_ what stood with us."

"We have a job to do, Ben," Rey chastised with a smirk. "You could at least _try_ not to upset her."

"Enough of this," Vallis hissed and jerked her head at her two cohorts, spurring them into a prowling march. "It's time we ended this aged game."

With their enemies fast approaching, Ben hurriedly turned to Rey and clasped a hand over her wrist, the one bound by his engagement gift. "Just as we planned," he told her, their eyes linked for a fleeting instant. "You have everything you need."

Rey smirked back at him, her gaze flitting to the shield door, or rather, what drifted _beyond_ it. "So do you."

They drew apart reluctantly as Kento and Marek came into range, their red lightsabers spitting fire and rage, their combat stances exuding a savage, killing intent.

Ben did not like his role in this fight, nor did he agree with it, but he would accept it. He trusted Rey would play her part and play it well... so long as they both just stayed focused. He knelt down on the floor and, going against every instinct in his body, closed his eyes, his Ralltiir Tiger rumbling above him almost encouragingly.

Violet saber ignited, Rey lunged, her Rock-Lion roaring along with her as she entered the fray, ducking, weaving and slashing at her dark clad opponents.

The two men were immediately put on the defensive, momentarily bewildered by their former master's odd behavior. Rey on the other hand, felt such a powerful surge of energy pass through her that she was sure time had slowed around her. It was _Ben's_ energy, intense and confident. It was as if his very fighting spirit had merged with her own.

With her movements suddenly flowing as fluidly as the light through hyperspace, Rey danced and struck at her sluggish opponents, scoring only superficial wounds and stunning them into submission when Vallis suddenly fell upon her, snarling and spitting ancient curses.

Like a tired exhale, Rey felt Ben's energy fade from her mind as she sensed his focus shift begrudgingly from battle meditation to his secondary mental chore. Plunged back into real time and space, Rey had to lean backwards to avoid a decapitating slice to her throat and found herself retreating with defensive strikes.

"Nothing!" Vallis barked with another savage slash, her movements becoming chaotic and sloppy. "You. Are. _Nothing_!"

After dodging and fending off the worst of the onslaught, Rey finally found an opening. With her weapon's stinger, she managed to land a hefty blow to Vallis' head and stomach, knocking her helmet off and sending her back a few paces, leaving her gasping for breath.

"That phrase, to be _nothing_ ," Rey intoned solemnly as she unbound her engagement bracelet and held it loosely in the palm of her left hand. "Is it really so important, in the end?"

Vallis stared back for an instant, briefly perplexed and dazed as her eyes darted from the odd pendent and back to Rey. "What?" the knight snapped, demanding clarification despite her obvious agitation.

Rey raised her weapon to receive the next onslaught, only to find that time had slowed to a stop around her again, except this time it was not Ben's battle meditation. She turned to meet the blue gaze of her Rock-Lion, faintly outline in stardust. _"Choose,"_ it rumbled, not unlike the thunder over Ahch-To's oceans.

Rey blinked in confusion and found herself inside the minds of the knights, their thoughts flashing by like a chaotic storm. The two men were already so lost to a blind madness that Rey could not differentiate between them through all their fear, suffering and anger. Paramount was the anger though, because their master had promised to reform the galaxy but had betrayed them for the affections of a pretty girl. If only they could see that Ben's ideals hadn't changed, but only his methods.

Vallis shared the same resentment, only her wounds were deeper, focused, raw. Her former interest in Kylo Ren heavily overshadowed by an insatiable lust for power, culminating into a simmering anger at his rejection. Her time in Wild Space resulted only in fanning the flames of her barely contained grudge.

Despair, from months on end, on the verge of madness. Fear, lost and drifting through uncharted sectors, perilous and unreliable hyperspace routes that nearly ended in collisions. Rage, fighting off countless encounters with unknown and deadly monsters that would sooner eat you than look at you. But by far, the one emotion that struck out at Rey was that tiniest flare of light, that familiar ray of hope that so often accompanied its counterpart of loneliness.

If nothing else, Rey could relate to that, that one single shred of humanity remaining inside such a tormented soul.

It was then that Rey realized what Ashla had meant then; that she must choose between violence and peace, that Vallis should be given the chance to choose her own fate. The lion nodded regally and time sped back into motion, with Vallis panting and preparing for another assault.

"We all have the choice between life and death, don't we?" Rey asked, not expecting an answer as she deactivated her saber and stowed it at her back. The action managed to give Vallis a pause in bewilderment, but only just. "I, for my part, choose life." Rey reached out her right hand, palm up in supplication. "What do _you_ choose, Vallis?"

"You would lower your defenses?" Vallis wondered aloud, her tone and expression suggesting awe and sincerity as she, too, slowly sheathed her blade and clipped it to her hip. Despite the generous space between them, she raised her left hand, as if to accept Rey's offer, only to snarl and scowl with obvious disgust as a sickly yellow light flashed from her outstretched fingertips. "You are a _fool_!"

Ashla roared furiously in return and time slowed again just enough for Rey to sigh in disappointment before bracing herself and _catching_ the Force lightning with her raised right hand. "No." She had hoped to give Vallis the same benefit of the doubt that she had given Ben, but the knight had made her choice. "I am a _Jedi_." She grit her teeth in the effort to absorb the wild, crackling energy. "And I will do what I must."

Vallis was only able to blink in surprise for an instant before Rey loosed the lightning right back at her with her left hand, purple and flaring across the hangar with twice the velocity. The knight was not at all prepared to catch it, however, and was struck full force, knocking her away, screaming in agony into the recovering duo of her two fellow knights.

By the time the threesome had gathered themselves into upright positions, the creaking and scraping of Ben's mental endeavor had reached a deafening clamor, snapping everyone's attention to the hangar's shield door behind him. "No!" Vallis shouted indignantly, sudden realization dawning. "Stop him!" She started to lunge for Ben, who still knelt on the floor in concentration, but she and her cohorts froze mid-step when Rey's small, blinking pendent floated up before them.

Wordlessly, Rey spun her wrist and folded her fingers into a partial fist, activating the bomb inside the trinket with the Force and causing an explosion that could rival a thermal detonator.

In the same instant that the knights were thrown back, Ben snapped to attention, stood and barked in Rey's direction with a crazed urgency. "Now!"

Turning, Rey found the nearest exit a level above her, which required a running leap and the help of some crates and the Force. Landing beside the opening doorway, she stretched out her hand to Ben, who had begun bolting across the hangar towards her just as the deafening screeching from behind him gave way to a terrible crashing that shook the floor like a groundquake.

Despite still being too far away, Ben launched into the air, one arm reaching for her in turn. Under normal circumstances, he never would have crossed the distance in time, but Rey willed him to her, _pulling_ for him as if they were tethered by some invisible cord.

Time slowed for the last time as he landed, both gripping each others outstretched arms just as the tip of the Fellfire, formerly in the grip of Ben's mind, rammed into the hangar's shield door, ripping it open like a bandaged wound. The vortex of escaping air tugged at them, but, using Ben's momentum they managed to make it through the doorway before the blast doors slammed shut, sealing the three knights' fate with a thud.

Breathing heavily from exertion, the two stared at each other for a few seconds, acknowledging their accomplishment. Alarms blared overhead and the floor still shook as the destroyer continued its path through the hangar. Nodding an unspoken agreement, Rey and Ben turned and broke into an all out sprint for the next set of blast doors, desperate to reach the other side before they closed.

It wasn't until they passed the third set of doors, with the chaos and shouting of troopers and officers in the halls around them, that Rey realized her hand had clenched around something tiny and sharp yet somehow familiar. She couldn't, however, spend any time to inspect it, as it required all her focus just to keep in step with Ben in their mad dash to get as far away from the destroyer's fallout as possible.

Despite all the death and injuries incurring due to their assault, Rey couldn't fend off the smirk on her lips as she shot her counterpart a glance. "Well? Are we winning?" It seemed wrong to be joking at such a time, but she merely attributed it to the adrenaline pumping in her veins as she ran for her life, the fatigue slowly creeping up on her from the duel, and the relief of having Ben and his dynamic energy thrumming beside her again.

"We've already won, sweetheart." He flashed a smirk back at her. "From here on, it's just entertainment."


	37. Mercy

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but we'll figure it out, we'll use the Force!

 **Point of Light**

AN: Update status: Chapter 38 is done and will be posted 11-2-19!

 **Chapter Thirty Seven – Mercy**

* * *

In typical lock-down fashion, the doors to the Supremacy's bridge were sealed shut, with the access panel rejecting anything Ben might have tried to input. Not that it mattered. Sharing a silent nod, he ignited his weapon and Rey hers as they symmetrically cut their way through the durasteel doors, letting the melting metal slab fall to the floor behind them with a crash. They stowed their sabers with clipped efficiency and a bolstered confidence as they stepped forth to claim victory.

Their first steps into the expansive chamber was met by a volley of blaster fire from a semi-circle of troopers. Ben raised one hand and froze every single bolt in mid air while Rey made an inward sweeping motion with her left hand, snatching every blaster out of the squad's grasp and then made a flicking gesture with her right, sending the troopers flying simultaneously into walls and panels with startled cries and shouts.

Together, Rey and Ben moved forward as if sharing one mind, one goal. Weaving around the red, crackling bolts of plasma, they walked with authority towards the catwalk, where Hux and Peavey stood, above the data pits. Aside from the groaning of injured soldiers, a dead silence had overtaken the bridge as all eyes were trained on the Force users.

Ben was not concerned with the officers and technicians below, but had his glare trained on the two men practically trembling with terror before him. The captain, at least had enough self preserving instincts to begin inching back from Hux, beads of sweat rolling down his face despite his stoic expression. Ben knew Peavey's thoughts well enough by now that although he chafed at taking orders from a younger leader, he would at least obey whoever held his leash.

Hux, on the other hand, knew he had been cornered by his own designs. And like any rabid cur having turned on its master, he was not about to be put down without snarling and snapping to the last breath. " _How_ are you still alive?" the general raved, his face lighting up with fury as he gestured at the wide viewport. "I watched your ship _disintegrate_!"

"Your eyes can deceive you, General," Ben jeered with a sadistic smirk, his steps looming ever closer. "You shouldn't trust them."

With his jaw tensing with a stubborn defiance, Hux made one final gambit for the blaster at his hip, but his arm seized up halfway there and he was promptly pulled across the catwalk until his throat met with Ben's grip. "Oh yes," the dark warrior hissed with satisfaction. " _Please_ give me a reason to defend myself."

"Ben," Rey started gently, her voice holding a note of warning and concern as she stepped closer.

Scrabbling at his suffocating hold, Hux still managed to growl his utter contempt, his hate-filled gaze flicking between Ben and Rey. "Sorcerer scum!" he wheezed and writhed with rage. "I would have the galaxy rid of you!"

Ben made no indication that he heard Rey's intervention, tipping his head as if mildly interested in his squirming captive's declaration. "We'll see about that." Turning, he thrust Hux across the chamber, right into the line of fire where the wildly surging blaster bolts still hung suspended in the air. _Finally_ , he would have his revenge for the plot that had nearly taken Rey's life.

"Ben!" she shouted this time, though her voice barely reached him, as if she were an ocean away. " _Stop_ , come back!"

Ben's focus faltered and a single laser beam was loosed from his hold, resulting in a strangled howl from Hux as the red plasma sunk into one of his shoulders. He felt Rey's warm hands grasp at his outstretched arm, only then realizing how absolutely cold he felt. He blinked and met her concerned, hazel gaze, her stern voice suddenly close and clear in his ears.

"You said it yourself, we've already won." Rey chanced a glance at Hux, who was still hissing in pain. "We've killed enough." Her eyes softened as they returned to Ben's. "We can rest now."

Ben felt himself groan inwardly as he wavered in holding everything in place with the Force while engaging with her in a moral debate. "You don't understand. He'll bribe himself out of any cell and he won't stop until you and I are both _dead_." It was his turn to glance and sneer at the wounded general. "He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"He's tried to kill us, but failed," Rey argued with a shake of her head and a sad smile on her lips. "He can't hurt us anymore."

Ben grit his teeth in consternation but felt his determination wane, as if her reasonable voice were a calming drug in his torrential bloodstream. "You would have me offer mercy to the most undeserving being in the galaxy?"

"This isn't about _his_ well-being, Ben," Rey replied solemnly, gaze intent and sincere. "It's about _yours_."

Ben stared right back, brown eyes searching hers as a long, profound moment lapsed between them. "Fine," he finally sighed out in defeat. He let his outstretched arm fall along with Hux an instant before he released the numerous blaster bolts to ping violently into bulkheads and consoles. "But he's free game if he tries to escape."

"I suppose I can't argue with that," Rey deferred with a weary sigh of her own as Hux sputtered and moaned on the floor. "Oh, now you're just _gloating_ ," she observed with an eye-roll after the general started to push himself up on hands and knees only for Ben to push him back down with a simple gesture.

"Am I? Are you sure he isn't just prostrating himself out of sheer gratitude?" Ben wondered, playfully sarcastic as he turned back toward the bridge, where everyone, including Peavey, still watched stock-still. Addressing them, he made an indicating gesture at the still struggling, former general on the floor. "Would anyone _else_ like to partake in the cur's mutiny?"

No one so much as twitched for what seemed like a long, drawn out moment, until finally, Peavey spoke up, somehow without a stutter. "Long live Supreme Leader Kylo Ren!" The proclamation was quickly followed by a resounding repetition from the officers, workers and even a few of the troopers that had recovered with enough sense to kneel and submit.

" _No_ ," Ben grumbled with a frown, causing the room to grow silent once more. "Kylo Ren died on his ship." His gaze locked with Rey's and he spoke the words with such conviction that it was as if he were just realizing the shift himself. " _My_ name, is Ben Solo."

Rey's smile shown so brightly with pride that Ben had to forcefully tear his gaze away when Peavey cleared his throat to address him. "What are your orders, sir?"

Turning to the officer fully, Ben made a show of glancing about the chamber languidly, as if everyone wasn't staring at him with a rapt and morbid fear. "It has come to my attention that this empire requires some _intense_ reconditioning." He held Peavey's steady, yet nervous gaze. "Therefore, my first set of orders are for all forces to cease and desist any and all planetary subjugation, resource endeavors, and hostile engagements. I want every single ship, soldier and droid recalled to our coordinates, _immediately_."

"Sir?" Peavey queried, clearly puzzled. "You want a galactic... recall? A ceasefire? But we nearly control _all_ the major systems..."

"Are these orders beyond your abilities, captain?" Ben pressed, projecting his annoyance with an imposing step closer.

"N-No sir!" Peavey sputtered with a deferring dip of his head. "I will do as you command!"

"Very good," Ben praised a bit awkwardly, attempting to employ Rey's _positive_ suggestions with a wince. He turned to walk away, but paused to catch the officer's attention once more. "Oh, and _Grand General_ Peavey?"

"Y-Yes sir?" Peavey stuttered for a second time, obviously dumbstruck with his sudden, six-tier promotion.

"The bridge is yours."

"Ah, yes sir," replied the newly promoted officer, his eyes glazed over and overwhelmed with amazement. "Thank you, sir!"

As Ben returned to Rey's side, he found it nearly impossible not to mirror her ridiculously wide grin. "You have _no_ right to be happy right now," he deadpanned. "I'm sure you have no idea how much work is still ahead of us."

Her smile didn't fade at all as she took his hand in hers and replied with a pleasant silence that spoke of a quiet contentment more than any words could.

They both drew to attention, however, at the sound of clattering footsteps beyond the gaping makeshift doorway. Seconds later, a familiar squad of troopers, their helmets off, entered the chamber cautiously, a bemused black-silver BB-8 trailing behind them. "Leaders! You're alright!" Zeroes exclaimed in obvious surprise and awe as he and his squad-mates surveyed the situation.

Without needing an explanation, Zeroes' sergeant seized Hux, who was still whining and scrabbling on the floor until Ben released his subconscious hold. The former general appeared delirious from pain and blood loss, reduced to incoherent outbursts and a feeble resistance as he was practically carried outside.

As BB-8 rolled over to Rey and began a heated discussion about his horrible paint job, Zeroes stood before Ben with a salute. "Sir, your droid has been absolutely frantic ever since the ship's computer alerted him to your return. We came as soon as possible, but the ship has been in absolute turmoil ever since the Fellfire... _docked_ in hangar bay eight..."

"A curious predicament, that," Ben replied with a smirk of amusement before clearing his expression in all seriousness. "Regardless, I need your squad to personally guard Hux until we know what to do with him."

"Yes sir, it will be done!" Zeroes affirmed vehemently before turning to nod at Rey. "Glad you're back on your feet ma'am. You were in bad shape last time I saw you."

"Thank you Zeroes. I'm glad you and your squad are ok too." Rey nodded back with a friendly smile, one that Ben was sure she never used for himself. He was suddenly very keen on spending a lifetime discovering her different smiles and the reasons associated with them.

So distracted by his brief daydream and a fresh wave of exhaustion, Ben was unaware of Zeroes dismissing himself until he found Rey staring at him with an odd blend of concern and amusement. "I was about to ask you what's next, but you look about ready to keel over where you stand."

"Sorry sweetheart, no time to rest," he replied as he led her through the damaged doorway, ignoring the deep fatigue in his arms, his legs, his mind. "If you remember, we have an important rendezvous with-" he caught himself, but only just barely. Not that it much mattered with how perceptive Rey could be, or how their thoughts sometimes leaked out to each other unintentionally.

"Your mother," Rey finished for him with another smile. A soft, warm one. One that Ben decided must derive from thoughts about Leia.

Releasing a defeated sigh, Ben nodded and caught wind of Hux yowling further on down the hall, either in pain or rage as he was dragged away by Zeroes and his squad. "And then there's _that_ problem. You do realize, it would have been easier for everyone if I had just put him out of his misery?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe Maz could deal with him," Rey suggested with a dubious expression, as if she wasn't sure he would agree. "She could keep him hidden so no one would be able to break him out. And with a shock collar and the right sedatives, I doubt he could do any harm to anyone. He might even be useful for something."

Ben found himself staring blankly for a moment, frankly amazed that she had thought out the former general's sentence so thoroughly. "This suggestion pleases me." He allowed himself a brief grin in response. "I _do_ owe Maz a fortune, after all... And a bartender, I think."

"Bartender?" Rey nearly snorted with amusement and shot him a coy smile. "Ben Solo, you are a cruel man."

Ben returned the smile with a mischief all his own. "Only to cruel men."


	38. Peace

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but how many do we need?

 **Point of Light**

AN: Longest chapter ever, but this is essentially the ending, so... you're welcome? (I still have two short-epilogue-bonus-type chapters on the way though!) I actually cried while writing Ben's point of view in this chapter... Lord, if I'm crying _now_ , how in the world will I hold up during the movie? Force be with me... I am _far_ too emotionally attached to these characters. T-T

Also, a big thank you to everyone that reviews! It really means the world to me to hear that you all still enjoy my writing. I do this for fun, but I also do this for _you_ , my readers! _Never_ underestimate the power your words of encouragement can have on others. It can sometimes be the difference between me being inspired to write or not. So again, _thank you_.

Update status: Chapter 39 will be posted 11-9-19!

 **Chapter Thirty Eight – Peace**

* * *

Twin shards of blue crystal sparkled in the palm of Rey's hand as she stared down at them, contemplating the last remnants of Luke's old kyber and how they had somehow flown to her after the pendent had detonated. In that moment, she had called for Ben, _willing_ him to her from across the hangar, yet the shards had found their way to her all the same. Found their way home.

"Want me to build another detonator with them?" Ben's deep voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to see him across their shared quarters, fastening his new black, formal suit.

Prior to attending a ceasefire celebration with the Resistance, hosted by the Mawan king himself, they had accepted the offer to use the Mawan palace accommodations to prepare. Dual suns spilled their reddish-yellow morning light through one of the chamber's windows, giving Ben's smirking face a golden touch. "The last one proved useful."

"Not a chance!" Rey huffed and turned back to her project on the table, where two clear capsules were crudely fitted with separate, red cords. "These pieces came to me for a reason. I'm not letting you turn them into another bomb." After carefully sliding the two tiny prisms into their new casings, she crossed over to meet him in the warm sunlight, her own white attire flaring as she moved.

"These are Luke's legacy," she said as she reached to grasp his right hand and proceeded to fasten one of the capsules to his wrist. She handed the other to him and raised her own right wrist expectantly, meeting his gaze with an intent solemnity. "We'll carry it together."

"Are you sure this is what you want? Last chance to back out," Ben murmured with a dry humor even as he clipped the binding together. Not waiting for a reply, he leaned down to press his forehead to hers fondly, both of them basking in a silent, shared affection for a brief moment. "It's a heavy burden," he added belatedly and looked away, his mood darkening. "One I couldn't carry alone."

Rey wasn't having it. "You don't _have_ to anymore." Placing a hand on his scarred cheek, she gently guided his gaze back to her. "I won't leave you for anything, Ben. Not for a war and not for a name." She pulled him in for a fleeting kiss and offered a contented grin, one that she only ever offered to him. "I'm stuck with you forever."

He smiled back, a spark of mischief glinting behind his dark garnets. "How will you _ever_ manage to put up with me for so long?"

"Well first of all," Rey huffed at him with a pout. "I'll have to train you to respond to a vow properly." She gave him a playful prod in the ribs, making him grunt and lean back to her obediently, then gave his nose a nudge with her own in supplication. "I need to hear you say it."

Ben huffed back at her, his eyes mating with hers intently as their foreheads touched again. "Until the Force claims my life, I am yours, body and soul." Clasping his bound hand with hers, he brought them up and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "That alone will not change, even if the galaxy around us does."

* * *

The palace halls were buzzing with lively conversation as servants, royal officials and guests roved about in anticipation for the festivities. Rey's curled grasp around the crook of Ben's arm tightened considerably as he led her into the grand audience chamber. This was not her arena. The setting felt far too fancy and intimidating for her to feel comfortable, but she trusted her fiancé to guide her through the paces, to navigate the politics.

Conversely, she could sense his own nervousness about the stuffy environment. It seemed that they both viewed the proceedings as an unpleasant chore, but one that was required before they could truly relax and bask in the glory of the peace they had so fiercely fought for.

To Rey, the huge chamber was too elaborately decorated, too gaudy, too _bright_. She began contending with a nagging, suffocating feeling and a longing to just go back to their assigned room, where it was just her and Ben, content and dozing together on that plush sofa...

"Daydreaming like that is only going to distract me," Ben murmured in her ear, the mental image causing him to smirk with approval despite his admonishment.

"I'm _tired_ ," she grumped back at him, not at all perturbed anymore by the fact that he had caught her wandering thoughts. "Daydreaming is the only thing keeping me awake at this point." It seemed unfair that the morning suns would be shining so brightly through the palace's many intricately paned windows when she and Ben hadn't even gotten the chance to truly rest or sleep after routing Hux from his seat of power.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Rey looked over to one corner of the chamber where the red haired man stood, flanked by Zeroes and his squad. Hux sported a newly equipped shock collar, his wounded shoulder appeared patched up, and his gaze was aimed downward, subdued and glazed over, alluding to him being heavy sedated.

Her stomach soured at the sight of him. Although she agreed with Ben that Hux deserved to die for his horrible atrocities, she was determined to let the Force execute its judgment on him. She stood firm in her resolution that the killing had to stop, and it seemed fitting to her that the former general would experience true captivity for his crimes.

"I don't like it either," Ben muttered, a glare aimed in the same direction. "But it's better to keep him close enough to monitor until we hand him over to Maz."

Rey nodded her silent agreement and inched a little closer to him in trepidation as the Mawan king entered the room, preceded by an obnoxious amount of fanfare. He had still just been the crown prince when they met him a standard week earlier, and although their meeting had been brief and inconsequential at the time, Rey still remembered his pale skin and the notable blue veins that the Mawan species was known for.

"Greetings, Supreme Leaders," the king said as he immediately approached, his royal robes of rich purples, blues, and gold trailing behind him. He offered them each a polite nod, as well as an open palm in supplication. "I am honored to welcome you both to this momentous occasion."

Rey tried not to cringe in response to the title pushed upon her, but managed to keep silent and followed Ben's example as he gave a respectful nod in return. "King Saurentz," he replied, his voice steady and confident even though Rey knew he was feeling just as exhausted as her. "You have my sincerest apologies for the destruction inflicted upon your city during my brief absence. Rest assured, my former general will be punished for these attacks and you will be reimbursed for all damages and inconveniences."

Rey was unaware that she had begun to tune out their diplomatic conversation, her mind buzzing with fatigue until she felt Ben give her hand a gentle squeeze. "-settled into your new role, empress?" the king wanted to know, his gaze turned to her curiously.

"I'm not- I never _asked_ for that position." She didn't realize her response came off as blunt and disrespectful until after the fact, but if Saurentz was offended, he hid it well or didn't care. Was it not possible for her to just go on loving Ben, to not have to share in his title at all? To just exist as his equal regardless of any social status?

"Well, neither did _I_ ," the king replied, seeming more amused with her objection than anything. "Yet here we are." He gave her a kind, understanding look. "Sometimes, we must forgo our reservations and simply walk the path expected of us."

Rey wasn't about to argue with him; that was the story of her life after joining the Resistance. She nodded agreement and was thankful for Ben interceding around her blunder. "And sometimes, forging our own path is the only way we reach those expectations." He had been replying to the king, but his dark eyes met with Rey's for a profound moment.

"Well, yes, I suppose so," Saurentz said, seeming to catch the hint as he began to dismiss himself with a slight bow. "If you'll excuse me, leaders, I have some other guests to attend. I was just informed that the Resistance leadership has landed and will be arriving soon, so please help yourself to any refreshments before the presentation."

As he walked away, Rey was inclined to believe that the king was oblivious to Ben's relationship to said Resistance leadership. She was suddenly put on edge when she felt Ben's arm tense an instant before the Force spiked around them with a powerful hum. They were soon flanked by three humans, two identical men and a woman who bore a similar likeness, all three clad in black armor with familiar looking helmets tucked under their arms respectively.

Ben's hand automatically reached for his lightsaber as he faced his remaining three knights, but he stopped short. "Peace, Kylo," the woman spoke and approached first. "If we wanted you dead, we'd have attacked during your dry exchange with the king." She appeared just as comely as Vallis, only she had an older air about her, as if she were even Ben's senior. Her blue eyes shown with a deep intelligence while her black hair was tied back neatly.

In almost every way, she seemed Vallis' opposite. Calm, docile, and studious as she turned her penetrating gaze to Rey. "Ah, the Snoke-slayer herself?"

"Actually, Ben killed-" Rey started, only for the older woman to cut in with an amused smirk.

"Yes, we know. But for _whom_ did he do so? It seems to me that you should at least take _some_ of the credit."

Releasing a weary sigh, Ben relaxed again and gestured to each person as he spoke. "Rey, meet Senya, one of my knights and elder sister to the twins, Arcann and Thexan." To Rey's amazement, he was able to differentiate between the two identical men as they came closer and offered respectful bows.

"You look well, Master," the one called Arcann said. He had a handsome, serious face just like his brother's, though they both shared their sister's smile. "No missing limbs? No new scars? Did Vallis and her two Bantha-brains even _try_ to kill you?"

"They did," Ben answered flatly. "But I dropped a destroyer on them."

The silence that followed was extremely brief, then the twins both snorted into a string of chuckling before moving off and giving Ben an approving pat on the shoulder as they went. "I'd say that calls for a drink!"

Senya remained, allowing Rey to ask what was on her mind since the threesome arrived. "I don't understand. I don't sense that the three of you are our enemies... So why?" She paused, meeting the female knight's sharp, steady gaze. "Why didn't you _help_ us, before?"

"It was Vallis that challenged Kylo's right to rule," Senya replied soberly and crossed her arms casually. If she was aware of Ben's renouncement of his former name, she didn't seem to care. "It was not our place to intervene." Her smirk returned. "Besides, had we been there, we would have apparently been crushed by a huge ship."

"Senya." Ben's serious tone caught the woman's rapt attention instantly. "I need to know where the three of you stand. I intend to lead the First Order down an... _unpopular_ path."

Senya held his gaze for a long, silent moment, as if she were contemplating a tempting, yet dangerous offer. "We stand _with_ you, sire," she finally replied, raising a fist to her chest and nodding resolutely. "Do you have an assignment for us? You know how the boys get restless when idle for too long."

"I do," Ben answered with a nod. "As you know, I've ordered a galactic recall. I could use your help in weeding out any of Hux's remaining followers. I can't exact change in the Order if I'm fending off a mutiny every time I turn my back."

"Hm, sounds tedious," Senya muttered as she glanced to see that her brothers had wandered over to pester a dazed Hux. "Although _I_ could manage, it doesn't sound like a twin specialty..."

"Ben," Rey cut in, frowning as she gave his arm a tug. "When you say "weeding out"..."

"Rey," Ben sighed out in exasperation and turned to her with a withered look. "These are people that would have us both killed and replaced by a madman who would gladly destroy _half the galaxy_ so long as he could rule the _other_ half."

"I understand that, but..." Rey bit her lip in hesitation, unsure if she should touch on such a tender subject. She sent him an empathetic expression, determined to make her point. "To kill them before they even commit the crime, that would be no different from what Luke almost did to _you_."

Releasing another long sigh through his nose, Ben stared right back for a considerable moment, until finally, he yielded with a worn nod. "Fine then. What would you have me do with them? Hux is one thing, but we can't exactly dump all the dissidents on Maz."

Rey grew silent, at a loss for an answer until Senya spoke up again. "Actually," the knight said, sounding thoughtful. "I might have a solution to both our problems."

Ben met her gaze and nodded for her to continue. "I recently came across a planet in the Outer Rim called Belsavis. Apparently, it used to be a prison planet and some of the higher security buildings are still mostly intact." She paused, hand to chin in contemplation. "We could establish a base there and send any dissidents there for reconditioning. It would keep my brothers busy, at the very least."

Ben considered it for a long moment. Rey thought it might be their best option, although the sound of _reconditioning_ made her wince, it was at least a better alternative than outright killing anyone that questioned Ben's authority. He nodded to Senya soberly. "Can I leave this matter to you then?"

The woman's gaze narrowed into an amused smile. "I remember a time when that would not have been a question, but an order." She turned to Rey with a nod of approval. "You're a good influence on him. Keep at it." She glanced between Rey and Ben furtively before bowing her head in respect and turning to join her brothers across the room.

"I can't put my finger on it," Rey said as she watched the siblings for another moment. She turned a wry smile to Ben. "But I like her." Her expression faltered a bit when one of the brothers lifted Hux a foot off the floor with the Force, apparently just to get a startled yelp out of him. "I'm not too sure about the twins yet..."

"Thexan and Arcann have always followed Senya's lead," Ben said, rightly ignoring their mischief. "So long as we have _her_ loyalty, we have theirs."

Before Rey could even form a reply, she was distracted by a familiar grumble from the main entrance where she could see the tower of brown fur that was Chewbacca. A much shorter Maz waddled along beside him. "Chewie, Maz!" Rey yipped excitedly and gave Ben's arm a pacifying touch, to which he gave a complaint nod. She left his side and rushed over to the two newcomers, ignoring or skirting any other guests or officials in her way. "You're alright!"

She was enveloped in a Wookiee hug before either of them could respond. _Yes, Sunburst,_ Chewie huffed in reply and pushed her back a bit in order to inspect her for injury. He gave a nod of approval. _You seem unharmed too._

"Yes, yes, we're fine," Maz said and flapped a trivial hand as she headed towards Ben. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend with the boy."

Rey watched the ancient alien weave her way through the crowd masterfully, until she reached Ben and began an animated discussion with him. Rey turned back to Chewie with a warm smile. "This feels strange to say after everything, but what do we do _now_ , Chewie? Where do we go from here?"

Chewie returned her smile, his maw tilting sideways, his blue eyes shining. _Home,_ he answered with a solemn whine. _We go_ home _, Sunburst._

Rey chuckled lightly and tipped her head at him curiously. "And _where_ is that, Chewie?"

 _Wherever our tribe resides_ , the Wookiee cooed softly, though Rey was unsure if he actually meant _family_ instead of _tribe_.

Before she could ask him to clarify she noticed that Maz had crossed over to take charge of Hux. The small alien was not at all intimidated by the three knights or the squad of stormtroopers hovering around. In fact, the group followed after her and her new captive, presumably as an escort as she led them through a more discreet exit, probably to secure him on her ship.

"I really hope we made the right decision with that one," Rey sighed out worriedly, her gaze flitting back to Chewie for reassurance. She was not ashamed to admit to herself at least, that she had grown to rely on her furry companion with all her doubts.

 _Maz would not have agreed to take him if it wasn't,_ Chewie grumbled and withdrew his arms from around her as he sniffed at the air. _Now, I'm starved and I smell food._

Rey was tempted to follow him when he headed for a long table at the center of the chamber, where a colorful spread of food had been arrayed. She never got the chance to act on the temptation because Finn practically barreled into her from his hasty entrance.

"Rey! You're alive!" he yowled as he pulled her into a fierce hug. "Thank goodness! I was so worried!"

"Yes Finn, very much still alive." Rey ginned at his exuberant greeting and only pulled away to get a better look at his dashing new formal suit of dark blues with black trim. "And look at you! Dressed up all fancy like some proper gentleman."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm as gentleman as they come," Finn whined back with a fake pout. He made a show of glancing about the room briefly. "Anyway, where's your mighty emperor? He lets you wander off on your own now?"

Huffing with exasperation, Rey gave his shoulder a smart thump. "That's not how it is and you _know_ it."

"Yeah, yeah," Finn said, his gaze returning to her with a smirk that shifted into a wicked grin as he spoke. "If anything it's the other way around, right? I heard from Poe that you've pretty much got Kylo wrapped around your little finger."

"Actually, he goes by Ben now," Rey corrected just as Rose, Poe and Leia walked through the entrance, all of them sporting formal attire themselves. She didn't get a chance to address his other comment.

"It wasn't a race, Finn!" Rose grumbled at the former trooper. She walked ahead of Leia and Poe with a purpose, as if she were a harbinger prepared to stun anyone that got in the general's way. Poe on the other hand was lending an arm to Leia for added support as she walked, seeming even more frail than the last time Rey had seen her.

"I know," Finn whined back, hanging his head a bit. "But I was so _worried_ , I just had to make sure she was ok."

Overwhelmed by the sight of them, Rey ignored the spat and plunged into hugging all three newcomers at once, tears of relief and joy streaming down her face unbidden. "You're all ok!" Rey sobbed into Leia's shoulder, not caring to rein in her emotions. She heard Rose whimper with a similar reaction, felt Poe's hand pat at her back reassuringly, and felt Leia's presence in the Force wrap around her like a protective blanket. "I missed all of you _so much_!"

Their group hug was soon interrupted by some obnoxious beeping, causing Poe to step back and frown between a miffed little BB-8 and Rey. "Hey, what's this about Bee-Bee's new paint job? He hasn't shut up about it since he met us at the landing platform!"

Rey pulled away from the other two women and wiped at her leaking eyes as she sent the droid and pilot an apologetic look. "Sorry Poe, we needed him to blend in. Sorry Bee-Bee, we'll get you fixed up soon, ok?"

The droid beeped back plaintively but grew silent when Leia moved to place a tender hand to Rey's cheek, gaining her rapt attention instantly. "Oh dear one, where would we be without you?" Unsure what to do with such praise, Rey simply released a nervous laugh and a residual sob.

" _Thank you_ ," Leia added poignantly in an undertone. Then, drawing herself up as much as she could with just her cane, the aged general set out to cross the chamber by herself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give my son a hug for the first time in over ten years."

Poe and Rose both worried after her but she waved them off stubbornly. "This is a party, go enjoy it and stop fussing over me." The smile she flashed at them had a brilliance that Rey had never seen on her before. "Besides, my son can look after me for a change."

Rose simply sighed in defeat while Poe threw up his hands and grumbled something about being "chop liver" and needing a drink before trudging over to the nearest refreshment table.

Rey wondered after the pilot while idly watching Leia thread her way through the crowd towards Ben, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Chewie. She leaned towards Rose. "Is Poe ok? He seems a little upset."

"Oh he's just sore because the world doesn't revolve around him anymore," Rose said and flapped a bothered hand before turning a pointed stare at Finn. "Hey, Rey and I need to talk. Go see if you can knock mister-cranky-pants out of his funk, will you?"

"Come on Bee-Bee-Ate, let's leave the girls to their chatter." Sighing dramatically, Finn moved to obey, though he sent Rey a pathetic pout as he went. "You see what I have to live with now?"

Rey couldn't help a chuckle at his expense; who had _who_ wrapped around one's finger? Ignoring his antics, Rose pulled Rey over to a pair of vacant chairs and gestured expectantly at the kyber shard bracelet strapped to her wrist. "Talk to me."

* * *

Ben realized with a great amount of trepidation that he was not at all prepared to face his mother. He had just been in deep discussion with Chewie about the siege on Kashyyyk when the Wookiee suddenly dismissed himself at the sight of an inbound Leia.

Ben tried to feign a brave front by rolling his shoulders, as if bracing himself for battle. After all the stern looks Leia had been sending his way over the last two comm holograms, he was expecting a sharp slap to the face at the very least. He was not ready to reciprocate when his mother suddenly dropped her cane and wrapped both her arms around him in a fierce, desperate embrace. "You grand, _stupid_ boy."

"How?" Ben felt his throat constrict painfully, his voice frayed as he _willed_ his arms to stop trembling at his sides. "How can you accept me back so easily? After all that I've done, to the galaxy, to _you_... I'm not worthy to be your son any-"

"Shut up and hug your mother, Ben," Leia snapped, her arms still firmly fixed around him, her cheek pressed to his torso stubbornly. Her body began to shudder and her voice wavered. "Worthy or not, my son came _home_."

Ben's breath hitched and suddenly, he didn't care that he was in the center of a room full of onlookers. In that moment, it was just him and his mother, and he was reduced to the thoughts of a ten year old boy that always longed for the love of his parents. He wrapped his arms around her and crumpled inwardly, lowering his face to cry freely into her graying hair. "I'm _sorry_ mother," he choked out miserably. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"I know," Leia replied with a slow nod, weathering Ben's emotional storm with practiced ease. Her voice sounded so frail and small to his ears. " _He_ knew it too."

Thoughts of his father overwhelmed him then, sending him into a new round of convulsions. It seemed like hours of heartache had lapsed by the time he began to compose himself, when really, he guessed that only a few solemn moments had passed.

Leia finally pulled out of his hold and raised a shaky hand to touch his scarred cheek. Her somber, loving expression shifting into something more lighthearted as she tipped her head to look at him. "A part of me always knew you'd find your way back. I just never expected your motive would be a _girl_ , seeing as you were such a _shy_ child."

Ben felt his dignity being slowly stripped away, not knowing how many people were within earshot. He could only bring himself to be mildly annoyed with her, however. His mind was still somehow trapped in childhood memories, his voice caught between amusement and dread. " _Mom_ , please stop."

"No. I've waited a long time for this moment," Leia replied and fiddled idly with his ebony hair, wayward strands that refused to conform. "I think I've more than earned my right to tease you."

"I'm not contesting that," Ben said, playing along with her banter through an agreeable huff. "But you'll embarrass me in front of _the girl_."

"Yes, well..." Leia chuckled and glanced away to see that Rey was watching their exchange, appearing curious but mostly relieved. "Thank the Force you didn't scare her off!" Her smile turned wry with mischief. "You have your father's arrogance and... _incorrigible_ charm after all."

Ben nodded in a dull agreement. "And your _stubborn_ determination when you set your mind on something."

"The poor thing is destined with frustrations for life." Leia sighed wearily and nodded back at him. Her expression sobered and she grasped his hands with a serious attention. "She is the _light_ of our world, Ben." She smiled warmly but the gravity in her words remained as she added, "you better take good care of her."

"She means _everything_ to me," Ben affirmed, his voice steady, his genuine feelings pouring out relentlessly. "I live and die for her now... I'll do all I can to protect her."

"I don't doubt that." Leia's smile softened. "But what I mean is, don't make the same mistakes your father and I made. Make Rey your life's _priority_." She gave his hands a squeeze for emphasis. " _Stay_." Fresh tears streaked down her cheeks as thoughts of Han loomed over her, but she pushed it aside and leaned closer to her son, altogether intent. "Oh, Ben. I don't think I need to tell you, but she's had such a hard life. _Cherish_ her, _pamper_ her until she's absolutely _sick_ of you."

Ben smiled back gently, nodding slowly to each demand. He was patiently awaiting more instruction but wasn't expecting his mother's expression to suddenly turn wry with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "Now then. How soon can I expect to see some grandchildren?"

Ben was struck speechless by her question, though he felt he should have anticipated it somehow. He unintentionally made a strangled sound in his attempt to reply, his gaze flickering to Rey, who appeared to be talking distractedly with Rose across the room. He looked back to his mother, feeling uncertain under her prying gaze for the first time in _years_. "We've barely even discussed the matter..."

Leia chortled in response, not even bothering to mask her amusement at his expense. "But you _have_ discussed it? That's good! Han and I didn't and, well-"

"Mother, _please_ stop," Ben cut in again with a cringe, his voice more desperate this time. "Don't make me beg, I've never done it before."

"Oh alright, but only because I'm curious about this crude binding," Leia replied, frowning at the kyber capsule tied around his right wrist. Her brows quirked up a dubious expression."Is it supposed to be what I think it is?"

Ben nodded hesitantly, unsure of where his mother was going with the subject. "Rey insisted. Though I intend to have proper casings made for them."

Leia smiled again, a conspirator's grin if ever there was one. "In that case, I think _now_ would be as good a time as any." She beckoned to Rey with one hand and held fast to Ben's bound hand with the other, as if she expected him to try and escape her hold.

" _Now_?" he questioned, only partially concerned in a rare occurrence of bewilderment. " _What_ now?" He was altogether lost to her plot. Too many years of absence had rusted his ability to read his mother's nuances and mannerisms. The thought saddened him with a weighty regret, if only for an instant. Thankfully Rey approached, distracting him with a gentle, inquiring smile.

She looked to his mother. "Did you need something, Leia?"

"Yes, actually," Leia replied, shifting her affectionate gaze from Rey to Ben and back again. "I need you to start calling me _Mom_." With Ben's hand already in her grasp, Leia took Rey's hand with her other and brought the two together, a nod to them both before releasing her hold and leaving the pair's hands joined.

Perplexed, the pair stared at their hands for the instant it took Leia to step back and announce in a practiced, projected voice. "May the Force guide this union to an unprecedented peace."

Ben's eyes narrowed as realization dawned; he was not fooled by the duality in her words. That this marriage was symbolic to the ceasefire between the First Order and the Resistance.

It took all of his willpower not to apply a hand to his face in embarrassment and he could see by the blush on Rey's cheeks that she too was barely resisting the urge to burrow her face in his chest in order to hide from all the prying eyes they had suddenly attracted.

Ben groaned inwardly as the din of activity in the chamber gradually hushed, and he silently cursed his mother's ability to command attention, be it enemy or ally alike. He could feel Rey's anxiety and uncertainty building like a rising spring in a flash flood while Leia merely tipped her head, the expression on her face was both expectant and fascinated.

"What now?" Rey whispered to him, chancing a quick glance to Leia, as if hoping for a hint for whatever ritual they were haphazardly performing.

Ben caught and held her gaze steadily as he projected a calm assurance and gently pulled her closer. "Public humiliation," he murmured in reply, quietly enough so only she would hear him as he craned his neck to kiss her but paused halfway and waited for her response. "But some call it marriage." He smirked despite the unpleasant awkwardness hanging in the air and focused all his attention and awareness on her, and her alone.

He got the sense that she did the same, her uncertainty through the Force melted away and was replaced with an unwavering confidence. She smiled warmly and raised her free hand to his nape as she pulled herself into his kiss.

Ben guessed she didn't consider kissing him much of a challenge once she was able to block out the thought of having an audience; she knew how to kiss him by now. He received her without hesitation, relishing the taste of her and the thrill in the Force as it practically swirled around them. He tried to ignore all the whoops and whistles firing off from obnoxious, drunk onlookers but he finally had to break away from her when the crowd erupted in applause and cheering.

He looked over to meet his mother's gaze. She smiled back, wiping away what he assumed were tears of pride and joy as Chewie sidled over to steady her wavering form.

"Well I wasn't expecting _that_ to happen so soon!" Rey admitted, drawing Ben's attention back to her. Despite her comment, she looked sheepishly delighted, yet equally drained. "Could this day get any more demanding?"

Smirking ruefully, Ben huffed out a sardonic breath. "Oh, we're not done yet."

Rey practically wilted in his arms as king Saurentz returned to offer his exuberant congratulations. "On such a positive note, let us proceed to the galactic presentation, shall we?"

* * *

Once again Rey had her arm looped around Ben's as they made their way down a long hall, towards an exit at the end that shown with bright, golden daylight. They followed after the Mawan king and his procession of officials, while Leia, Chewie, Finn, Rose and Poe either walked with them or trailed behind.

Something about the trek seemed almost dreamlike to her, and she wondered if maybe her exhaustion had finally taken its toll on her mind. It almost felt like she were about to take her last few decisive steps into a glorious yet undetermined future.

She was not much in the mood for dealing with Finn's antics when he drew beside Ben's other side with a narrow glare. "So, _Ben_ is it? You really got that "bad-temper-thing" figured out, now?"

"Define _figured out_ ," Ben grumbled back.

"Oh, you know," Finn said as he began poking Ben's shoulder obnoxiously. "Like if I pester you enough, you won't try and gut me?"

" _Finn_ ," Rey warned, practically feeling Ben's eye twitch in annoyance as if it were her own. "Stop poking the Gundark."

"Why?" Finn asked, still prodding. "Do you think he'll eat me?"

"He might," Rey growled. "If I _let_ him."

"Is that so?" Finn queried and peered dubiously at Ben with a raised brow, ceasing his childish game. "You do everything she tells you, then?"

"Mostly," Ben grumbled stiffly.

"She can get really bossy sometimes, yeah?" Finn laughed, partly genuine and partly nervous. Despite his good intentions, his attempt at building a bridge of camaraderie was fraught with the negative energy associated with the pain and fear induced by Kylo Ren's lightsaber, and the grievous wound inflicted... Doubt, he doubted Rey's ability to keep that dark beast reined in, to keep it dormant.

If only she could convince him that the spirit of Kylo Ren had been purged, that Ben Solo had risen to take its place. That the monster he had once been was no more, and that the man she always knew he could be strode beside her now.

"A king should not bow his head to anyone," Ben replied to Finn but his gaze was fixed solely on Rey as he finished solemnly, "except to his queen."

Finn blinked in a bit of a stupor for a few steps, but oddly enough Ben's answer seemed to be what he wanted to hear. The former stormtrooper nodded his approval and fell back into step with Rose and Poe, a satisfied grin on his face.

Rey realized then that it was her own well-being that Finn had been concerned about, and that whatever he heard in Ben's voice had convinced him to belay his doubts.

Rey still wasn't fond of this idea of being considered a queen, but she rather liked the fact that he respected her more than anyone else. For once, all seemed right with the world as they stepped into the light outside.

The palace entryway gave way to an incredibly steep staircase that eventually led to the palace gates. Beyond that, broad streets of the city spread out into the distance and were filled to the brim with crowds of people, human and alien alike. All at once, the populace erupted into a culminating roar of cheering.

Rey felt like she were in a daze as the proceedings and announcements of peace lapsed into a blur. The only point at which she felt especially fascinated was when an attendant stepped forward and handed over to the king a curiously looking bird. It had deep red plumage with multicolored tail feathers and its wings were bound by some kind of strap.

"Today, peace reigns!" the king proclaimed to the crowds and to the floating camera droids projecting to the rest of the galaxy. "May it fly free for years to come!" With that, he released the bird, loosing it from its bindings and sending the crowds into another round of cheers.

Letting out a triumphant scream, the bird took to the air in a burst of flames, flames that did not consume the creature but only seemed to empower it to fly even higher.

Once the firebird had disappeared above the clouds with its trail of flames dissipating, the deafening noise from the crowds suddenly hushed, and Rey noticed how the populace all seemed to start kneeling as one mass, as if participating in some sacred ritual that she didn't understand.

She felt Ben tense up beside her and turned to give him a perplexed look. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing," Ben said, shaking his head as if to clear it of a lingering fog. "I just, I think this was my vision... all along."

"Really?" Rey wondered at that. She knew all too well how unreliable visions could be. "Well... It looks like we won, in the end."

"Sweetheart." Ben gave her a handsome smile, calm and confident. "Together, we will _always_ win."

Nodding agreement, Rey weaved her fingers through his in a more lasting hold. Standing there with her beloved beside her and her precious friends around her, she felt such a sudden rush of unprecedented relief and contentment.

 _Finally_ , she had a family that would never turn their backs on her, and she would know what it was like to feel compassion without weakness.

Finally, she found Ben Solo, who sought not to exploit her for her power, but to cherish her for simply being her.

Finally, she was free, she was needed, she was loved.

Rey smiled upward blissfully, her heart soaring with the clouds, the suns and the sky.

 _Finally_ , she belonged.

…

…

…

 _~ Fin ~_


	39. Purpose

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but unconditional love is _central_ to a Jedi's life.

 **Point of Light**

AN: I decided to challenge myself and write a theme that I think most people try to skip over. It might feel a little awkward but I think I keep things vague enough. Also, I was really hoping to reach 200 reviews by the time I finished this story, that's only 9 to go! Please guys, make a poor writer's dream come true?

Shoutout to my anonymous reviewer, Dogfarts888 (That handle cracks me up! Ha!) Regarding TROS, I think you speak for 90% of the Reylos out there. XD I dearly hope you enjoy this and the next chapter! ^-^'

Update notice: Chapter 40, (the very final one!) will be posted 11-23!

 **Epilogue Part One: Purpose**

* * *

Ben stood with his arms crossed, leaning against one of the consoles in the _Falcon's_ main hold. He watched with a barely concealed concern as his wife marched right passed him for probably the tenth time in her determined circuits through the ship's looping corridor. The pale overhead lights flickered dubiously, as if in direct response to Rey's current temperament.

Ben sighed in frustration. Their argument some twenty minutes prior had not gone well. He had been working on clearing out a clogged shaft in the ventilation system at the time, compliments of a former Porg resident, when Rey had stumbled into his view, claiming with a frantic look that "it was time".

He would admit to not having extracted himself from the maintenance hatch with any sort of grace. His head still stung from when he banged it on that blasted utility tray in his haste to join her in the corridor in order to place a careful hand to her round abdomen. He would also admit that surviving the past nine months of his wife's pregnancy had not been particularly easy, especially since she insisted on doing everything the "natural" way.

Ben thought he had been patient and yielding up until now, but he had hoped once the time for delivery arrived that she would at least agree to go to a proper medical facility. He had been wrong.

He felt another twinge of irritation as Rey, in all her determined stubbornness, passed by him again. "Shouldn't you lie down, or at least be sitting still?"

"No, that doesn't feel right," Rey answered hastily, not slowing her purposeful stride. "I need to keep moving."

Ben rolled his eyes and had to wait for her to loop back around to him. "Remind me again why I can't take you to a medcenter?"

She finally paused long enough to sigh out her own frustrations at him. "I _told_ you. I don't need a bunch of people hovering around me, poking and prodding me with needles." She waved a bothered hand and turned back to her pacing through the ship. "Besides, humans have been having babies for millions of years. I think I'll be fine."

Grumbling with annoyance, Ben moved to fish through the medical supplies that he had previously laid out and disinfected. After finding the desired stim, he stepped over to intercept her newest circuit, causing her to halt and glare at him with all her pregnant fury. "Will you at least take a pain suppressor?" he asked and held it up, as if it were a peace offering. He would not put it past her at this point to simply shove his mass out of her way. "It would make _me_ feel better, if nothing else."

Huffing at him, she held out a hand and nodded impatiently. "Alright, fine, give it here. Heaven forbid _you_ should feel any discomfort in this situation." After administering the drug she pushed passed him and continued with her pointless trek. "Now will you go outside or something?"

"You want me... to go outside?" Ben questioned carefully, thinking he hadn't heard her right. Of all the times she shouldn't be alone, wasn't it _now_?

"Yeah!" Rey snapped back, as if he had asked the most absurd question imaginable. She slowed her pace before rounding the corner, long enough to shoot over her shoulder, "you're stressing me out!"

"I'm stressing _you_ out?" Ben nearly thundered, altogether incredulous.

"Don't make me tell you again!" Rey yelled back, having disappeared down the curving corridor once again.

"Unbelievable!" Ben growled, threw up his hands and stomped over to the loading ramp. He passed a warbling and concerned R2-D2 as he went. "Signal me if anything happens."

The droid beeped back affirmation and remained firmly parked in the alcove of the gun turret tube, where he could easily monitor Rey's roving activity. R2 was the only other intelligent... _thing_ on the ship that Ben could rely on at the moment, and for probably the first time since they had settled on Takodana, he was reassured by the astromech's presence.

Stepping out into the jungle planet's sunlight, he was met by the familiar sight of their newly established homestead, with a slightly slopped clearing of short, scrubby grass littered with stones and boulders that had yet to be cleared. Ben closed his eyes and took in a deep, calming breath of fresh air. Through the Force he could feel Rey's temperament spiking with distress and fear, although she seemed less agitated now that he was out of her way.

Scoffing in exasperation, Ben began a pacing route of his own, from the ship to their shield generator and back again. The sounds of his surroundings did little to calm his brooding thoughts; the cries and calls of wild birds in the forest nearby merged with the lapping of water from the lake not far from the ship.

It wasn't like he was _trying_ to agitate his wife, but he was feeling just as distressed and afraid as her! After all, if she were to end up having some kind of rare complication while giving birth, and the worst were to happen, then he would forever blame himself for not taking her to a proper medcenter in the first place!

He stomped back toward the generator, grumbling incomplete thoughts to the air. Not only was he _worried_ , but he also felt extremely weighed down by the trials of the past few months. It seemed like he could do _nothing_ right when it came to keeping her comfortable, fed, or just happy in general.

For one thing, neither of them were able to sleep well lately because she was always tossing and turning, complaining about how the bedding just _wasn't right_ or that he was breathing too loudly. _Breathing too loudly!_ Huffing out of sheer irritation, he flicked a sharp gesture at a defenseless rock in his path, sending it flying off into the lake where it made a huge, gratifying splash.

And then there was the food! In hindsight, the first few months of her pregnancy were more or less easy, when she was practically eating everything in sight. But _by the Force_ , come two months ago she had become the most finicky eater he could ever imagine! It had even come to a point where she would become spontaneously nauseous if he so much as _suggested_ the wrong type of food!

As if that wasn't enough, there was also the psychological side of things. Granted, his mother had warned him about the mood swings, but he had never quite expected them to be so... _real,_ or just plain _unreasonable_. One moment Rey was humming contentedly while tinkering with her most recent mechanical project on the workbench, the next he would find her collapsed on their bed, crying into her pillow and muttering about something so inconsequential that he felt like roaring mindlessly in Shyriiwook!

"It's that bad, is it?" spoke an elderly yet familiar, female voice.

So consumed by his writhing thoughts, Ben hadn't been aware of Maz's arrival even though her speeder bike was growling like an Akk dog before she parked and shut it down beside the generator. He also hadn't been aware of how unusually tense he had become, with his fists clenched at his sides and every single stone and pebble within a ten foot radius floating around him tremulously.

"It is." Ben turned to face the ancient alien and released his unintentional hold on the inanimate objects, letting them drop with a collective clatter. Somehow, throughout his soliloquy of frustrations, he had completely forgotten about calling Maz for help.

She was one of the few people Rey had agreed to contact about their "urgent" news. The only other two people on the list were of course Leia and Chewie, though they were both worlds away on Kashyyyk and an estimated three hours from arriving. Maz, on the other hand, was just a short speeder ride away, having built her new castle some thirty miles to the east.

"Well?" Maz asked as she dismounted and waved a hand around expectantly. "Where is she and why aren't you fussing over her like a Vulptex over a new litter of kits?"

Although he was relieved to know that he wouldn't need to deal with the situation himself any longer, Ben could do without the smart rhetoric; he'd had his fill of that with Rey. He knew better, however, than to get snippy with Maz and instead allowed his shoulders to droop and sighed in defeat. "...I've been banished."

"Banished?" Maz chirped with surprise before her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Alright, what did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" Ben growled back, feeling his indignation bubbling up again. The last thing he needed was _two_ females harping on him. "I only suggested that we go to the nearest medcenter so she could be taken care of properly!"

Maz nodded calmly, watching studiously as she always did. She tipped her head curiously. "And she disagreed?"

" _Vehemently_ ," Ben ground out grudgingly.

Maz nodded again with a hum. "Smart girl. Medcenters _can_ be advantageous for convenience and complications, but they're also a hotbed for disease and airborne bacteria." She gave Ben a long, cryptic look. "Personally, I _agree_ with her. Best to keep her home if possible."

"Fine then!" Ben growled his annoyance and flicked an impatient gesture. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, you can calm down for one thing," Maz patronized and turned back to her speeder dutifully. "I've successfully delivered a fair amount of younglings throughout the centuries. Yours will be no different." After unclasping a hovercot from her speeder and collecting a number of supplies and tools from the bike's storage compartment, she set off toward the _Falcon_. "Now be a good boy and go gather some firewood for me."

"Firewood?" Ben repeated, perplexed not for the first time when dealing with the enigmatic alien. He could think of no reason why she would need such a crude means of heat, not when the _Falcon's_ heating systems were sufficient, albeit they _were_ somewhat outdated...

"If I'm tasked with the delivery of your firstborn, then the least you can do is make me dinner." Maz gave him an expectant, quizzical look. "And what would Paricha-campfire-stew be without the campfire?" She waved a dismissive hand at the remaining odds and ends strapped to her speeder. "All the ingredients and utensils are there. You're a smart boy. I think you can figure it out."

"I'll call for you once things are underway," she added and disappeared into the ship. Silently, Ben resigned himself to his mundane chore with a sigh.

He was seriously beginning to doubt his purpose in the grand scheme of things. His wife was about to have their first child and he was tasked with _making_ _dinner_? It seemed so ludicrous, and yet, he could think of no other productive activity to aid with the situation.

With a determined sneer, he headed for the nearest treeline; firewood it was.

* * *

Ben eventually found himself crouched over a fire-pit and a cooking pot, intently reading from Maz's recipe datapad. Entirely engrossed with the activity, he nearly started adding ingredients to the boiling pot when he felt a jolt through his Force connection with Rey.

He was already halfway up the loading ramp, cooking chore forgotten, when R2 wheeled into view, beeping frantically. "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Ben snapped and stepped around the droid urgently. "Where are they?"

R2 warbled his reply, making Ben wince and pause midstep. "The _cockpit_?" He couldn't help but whine, feeling a bit mortified as he stomped down the small hallway. " _Why_ the cockpit, of all places?"

"Well, she seems comfortable here and I thought it was fitting," Maz answered with a shrug and a clever grin when he entered. The orange skinned alien was kneeling on the floor and Rey was lying on the hovercot with an apparatus of some kind discreetly covering her lower half. "You can honestly say your child was _born in the cockpit!_ Haha!"

The joke was lost on Ben, his mind too distracted with the dilemma set before him. On a _normal_ basis, he found the tight confines of the cockpit cumbersome to maneuver his bulk around. Now, with Rey occupying the space at the center, between all four seats, Maz between the co-pilot's seat and the passenger seat behind it, that left only the cramped spot between the pilot's seat and the passenger seat behind that.

He subconsciously felt himself wilting at the challenge until his gaze drifted to Rey's distressed face. She was braving a determined expression, but Ben could see the pain and fear etched into the knit of her brows and the lines of shed tears down her cheeks. If that wasn't enough, once her hazel eyes rose to meet his, her words nearly tore his heart in two. "Ben... I'm scared."

In that instant, whatever arguments and frustrations they'd had hours earlier vanished like a morning fog, along with any trepidation Ben may have felt a moment ago. Carefully, he managed to maneuver himself into place, kneeling beside her. "I'm here, sweetheart. " He took her closest hand in his and gently stroked sweat-soaked hair out of her face with the other. "I've got you."

For the first time in what felt like _months_ , he must have said something right, because her turbulent mental state seemed to calm considerably in response. She dipped her chin in a weak nod of appreciation and swallowed apprehensively. Her voice wavered as she offered another brave façade, a wry smile. "Still scared, though."

"She's right to be scared," Maz murmured in a deadpan tone. "Painkillers or not, her pain is about to get very _real_." She gave Ben a serious look. "If you're still able to share pain through the Force, now would be a _really_ good to time to initiate it... Well, good for _her_ I suppose, bad for _you_. Ha."

Ben wasn't sure how he had forgotten about that skill, but he nodded agreement and closed his eyes to concentrate. When the pain gradually transferred was when his awareness of time or events went blank. He was completely unaware of how much of the pain he was siphoning off from her but it was so intense that he may or may not have blacked out.

His senses returned when he realized he was crouched forward, his face buried into Rey's neck and shoulder and hers to his. A new sound pierced through his hazy perception; a demanding wailing. Ben didn't need to look to know that they had weathered the trial together. He leaned back to meet his wife's drained expression, a mutual thought of triumph passing between them.

"Well, you have a son," Maz announced, though her tone was oddly dubious, causing Ben to glance over and see her swaddling the crying baby in a blanket. "But my instruments read that we're not done."

"Not... done?" Ben felt his head swim at the thought. He- _They..._ were about to go through that misery _again_?

Maz nodded. "Brace yourselves. You've got twins."

Ben remembered the second ordeal even less than the first, and if he wasn't sure about fainting the first time, he was positive about the second. He woke sometime later to not one, but _two_ wailing children. He no more than straightened up to check on Rey, who appeared extremely weak but fully conscious, before Maz thrust one of his newborns into his arms.

"Congratulations, two sons!" Maz said as she laid the other newly swathed infant in the crook of Rey's arm on the cot, seeming to know that the new mother didn't have the strength to hold him at the moment. The old alien turned to smile at a beeping R2 in the corridor. "Yes Artoo, now would be a good time to make the call."

Ben was in such a daze, staring down at the crying baby boy in his arms that he wasn't aware of the holograms hovering over the _Falcon's_ dash until he heard the sounds of Chewie whining and his own mother sobbing. "Look at that Chewie," Leia's voice cracked over the comm. "My baby is holding his baby."

Realizing that R2 had remotely initiated a call to his mother, Ben twisted in his spot to brandish his firstborn as carefully as he could. He offered the most ridiculous grin he had ever felt on his face, but in that moment he simply didn't care. He felt drunk on euphoria and exhaustion alike. "Look mom, _twins_!"

"I can't wait to meet them," Leia replied, wiping at her streaming tears of presumed joy. "We'll arrive shortly." She tipped her head curiously when Chewie cooed a pertinent question. "Have you named them yet?"

Blinking dumbly, Ben looked down to Rey in question and she smiled back wearily. "They're brothers," she said simply, as if their names were floating above their heads for all to see. Her smile widened into a soft, clever expression. "I know their names."

Ben released a breath, somehow both amused and awed by the unspoken names she projected into his mind. "Their perfect, sweetheart." Bending down as gently as possible, he encompassed his little family and kissed Rey's forehead tenderly. "Absolutely perfect."

Deep down in his heart, Ben made a solemn vow. Never again would he question his purpose in this life.

This or the next.

…

…

…

 _~ Fin ~_


	40. Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but you were my _brother_... I loved you!

 **Point of Light**

AN Updated 3-16-19: This concludes at least 1 year and 7 months of my free time! Thank you so much everyone that reviewed! We made it to 200+ reviews! _  
_

 _Acknowledgements:_  
 _1st:_ My eternal thanks to _Vincent Vendemption_ on Youtube, for making such comprehensive, irrefutable Reylo videos. Those videos alone are what spurred me into writing this story, so go watch them if you haven't already!

 _2nd: Girls With Sabers_ on Youtube have been such an amazing and positive influence on me in my journey to finish this story. They really helped me understand the characters better and inspired me when I was so close to giving up on the story. Also a lot of ideas and concepts in this story came directly inspired from them. Seriously, go watch their content, they will make you laugh, they will make you cry, they will help you through the trauma of TROS. T-T

 _3rd:_ The song: _"Point of Light"_ by _Randy Travis. _I originally had the lyrics at the start of this chapter but I deleted them because I realized that posting lyrics is against the rules on this site. Therefore you will need to hit up youtube for the lyrics or go read this chapter on Wattpad, where I have left the lyrics included because that site seems a little more lenient over such things. _  
_

 **Epilogue Part Two: Forever**

* * *

Bright yet favorable sunlight graced Thune city's bustling marketplace as Rey perused some of the many booths. She looked at the various wares for sale without any real interest. Her main objective being that her young family would finally have the opportunity to stretch their legs and get some fresh air after a long ride in the _Falcon_.

Species from all over the galaxy mingled and roved around her in an almost dizzying mass, but she felt no sense of danger here. Just a bit of chaos, which was normal when so many people were concentrated in a single area. She stayed alert, but relaxed. A glance to where she had left her husband and two sons reassured her that Ben remained just as aware of things.

Two sons. She blinked, counting heads again. There was Ben, yes, her tower of a man clad in black, and one of their boys stood beside him, but where was the second? She was only mildly concerned, of course. The twins were seven years old now and were already exceptionally proficient at wielding their training sabers should they need to defend themselves.

She noted Ben's line of sight as he spoke something she couldn't hear for the distance between them and the din of the crowd. But there, not even twenty feet away from him, their second son was standing at a vendor booth that appeared to be selling various types of confections and pastries.

Rey moved to join her husband, noting how he was warily watching the crowd, or perhaps an individual, as if he had noticed something odd. She caught his eye with an inquiring look but he merely shook his head. _It's probably nothing._

Drawing beside him, she curled one arm around his waist and he received her distractedly, his attention still on the crowd. Rey smiled down at their second-born and the one dressed in an all white outfit, much like her own Jedi-themed robes.

He, like his brother, had a head full of untamed black hair that flared around his face and covered his ears, attributes that both boys had naturally inherited from their father. And although Rey adored that genetic trait, she was rather proud of those intelligent hazel eyes shining back at her.

With her other hand Rey gave the boy's messy black mane an affectionate ruffle, resulting in a childish giggle and a delighted grin from him. "And just what has _you_ so excited, Obi?" She asked him, using his nickname as she always did. Only invoking _Obi-Wan_ when she meant business, which was rare since he was the more docile of the two.

"Ani is buying us some yummy pastries called buttersweet puffs!" Obi-Wan replied enthusiastically, though he frowned when he struggled to articulate his following sentence. "Dad says its a com-com-ody!"

" _Commodity_ ," Ben corrected lightly, and although his attention was still elsewhere, he gave Rey a rueful glance. "They were originally sold only on Hosnian Prime... Mother was especially fond of them."

Rey nodded her understanding. Her smile saddened as she watched Obi-Wan turn to wait for his brother with keen expectation, oblivious to his parents' weighty exchange. She wasn't inclined to share the harsh reality of a planet's destruction with their young sons just yet. Let them learn to pronounce commodity first.

She watched with a mixture of trepidation and pride as Anakin, her firstborn and the more outgoing of the two finally procured a box of the sweets. Unlike his brother, he wore an entirely black outfit like his father. Although she and Ben had long since been able to differentiate between the two boys by a single glance, due to specific facial expressions and posture alone, Rey had an inexplicable penchant for dressing them in opposite colors.

A sudden spike in the Force threw all of Rey's senses into overdrive as Ben lunged forward, barking so loudly that everyone within the immediate area flinched. " _Anakin_ , drop!"

Rey found herself watching in something of slow motion. Anakin had been proudly marching back to them with his prize in hand when something seemed to catch his eye in the crowd. Then, as if he were locked on to a target like a Nexu on its prey, he swerved to run after it, unaware of the giant, hairy monstrosity that was lumbering along nearby.

Even as Rey moved a mere step behind Ben, her subconscious managed to put a name to the big alien; a Bethany, known for their great size and strength and lacking any natural sense of reasonableness.

Ben's warning reached the boy an instant too late. The Bethany stumbled right into him, causing them both to stagger and drop whatever they carried respectively; Anakin's box of sweets and the alien his mug of some sort of drink.

Before Rey and Ben could reach their wayward son, the situation had escalated as if in a single, drawn out instant. Anakin released a whine of sadness for his ruined parcel but made an attempt to apologize, only to get cut off as the Bethany smacked him across the face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him a good five feet off the ground. "You brat! Look what you made me do!"

Feeling the red hot fire of indignation burning through her bones, Rey wasn't even sure what her motherly instincts were about to unleash upon the individual that would _dare_ to hurt one of her sons. Luckily, Ben reached the brute first. "You don't want to do that, _friend,"_ he said icily.

The Bethany turned his bestial glare to Ben, his long chin-tusks nearly raking Anakin's nose, his pointed ears twitching in aggravation. "This your whelp that made me spill my drink?"

"Yes, well, he's still learning to mind his surroundings," Ben replied thinly, his own protective ire kept barely in check. He grabbed the Bethany's wrist and forced him to set the boy down despite the alien's presumed greater physical strength. "But you don't mind, because I'll buy you a _new_ drink," he added with a gesture and an influential touch of the Force.

The Bethany looked about ready to give Ben a shove before his eyes glazed over and he nodded compliance. "I don't mind, because you're gonna buy me a _new_ drink!" He then allowed Ben to lead him towards a vendor, leaving the boy on the ground, his offense completely forgotten.

Rey was kneeling at her son's side before he had even touched the ground, ready to send the huge beast-man flying if Ben's diplomacy failed. "Hold still Ani, let me see your eye."

"I'm _sorry_ Mom," Anakin whined, flinching slightly as she touched the injury where the alien's fist had landed. He sniffed back a sob and pushed Obi-Wan away when his brother drew too close to inspect the injury curiously. "I didn't _mean_ to bump into him, but he stumbled right into me, almost like it was on purpose!"

"I know, love," Rey told him and took a moment to concentrate on the swelling. Once she had healed the worst of the damage she leaned close and gave the afflicted spot a gentle kiss. "Now then, what did we learn?"

Anakin stared back, blinking blankly as he worked out an answer. "Steer clear of big drunk men?"

"Yes, there's that." Rey chuckled in response, the answer earning him another affectionate kiss before pining him with a stern look. "Be more aware of your surroundings, Ani. Your father and I won't always be nearby to protect you." She brushed at his mussed bangs and straightened his disheveled clothes. "What were you chasing in the first place?"

Anakin nodded his understanding with a pout, weathering her fussing with only a frown before recollection dawned on him. "Oh! I think I saw a Wolf-Cat and I thought maybe I could catch it..."

"A Wolf-Cat?" Obi-Wan wondered dubiously, though his voice betrayed a keen curiosity. "From Grandma's stories of Alderaan? I thought she said those were extinct!"

Anakin nodded, then shrugged, unsure. "It looked just the way Grandma described them. Mostly white with green and blue markings, although this one was kinda small..."

Rey smiled as she listened to her boys talk fondly about Leia. Shorty after their birth, the older woman had "moved in" by parking her small starship yacht on their homestead on Takodana. There she remained for the first few years of the twins' lives, claiming that she wanted to help out and experience their youth while she had the chance. And although she currently resided on Kashyyyk with Chewie, living out her retired years away from the politics of the galaxy, her loving influence on the twins was still clearly apparent.

Anakin looked up to her from his conversation with his brother, his eyes shining bright and hopeful despite his recent negative experience with the Bethany. "Can I go look for it, Mom?"

Rey considered his request for a careful moment. She knew well the possible dangers of letting him out of her sight, but anything her boys would have to face on their own could not be worse than her own trials when she was their age.

Also, trying to keep Anakin reined in was like trying to keep an Akk dog on a leash, it would forever test at its tether, never accepting the boundary. She eventually decided that so long as he learned his lesson, it wouldn't hurt to let him venture around for awhile, especially since she could track his location via his comlink.

She nodded her assent and checked her own comlink to make sure they were properly synced. "Do as I said. Mind your surroundings," she instructed and the boy nodded dutifully. "And don't let your goal blind you to the opportunities around you. Always be ready to help someone in need, even if that means sacrificing your own advantage." She gave his chin a nudge with one hand when he seemed to get weary of the lecture. "Remember our code, Ani?"

Anakin sighed dramatically, eager to get moving, but he nodded again. "Though the galaxy is darkness, our compassion gives it light."

"Good," Rey replied with a nod of approval and ruffled his hair in dismissal. "Go on then."

Anakin needed no further prompt and took off like a shot, though he was acutely more wary of all the beings roving about around him.

Rey looked down to Obi-Wan with a curious expression. "You're not going with him?"

The boy shook his head no. Apprehensively he reached to grasp her hand with his right and began nibbling at the thumbnail of his left, a nervous, or perhaps a contemplative habit. Rey wasn't sure which.

She smiled down at him with a warm affection. Her sweet, timid Obi-Wan. The complete opposite of Anakin, who was both outgoing and _always on the move_. Granted, she loved them both equally and for different reasons. Whereas Obi-Wan was almost always by her side, willing to help with chores beyond his years or amiably coping with any random cuddle session, Anakin never failed to make her laugh with his sharp wit and ceaseless antics.

With a twinge of worry, she looked back up just in time to see Anakin vanish into the crowd in his pursuit of a prospective new pet; not that Ben would approve of the new addition on the _Falcon,_ but she was confident in her abilities to win the debate later on.

She found herself at a momentary loss for words when her remaining boy tugged for her attention, his question seemingly random. "Hey Mom, Dad's really strong, huh?"

She blinked down at him, silent as she glanced to see Ben had finished his business with the Bethany and was headed their way. She smiled wryly. "He's the strongest person I know."

Obi-Wan frowned, appearing a little frustrated by her answer. "How come he didn't beat up that big bully then?..." His small voice rose an octave or two with what sounded like dread. "He wasn't _scared_ of him, was he?"

For a moment, Rey could only blink back at her son again in a mild stupor. She very nearly laughed outright at the question. If only he knew how close his father had come to completely thrashing the overgrown furball. Or how close _she_ had come, for that matter. "No, my love, he wasn't afraid of the bully." She knelt down to his level and touched his forehead, then his chest, where his heart was. " _True_ strength is knowing when to fight, and when to make peace."

Obi-Wan still looked frustrated, a pout on his lips; _Force_ he looked so much like his father when he didn't get what he wanted. "But how do we know when to fight?"

"You'll know," Rey said with a patient smile. "The Force will guide you, if you're calm, if you _listen_."

Obi-Wan tipped his head at that, then smiled back with a nod. "I _think_ I understand."

"Understand what?" Ben wanted to know. He drew beside them and Rey rose to respond.

"Just a lesson in restraint."

"Hmm." Ben gave a nod of approval but glanced around expectantly. "Did you lose our troublemaker again?"

Rey shrugged casually and started walking in the direction Anakin had disappeared, Obi-Wan still attached to one hand. "Oh you know what I say, fall off the Fathier, get right back on." She gave her husband an inquiring look as he fell into step beside her. "Did the big guy give you any trouble?"

"That drunk Bantha-brain?" Ben scoffed derisively. "I bought him a drink and now he thinks we're friends. I Force-induced him into a nap. Hopefully he'll forget all about us by the time he wakes up." He gave his head a chuck, indicating Anakin. "What's he after this time?"

Rey smirked. "He may or may not be chasing down a new pet."

Ben's reply was almost instantaneous. "No."

Before Rey could even begin the debate, Obi-Wan spoke up with the most pleading of expressions. "But _Dad_ , it might be a _Wolf-Cat_! Wouldn't it be great if we could take it to show Grandma?"

Ben turned his gaze to the side, probably to avoid his son's beseeching eyes. "I think she would appreciate those buttersweet puffs more."

"We can still pick those up on our way back," Rey suggested and drew up a wicked grin. "Besides, it would be rude of you to leave without saying goodbye to your new _friend_."

"Funny," Ben deadpanned.

Rey was not ignorant to the fact that he was avoiding the argument about the boys' prospective new pet. But she would bide her time. If nothing else, she had learned patience over the past few years. And for Ben, it was tolerance, even when it came to not impaling the big brute that had threatening his son.

"Are we getting close to Ani?" Obi-Wan wanted to know as they passed from the commercial district into a residential block, the crowd around them thinning substantially.

Rey checked the tracker on her comlink and she nodded affirmation. "He's not far and he's stationary, surprisingly."

By the time they caught up with the boy, he was standing outside of a dwelling, speaking to two familiar looking, brown furred aliens. "You have _got_ to be joking," Ben grumbled and Rey smirked with a quiet amusement. Both beings were Bethany just like the one from earlier, except that one was much shorter, probably a child, while the other was closer to the size of their first encounter.

"With the Force, there is no coincidence?" Rey ventured to her husband, unable to keep that amusing lilt out of her tone.

There wasn't enough time for Ben to reply properly, so he settled for incoherent mutterings as they approached Anakin and his new acquaintances. "Oh, Mom, Dad!" the boy's eyes lit up when he noticed them. "I did what you said, Mom! This girl was stuck on the roof and I helped her get down with the Force, but it turns out-"

"Alright, slow down Ani," Rey cut in gently and bent forward, hands on knees to engage with the young Bethany. "Why were you stuck on the roof?"

When the young female drew up a sheepish expression, hesitating, the one Rey assumed was her mother gave her a prompting nudge. "Oh, well I was trying to get this little one down... But I got stuck myself, and not even Mother could get me down..."

It wasn't until then that Rey noticed the small, curious white fluff ball curled up in the girl's arm. It poked its head up in that moment, alert with big pointed ears, a triangular snout and intricate blue and green markings running up and down the length of its compact, quadruped body. "Is that-"

"A Wolf-Cat, just like I said!" Anakin proclaimed, the very epitome of excitement. "Turns out they own a whole bunch of em'!"

Sure enough, Rey glanced over to a transparasteel coop where a number of the small animals were yelping and playing under the watchful eye of their much larger parents. Her attention was drawn away when the presumed Bethany mother spoke up. "The boy tells me that my husband gave you all some trouble earlier." She sighed, muttering an "I don't know what to do with that man" and then shook her furry head, glancing between Ben and Rey expectantly. "That's two debts I owe you. Please, name your price."

"That won't be necessary-" Rey started but Anakin cut in suddenly.

"Could we have one of the cubs?" His plea was eager and desperate.

" _Anakin_ ," Rey warned, though she was at a loss as to how to rebuke him in the moment.

"What?" the boy whined back, completely unaware that he had said anything wrong. "She was _asking_..."

Sighing in defeat, Rey looked to meet the Bethany mother's gaze, noting how she blinked with an amiable surprise. "By all means, take whichever one you want." She gestured to the coop, then seemed to notice Obi-Wan standing between his parents and probably looking a bit left out. "Actually, take two! One for each boy, and each debt. By the gods, we have too many of the critters as it is."

Anakin and Obi-Wan were suddenly standing side by side and staring up at their parents, big eyes hopeful and beseeching. "Can we Mom? _Dad_?"

Rey grinned back at them and gave her husband a curious look. "Well _I'm_ fine with it." Both boys turned on their father in tandem with the most pathetic expressions, lips trembling for effect.

Ben growled with annoyance but he eventually knelt down in front of them, peering at each boy pointedly. "You have to take care of them yourselves." The boys nodded fervently. "If I step in creature scat even _one time_ , they go." They nodded a little more slowly, seeming to understand the gravity of the terms. "Fine then." He stood up and waved them off.

The twins scampered over to the coop with a wail of victory, the young Bethany and her mother with them as they pointed out various personalities in the litter.

Smiling complacently, Rey eased over to wrap an arm around her husband's waist and he hers. "Wise choice, love... But you're going to step in scat more than once."

"I know," Ben grumbled back. But even he could not fight off a smirk when they watched Obi-Wan lift one of the tiny creatures and it licked his face, causing a raucous round of laughter. "But they don't."

* * *

Much later on in the _Falcon_ , after the boys had spent a few hours prepping their shared room for their new pets, Rey declared the bedtime hour and began tucking them in even as they yawned plaintively. She couldn't help but smile warmly as their respective Wolf-Cat pups curled up on their pillows beside their heads.

"Goodnight my little starfighter," Rey murmured as she gave Anakin's forehead a tender kiss. She then turned to the other bunk and did the same to Obi-Wan. "Sweet dreams my precious peacekeeper."

Ben was waiting for her as he always did, leaning in the doorway and watching her nightly ritual with a lazy interest. "You coddle them too much," he told her softly, receiving her in a loose embrace. It was nothing more than a mild observation, and Rey was not inclined to take it as an objection or an instigation to argue.

"I know." She smiled defiantly. "And I don't think I care."

Pulling her closer, Ben nuzzled into her hair, his reply low and muffled. "Neither do I."

Leaning into his touch contentedly, Rey felt like she had waited a thousand years to reach this moment of bliss, to have this family of her own. Decidedly, she would wait another thousand if it meant reaching the same outcome; to find Ben, her beloved counterweight, all over again; to raise their children together in unity; to patrol the galaxy like the Jedi of faded legends.

Giving their boys one last glance before heading off to bed themselves, Rey caught herself in a brief vision of the future. She had long ago accepted the reality that she would not be with her children forever. However, somewhere deep inside her soul, the Force resonated a vague yet faithful assurance. A promise that _she and Ben_ at least, would be together for all eternity, be it one form or another.

Because with the Force, there is no death.

There is peace, and purpose.

…

…

…

 _~ Fin-Fin ~_


End file.
